AL FINAL DEL CAMINO
by Messel
Summary: Sakura es víctima de un hecho que marcará su vida para siempre, le quitaron todo lo que tanto amaba. Pero eso es sólo el principio, todo cambiará cuando un día cruce su camino con cierto Uchiha por accidente y será cuando muchas verdades, salgan a la luz.
1. Un trágico suceso

_By Messel._

* * *

 _01_

 _ **Un trágico suceso.**_

 _¿Qué es la vida?_

 _¿Es verdad que no nos pertenece del todo?_

 _¿A dónde vamos una vez nos llega la muerte?_

 _¿Hay otra vida tal vez?_

Un ambiente lúgubre se situaba a altas horas de la noche en las frías calles de Tokio. Un silencio abismal reclamó territorio, era tanto el mutismo, que se podía escuchar claramente el silbido del viento. Desde cierta distancia, se encontraba una mujer totalmente devastada, sollozando frente una fría lápida, en donde se daba cuenta y afirmaba una vez más, lo que había perdido, lo que tanto amaba: _Su familia._

—¿Estoy sola ahora? —musitó la joven mientras caían un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La vida le parecía tan jodidamente injusta, apenas la realidad le había caído como un balde de agua fría indicándole de una cruel manera que debía despertar de su retunda negación. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, no era consciente de su pérdida hasta que finalmente los habían sepultado, se puso histérica al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, lloró, pataleó, golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero era en vano, ellos se habían ido.

Su pecho se oprimía ante los gritos abrumadores que ella soltaba, su respiración era agitada y sus pulmones empezaban a doler ante la forzada manera de respirar que forjaba. Llevó la mano a su corazón, el choque emocional era tan fuerte, que creyó no poder soportarlo. Los recuerdos de su familia retumbaban en su mente causándole más tortura.

«— _Sakura, estamos de vuelta._

 _Una mujer de estatura mediana, delgada, con ciertos rasgos que definían su edad, había atravesado la puerta de la habitación de su hija junto con su esposo, un hombre alto, algo robusto y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer un tanto entusiasmada miró a Sakura, en donde le dedicó una dulce sonrisa._

— _¿Cómo les ha ido?_ — _preguntó la joven Haruno mientras se acercaba hacia sus padres._

— _Lo mismo de siempre_ — _La mujer dio un corto suspiro mientras alzaba una bolsa que tenía en su mano_ — _. Al menos conseguimos algo de dinero para la cena de esta noche._

— _Lo siento, hija..._ — _añadió el carismático padre con cierto deje de tristeza_ — _. Por no haber podido darte una vida mejor._

 _Sus ojos se explayaron de sorpresa ante la repentina disculpa de su padre, negó con la cabeza y en sus labios apareció una cálida sonrisa. Miró a Kisashi, su padre. Tomó su mano haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, ella estaba un tanto triste ante lo que él había dicho. Porque no era cierto, nunca se quejó de su vida, era tan agradecida con lo que tenía._

— _Papá, no digas eso_ — _refutó, estaba conmovida por sus palabras, le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano mientras esbozaba otra cálida sonrisa_ — _. A pesar de que no tengamos tanto dinero, yo soy feliz por el simple hecho de tener unos padres tan humildes y maravillosos como ustedes._

 _Aquellas palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en sus padres, se podía notar en sus facciones lo sorprendidos, orgullosos y sobre todo la felicidad que sentían por lo que habían escuchado. Sabían con certeza que Sakura era su gran preciado tesoro. Lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida. Estaban tan felices de tenerla a su lado y que los ame a pesar de todos los problemas que se presentaban._

— _Sakura..._ — _pronunció su nombre. Kisashi trató de disipar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, tragó saliva y prosiguió orgulloso_ — _. Eres la hija que cualquier padre quisiera tener_ — _suspiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos_ — _. Gracias._

— _Tu padre tiene razón, Sakura_ — _le dijo la madre mientras plantaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro_ — _. Eres maravillosa._

 _Sakura sentía una inmensa felicidad en esos momentos. Sus padres eran su adoración entera, ella apreciaba todo el esfuerzo que ellos hacían por mantener la familia unida y sobre todo las ganas para poder avanzar con la intención de forjar un mejor futuro, el optimismo y la esperanza era lo que menos les faltaba. Las ganas de salir adelante eran inmensas y todos aportaban a su manera, ella se sentía orgullosa y bendecida por tener una familia tan unida y única._

 _La joven muchacha, muy feliz, se abalanzó a los brazos de sus padres dándoles un fuerte abrazo, demostrando lo importante que son ellos en su vida. Los padres sorprendidos y contentos, le devolvieron el cálido abrazo correspondiendo con mucho más amor._

— _¡Los quiero mucho a ambos!_ — _confesó la joven, mientras se aferraba más a los brazos de Mebuki y Kisashi_ — _. ¡Son los mejores padres del mundo!_

— _Cariño, nos sentimos tan orgullosos de ti_ — _musitó el hombre, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, alejándola un poco y sin soltarla, la miró a los ojos_ — _. Siempre estaremos juntos, como una familia_ — _concluyó orgulloso._ _»_

Mordió su labio inferior a causa de la frustración, dolor e impotencia que su cuerpo abrigaba.

—¿Juntos... cómo una familia? —escupió con remordimiento, se arrodilló apoyando sus manos al suelo mientras clavaba las uñas en el frío césped, haciendo que este se desprendiese ante la fuerza de sus manos.

 _—Y pensar que esas palabras duraron tan poco... —_ pensó Sakura, atormentada.

Su corazón estaba envuelto de remordimiento y dolencia, situó la mano en su pecho una vez más, sentía que se le oprimía el corazón, parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, aunque, ella ya está rota. Se sentía sumida en la miseria, en la desgracia. Estaba ahí, con una apariencia que cualquiera pensaría que es una desdichada, sólo trataba de aguantar la impotencia que sentía, sus lágrimas no cesaban, era una amargura incomprensible.

En el fondo de su corazón, aun se negaba a aceptar lo ocurrido, era un sentimiento plenamente amargo.

¿Por qué su familia? Es lo único que se preguntaba.

Dos días antes de su graduación, dos maleantes se dispusieron a asaltar un pequeño puesto en donde los padres de Sakura disponían para ganar algo de dinero, hacían lo que podían debido a la escasa economía en la cual se encontraban actualmente.

No había muchas personas cerca, lo cual fue un blanco fácil para esta pareja de trabajadores que solo querían lo mejor para su familia. No era mucho lo que tenían, pero todo lo obtuvieron con esfuerzo y dedicación, les tomó mucho tiempo conseguir algo de dinero para poder pagar la media beca de su estimada hija. Aquellos hombres, apuntaron con un arma a la pareja sin una pizca de temor, obligándolos violentamente a que les den todo lo que tenían, como era de esperarse, los padres se negaron rotundamente haciendo que uno de los maleantes no dude en disparar.

El impacto fue directamente al estómago de Kisashi, en donde su mujer lo miró horrorizada. Kisashi cayó en los brazos de su esposa, este le pidió que escapase, pero la mujer estaba tan perturbada ante lo que acababa de ver, que no podía mover un solo músculo. La mujer comenzó a gritar buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarla, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre, empezó a temblar, abrazó a su esposo y suplicó.

 _«¡Por favor! ¡Deténganse! Les daremos todo lo que quieran, pero váyanse, por favor... »_

El hombre que había disparado a Kisashi, esbozó una amplia y tétrica sonrisa, entreabrió su boca y dijo unas palabras. Mebuki, se quedó atónita ante lo que el hombre acababa de articular, no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar; estaba helada, asustada, era difícil explicar la expresión que llevaba en su rostro. Era tanto el impacto, que no se había dado cuenta que el hombre posó el arma en su corazón, ella solo lo miraba estupefacta, el hombre sonrió por última vez y justo antes de que su voz se sellara en el olvido, el rostro de su hija pasó por su mente en un momento fugaz y solo pudo decir: _«Lo siento, Sakura... »_ El hombre apretó el gatillo y silenció su voz por siempre junto a la de su esposo.

Cuando pasó este trágico suceso, Sakura se encontraba regresando a casa después del colegio, al llegar se encontró con algo desgarrador, había un par de ambulancias y policías por todo lado haciendo preguntas a las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Temerosa, se acercó sigilosamente, no sabía que lo que iba a ver, iba a destrozarle el alma por completo. Nunca se supo muy bien que pasó, pero la policía, lo justificó como un asalto y que los fallecidos se negaron a cooperar con los bandidos.

Era algo que Sakura nunca pudo aceptar.

—¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! —cuestionó reciamente. Estaba tan cansada de llorar, pero realmente le dolía, pero sabía en sus adentros que no podía seguir así.

Se levantó débilmente del suelo, con su mano trató de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Miró la lápida fijamente, quería llorar de nuevo, los sollozos eran difíciles de controlar. Mordió sus labios con mucha fuerza haciéndose un poco de daño, pero necesario para aguantar el dolor. Llevó una de sus manos a la lápida y cerró los ojos, en sus adentros hizo una promesa, la cual perduraría por siempre.

 _«No me dejaré caer, cumpliré sus sueños, me convertiré en el médico que tanto deseaban, después de todo, siempre formó parte de mi sueño, no los defraudaré, mamá, papá, descansen en paz.» —_ _prometió en su mente, decidida a cumplir ese deseo._

Después de aquello, sintió una determinación inquebrantable. Decidida a aceptar la realidad, dio media vuelta y se marchó, aún sentía dolor, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que afrontarlo.

Caminó por las oscuras calles, aún muy triste por la pérdida que había tenido. Su graduación sería en dos días y el pensar en eso le daba unas inmensas ganas de llorar, debido a que sus padres estaban tan entusiasmados por la graduación y por la media beca que le otorgaron. Se sentía culpable, pensaba que sí no fuese por ella, sus padres no se hubieran negado a dar el dinero que guardaban para el pago de la media beca de aquella universidad. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y con las manos apretó sus hombros, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos sombríos que asumía.

Estaba a pocos pasos de casa, alzó la mirada perdiéndose en un punto del lugar, recordó las ambulancias y policías que se encontraban en ese lugar cuando sucedió el hecho. _Algo totalmente desgarrador._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entró a la casa, una vez en su habitación, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes reiteradamente. Dolida, aguantó el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, fue hacia la cama y se escondió bajo una manta, quería sentirse débil un poco más, se contemplaba un infinito silencio, pero aquello solamente empeoraba la situación porque se sentía sola, muy vacía...

El resignarse era un paso muy duro, cualquiera que haya perdido todo en cuestión de segundos sería incapaz de seguir adelante. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo necesario como para aceptar la muerte de sus padres y quedarse desamparada en aquella penosa vida. El mundo era cruel, las personas lo eran.

El tiempo había sido efímero, pero aun así no dejaba de ser duro. Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel asesinato, las cosas empezaban a tomar su lugar, las personas poco a poco dejaban de murmurar tras lo sucedido, para Sakura fue difícil, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad y no vivir en la oscura negación.

En su mente se encontraba repasando las palabras más difíciles que le había costado asimilar en su vida, sus padres jamás volverán, estaba sola y no podía permanecer toda su vida lamentándose por ello. Sabía muy bien que sus padres lo menos que hubiesen querido, era verla derrumbarse, saber eso solamente le brindaba más fuerza para seguir.

La ceremonia de graduación había concluido, todos los estudiantes estaban muy contentos de que por fin hayan podido graduarse y finalmente podrían disfrutar de muchos días libres, teniendo en mente en qué universidad podrán ejercer sus carreras. Pero la joven Haruno estuvo distante y metida en sus pensamientos durante toda la ceremonia. Era un día _«especial»_ o eso se suponía. Todos se habían marchado ya, después de todo el evento había terminado hace un par de horas.

Se dirigió directo al casillero que le correspondía, empezó a colocar todos los libros y los documentos que le habían entregado en una caja que traía en sus manos. Recordó lo miserable que fue su estadía en el instituto, su casillero estaba repleto de insultos que varios de sus compañeros habían escrito con marcador permanente. Sin dejar de lado las cartas en donde la insultaban y humillaban solo por el hecho de ser una persona de bajos recursos. Pese a eso, se esforzó mucho para conseguir una beca, lo cual hizo inmensamente feliz a sus padres.

Se formó de nuevo un nudo en su garganta, mordió sus labios para evitar llorar al recordarlos una vez más. Terminó de guardar todas las cosas y se marchó dejando atrás una etapa penosa de su vida, pero llevando siempre el optimismo que la representaba, ansiosa por comenzar a estudiar la carrera que tanto deseaba en su vida.

—Sé fuerte Sakura, no puedes dejarte vencer —se animó a sí misma mientras caminaba por el instituto dirigiéndose a la salida. Debía enfrentarse a las nuevas dificultades que la vida le otorgaba.

—¡Hola, Sakura! —saludó una mujer mientras se acercaba. Era muy hermosa, su cabello era tan brillante y lo tenía sujetado en una coleta alta. Sus orbes eran semejantes al cielo escondido tras una hilera de grandes pestañas.

—¿Eh? Hola, Ino... —respondió un poco sorprendida ya que no la había visto acercarse.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —musitó mientras observaba la caja que Sakura llevaba en sus manos—. La ceremonia ha terminado hace algunas horas ¿te encuentras bien? Si quieres...

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió—, estoy bien.

Ino la observó inquieta, sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida, pero la observaba tan perdida, tan distante. El rastro de la antigua Sakura había desaparecido, dolor se reflejaba en aquellos orbes esmeraldas, esperando suplicantes el deseo de regresar el tiempo atrás y despertar del infierno que la estaba acechando.

—¿Estás segura? Soy tu mejor amiga, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí _—_ _aseguró. Observó cómo Sakura se encogía levemente, su vista se posó en el suelo y mordió su labio con suavidad mostrando duda por un momento._

—Me gustaría... —Dirigió la mirada hacia Ino con cierto deje de tristeza—. Que ellos estuviesen aquí...

—Sakura... —Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un cálido abrazo, puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha y se alejó un poco, haciendo que la vea a los ojos—. Ellos siempre estarán contigo, apoyándote, cuidándote. En donde quiera que estén, deben estar muy orgullosos de ti —la animó.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas arrojaban pizca de ilusión, la más mínima cosa la reconfortaba, como también podía deprimirla.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sakura un tanto esperanzada ante las recientes palabras de su amiga.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le da un leve codazo—. Ellos saben que eres una persona fuerte y que no te rendirás, además no son los únicos que pensaron eso, porque yo también sé que eres una persona admirable —contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Ino, me siento mejor ahora...

—Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? —le dijo e inmediatamente esbozó otra amplia sonrisa. Sakura se limitó a asentir mientras una cálida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Intercambiaron un poco de palabras más hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se hacía demasiado tarde, ambas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Estaba más animada gracias a su amiga, sentía que era el momento de demostrar que podía hacer lo que se proponía, sentía que podía superarlo.

Entró a la estación del tren, como era de esperarse, este estaba repleto de personas. Esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente pudo subir a uno, era frustrante ya que la mayoría estaban llenos y no había en donde poner un pie. Logró subir con las justas, no podía moverse mucho, era realmente incómodo y más aún cuando en las paradas se bajaba uno y entraban cuatro.

 _«Hemos llegado a la estación Fugisawa, cuidado con las puertas» —_ escuchó decir por los parlantes del tren.

—¡Oh! Es mi parada —balbuceó un tanto incómoda. Trató de apartar a la multitud para poder dirigirse a la salida. Había empujones por todos lados y justo cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta, logró pasar gracias a un tipo que le había empujado inconscientemente, haciendo que casi caiga al piso—. Menudo tío —se quejó.

Un poco abrumada, se quedó viendo la hora del reloj que se encontraba en la estación, no quería llegar a casa, sabía muy bien que no había nadie esperándola en ese lugar; únicamente volvería a sentirse sola y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Habían pasado varios minutos observando cómo las manijas del reloj marcaban las 8 en punto. Se dio cuenta de que se hacía mucho más tarde, así que decidió ir a casa finalmente, dio un suspiro y se puso en marcha. Caminó por unos segundos, su vista se paseaba a ambos lados por si alguien se acercase, después de todo ningún lugar era seguro y eso lo tenía muy claro desde aquella vez. Siguió caminando con paso tranquilo, cada vez había menos personas en ese lugar, después de todo ya eran altas horas de la noche. Aunque en cierta parte ¿qué más le daba? No es cómo si tuviera algo importante que perder en ese momento, no le quedaba nada.

Su paso era ligero, estaba algo cansada debido a que la caja que llevaba en las manos no era nada liviana. Fijó la mirada en el latoso cartón, un tanto molesta por tener que llevarla. Levantó la mirada cuando de repente chocó con un hombre haciendo que se desplomase junto con las cosas que llevaba encima.

—¡Hey, fíjese por dónde camina! —exclamó la joven. Estaba molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba fastidiada, siempre tenía que pasarle algo, qué coraje.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo el hombre con el que había chocado. Su voz captó su atención, era grave y melodiosa, pero gélida.

Dirigió la mirada a la persona con la que había chocado y simplemente se heló por completo. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan concentrada en esos ojos, que de alguna manera, le resultaba intimidantes. Aquellos ojos negros la apresaron. De repente era como si se hubiera transportado en un lugar donde el mundo se tornaba inexistente, rodeado de oscuridad, eterno y opresivo. Tenía una presencia imponente _._ Sus miradas coincidieron en un choque profundo buscando en sus miradas un toque de sensatez.

 _Sakura no sabía, que desde ese momento, su vida cambiaría por completo._

 _Era el comienzo de una gran historia, sin duda, ella nunca lo habría imaginado._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Quizá haya unas cuantas chica/os que me conozcan aquí por mi canal de Youtube. Con todo os dejo el link de mi cuenta de youtube ya que estaré avisando allí cuando suba un capítulo.**

 **Link: channel /UC3EuKzgSv _ AOTxHc1xSizxA (Les dejo con espacios, ya que no sé si se permita publicar estas cosas, soy novata en esta página)**

 **Sé que muchos les resultará extraño el cambio que hice, debido a que antes me dedicaba a hacer videos con las historias que tenía en mente. Pero debido al tiempo, el hecho de editar se me complicaba, así que he decidido publicar mis historias mediante este medio, claramente se puede notar que es muy diferente el leerlo sin música e imágenes, pero estoy esperanzada en que aun así les guste.**

 **Recuerdo que llegué hasta el tercer capítulo de esta historia en youtube, pero déjenme informales, que cambié muchas cosas en esta historia y cuando lo lean se podrán dar cuenta. Me siento más cómoda mediante este medio, debido a que tengo más facilidad de describir y narrar sucesos, ya que buscar imágenes se me complicaba.**

 **Espero de corazón les agrade, se les agradecería que me den su opinión y cuando no, una crítica constructiva no vendría mal. :3 Gracias por su atención.**

 **¡Los quiero mucho! Besos.**


	2. ¿Destino? ¿O simple casualidad?

_By Messel._

* * *

 _02_

 _ **¿Destino? ¿O simple casualidad?**_

Tras el hipnótico contacto visual, Sakura es quién desvió la vista al caer en cuenta de que la caja que tenía en las manos, se había desplomado y toda la documentación que había dentro, tanto como libros, se había esparcido por todo el piso.

Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente ante lo que había ocurrido, se dio una cachetada imaginaria debido a que la situación ya era bastante vergonzosa. Se preguntó en sus adentros, que rayos estaba pensando al mirar a ese hombre de esa manera. Se armó de valor y no dudó un solo segundo en reclamarle.

—¡Ha hecho caer todas mis cosas por estar concentrado en ese teléfono! —Lo señaló, ella tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro. Pero al fijar la mirada en esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, su expresión se apaciguó un poco.

El misterioso hombre la observaba impasible, en su rostro no tenía ni una pizca de emoción. Aquellos orbes observaron aquel brillante cabello rosa, era tan largo y parecía bastante suave. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas le sobresaltaron un poco, era una mujer con una belleza inverosímil. Ella se arrodilló para poder recoger todo lo que se le había caído para volver a situarlas en la caja.

—Oh no... Espero no se haya extraviado nada —Se dispuso a recoger las hojas que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, pero por alguna razón se sentía observada—. _Demonios..._ —se dijo internamente.

Aquel hombre, era un joven alto de cabellos negros y lacios, rozaba los dieciocho quizá, se podía notar claramente su elegancia y sobre todo, era muy atractivo. Había varias personas que miraban la situación, pero no era a la ojidade a la que observaban, el que llamaba la atención era ese joven, las miradas se posaban en el apuesto hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, de pie.

Él se puso en cuclillas mientras que con su mano tomaba una hoja que se encontraba en el suelo, despegó su mirada de ella y fijó su vista hacia la hoja.

—Así que Haruno Sakura —afirmó inspeccionando aquel documento que tenía en una de sus manos mientras que la otra reposaba en su rodilla. La observó una vez más, sin duda, aquél nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, era una voz intimidante, pero preciosa, un tanto grave, pero suave a la vez. Quedó maravillada ante semejante melodía, pero volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, reaccionó rápidamente y vio que tenía una de aquellas hojas en su mano.

—¡D-Deme eso! —espetó, intentó quitárselo. El desconocido se limitó a alzar la hoja para que no pueda alcanzarla y no despegó su mirada del documento, lo examinaba con la mirada.

—Puedo ver que eres una sabelotodo —se burló mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ella que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Podría entregarme la hoja, por favor? —preguntó la chica, aunque sonó en un tono de exigencia.

—Debes de ser muy aburrida _«Sakura»_ —aventuró el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se levantó con elegancia y le devolvió el documento—. Bueno, creo que he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo —opinó, se dio medio vuelta y empezó a dar unos pasos con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

—Al menos debería haberse disculpado, maleducado —escupió furiosa, observó como el hombre se detenía. Regresó a verla con aquellos orbes coloreados de un imponente ónix, atravesaron su mirada esmeralda denotando leve asombro ante sus recientes palabras. Sus facciones se relajaron y su mirada se tornó lúcida.

—¿Maleducado? —preguntó secamente. La observó minuciosamente escrutándola con la mirada ante su repentina osadía.

—Así es —afirmó con seguridad, un poco intimidada ante su penetrante mirada.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —bufó exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

—No —negó enseguida mientras tomó el valor para decir lo siguiente—. Pero al juzgar por su apariencia, deber un niño riquillo y consentido —farfulló. Esperaba una expresión de culpa por parte de ese hombre.

Él ni se inmutó ante lo que escuchó, su semblante serio permanecía impecable, incluso llegó a pensar que no lo había escuchado.

—A juzgar por el tuyo, debes de ser una mujer tonta y molesta —escupió sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónita.

—¿Acaso estás sorda? Lo escuchaste claramente, sabelotodo —respondió aquel hombre sin remordimiento alguno, giró y se marchó del lugar dejándola sola.

—¡E-Es un idiota! —masculló furiosa.

Prosiguió a recoger lo que faltaba aun molesta por lo que había ocurrido. Estaba harta de que le suceda cosas tan desagradables. _¿Quién se cree que es_? Era lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos, pero sabía muy bien que sería muy difícil olvidarse de ese hombre. Una vez recogió todo, se encaminó hacia su casa.

Últimamente el clima en Tokio estaba extremadamente frío, después de todo era invierno. Las personas hablaban de que pronto nevaría, lo cual le gustaba y le desagradaba la idea a la vez. Su nariz estaba congelada, las manos descubiertas por la caja que llevaba apenas las sentía debido al frío. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, era tomar un baño y olvidarse de todo por un largo rato.

El camino estaba desolado, se escuchaban ciertos pasos de vez en cuando causándole un poco de recelo, pero menos mal llegó bien a casa. En la entrada la esperaba una mujer muy atractiva, su cabello era negro, mediano y algo ondulado. Sus ojos eran rojizos, lo cual no eran tan comunes pero eran preciosos. Cuando la miró, supo muy bien de quien se trataba, era la dueña de la propiedad. Sakura se estremeció debido a que sabía muy bien porque se encontraba esa mujer en la entrada principal.

—Buenas noches, Kurenai-san —saludó la joven amablemente.

—Buenas noches, Sakura ¿ha estado todo bien? —preguntó aquella mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar —respondió algo apenada, dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó—. ¿Ha venido por el tema del alquiler, verdad?

—Así es, sé muy bien que no han sido días fáciles para ti —declaró Kurenai, un tanto triste—. Pero he venido a decirte que no te preocupes por el alquiler, pienso dejarlo pasar por este mes —sonrió.

La pequeña Sakura no se esperaba que aquella mujer hiciera ese gesto por ella. Sentía un poco de pena, debido a que era verdad que no tenía un solo centavo para pagar el alquiler y quizá Kurenai lo sabía perfectamente. Así que le dio un poco de alegría al saber que podía quedarse un tiempo más en ese lugar.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! —respondió contenta.

—Espero las cosas mejoren para ti, Sakura —suspiró—. Eres muy inteligente y sobre todo fuerte, podrás salir adelante —la animó.

—No me rendiré Kurenai-san, cumpliré sus sueños y los míos —manifestó feliz.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica haciéndola entender que no estaba sola. Se sintió reconfortada y le agradeció una vez más por el gran gesto que tuvo con ella. Se despidieron y poco después entró a la pequeña casa, dejó la caja que llevaba en las manos en la mesa del comedor. Se limitaba a observar el lugar ya que los recuerdos regresaban inesperadamente. Fue directamente al baño, donde por fin podía disfrutar de una larga ducha.

Giró la perilla haciendo que pequeñas gotas caigan intercaladamente. Mientras se iba calentando el agua, se quitó las prendas que llevaba puesta, lo dejó en un cesto de ropa sucia y prosiguió a entrar en la regadera. El agua estaba perfecta. Disfrutaba del agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, era relajante y la ayudaba a despejarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos y en un momento fugaz, el rostro de ese hombre misterioso se cruzó por su mente, se alteró de inmediato y movió la cabeza en forma de negación tratando de sacar a esa persona de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza para que el agua pueda caer en su rostro, llevó las manos a sus mejillas y dio un largo suspiro.

« _¿Qué diablos me pasa? Debo haber perdido la cabeza_ »—pensó mientras se dedicaba a enjabonar su cuerpo.

Pero resultaba totalmente inútil, no dejaba de recordar esos ojos intimidantes, esa voz que de alguna manera le resultó como una tranquila melodía, aunque sea algo cortante y duro al hablar.

Pero de alguna manera, formaba una sintonía junto a su expresión. Era difícil dejarlo pasar. Terminó su ducha un tanto fastidiada por los pensamientos que tuvo repentinamente hacia ese hombre.

Envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo y salió hacia la habitación, una vez dentro se dispuso a buscar algo que ponerse. El lugar era muy pequeño, no tenía demasiadas cosas, solamente lo básico, una cama, un armario y un escritorio. Para ella era suficiente y no se quejaba ni le sumaba importancia. Se puso algo de ropa, recogió su larga cabellera rosa en una trenza para que no le estorbase debido a la humedad de su cabello y finalmente se dispuso a dormir.

 _ **...**_

En otro lugar, apartado de los barrios comunes terminando por adentrándose a los finos y elegantes, se encontraba una enorme y preciosa mansión, donde se situaban las personas que abundaban en dinero poseyendo innumerables riquezas. Con tan solo verlo, se podía imaginar la familia exitosa que vivía en ella, sin duda, era la envidia de los demás.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que en esa mansión vivía todo menos una familia. Sin duda, el rencor se apoderaba de ellos, pero nadie lo sabía.

Un joven muy apuesto, alto, de cabello largo tan oscuro como la noche, entró sin temor a la habitación de su hermano con la intención de hacerle una pregunta. Observó que estaba alistándose para salir a pesar de que pronto sería media noche, pero eso no le importó, estaba decidido a buscar una respuesta.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y decidió hablar mientras lo veía de espaldas sintiéndose completamente ignorado.

—Sasuke —carraspeó antes de continuar—. ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mamá? —preguntó, sabiendo que no recibiría la respuesta que deseaba.

—No —respondió cortante.

—Sasuke, creo que deberías...

—No quiero que hables de esa mujer en frente de mí —lo interrumpió dirigiéndole a su paso una mirada amenazante.

—Es nuestra madre, Sasuke —suspiró resignado.

—Esa mujer jamás será mi madre —dijo con dureza. Tomó su chaqueta y pasó por al lado de su hermano de forma violenta, abandonando el lugar e ignorándolo por completo.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, hermano tonto —resopló, acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba Sasuke con paso apresurado, se dirigió al coche totalmente molesto por la repentina conversación con su hermano.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que hablar de esa mujer? —refunfuñó reciamente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sasuke se sobresaltó debido a que lo tomó por sorpresa, aun de mal humor, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y sin ver de quien se tratase respondió a la llamada.

—¿Hola? —contestó molesto mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—¡Oye, ya estamos aquí! Date prisa, estos cócteles están deliciosos —se escuchó decir al otro lado del teléfono.

—Pronto estaré allí —Colgó y acto seguido entró al coche—. A olvidar todo por este jodido día —pensó en voz alta, encendió el coche y se marchó.

 _ **...**_

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó con muy buen humor, estaba decidida a salir adelante. Lo primero que pensaba hacer, era buscar un trabajo. Después de todo no tenía dinero para algo de comida, aunque más le preocupaba la media beca que había obtenido mediante su esfuerzo, tenía que pagarlo de alguna manera. La universidad a la que iba era muy prestigiosa y lo que menos quería, era desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y cepillo sus dientes, se dirigió a la habitación y se puso algo cómodo, optó por una camisa color beige, acompañado de un pantalón café que era realmente suave y sobre todo, algo flojo, lo cual le venía perfecto para un día soleado. El clima era realmente extraño, a pesar de estar en invierno, por las mañanas hacía mucho calor y por las tardes hasta llegar a la noche, hacía un frío insoportable. Cogió unos tenis, eran los únicos que no se veían tan viejos y se los puso. Se miró al espejo, soltó la trenza que se había hecho anoche y vio que el cabello estaba ondulado por el efecto de la trenza, no le apetecía mucho cepillarlo. Con sus manos hizo todo el cabello hacia arriba haciendo que su amplia frente quede al descubierto por completo. Cogió una goma y lo agarró en una coleta alta. Las ondas se veían tan naturales, le quedaba muy bien o eso creía.

Al ver que estaba más o menos presentable, cogió las llaves y salió del lugar, esperanzada en que pueda encontrar un trabajo que le ayude a pagar lo que necesitaba.

—Hace demasiado calor —se quejó, llevó una mano a su frente tratando de crear una sombra que le permita ver bien por donde se dirigía—. Menos mal recogí mi cabello, de lo contrario, hubiera sido muy molesto —espetó cansada mientras seguía caminando por las calles comerciales.

Después de caminar casi por una hora, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba pudo observar a un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años de edad aproximadamente. Vio que llevaba un pequeño cartel en sus manos y lo pegó a la entrada del negocio. Fijó la mirada al cartel tratando de averiguar lo que decía y de un momento a otro, se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _«Se necesita ayudante para entregas a domicilio»—_ leyó en voz alta, totalmente entusiasmada.

—¡Era lo que necesitaba! —declaró totalmente feliz. Se dirigió al lugar corriendo, muy contenta por haber encontrado esta oportunidad.

Fue hacia la puerta y al entrar, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un restaurante. El plato principal era el ramen, el cual muchas personas se encontraban allí solo para deleitarse con su sabor. Al parecer era realmente bueno. Vio al hombre dirigirse hacia la caja, se acercó lentamente mientras observaba como una joven que tenía aproximadamente su edad, se acercaba al señor junto a unas anotaciones que llevaba en su mano con una expresión de preocupación.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

—Papá, varias personas han llamado para las entregas a domicilio ¿qué debería hacer? —preguntó la joven, inquieta.

—Necesitamos cuanto antes contratar a alguien para que pueda hacer las entregas, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, el lugar está repleto y te necesito aquí —respondió el hombre un tanto decepcionado al tener que perder tantos clientes debido a que no había un repartidor.

—Este... ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Sakura una vez había llegado hasta ellos.

—No, en absoluto —le respondió el señor con una sonrisa—. Bienvenida ¿se le ofrece algo? —preguntó mientras dirigió una mirada a su hija, haciendo que ella saque una libreta y tome nota pensando que ordenaría algo para comer.

—He venido por el anunció de trabajo —respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre dirigió la mirada a su hija que se encontraba a su lado y esta hizo lo mismo, haciendo que ambos sonrían a la vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ahora con muy buen humor, sabiendo que había encontrado alguien que le ayudase tan rápido.

—Haruno Sakura —respondió.

—Bien, Sakura. Podrás empezar desde mañana, espero lo mejor de ti en...

—Este... —le interrumpió—, ¿podría empezar desde hoy? —inquirió, buscando una respuesta positiva.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —respondió, feliz ante el entusiasmo que tenía.

La joven Haruno le agradeció al hombre por el trabajo y poco después, el señor, con el nombre de Teuchi, le explicó lo que iba hacer a partir de ese momento. Se limitó a escuchar siendo cuidadosa para que no se le escape nada de lo que Teuchi decía. Deseaba comenzar ya, después de todo no le agradaba la idea de estar otro día más en casa, sola, hundida en el silencio... Es por eso que quiso comenzar cuanto antes, así mantenía la mente ocupada.

 _Estaba ansiosa por comenzar._

 ** _..._**

Un joven apuesto, alto, de cabello negro un tanto alborotado, se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha aún tendido en la cama totalmente dormido, debido al licor que había ingerido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El silencio se vio interrumpido por un sonido molesto, no era nada más y nada menos que: _La dichosa alarma._

—Hmmm —Cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza, alzó la mano y apagó la alarma. No quería levantarse, aún tenía sueño pero tampoco era un perezoso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura debido a que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas. Se sentó en la cama mientras llevaba una mano a su ojo izquierdo tratando de quitar una lagaña. Dio un pequeño bostezo, hizo el edredón a un lado y se levantó.

—Maldición, que dolor de cabeza —se quejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. No debí beber demasiado.

Iba hacia la cocina con paso firme, mientras el azabache recorría los largos pasillos se daba cuenta que todo estaba muy silencioso, como de costumbre.

—Al parecer no hay nadie en casa. Mi hermano reuniéndose con esa mujer y mi padre atendiendo asuntos de la empresa, que bonita familia somos —aventuró el pelinegro mientras sonreía burlón.

Tomó una aspirina que se encontraba en un botiquín que se situaba en la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y se la tomó esperando que eso eliminara la molestia que sentía.

—Necesito darme un baño —mencionó mientras se dirigía a su alcoba.

No demoró demasiado, no tenía la intención de que sea un baño de dos siglos. Giró la perilla de la bañera y salió de allí. Tomó una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, salió del lugar y poco después empezó a secarse. Se dirigió a una habitación que tenía dentro de la alcoba, la abrió y al entrar pudo observar una infinidad de ropa en la cual tenía de todo un poco, era ropa costosa, se podía ver a simple vista.

Optó por una camisa casual de color rojo, era de manga larga aunque tenía la costumbre de remangarlas, se adecuaba muy bien a su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver elegante. La mayoría de prendas que tenía en esa habitación fue diseñada por una mujer muy importante en la ciudad de Tokio, eran pocas las personas que podían usar la ropa tan costosa que ella tenía, pero valía la pena, no por algo costaba un ojo de la cara, aunque para ellos, eso no era nada.

Fue por un pantalón Jean, era de color negro, debido al material con el que estaba hecho era muy cómodo y hacia un perfecto conjunto con su camisa. Una vez hecho esto, dio media vuelta, había una estantería muy lujosa donde se encontraban muchos tipos de zapatos para toda ocasión, definitivamente, cualquier persona se quedaría atónita al ver algo como esto. Se decidió por un par de zapatos Oxford de color negro, haciendo compañía con su pantalón. Cogió todo el conjunto, sin olvidar el bóxer y las medias, poco después comenzó a vestirse.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sonó el timbre repentinamente. Sabía muy bien que cualquier empleada iba a abrir la puerta, pero tenía una idea de quien se trataba. Fastidiado, terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, remangó las mangas y se dirigió a una cajonera. Al abrir el primer cajón, podía ver una diversidad de relojes, eligió uno y lo cerró. Pasó del segundo cajón, sabía que allí se encontraban diferentes tipos de corbatas y no pensaba usar una el día de hoy. Se dirigió al tercero, donde escogió un pañuelo de color rojo de entre tantos que tenía, lo que le gustaba de ellos, era que tenían las iniciales de su nombre grabados en él. Fue hacia el baño, tenía una diversidad de perfumes y escogió uno que había comprado recientemente, tenía un olor agradable, se lo puso en las muñecas, en el cuello y detrás de las orejas.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, molesto, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hmph, solo espero no sea...

Abrió la puerta y no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, haciendo una expresión estúpida pensando quizá que se reiría con eso.

—Naruto —concluyó con semblante serio.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Es mi idea o has crecido? —dijo su amigo en tono divertido.

—Apenas nos vimos ayer —respondió el Uchiha, cortante.

—¡No seas aburrido! —le reprochó fingiendo enfado. Poco después entró a la habitación y se acostó en el sofá que tenía.

—Claro, adelante Naruto, siéntete cómodo, esta es tu casa —le dijo el intimidante hombre fingiendo amabilidad.

—¡Eso ya lo sabía! —repuso divertido.

Solamente pudo dar un largo suspiro, resignado al darse cuenta de que el tonto de su amigo nunca cambiaría.

—¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Vine a visitarte ¿acaso es raro visitar a mi mejor amigo? —le respondió divertido—. Por cierto ¿Ya comiste? ¡Yo muero de hambre! —exclamó mientras llevaba una mano a su estómago y ponía una expresión de no haber comido durante décadas.

 _«Aún me cuesta creer que este adefesio es mi amigo»—_ pensó Sasuke mientras lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, aún no he comido —respondió a su anterior pregunta.

—¡Yo quiero ramen! ¿Tú quieres? ¡Di que sí, anda! —insistió poniendo una expresión de perro abandonado.

—No entiendo como no te cansas de comer eso —resopló un poco molesto—. Siempre que vienes terminas ordenándolo. —manifestó resignado.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

—Así te diga que no, me ignorarás como siempre —respondió mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Ramen, delicioso ramen! —exclamó su amigo contento, sacó su teléfono para llamar a servicios mientras seguía a Sasuke por el pasillo.

 _«Debería molestarme, al parecer me he acostumbrado a sus idioteces»—_ pensó el Uchiha mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchando a su amigo hablar por teléfono.

 _ **...**_

La joven de larga cabellera rosa se había adaptado fácilmente al trabajo que había obtenido hace un par de horas, había regresado de una entrega cuando su nuevo jefe la llamó de inmediato.

—Sakura, tenemos un pedido, necesito que vayas a entregarlo, este cliente es muy importante —le informó mientras le entregaba una enorme caja con mucho cuidado.

—Dios ¿cuántos platos lleva ahí? —preguntó asombrada.

—Es un cliente muy especial, tiene un gran apetito, ten —Le entregó un pequeño papel con información—. Ahí se encuentra escrito la dirección a donde debes llevarlo, ve con cuidado —concluyó.

—Vale, regresaré pronto.

Se puso en marcha, llevó la caja a la parte trasera de una bicicleta, la amarró muy bien para que no se cayera, subió al asiento y empezó a dirigirse al lugar que le habían dicho animada por realizar un buen trabajo.

El lugar estaba algo lejos, se sentía un poco preocupada al pensar que quizá se había enfriado la comida. Se situó frente a una enorme mansión de color beige, estaba sorprendida, nunca antes había visto un lugar tan enorme y precioso; el muro rodeaba más de una cuadra completa, frente a ella había una reja de color negro extremadamente alta. A un lado, había un solo timbre, donde se podía divisar una cámara de seguridad y un parlante pegado a la pared. Por un momento, pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, pero sus dudas se esfumaron al ver el número de la propiedad. Fijó la vista en una placa de bronce, donde efectivamente era la residencia que Teuchi había escrito en el papel.

 _«Residencia Uchiha» —_ Leyó en voz alta aún sorprendida ante semejante belleza.

—Bueno, debería darme prisa, de lo contrario la comida se enfriará y no quiero causar problemas —musitó aun maravillada ante lo que veía.

Se acercó al timbre, tocó el único que había y contestó una mujer con una voz agradable, terminó de dar su presentación con respecto a la familia que vivía allí y le preguntó qué se le ofrecía; Sakura respondió diciéndole que tenía el pedido que habían ordenado en sus manos, mientras que la mujer le dijo amablemente que esperara un momento. Se abrieron automáticamente las rejas hacia adentro y la mujer le dijo que pasara. Entró caminando con la bicicleta a un lado, totalmente maravillada por todo lo que podía observar. Era una mansión enorme, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un jardín inmenso con diferente tipo de flores, en el centro se encontraba una fuente de agua con una escultura de una mujer muy bella. Miró hacia la derecha, había una alberca inmensamente grande, era precioso, simplemente precioso.

 _ **...**_

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá de un gran salón, junto con su amigo que se encontraba en el sofá de al frente. De repente alguien tocó la puerta, el Uchiha fijó su vista en la entrada, poco después se levantó ya que iba por un cigarro. Antes de que una empleada vaya a abrirla, el amigo de Sasuke se adelantó sabiendo que era el pedido que había ordenado.

El joven entusiasmado, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes, he traído su pedido.

 _«Esa voz» —_ pensó el joven Uchiha, giró impulsivamente y se encontró con la bella joven de cabello rosa.

—Tú eres... —pronunció apenas esas dos palabras totalmente sorprendido.

Sakura fijó la mirada a la persona que estaba detrás quedándose totalmente desconcertada, se heló por completo.

—¿Eh? U-Usted... —exclamó con sorpresa.

El joven de cabellos rubios, simplemente se limitó a dirigir la mirada a ella y poco después a Sasuke donde lo miró con extrañeza.

—Ustedes dos... ¿se conocen? —preguntó el joven totalmente confuso.

Sasuke y Sakura no se quitaban la mirada de encima, era tanto la sorpresa que se reflejaba en sus rostros, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, solamente se observaban, extrañamente, sus miradas coincidían una vez más...

En ese momento, un torbellino de emociones recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven Haruno, sabía que algo no andaba bien, tenía tantas ganas de insultarlo por la última vez que se encontraron, pero a la vez solo quería quedarse callada y observar.

 _¿Qué demonios es esto?_ Es lo que la joven se preguntaba en ese momento, esa mirada la hechizaba por completo, desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que deseaba encontrarse con él una vez más, pero nunca se imaginó, que fuera posible...

 _¿Destino? ¿O simple casualidad? ..._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Les dejo con un nuevo capítulo, seguiré trabajando en esta historia._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! De corazón, espero les guste, estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo en esto._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos pronto! Los quiero._**


	3. Una vida no tan perfecta

_By Messel_

* * *

 _03_

 ** _Una vida no tan perfecta._**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, le resultaba difícil comprender lo que sucedía. _¿Qué hacia ese hombre ahí?_ Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera. _¿Quién era él?_

Abrió la boca con la intensión de hablar, pero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Solamente se limitaba a observar, pero sabía muy bien que no podía pasar todo el resto del día viendo su intimidante mirada. Pero... no sabía porque al ver sus ojos le resultaba tan familiares... había algo en esa mirada que le llamaba la atención, se sintió inquieta de repente. Tomó valor y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Qué... hace usted aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Pero que pregunta. ¿No es obvio? Este lugar me pertenece, aquí vivo —respondió con frialdad haciendo que se sienta incómoda al instante.

« _Lo sabía, un niño riquillo_ » —pensó mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—Así que se conocen —dijo de repente el joven de cabello rubio haciendo que Sakura lo mire avergonzada por haberlo ignorado.

—L-Lo siento mucho, aquí está su pedido —le dijo mientras estiraba hacia él sus manos con la caja.

—¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! —manifestó contento mientras cogía su pedido.

—Que disfrute su comida, buen día —le dijo. Hizo una reverencia y dio unos cuantos pasos con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

—¡Espera! —dijo el hombre de mirada azulada mientras fue tras de ella y la tomaba del brazo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó mientras fijaba la mirada en él.

—No te vayas, tengo curiosidad de cómo se conocieron —dijo el rubio cuando soltaba el brazo de la chica y llevaba la mano a su cabeza mientras la rascaba con una expresión confusa—. Ya que Sasuke no acostumbra a frecuentar con chicas comunes —concluyó intrigado.

—¿Chicas... comunes? —musitó la ojijade, algo dolida ante el comentario.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! No es lo que quise decir, me refería a que...

—No se preocupe, entendí lo que quiso decir —le interrumpió, de alguna manera este hombre le daba gracia.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y los dejó.

—¿Entonces te quedas? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 _«Este hombre es tan diferente a él, de alguna forma es una persona amable, totalmente opuesto a ese arrogante»_ —pensó Sakura mientras dirigía la mirada en dirección a la puerta, pero aquél hombre ya no se encontraba allí.

—No sé si sea lo correcto... —dudó.

—¡Anda no seas tímida! Solo serán unos minutos —le dijo el hombre de mirada brillante, tomó el brazo de Sakura y la llevó hacia la enorme mansión.

 _«Me pregunto si esto está bien, después de todo esta no es su casa, ni siquiera le pidió permiso para que yo pueda entrar» —_ pensó la bella chica mientras seguía caminando.

Al cruzar la puerta, la cual era preciosa, pudo observar dos lámparas a los lados sobre una pequeña mesa, al dar un par de pasos más se encontraba otra puerta que era de vidrio pero esta se encontraba abierta hacia dentro. A los costados de la entrada, había dos finos hilos de agua que conectaba con el piso que era de mármol de color marfil. Era una decoración preciosa. Alzó la vista, las paredes eran totalmente blancas, al fondo pudo ver un pequeño juego de sillones, eran de madera y sus cojines eran grises, en el centro tenían una pequeña mesa con dos pequeñas plantas encima. Se situaba al aire libre, lo cual lo hizo más acogedor.

Al girar la vista, pudo observar el living de la mansión, era enorme. El tumbado era realmente alto e inclinado. Había un ventanal inmenso, en donde hacía que las luces sean innecesarias ya que entraba mucha luz, se podía observar el exterior desde ese lugar, era realmente acogedor e impecable. Había dos muebles negros —no tan grandes y bajos— que formaban un camino hacia un pasaje de al fondo, donde se podía observar un cuadro muy grande. Las paredes eran de piedra de color natural, tenía una mezcla de colores livianos, pero cuadraban muy bien. Al lado derecho, había un sofá de color caqui, los cojines eran de color café. En el centro había una mesa pequeña de color blanco, encima de esta, se encontraba un cenicero, con algo de colilla de cigarro dentro de ella. Frente a este, se encontraba una chimenea empotrada en la pared, era precioso.

Al lado izquierdo del living, había dos columnas que sobresalían y en el centro de estas se encontraba un gigantesco cuadro y debajo de ella, un mueble largo de color café. También pudo observar un piano de color negro en el centro, debajo de ella había una alfombra a cuadros del color de las paredes, haciendo un juego perfecto. Estaba maravillada, no había visto algo así en su vida, se quedó estupefacta ante tremenda belleza, jamás vio algo semejante.

Su vista recorría todo el lugar, sin duda era muy bello, pero todo pensamiento se disipo al observar entrar al señor arrogante con un cigarrillo sin prender en su mano dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, donde frente a él había un cenicero.

Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió el cigarrillo, tiró en la mesa el encendedor y alzó la mirada topándose con la de Sakura, en donde ella pudo ver claramente una expresión de sorpresa, pero no duro mucho ya que su semblante serio no dudó en aparecer.

—Ven, toma asiento —dijo el rubio señalándo el sofá para que se sentara.

Tomó asiento al lado opuesto de ese hombre, se sentía observada, era demasiado incómodo para ella. Sabía que si alzaba la vista se encontraría con su desafiante mirada, así que trató de evitarlo pero le resultó imposible, como una tonta regresó a verlo; los ojos del Uchiha no se despegaban de ella, Sakura se ruborizó e inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

 _«De seguro está furioso por haber entrado a su casa sin permiso, pero no entiendo porque no dice nada al respecto» —_ pensó Sakura mientras veía a Naruto sentarse a su lado con la caja en sus manos.

—Y bien ¿cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó sin rodeos mientras sacaba un plato de ramen de la caja y quitaba el adhesivo de encima.

—Bueno...

—Estaba caminando en la estación del tren y chocamos, eso es todo —respondió el azabache mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

—¿Eso es todo? —se atrevió a decir Sakura, furiosa.

De repente su vista se fijó en ella, era una expresión que daba miedo, pero a ella no le importó, no pensaba quedarse callada.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo más? —preguntó el ojiazul mientras se llevaba un bocado de ramen a la boca.

—Al parecer se le olvidó decir que estaba distraído con su teléfono, al chocar conmigo hizo que mis documentos se regaran por todo el piso y ni siquiera recibí una disculpa de su parte —confesó con seguridad mientras veía la sombría mirada que le dedicaba aquel hombre.

 _«Esta mujer, es tan... molesta» —_ pensó el joven Uchiha en sus adentros _._

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras lo miraba con la cuchara en la boca.

—Hmph —No dijo nada más, desvió la mirada y dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Discúlpalo, es medio gruñón y aburrido en ciertas ocasiones —le susurró al oído de la Haruno mientras abría el adhesivo del segundo plato.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de aquel hombre sin querer.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó este último dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su animado amigo.

—¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho nada! —respondió dándole un leve codazo a su compañera de asiento—. ¿Verdad? Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Haruno Sakura —respondió.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y él —señaló con un dedo a su amigo—, es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Es de mala educación señalar, Naruto. Además, no había necesidad de que me presentes, no tengo interés de conocerla ni de que me conozca —respondió mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

—Sasuke, no seas tan rudo —le regañó Naruto.

—Hmph.

« _Definitivamente son tan diferentes_ » —pensó la ojijade mientras lo observaba.

—Por cierto... —dijo Naruto mientras la miraba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia él, algo curiosa.

—Eres muy guapa —le respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonroje.

Sasuke se limitaba a escuchar, pero por más que trataba, no pudo mantenerse en silencio ante semejante mentira.

—Naruto, no le mientas, después se lo tomará en serio —escuchó la ojijade decir a cierto Uchiha.

No pasó mucho cuando Sakura dirigió una mirada asesina a aquel intimidante hombre, sus ojos se posaban en los de ella, la pelirosa pudo ver como alzó la comisura de su labio hacia un lado. Era como la sonrisa de un niño travieso después de haber cometido una fechoría.

—Pero es verdad, es muy guapa —insistió Naruto mientras se llevaba otra cuchara a la boca.

—Quizá debas ir al oftalmólogo, Naruto —dijo el Uchiha mientras lo miraba con desagrado al ver a su amigo meterse una gran bocanada de ramen a la boca.

« _Idiota_ » —pensó Sakura mientras se aguantaba las ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¿Oftalmo-qué? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Olvídalo —respondió el Uchiha asqueado, poco después se levantó—. ¿Deseas algo de beber?

Cuando preguntó aquello no miraba a alguien en particular, Sakura miró a Naruto que estaba concentrado en el adhesivo del tercer plato y como no respondió, pensó que se dirigía a ella.

 _Después de todo no es tan cruel_ —pensó.

—No, gra...

—Se lo decía a Naruto —aventuró el Uchiha mientras soltaba otra pequeña risa como la anterior.

 _Retiro lo dicho_ , se dijo la joven en sus adentros, no entendía porque no se enfadaba.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —respondió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Tú quieres Sakura-chan? —preguntó amablemente.

—¿Sakura... chan? —repitió las últimas palabras con sorpresa, era la primera vez que usaban ese honorífico con ella y se sorprendió ante eso.

—Oh, perdona, si te molesta que te llame de esa manera puedo...

—No se preocupe, no me molesta —le dijo la amable chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan ¿por qué me tratas de usted? Al parecer tenemos la misma edad, me haces sentir viejo, me gustaría que me tutearas —opinó Naruto con una expresión graciosa.

—¿Eh? V-Vale, Naruto —le contestó mientras otra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

 _Se ve tan... inocente. Un momento ¡qué demonios!_ —pensó Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.

—¡Así está mejor! Entonces ¿deseas algo de beber? —le preguntó Naruto entusiasmado.

—No, lo siento. Es hora de irme, aún estoy en horario de trabajo —respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Espero no tengas problemas con Teuchi... —le dijo algo preocupado.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese viejo hace el mejor ramen del mundo! —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Naruto es una persona muy agradable, me da curiosidad el saber por qué se junta con el señor Uchiha_ —pensó Sakura de repente.

—Ya veo, me alegra saber que te gusta mucho lo que el señor Teuchi prepara, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, llegaré a tiempo —le dijo mientras su expresión se aliviaba.

—Confiaré en ello —dijo Naruto contento.

La pequeña Sakura sonrió, poco después dirigió la vista hacia aquel hombre, pudo notar que no le apartaba la vista de encima, aún se sentía intimidada por su mirada, realmente había algo en esos ojos que le hacía sentir inquieta.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Adiós señor Uchiha, lamento si causé alguna molestia en usted —murmulló.

Sasuke desvió la mirada ante las palabras de aquella mujer, sin duda, era una molestia.

—Hmph.

—Adiós, Naruto —se despidió.

—¡Ve con cuidado Sakura-chan! —le dijo antes de irse.

Ella miró a Naruto y asintió, poco después vio al señor arrogante por última vez, estaba de espaldas, así que solamente dio un suspiro y se marchó.

—Ella es muy agradable —dijo Naruto mientras veía la puerta por donde Sakura se había marchado.

—Olvídate ya de eso —espetó Sasuke reciamente.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? —le preguntó curioso.

—Nosotros somos diferentes Naruto, no podemos involucrarnos con personas como ella —respondió fríamente, acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina.

Naruto dio un largo suspiro, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Fijó su vista a la caja y cogió otro plato de ramen.

Así es, Sasuke no podía involucrarse con alguien como ella, pertenecían a clases totalmente distintas. Pero... algo en él, quería saber más de ella. No sabía la razón, pero hay algo en esa mujer que le intrigaba...

 _¡Otra vez! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?!_

Para él, todas las mujeres eran iguales, igual de mentirosas, siempre terminarían traicionándote y dejándote solo, tal como lo hizo esa mujer que una vez fue su madre. Él ya no confiaba en ellas, detestaba todo de ellas, para Sasuke aquello era intolerable. Chasqueó la lengua, fue por algo de beber y regresó al living un poco más tranquilo.

 ** _..._**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que anocheció, Teuchi no regañó Sakura por haber tardado un poco debido a que era su primer día, así que lo dejó pasar. Le dio la paga del día, no estaba nada mal la verdad, más las propinas que conseguía tenía la esperanza de juntar el dinero para la media beca, después de todo faltaba poco para comenzar. Estaba agotada, después de salir de esa mansión tuvo que hacer doce entregas más. Deseo tanto ir a cama y dormir por horas, serán días agotados de eso estaba más que segura.

Soltó su cabello, le dolía un poco la cabeza debido a que la coleta estaba muy ajustada. Dejó la bicicleta dentro del restaurante, se despidió de Akame y su padre, no había comido en todo el día así que iba a comprar algo por el camino. Hacía mucho frío, el viento era muy fuerte y para su mala suerte, había olvidado su chaqueta. Se confió tanto en el clima de la mañana que olvidó por completo que en las noches el frío era insoportable. No podía ver al frente, el viento le llegaba en toda la cara, quería evitar a toda costa las molestas basuras que suelen meterse en los ojos en ocasiones como éstas.

Seguía caminando, de repente en su mente apareció la imagen de ese hombre, era inevitable no recordarlo.

 _¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese sujeto?_

 _¿Quién se cree?_

Pero... había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, atrás de ese caparazón de chico frío y quemeimportista, sentía que era un chico débil...

 _Un momento._ _¿Pero qué mierda me pasa? ¡Debo estar alucinando! Ese sujeto me acaba de tratar mal, solo es un chico consentido y maleducado._ _Debo estar demente_ —pensó mientras seguía caminando a paso ciego.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! —escuchó decir a alguien asustándola por completo.

De repente había escuchado la bocina de un auto, alguien tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, el corazón de Sakura palpitaba fuertemente, no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba atónita, inconscientemente se aferró más al cuerpo de esa persona.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó aterrada aún en sus brazos.

—Estabas muy distraída, ibas cruzando la calle y el semáforo aún está en verde —respondió esa persona un tanto preocupado.

—L-Lo siento mucho —le dijo apenada mientras se separaba lentamente de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Alzó a mirada y fue tanta la sorpresa que se le fue el habla, incluso dejó de temblar. Era un hombre muy apuesto, su cabello era largo y negro agarrado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos... fue lo que más le llamó la atención, eran tan oscuros como la noche, simplemente preciosos. Debajo de ellos tenía unas leves ojeras, se podía notar en su rostro algo que saltaba a la vista, madurez. Pudo notar de inmediato su elegancia. Vestía un pantalón Jean de color gris oscuro y una camisa casual manga larga de color negro, traía unos zapatos Derby del mismo color, le quedaba perfecto. Llevaba una bufanda de lana color verde olivo alrededor de su cuello, además de que olía muy bien, era un perfume con una fragancia agradable.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo miraba demasiado, él la observaba detenidamente. Ella bajó la mirada apenada, no sabía que decir, últimamente le había pasado muchas cosas vergonzosas y esto no era la excepción, es más, era el primero en su lista.

—S-Si estoy bien —respondió un poco más tranquila a su anterior pregunta mientras alzaba la vista lentamente.

Pudo ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de aquél hombre, realmente no sabía que decir, sentía que moriría en ese momento.

 _Su sonrisa es muy cálida, tengo el presentimiento de que lo he visto antes..._

Aquellos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo embobada y desvió la mirada otra vez.

—Me alegra que estés bien —lo escuchó decir. De pronto su mano sacudió ligeramente el cabello de la apenada chica, haciendo que su corazón lata a mil por hora.

—L-Lamento haber causado molestias —le dijo mientras lo volvía a observar.

 _Hace poco me estaba muriendo de frío, ahora de repente siento mucho calor ¿ironía dónde?_

Sakura sabía que se había sonrojado, nunca sintió tanta pena en su vida.

—Eres adorable —confesó aquél hombre mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

—¿Eh?

Realmente ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que decir. Es como si le hubiera comido la lengua los ratones. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente soltó un estornudo haciendo que él la mire con una expresión de preocupación.

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_

Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—L-Lo siento —musitó, no sabía que decir.

Aquel hombre dio un largo suspiro, con sus manos desenvolvió lentamente la bufanda que estaba en su cuello y poco después la enrollo en el de ella, cubriéndola hasta la boca. Era una bufanda muy suave, tanto era su poder que se sintió abrigada al instante. No sabía si era por el calor de la bufanda o porque ella estaba tan roja que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Era un gesto muy amable de su parte, ella aún no lo asimilaba, estaba allí, pasmada ante el acto caballeroso de este misterioso hombre.

—No te distraigas de nuevo. Cuida esta bufanda, es muy apreciada para mí, nos vemos —le dijo mientras sonreía una vez más con mucha calidez. Empezó a alejarse y fue cuando Sakura reaccionó.

—¡Espere! ¡Su bufanda! —le gritó ya que estaba algo lejos.

—Quédatela, sé que la cuidarás —lo escuchó decir a lo lejos, vio que alzó su mano y la movió en signo de despedida.

—Pero... ni siquiera pude agradecerle... —susurró para sí misma un poco triste.

Lo vio alejarse cada vez más hasta desaparecer por completo, era en dirección contraria a la de ella, tocó la bufanda con sus manos y percibió su aroma, era la fragancia de ese hombre. Sin duda, la próxima vez le agradecería por haberla salvado.

 _Cuidaré de esta bufanda, después de todo dijo que era muy apreciada para él._

Sakura resopló débilmente y se dirigió a casa. El camino estaba desolado, era muy tarde. Llegó a su habitación y lo primero que fue a hacer era echarse a la cama, estaba agotada. Quería darse un baño pero lo haría en la mañana. Pronto se dio cuenta que no había comprado nada de comida, su estómago estaba vació y los sonidos que emanaba le molestaban totalmente. Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido este día, muchas cosas pasaron, de repente se acordó de Sasuke Uchiha, aquella persona que le resultaba muy misterioso e intimidamente, daba miedo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba... el hombre que lo salvó y el tipo gruñón se parecían mucho...

Llevó sus manos a la bufanda que aún la tenía en su cuello y se preguntó si lo volvería a ver.

 _De verdad me gustaría agradecerle..._

Dio un largo suspiro. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, debía dedicarse completamente al trabajo y al estudio; no ha pasado mucho desde que sus padres abandonaron esta vida, es una cicatriz que aún tenía en su corazón y quizá no sanaría nunca... Sakura daría lo mejor de ella para no defraudarlos, se convertiría en médico y así podría demostrar que todo ha valido la pena, pero más allá de eso, los echaba mucho de menos... pero sabía que sus padres estaban con ella a pesar de que no los podía ver.

 _Papá, mamá, los quiero tanto..._

Una lágrima cayó débilmente por su mejilla, ella no se daría por vencida.

 ** _..._**

En la misma noche, Sasuke se encontraba en el living de la mansión leyendo un libro de terror el cual le habían recomendado bastante, hasta ahora no se quejaba, estaba realmente bueno. Lo había comprado esta tarde, una vez que el molesto de su amigo se fue a su casa dejándole tranquilo el resto del día. Le gustaba mucho la lectura, le ayudaba cuando necesitaba despejarse. Iba en la parte más interesante hasta que alguien tenía que interrumpirle.

 _Eso me pasa por no haberme largado a mi habitación._

—Oh, Sasuke, estas aquí. ¿Papá no ha llegado? —le preguntó su hermano mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

—No —respondió.

—Siempre tan cortante, hermanito —lo escuchó decir.

—Hmph.

Lo que menos quería, era entablar una conversación que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—Por cierto ¿papá ya está de acuerdo con la carrera que elegiste? —le preguntó de repente, Sasuke pudo notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

—No, aún no está de acuerdo —respondió el Uchiha menor, inquieto.

—Era evidente, él quería que también te adentraras en los negocios y tú decides estudiar medicina.

—Es a lo que quiero dedicarme, nada ni nadie me lo impedirá, ni mi padre —afirmó decidido.

—De ninguna manera serás médico —se escuchó decir a alguien mientras se adentraba al lugar, Sasuke reconocía perfectamente su voz.

 _«¿Padre? Maldición, las cosas no saldrán bien»_ —pensó el hermano mayor preocupado.

—Es mi vida y yo sabré como vivirla, no te metas —aseguró Sasuke molesto mientras se ponía de pie para largarse de allí.

—Es mi dinero y esta es mi casa ¿lo olvidas? —refutó su padre reciamente. El Uchiha menor paró en seco, realmente había perdido la paciencia.

—¿Ese es el problema? ¿Tu estúpido dinero? ¡¿Me convertiré en lo que quieres solo para llenarte los bolsillos de sucio dinero?! —gritó furioso.

Ya no podía guardarse tanta impotencia.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu padre? —preguntó de muy mal humor.

—¿Padre? ¿Alguna vez trataste de ser uno? —Sonrió burlonamente.

—Sasuke, detente —escuchó decir a Itachi.

Pudo notar como su padre perdía la cordura, sabía muy bien que iba a decir algo que le dolería, y en efectivo lo hizo.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no puedes ser como tu hermano?! ¡Sólo me traes problemas! —gritó su padre totalmente enfadado.

Itachi frunció el ceño, detestaba que su padre actuara de esa manera, el más que nadie sabía cómo era su padre y no le gustaba que compare a Sasuke con él, lo detestaba y sabía que le hacía daño.

—Padre, es suficiente —instó su hermano mayor mientras se ponía de pie con mirada amenazante.

—Lamento no ser como _«tu perfecto hijo» —_ escupió el Uchiha menor con remordimiento.

—No voy a lidiar con tu actitud infantil —se limitó a decir su obstinado padre.

—Sabes _«padre»,_ tú y Mikoto son iguales —soltó bruscamente, acto seguido Sasuke se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba irse.

—¡Espera Sasuke! ¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?! ¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa cualquiera! —gritó el hombre totalmente furioso mientras iba tras él.

Itachi lo detuvo y evitó que vaya tras su hermano. Su expresión no mostraba sentimiento alguno, su mirada era sombría y poco se podía ver tras ella, alzó la vista y los clavó en su padre, esté endureció el rostro y miró a su hijo molesto por haberlo detenido.

—Padre, es suficiente, quizá mi hermano no está pasando por un buen momento, así que no permitiré que lo molestes _—_ sentenció Itachi con tono molesto.

—Me estoy cansando de que haga lo que se le antoje —espetó el padre, estaba tan enfadado que podía tirar todo lo que viera delante suyo.

—Tienes que entenderlo, es lo que eligió. ¿No es suficiente que yo esté estudiando lo que querías para poder heredar la empresa? No destruyas su vida, debes apoyarlo, es tu hijo después de todo —contestó el hermano mayor con dureza, no quería que su hermano sea infeliz.

Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo, se había quedado a mitad de camino, no sabía porque se detuvo pero podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

 _Hermano..._

—Si se atreve a desobedecerme, jamás lo consideraré mi hijo _—_ escupió sin rodeos mientras se zafaba bruscamente del agarre de Itachi.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke apretó su puño con toda su fuerza, abrumado.

—Entonces yo me haré responsable de él y de lo que haga _—_ contestó Itachi de manera seca. Su mirada daba miedo, incluso su padre apaciguó un tanto su rostro, su hermano no permitiría que su padre se salga con la suya, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que había hecho.

—Haz lo que quieras. Ese mocoso se está volviendo molesto, al igual que su madre _—_ declaró sin piedad, poco después su padre se alejó por un pasillo hasta desaparecer.

 ** _..._**

—Estoy harto de esto... todo es tan... difícil _—_ susurró Sasuke mientras respiraba difícilmente.

Se arrimó a la pared, sus manos estaban temblando, no aguantaba aquella situación, sentía una enorme impotencia. Resignado, llevó una de las manos a su frente, no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de su padre eran muy hirientes, pero por supuesto, a él poco le importaba. Cerró su puño y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza, terminó haciéndose daño pero es lo menos que le importaba ahora, quería salir de ahí, quería desaparecer en ese momento, se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

Irónicamente, en esos momentos es cuando muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

 _¿Qué las personas con dinero tenemos una vida fácil? Todas esas personas están equivocadas. El hecho de tener dinero no nos hace felices, al menos a mí. Una persona siempre necesitará apoyo, comprensión, amor. Algo que en el mundo de los ricos, es muy difícil de obtener. La mayoría de personas se acercan por vanidad, no porque les interese tener tu amistad..._

 _Al menos las personas de bajos recursos son una familia, se apoyan entre ellos, se cuidan entre ellos, tratan de progresar juntos y a pesar de no tener dinero, son felices._

 _¿Es irónico, no? Lo tengo todo, menos el amor._

 _Dicen que a algunas personas no les hace falta el amor, pues esa es una vil mentira._

 _¿Qué se siente amar y ser amado?_

 _Una pregunta que quizá nunca sabré su respuesta._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola señores y señoritas! Que empiece el desmadre (?**_ **(ง ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡ )ง Okay no xDDDD**

 _ **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, me encanta leerlos**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias! Ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo. ;n;**_

 _ **PD: SOY RE PÉSIMA DESCRIBIENDO LUGARES, ASÍ QUE CUANDO LLEGUEN A LA PARTE EN QUE DESCRIBA LA CASA DE SASUKE, ABRAN ESTE LINK, YA QUE ME GUIÉ DE ESTA IMAGEN PARA LA CASA DE SASUKI, SERÁ EXACTAMENTE IGUAL EXCEPTO POR EL EXTERIOR ~ ^^**_

 _ **LINK:**_ ** _www. idesignarch elegant-home-in-paradise-valley/ (No se olviden de quitar los espacios) :B_**

 _ **Espero disfruten este capítulo. nwn**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto! Besos.**_


	4. Incógnitas

_By Messel._

* * *

 _04_

 ** _Incógnitas._**

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba envuelta en una toalla debido a que salía de una reciente ducha. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, había llegado el día del ingreso a la universidad, mentiría si decía que no estaba nerviosa. Ha sido un mes totalmente tranquilo, Sakura se había dedicado completamente al trabajo, gracias a ello había podido recaudar el dinero suficiente para pagar su media beca. Fueron días cansados, además de que no iba a negar que había pensado mucho en cierto Uchiha y sobre todo, aquel hombre misterioso que la salvó.

 _Deseo poder verlo una vez más, atesoraré esta bufanda y le agradeceré cuando nos encontremos en un futuro._

Fue a coger algo de ropa, eligió un buzo de cuello redondo color verde pastel, era muy sencillo. Después cogió un short de mezclilla y por último tomó unos zapatos Docksides de color beige, estaban algo desgastados pero no le importaba.

Comenzó a cambiarse, se sentía cómoda, después de todo las prendas le quedaban algo flojas y eso le agradaba ya que no se sentía incómoda ni nada por el estilo. Quitó la toalla que estaba en su cabello, se vio al espejo y era un desastre total. No tenía ganas de recogerlo, así que solo lo cepilló y lo dejó que se seque por sí solo.

 _Hoy empezaré una nueva etapa de mi vida, de verdad espero de corazón que esta vez sea diferente de cuando me cambié de escuela_.

Dio un largo suspiro y recordó aquellos días tan sombríos que había vivido en una época de su vida.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Años atrás_**

 _Unos niños tenían arrinconada a una pequeña niña que había sido transferida debido a sus impecables calificaciones. Pero ella no se esperaba que recibiera un trato tan poco amigable de los demás niños que estudiaban en ese lugar. Constantemente la molestaban, le decían cosas feas e incluso la golpeaban, pero aquella niña no se atrevía a decirles a sus padres que la trataban de esta manera, ya que ellos tenían muchos problemas en casa y aquella pequeña no quería agregar más._

— _¡Miren es la niña pobre! —dijo un niño mientras la señalaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

— _¡Deberían de sacarla! —opinó una niña de cabello café, que poco después la empujó y la pequeña Sakura cayó al piso sentada._

— _¿Qué hace esa aquí? ¡Qué asco! —espetó un niño asqueado._

— _Miren su ropa ¿no le da pena andar así? —se atrevió a decir el primer niño aún con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

 _Sakura se encogió y abrazó sus rodillas, se podía escuchar claramente el llanto de aquella niña de cabello rosa. Sentía mucha rabia al ser tratada de esa manera, le dolía que le dijeran tanta peste, pero aun así lo aguantaba y se tragaba todas las ganas de decir alguna tontería, porque sabía que podían echarla del lugar y no quería que sus padres tengan que lidiar con ello. Ella se creía débil, pero al contrario, desde pequeña fue muy fuerte._

 _El niño con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tomó a Sakura del cabello y lo jaló obligándola que alce la mirada, ella lloraba y todos se burlaban de ella. La pequeña cerró los ojos, aquél niño tiraba muy fuerte de su cabello y le dolía. De repente soltó su cabello y lo escuchó caer al piso._

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenla en paz! —escuchó Sakura decir a una niña de cabellos rubios y mirada azulada._

 _La pequeña de mirada jade, estaba confusa, miró aquella niña con curiosidad, ya que ella había golpeado al niño que sostenía su cabello haciéndolo caer al suelo. Poco después los demás niñatos se marcharon y dejaron en paz a Sakura._

— _¿Quién se creen para hacer de menos a otras personas? Pff, mediocres —dijo la rubia niña, mientras dirigía su mirada a Sakura con un deje de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? No le des importancia, todos ellos son unos tontos._

— _G-Gracias por defenderme... —se esforzó por pronunciar aquellas palabras ya que era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso por ella._

— _No te preocupes por eso ¿amigas? —preguntó la niña de mirada azulada con una enorme sonrisa._

 _Sakura la miró sorprendida por unos segundos, poco después se formó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y asintió, fue la primera amiga que tenía._

 ** _..._**

Dio otro largo suspiro, realmente recordar aquellas cosas le daba nostalgia, si no fuera por su amiga Ino no hubiera durado mucho en ese ambiente, gracias a ella pudo tener una estadía más tranquila en ese lugar, aunque de igual forma no dejaban de molestarla. De ella había aprendido a tener un poco más de confianza en si misma, así que cada insulto y cada broma que le hacían ya no le afectaban tanto como antes, estaba muy agradecida con ella. Lastimosamente su mejor amiga eligió otra carrera, no tenía idea si ingresará a la misma universidad, sería un encanto para ella que se encuentre allí.

 _Será complicado pero no me rendiré._

Dejó de pensar en eso, estaba lista para salir, tenía que ir a coger el autobús así que debía darse prisa, no quería llegar tarde. Tomó una pequeña mochila donde se encontraba un cuaderno, un par de bolígrafos y un lápiz, poco después abandonó el lugar.

 ** _..._**

La voz de Naruto no dejaba de retumbar en los oídos del Uchiha, estaba acabando de alistarse para dirigirse a la universidad pero su querido amigo tenía que venir a su casa para irse juntos, era molesto. Cogió una chaqueta, las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación. Naruto lo seguía por todos lados, repitiéndole a cada momento que tenía hambre a pesar de que acabó de comer en su casa hace unos segundos. Realmente se preguntaba cómo es que come tanto.

 _Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Ese adefesio es mi amigo y lo aprecio a pesar de que sea tan bruto en ocasiones._

—Sasuke, date prisa llegaremos tarde —se quejó su tonto amigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Fuiste tú quien nos retrasó por estar comiendo quien sabe cuántos platos de comida —le contestó un tanto molesto. También no le agradaba el hecho de llegar tarde a la universidad, nunca había llegado impuntual a un lugar y no iba a permitir que por culpa de Naruto sea la primera vez.

—Oh ¡Lo siento! —le dijo mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

El Uchiha no iba a decir nada, solo se limitó a dar un largo suspiro de total resignación.

Salieron y se dirigieron al garaje de la mansión, al entrar se podía divisar una gran diversidad de autos lujosos y sobre todo, costosos. Sasuke se dirigió a su auto preferido, era un Ferrari 458 de color negro, adoraba ese auto. Vio a Naruto rechistar a lo lejos, pudo ver que quería ir en el AC Cobra de color azul que se encontraba al fondo, lo cual el Uchiha no estaba de acuerdo así que le dijo que será en otra ocasión, su amigo hizo una cara de resignación mientras se dirigía al coche para poco después entrar en el asiento de copiloto.

Sin nada más que lo retenga en el lugar, encendió el auto y se marcharon de la mansión con destino a la universidad.

Afortunadamente las calles estaban despejadas, lo cual le permitía subir un poco la velocidad. Hacia un poco de calor, aún le molestaba el hecho de que el clima sea tan inestable en Tokio. Naruto encendió la radio, Sasuke pudo notar que era una canción conocida la que se escuchaba por los parlantes, su animado amigo estaba tan contento diciéndole que es una de sus canciones favoritas hasta que se puso a cantar.

 _Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan desagradable en toda mi jodida vida._

Cambió de emisora y se topó con música clásica, así que la dejó allí mientras ignoraba las protestas de Naruto. En el camino cruzaban una que otra palabra, más porque su amigo era quien iniciaba la conversación y él le respondía porque no tenía otra opción.

De repente empezó a sonar una canción con una melodía muy agradable, eso hizo que el Uchiha se pierda en sus pensamientos. Había tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que pasaban por su mente, pero ninguna tenía una maldita respuesta. Muchas cosas lo agobiaban, el asunto de su padre y de la mujer que una vez fue su madre, le frustraba tanto. Desde la última vez que tuvieron aquella discusión, su padre ha estado ignorándole, lo cual no le agradecía ni le felicitaba por eso. Seguía sin aceptar su decisión, pero gracias a la intervención de su hermano pudo tener la oportunidad de estudiar esta carrera. Desvió la mirada a Naruto, el cual veía divertido el paisaje y le dio un ataque de curiosidad, así que quería disipar ese sentimiento tan fastidioso que sentía.

—Dobe —pronunció, haciendo que Naruto lo regrese a ver con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué elegiste la misma carrera que yo? Pensé que heredarías la empresa de Minato —le dijo mientras frenaba el auto debido a un semáforo que estaba en rojo, haciendo que desvíe la mirada hacia él esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hn? Ah, eso. Pues quiero experimentar, aun no sé qué quiero ser en mi vida, así que entraré a esta facultad y si no me nace que quiero ser médico, me cambiaré de carrera —le respondió alegremente haciendo que Sasuke se sorprenda, aunque por supuesto, no lo demostraba.

El Uchiha sentía impotencia en ese momento, no aguantaba la idea de que solo él era el idiota que no podía elegir lo que quería.

—¿Tu padre... no te dijo nada? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras regresaba a ver al frente y aceleraba.

—Oh, mi padre no tuvo ningún inconveniente con mi decisión, es más, dijo que eligiera la carrera que me hiciera feliz —respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

—Vaya suerte tienes... —dijo secamente.

Definitivamente algo que envidiaba de Naruto, era esa comprensión y entendimiento que recibía de sus padres, algo que en su caso es muy imposible de obtener. No porque él no quisiera, sino porque a su padre nunca le dio la gana de demostrar ese tipo de cosas. Era muy orgulloso y arrogante, después de todo, esa actitud se pega y en cierto modo él sabía muy bien que podía ser igual a él en ocasiones. Pero nadie le dijo que estaba mal, por eso nunca lo corrigió.

—Oye teme, yo también me pregunto por qué elegiste seguir la carrera de medicina, pensé que escogerías la carrera adecuada para heredar las empresas de tu padre, así como lo está haciendo Itachi, aunque aún le falta para que termine la universidad —dijo de repente tomándolo por sorpresa.

Era cierto, cualquier persona que provenga de una familia adinerada estudiaría la carrera adecuada para así poder heredar los bienes de sus padres, pero el caso de Sasuke era totalmente distinto, es verdad que no sabría que hacer sin dinero y si algún día se queda sin nada se volvería loco. Y no es que sea codicioso, es solo que nunca le enseñaron a no depender de ello.

—Tengo una razón muy personal —le respondió con un amargo sabor en la boca.

—¿Acaso quieres convertirte en médico por...

—Llegamos —le interrumpió molesto. Detuvo el auto en el parqueadero y apagó la radio.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? —le preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana confuso.

—No cerraste la boca en todo el camino, por esa razón ni te diste cuenta —respondió secamente.

—¡Ya veo! —dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Sasuke se bajó del auto y su amigo hizo lo mismo, cerró la puerta y acto seguido aplastó el botón de su llavero que le indicaba que se activó el seguro junto con la alarma.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atención, había varias mujeres que no les quitaban la mirada de encima, era algo que pasaba muy seguido pero aún le seguía fastidiando por completo.

—¿Él no es Sasuke Uchiha? —se escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha?! —se escuchó decir a otra voz, pero esta vez era muy ruidosa.

—¡También está Naruto de la empresa Uzumaki!

—¡Son tan apuestos! ¡Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun es tan sensual! ¡Quiero salir con él! —escuchó decir a una mujer de cabello café, la cual le dirigió una mirada fulminante haciendo que esta se sonroje y desvíe la mirada, aunque no entendía el porqué de su sonrojo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡El será mío! —le contradijo otra mujer.

—¡No! ¡Será mío!

—Que ridiculez —dijo el Uchiha secamente. Realmente le molestaba tener que vivir siempre este tipo de situaciones.

—Deberías de estar acostumbrado, siempre te pasaba en el instituto —le dijo Naruto mientras se burlaba de la tonta escena.

—No deja de ser molesto —refunfuñó.

—Bien ¡Daremos lo mejor, Dattebayo! —dijo su tonto amigo en un tono demasiado alto.

—No grites, llamas la atención —le regañó.

—Oh, no fue mi intención. Bien, vámonos —le dijo. Sasuke empezó a caminar y su amigo le decía que no se adelante, ya que lo estaba dejando atrás.

Entraron a la universidad aún con la mirada de muchas personas encima de ellos, era realmente frustrante, pero el semblante serio de Sasuke era intacto, así que solamente se dispuso a ignorar. Escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios, menos mal seguían caminando porque de lo contrario se tornaría insoportable.

—¡Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha! Es tan jodidamente sexy... Me encantaría besarlo —escuchó decir a una voz muy chillona mientras seguía caminando.

—¡Su frialdad lo hace tan deseable! Me pregunto cómo será en la cama...

—Son tan... molestas —se quejó en voz baja. Poco después desvió la mirada al frente y se detuvo totalmente helado.

 _¿Otra vez esa mujer? Es... ella..._

Sasuke no sabía si era una ilusión o algo por el estilo, pero no despegaba la mirada de esa mujer.

—¿Pasa algo? —escuchó decir a Naruto, acto seguido miró el lugar en donde el Uchiha dirigía la mirada—. ¿Hn? Es Sakura-chan... ¡Sakura-chan! —la llamó haciendo que ella regrese a ver.

Sin duda, la vio allí y la reconoció de inmediato, su cabello rosa hacia que fuera difícil de confundirla. Naruto la llamó y al girar, sus miradas se encontraron, podía ver en esa mirada vacía, lo sorprendida que se encontraba. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía despegar la mirada de ella, ahora que lo pensaba... era muy... bella. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, que era eso que sentía, él odiaba a las mujeres pero con esta mujer era diferente. Tenía algo que le inquieta, despertaba en él la sensación de acercarse a ella.

 _Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno..._

Su nombre no dejaba de resonar en su mente.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Aquella mujer le había hechizado con su encantadora mirada, expulsaba una gran cantidad de dulzura. Quería saber más de ella, quería... conocer a la chica de la mirada solitaria... Quería conocer a Sakura Haruno.

 _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Debería de acercarme a ella?_

Definitivamente eran preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Se sentía extraño, muy extraño, no entendía cómo era posible que una mujer que apenas conocía le hacía sentirse de esa manera, tan estúpido.

 ** _..._**

Sakura se encontraba leyendo un boceto para saber dónde se ubicaba la facultad de medicina, ya que había varias facultades de diferentes especialidades. Estaba tan concentraba en lo que hacía, hasta que una voz muy conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró y lo vio, estaba allí, la persona que le aceleraba el corazón de una manera inexplicable, con varias mujeres que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, con su ropa de etiqueta y excelente postura. Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, su mirada vacía e intimidante no se despegaba de la de ella, sentía como se le revolvía el estómago. No podía describir lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

 _¿Acaso estamos destinados a encontrarnos? ¿O es una simple casualidad?_

Era una de las preguntas que ahora pasaban por su mente, pero sin duda, esperaba que sea la segunda opción. Pero esa no era la verdadera pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

Por más que trataba de hallar una respuesta lógica y coherente, no la hallaba, a menos que...

 _No... no puede ser... Eso sería... imposible._

 _¿Acaso está aquí porque entrará a esta universidad? ¡¿Sería eso posible?!_

—¡Sakura-chan! —escuchó a Naruto pronunciar su nombre mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sonriente.

—¿Hn? Pues... —desvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha que se acercaba lentamente.

—¡No me digas que estás aquí porque estudiarás en este lugar! —comentó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues sobre eso...

—Otra vez tú —le interrumpió aquel hombre que le llamaba la atención.

—No esperaba encontrarlo aquí señor Uchiha —le dijo seriamente mientras trataba de no desviar la mirada ante sus penetrantes ojos.

—Créeme que yo tampoco me lo creo —le contestó secamente.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Nunca se imaginó que encontraría a ese hombre en este lugar.

 _Tanta arrogancia, definitivamente este tipo me pone de los nervios._

—¡Entonces si estudiarás aquí! —le dijo Naruto totalmente feliz ante la idea.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Dijo Sasuke en sus adentros, él sabía que si era verdad, nada bueno saldría de ello.

—Así es... —confesó Sakura mientras sonreía ante la alegría de Naruto.

Sasuke endureció la mirada ante la confesión de esa mujer.

—¡Genial! Así podemos pasar el rato más seguido —opinó el ojiazul.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que... —La joven miró a Sasuke el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima y prosiguió— ¿Estarán en esta universidad? Pero porque... habiendo tantas... —musitó mientras volvía a mirar a Naruto.

—Pues... Esta es una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad, aunque el semestre sea tan caro, se puede decir que la enseñanza es excelente. ¿Y tú, porqué entraste acá? —le preguntó el animado chico con mucha curiosidad.

 _Tiene razón, los semestres son demasiado costosos, y por lo que sé ella no posee tanto dinero, a menos qué..._ —pensó Sasuke un tanto incómodo, él sabía la respuesta, lo sabía.

—Pues, aunque me costó un montón, logré obtener una be...

De repente Sakura sintió una mano tapar su boca, cerró los ojos por inercia y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha estaba demasiado cerca de ella; podía sentir su respiración a centímetros de su oído, pudo percibir la fragancia de su cuello, olía muy bien, aunque eso no quitaba lo que estaba haciendo, su mano aún seguía en su boca y aún no entendía la razón. Muy aparte de que ella estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

—Sasuke... —escuchó decir a Naruto con sorpresa ante el acto de su mejor amigo.

—No digas esa palabra dentro de esta universidad, porque no tardarán en hacerte la vida imposible —le dijo el Uchiha al oído, poco después la soltó y se alejó de ella, dejándole atónita ante las palabras que soltó de repente.

—Qué... —Trató de decir algo, pero pocas eran las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Si no quieres tener una estadía miserable en esta universidad no digas esa palabra, aunque... —Miró hacia ambos lados— quizá algunas personas ya lo saben —concluyó el Uchiha seriamente.

—Pero...

—En esta universidad donde abunda gente con dinero, tener a una persona becada es un insulto para ellos. A partir de ahora debes ser cautelosa, lo digo por tu bien —la interrumpió y acto seguido se marchó del lugar, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

—Naruto, eso es... —No pudo decir nada más, solamente lo observó y pudo notar que su mirada se posaba en el suelo.

—La verdad se me había olvidado, pero Sasuke tiene razón —confesó mientras alzaba la mirada y la veía a los ojos—. En esta universidad cuando se hallan personas becadas hacen de todo por hacerles la vida imposible y terminan por irse, ya que para ellos _''aquí no es refugio de pobres''_.

—No puedo creer que existen personas con esa forma de pensar... —musitó un tanto triste.

—Créeme, me lo he preguntado mucho... Es lo mismo en el caso de Sasuke, a él este tema le molesta un montón ya que odia a las personas que se creen mejor que otras —confesó Naruto tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Qué...? Yo pensé que él... —contestó sin terminar la frase, ya que se quedó en silencio por unos segundos tratando de procesar todo.

—Sasuke no es una mala persona, si lo fuera ¿crees que me juntaría con él? —le dijo mientras se formaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Tal vez Naruto estaba en lo cierto, después de todo aquel hombre quiso impedir que dijera que era becada.

 _Quizá tenga una idea equivocada de como es Sasuke Uchiha, quizá... no sea una mala persona._

Pero era muy difícil el pensar eso, ya que su actitud es tan fría y su semblante serio hacía que la idea de pensar que lo que dice es con una buena intención, sea nula. Sin duda nunca entendería a ese hombre. Pero no le importaba que traten de hacerle la vida imposible, había llegado muy lejos como para dejarse vencer. Es más, no era la primera vez que pasaría por algo como esto, estaba acostumbrada a todo el abuso de personas ignorantes que se sienten mejor al denigrar a personas que nada malo les hace, solo para sentirse bien con su propia existencia haciendo de menos a otros. Es lamentable. Además, tenía una razón muy importante como para no rendirse... Sus padres.

 _Que tenga lo que tenga que venir, yo lo afrontaré._

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero Naruto... —pronunció mientras captaba su atención—, no me importa si llegan a molestarme, es más, afrontaré todo lo que venga. He pasado por mucho para poder llegar hasta acá y nada ni nadie hará que me rinda, así es ¡no me rendiré por nada del mundo! —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, realmente se sorprendía de donde había sacado tanta actitud positiva, pero todo lo que Sakura había dicho era cierto.

—Eres una persona admirable Sakura-chan ¡Esa es la actitud! —le dijo mientras sonreía a la par con ella.

—¿Naruto? —escuchó decir a una mujer.

Sakura dirigió la vista al lugar de donde provenía la reciente voz.

—¿Eh? —Regresó a ver—. ¿Karin? —preguntó Naruto confuso.

—¡Baka, te estaba buscando! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y Sasuke? —le escuchó preguntar mientras se acercaba.

Era una mujer muy atractiva, su cabello era de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, no podía negar que eran muy bonitos. Llevaba unas gafas de color negro. Iba muy maquillada para el gusto de ella, pero aun así no se veía mal. Vestía ropa un tanto provocativa, constaba en una blusa de color vino que era abotonada, pero ella lo traía con un par botones sueltos en la parte del pecho, llevaba un jean muy apretado de color negro y unos tacones extremadamente altos de color rojo, el cual la sorprendió ya que en serio, eran muy altos y le asombraba la idea de que pueda caminar con eso puesto.

—Oh, se adelantó hacia la facultad —respondió su nuevo amigo mientras la veía.

—Ya veo, aun no puedo creer que Sasuke no haya querido heredar las acciones de Fugaku, ha tomado una decisión muy estúpida. Pero ya va a ver lo que tengo que decirle... —refunfuñó aquella mujer, Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero se podía ver la cara de desaprobación total de aquella mujer.

—Es su decisión, déjalo —le dijo Naruto tranquilo.

—Aun así no deja de ser una estúpida decisión —masculló aquella mujer aún molesta.

Sakura seguía en silencio, se sentía totalmente ignorada, pero no le importaba demasiado. De repente la mirada de aquella mujer se dirigió hacia ella, viéndola de pies a cabeza con una expresión de desagrado. En cambio ella sólo la miró curiosa, sabía que no era tan bonita como la pelirroja, ni que vestía con la mejor ropa de Tokio, pero no hacía falta ver esa expresión de asco plantada en todo su rostro, al menos debería ser más discreta.

—¿Desde cuando sales con personas como ella? Vaya que tienes mal gusto... —le escuchó decirle a Naruto, pero pudo observar que él se molestó por el comentario.

—Basta, Karin. Ella es Sakura, mi amiga y por más que seas mi prima me enojaré contigo si no tienes más respeto hacia ella —le advirtió.

 _Mi amiga..._

Sakura se sintió extraña de repente, era la segunda persona que la consideraba de esa manera.

—No me importa como se llame o si es o no tu amiga, me da igual. Pero bueno, te dejo, cuida tu imagen ya que ahora mismo lo estás echando a perder —le dijo mientras sonreía de lado y acto seguido se marchó del lugar. Era muy molesta, definitivamente le sobraba lo bonita pero carecía de inteligencia.

—¡Espera Karin! —la llamó Naruto, estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero Sakura lo detuvo. La miró y empezó a hablar—. Lo siento Sakura-chan, ella es algo odiosa a veces.

—Descuida —Sonrió y prosiguió—, estoy algo acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero lo ignoro completamente.

—¡Es bueno saber eso! —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Bueno, ha sido de verdad una sorpresa el encontrarte por aquí, pero debo buscar a Sasuke, cuídate Sakura-chan ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió mientras alzaba una mano y se alejaba aún sonriente.

—¡Adiós Naruto! —le dijo animada mientras movía su mano en acción de despedida.

Poco después desapareció de su vista y bajó su mano lentamente. Miró el lugar por donde se había marchado el Uchiha y dio un largo suspiro. Nuevamente no entendía cómo es que se encontraban en este tipo de situaciones. Pensaba que era más que una simple coincidencia. Después de las palabras de aquel hombre y de Naruto, se sentía un poco intranquila, a pesar de que trate de ignorarlo, el hecho de que en esta universidad haya personas que desprecian a los que apenas tienen dinero era algo desagradable.

 _Aquí no es refugio de pobres..._

No podía creer que tengan una mentalidad tan estúpida, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que uno tenía que pasar para conseguir una beca, las horas que se desvela estudiando, haciendo tareas, que todo salga impecable, todo para tener una educación que valiera la pena. Pero, el hecho de que personas como esas, las cuales la mayoría de ellos pagan por tener buenas calificaciones, aquellos que nunca se han esforzado por algo, no tenían el derecho de hacer de menos a otras personas; aquellos que no tuvieron la misma suerte de ellos al nacer en una gran riqueza, esas personas que nacen comiendo en una cuchara de plata, que no les cuesta nada conseguir lo que tienen, que nunca... han tenido que dejar de comer dos o tres días porque no tenían lo suficiente para comer algo decente.

 _Para toda esa clase de personas es fácil vivir, pero para personas como yo, tienen que luchar para sobrevivir y la educación no era algo que se me podía negar..._

—De verdad que este mundo está cada vez más podrido. En fin, debo darme prisa en encontrar la facultad de medicina —susurró mientras alzaba el folleto que traía antes en su mano y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Años atrás_**

 _Una bella mujer de cabellera larga y negra como la noche se apoyaba en una de las paredes de su hogar. Tenía una incesante tos, tapaba con la mano su boca pero su vista empezaba a tornarse nublada, alejo su mano y pudo observar sangre en ella. La mujer al tratar de caminar cayó de rodillas, estaba jadeando, se le dificultaba tanto respirar, apenas podía pronunciar palabra. De repente un niño de cabellos alborotados tan oscuros como los de ella, se sorprendió ante lo que veía, aquella mujer era su madre y estaba en un estado que a cualquier pequeño de su edad lo traumaría._

— _S-Sasuke, ve a tu habitación por favor... —le dijo la madre a su hijo entre jadeos._

— _Mamá ¿te sientes mal? Qué tienes... —le dijo el pequeño niño muy preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, incluso temblaba._

 _La mujer se quedó en silencio, se sentía culpable al hacer que su hijo lo vea en ese estado, no quería que aquel pequeño se preocupara por ella. Sabía que Sasuke tenía miedo, trató de levantarse, se sentía tan mal, pero de igual manera lo intentó._

— _¿Mamá? —le dijo el pequeño a su madre, seguía preocupado y como no, aquella mujer se veía realmente mal._

 _La mujer trató de dar un par de pasos, pero en el primero se desplomó en el piso, su tos no cesaba y cada vez era más fuerte. Sasuke estaba horrorizado, sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento, sentía tanta impotencia en esos momentos._

— _¡Mamá! —Va hacia ella—. Q-Que tienes... —Le toca su frente—. Estas con fiebre muy alta, que debo hacer —le dijo nervioso y aterrado a la vez, no había dejado de temblar._

 _La madre empezó a toser otra vez pero esta vez salió algo de sangre de su boca, haciendo que el pequeño la vea horrorizado, no sabía qué hacer, su padre y su hermano no se encontraban en el lugar, la impotencia crecía cada vez más. Sasuke empezó a golpear el suelo con sus manos que estaban encerradas en un puño mientras se maldecía por no ser de ayuda. Mikoto, así se llamaba aquella mujer, tomó la mano de su hijo, haciendo que esté pare y la mire con tristeza._

— _Hijo... marca... a Itachi. D-Dile... que está avanzando... Necesito... ir al médico... —le dijo Mikoto entre jadeos, su vista se nublaba cada vez más y hacía un esfuerzo por no toser._

— _¿Q-Que está avanzando? A qué te refieres mamá, acaso tú..._

— _¡Busca a Itachi! ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? ¡No te metas en esto Sasuke! —le gritó la mujer a su hijo._

 _El pequeño se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar varias lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas hasta hacer contacto con el suelo. Se sentía un asco. No aguantaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento, su impotencia creció más y más, ahora lloraba de rabia, dejó de temblar, llevó sus pequeñas manos a sus piernas y las apretó tan fuerte que sintió mucho dolor. Se limpió las lágrimas, acto seguido salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano._

 ** _..._**

—Por qué... por qué tengo que pensar en esto ahora... _—_ Sasuke se detuvo en medio camino y apretó el puño con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué tengo que pensar en este tipo de estupideces?_

Por más que se quejaba de esto, realmente era inevitable. No podía ignorar su pasado, no podía ignorarla a ella.

Era frustrante, pero inútiles recuerdos se cruzaban nuevamente por su mente sin permiso alguno. A pesar de que ya han pasado once años, el rencor hacia esa mujer abundaba completamente en su herido corazón.

 _¿Tanto fue el desprecio de mi madre que nos dejó por otro hombre que habitaba en su vida? Tan solo tenía ocho miserables años, pero, a ella le valió un comino. Se fue sin mirar atrás, dejó a un niño vivir en un asqueroso infierno. Ella no tiene ni idea de todo el dolor que he sentido en todos estos años, si tan solo pudiera arrancar este dolor, si tan solo pudiera olvidar. A pesar de que tenga un inmenso odio a hacia ella, esa mujer fue la razón por la que quise ser médico._

 _Ella era la razón de todo._

 _¿Irónico, no...?_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo/as! He tenido algunos problemas por acá, pero aun así no pensaba dejarles sin continuación** ** _n_** _ **wn**_

 _ **No soy tan mala (? (¬w¬)**_

 ** _De corazón, espero les guste este capítulo, agradezco mucho a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review :') De verdad amo tanto leerlos, muchas gracias w_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡LOS QUIERO TERNURAS! Sshfcauh TnT_**


	5. Sólo basta una mirada

_By Messel._

* * *

 _05_

 ** _Sólo basta una mirada._**

El viento siseaba chocando fuertemente contra los frondosos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de uno de los edificios de la universidad, el sol golpeaba sin rencor contra el rostro de la ojijade sofocándola, cansándola al instante. El clima no era tan agradable como de costumbre, tan inestable pero a la vez tan tranquilo. Aún se encontraba buscando la facultad de medicina, sin duda le resultaba tedioso el tener un maldito folleto en su mano y por más que lo vea tratando de buscar una pista para dirigirse hacia su destino, no lo hallaba, estaba perdida, ese lugar era enorme y no podía sentirse tan estúpida al no poder encontrar algo que era tan simple o eso pensaba ella.

Seguía caminando bajo la mirada incesante del sofocante sol, agradecía no estar tan cubierta como de costumbre, después de todo ese clima era impredecible, ahora puede estar haciendo un terrible calor y un segundo después puede haber una cautelosa tormenta, la naturaleza era sorprendente, un tanto molesta en ocasiones. Aceleraba el paso con impaciencia, cada vez se sentía más agotaba, su garganta estaba seca, sin duda le estaba exigiendo que ingiera algo que pueda al menos refrescarla unos segundos, pero no le daría aquel gusto porque tenía algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar: _la facultad_.

Había dirigido su rumbo por varios lugares, le seguía sorprendiendo el simple hecho de que no pueda encontrarlo, las personas que podía divisar alrededor cada vez eran menos, sabía que se le hacía tarde, las voces se desvanecían hasta crear un enorme silencio. Se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas al ser chocadas fuertemente por el viento, el canto de un par de aves que se situaban en un poste serenamente alegrando el lugar mientras seguía con su camino. Todo era tranquilo, demasiado debería decir.

—Tal vez debería buscar alguien que me ayude con esto —susurró distraídamente.

Dirigió su vista al folleto una vez más mientras caminaba, podía divisar las gráficas de muchos edificios y esa era la razón principal por la cual se había perdido. Estaba molesta, dio un largo suspiro cuando de pronto sintió flaquear su pierna izquierda y terminó cayendo hacia delante estampándose contra el piso. Había tropezado con un jodido escalón.

—Bonita manera de empezar —se quejó.

Se incorporó lentamente del suelo quedando de rodillas, su vista se posaba en algún punto fijo del suelo, se maldijo a si misma muchas veces por pasarle algo como esto y obviamente sabía que era culpa de ella por ser tan distraída. De alguna manera tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sentía que las cosas no salían como ella deseaba, por algún motivo solo quería que la tierra le tragase, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, mordió su labio inferior tratando de hacer que ese molesto sentimiento se esfume por completo, cuando de repente escuchó una voz que la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende el verte ahí, dándole un abrazo al piso —dijo Sasuke con su miraba tan oscura como la noche, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como siempre.

Sin darse cuenta había dirigido la vista a sus indescifrables ojos, aquellos tan oscuros, tan intimidantes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba demasiado, desvió la vista hacia un lado, no esperaba el encontrárselo ahí y menos en esa penosa situación. Una vez más maldijo a su suerte, se sentía tan pequeña frente a él, como una hormiga frente a un indomable león.

Sasuke la miraba inquisitivamente, tenía una lucha interna entre si dirigirle la palabra o no, pero como un estúpido, ahí estaba, hablándole otra vez.

Sakura trató de incorporarse pero terminó sentada, se sentía tan tonta otra vez. Sintió la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, como ocasiones atrás, se sentía observada, sentía que no podía escapar de su escalofriante mirada, vio como este hombre se acercaba lentamente con paso decidido a donde ella se encontraba, lo miró temerosa y nuevamente su vista se desvió en algún punto desolado del lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que no quería mirarlo.

—Después yo soy el distraído, el burro hablando de orejas —le escuchó decir con su gruesa voz, un deleite total para sus oídos.

—Mi caso es muy distinto, no tropecé con una persona y no pedí disculpas —se defendió tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, aunque resultó un completo fracaso.

Ella pudo notar claramente que la observaba, pasaba su mirada hacia sus piernas, lo cual le molestó enseguida y le hizo sentir sumamente incómoda, desvió la mirada otra vez, no quería seguir viéndolo. Poco después notó como se ponía lentamente en cuclillas frente a ella, sus manos se recargaron en sus rodillas, fue ahí cuando lo volvió a mirar y sus miradas terminaron chocando, un contacto visual imprescindible. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, estaba tan cerca, era como si un huracán se hubiera presentado de repente desordenando todas sus emociones, arrebatando todo a su paso sin importarle una pizca de sus acciones. Vio cómo su vista se dirigía de nuevo a sus piernas, de repente, tomándola desprevenida, sintió su piel chocar con la de Sakura en un ligero tacto, se sobresaltó de inmediato totalmente avergonzada.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

Estaba perpleja, furiosa, muy furiosa.

—¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo!? ¡Pervertido! —le gritó, estaba molesta. Notó enseguida como la mano del Uchiha se apartaba de su rodilla, pero su vista no se despegaba de ese lugar.

—Debes tratar esta herida, podría infectarse.

—¿Eh? ¿U-Una herida? —preguntó temerosa aun asimilando la situación mientras dirigía la vista hacia su rodilla, la cual en efecto estaba sangrando y no se había dado cuenta.

 _Entonces el no pretendía..._

Pensó en sus adentros mientras el sentimiento de culpa empezó a consumirle como un papel siendo lanzado a una fogata.

—¿Pervertido? Niña tonta —replicó Sasuke con su grave voz. Su expresión era indescifrable, como siempre, sin una pizca de emoción.

Sin duda, era una situación incómoda.

—Lo siento, fue un error mío el llamarlo de esa manera —se disculpó, totalmente apenada. Pero una cosa si era cierta, cualquiera hubiese pensado lo mismo en su lugar, estaba segura de eso. No a cualquiera le parecería normal que alguien te tocase sin consentimiento y tomándote desprevenida.

Muy aparte, Sasuke conservada aquella expresión que no decía absolutamente nada, pero por dentro se sintió ofendido.

 _¿Yo un pervertido? Pff ¡Por favor!_

Sasuke dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a hablar.

—Ve a la enfermería, no está lejos de aquí —mencionó el hombre de cabello azabache mientras comenzaba a levantarse del lugar con gran agilidad.

—Lo haré —musitó la joven, mientras se ponía de pie, de repente se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor, incluso se dio cuenta que no había pasado desapercibido de los ojos del Uchiha, así que se dispuso a marcharse. Mientras caminaba cojeaba levemente, se maldijo una vez más a si misma por todo lo que le había pasado.

Sasuke observó con gracia a aquella mujer, no lo demostraba, pero internamente lo vio algo divertido al ver lo desorientada que estaba.

—La enfermería queda en dirección opuesta —le escuchó decir secamente.

De repente Sakura paró en seco, de alguna manera sentía su orgullo afectado. Giró sin mirarlo y se dirigió a paso lento hacia aquella dirección que él mencionaba.

—Maldición, no conozco nada de este lugar —se quejó en un susurro sin darse cuenta que llegó a los oídos del Uchiha, el cual sentía que la observaba mientras se alejaba.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no había dicho nada, pero inconscientemente caminó tras ella a paso lento, observaba cómo caminaba con algo de dificultad, frunció el ceño al dirigir su vista a la rodilla de la chica, él sabía que debía dejarla irse, pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir.

La chica de cabello rosa, caminaba lentamente dando uno que otro paso, su pierna no le permitía tomar el ritmo que hubiese deseado, con una mueca de fastidio, alzó su mano en el que llevaba el maldito folleto y lo señaló con la otra con una mirada acusatoria.

Sasuke al ver eso liberó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Todo esto es tú culpa, si no fuera por ti ya hubiese llegado, estúpido folleto —farfulló la ojijade en un tono exasperante haciendo referencia al culpable de sus desgracias momentáneas.

—Te vez ridícula culpando tu mala suerte a un folleto que no tiene vida propia —dijo Sasuke de repente a un costado de donde ella se encontraba, era él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado. Lo miró incrédula.

Sakura se dio cuenta que él pudo notar la sorpresa que ella sentía en ese instante.

—Pero que...

—Seré tu guía por esta vez, te llevaré a la enfermería —dijo el Uchiha tajantemente, quitó su mirada de Sakura, lo vio entreabrir los labios y dio un pequeño suspiro—. Por lo que veo estás más perdida que agua en el desierto.

Sakura frunció el ceño de inmediato, no quería su lástima o sea lo que él le trataba de dar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vio antes con Naruto, con las palabras que le dijo sin rodeo alguno y ahora queriéndola ayudar, no lo comprendía.

 _¿Qué pretende?_

—Puedo ir yo sola —rechistó, mientras arrojaba el folleto en un bote de basura que estaba cercano a ella, iría por su cuenta, no quería su _«amabilidad»_.

Al Uchiha le divertía la situación, en cierta parte le agradaba verla enojada, aunque por supuesto, no lo demostraba.

—¿De verdad? Estupendo, dime ¿desde este punto, que camino tomas para llegar? —preguntó Sasuke con una expresión impasible, sin emociones, este hombre sin duda le daba escalofríos.

Sakura no sabía que decir, pero no le daría el gusto de quedarse callada.

—Eh... —titubeó antes de responder—, ¿derecha? Sí, derecha.

—Tu terquedad es impresionante —pronunció el joven azabache un tanto fastidiado—. Sólo haz silencio y sígueme.

Ella lo miró con cierta frustración mientras lo observaba alejarse, no tenía remedio, después de todo no podía aplazar más su tardanza hacia la facultad, mucho menos cuando se encontraba perdida en ese inmenso lugar, sola con sus pensamientos y con su lamentable pasado, algo totalmente deprimente. Bajó la mirada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir con determinación, segundos después lo siguió.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna durante el corto y desolado trayecto, el viento soplaba mucho más fuerte alborotando cada uno de sus rosados cabellos, el incesante sol aún no cedía, era como si estuviera dispuesto a molestarnos con su sofocante calor, haciendo de las suyas. El camino era poco habitado, había una que otra persona andando por el lugar con prisa. Sakura dirigía la mirada recorriendo todo el establecimiento hasta que nuevamente se posaron una vez más en él, podía ver su perfecto perfil, era alto, no podía negar lo apuesto que era, se sentía algo extraña, tenía la necesidad de saber más de él, había algo que le pedía que se acercase a Sasuke. Notó como el Uchiha paró en seco, negó con la cabeza eliminando cualquier tipo de pensamiento estúpido que se cruzara por su mente y lo miró, habían llegado al lugar.

El Uchiha movió su cabeza en señal de que lo siga mientras él se adentraba al edifico, no pasó mucho cuando se encontraban dentro del lugar contemplados por extensos pasillos de color blanco, tan frío, tan desolado, sin duda alguna, un ambiente lúgubre.

Caminaban por los largos pasillos mientras giraban en ocasiones, una vez a la izquierda y después hacia la derecha, era como un pequeño laberinto. Había uno que otro cuadro adornando el lugar, supuso que eran de grandes artistas, se encontró con uno que le cautivó por completo, de pronto escuchó la voz del Uchiha diciéndole que se apresure y lo siguió. Pudieron divisar una puerta de color blanco al igual que las frías paredes, tenía una placa de bronce empotrada en la pared justo arriba de la puerta con las palabras: _«Enfermería»._

Sasuke observaba a la ojijade sigilosamente, le daba curiosidad las expresiones de asombro que ponía, había tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero las desechó al instante.

Sakura observó el lugar con más detenimiento, había varias cámaras de seguridad, se preguntaba cómo es que tenían tantas.

 _¿Acaso el lugar no era seguro?_

Una que otra pregunta repentina se cruzó por su mente, pero se esfumaron al escuchar que Sasuke empezaba a tocar la puerta lo cual inconscientemente hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

Había pasado varios minutos desde que el joven azabache había tocado la puerta, pero no encontraba una respuesta por parte de alguien que pudiera estar tras esas frías paredes. Sasuke bufó y acto seguido dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola a cabo de pocos segundos adentrándose un poco mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio, lo cual intrigó a la chica.

—Lo que faltaba, no hay nadie en este lugar —ironizó aquel hombre, con su misma expresión vacía de siempre.

—Quizá llegue pronto la persona que esté a cargo del lugar —afirmó la bella joven mientras lo observaba y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando dirigió la mirada hacia ella—. No se preocupe, me quedaré en este lugar, así que usted puede proseguir con su camino tranquilamente.

Sasuke se limitó a endurecer la mirada, lo cual hizo que Sakura se sienta intimidada al instante.

—No puedes dejar que esa herida se quede así por más tiempo, te lo mencioné antes, podría infectarse.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada si no hay nadie en este lugar, puedo causar problemas si decido entrar sin permiso —sentenció con una expresión dura en su rostro. Ella no quería meterse en líos en su primer día de universidad, ya mucho le había pasado hasta ahora.

Pudo observar como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño en una señal de desaprobación, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, en un movimiento ágil tomó el brazo de Sakura y la hizo entrar al lugar. Ella ni se había dado cuenta de aquel acto, la soltó y la regresó a ver.

—Siéntate ahí —instó el azabache mientras señalaba una camilla que se encontraba en el lugar.

—P-Pero que trata de hacer —empezó a rechistar Sakura totalmente confundida, miró hacia ambos lados observando el lugar—, hay cámaras aquí, nos meteremos en problemas si nos encuentran aquí sin permiso.

Sasuke la ignoró por completo y empezó a observar el lugar en busca de algo.

Ella lo miró buscando una respuesta ante su acto, el lugar era tranquilo, había varios estantes llenos de medicina, una camilla más aparte de la que él había señalado. A un rincón se encontraba un escritorio con varios expedientes encima, podía observar un estetoscopio de color azul encima de aquellos desordenados papeles. A un lado de la silla se encontraba colgado una bata, se podía afirmar que el encargado de la enfermería había salido y no regresaría en un tiempo. Suspiró resignada ante su silencio, se dirigió al lugar que él había señalado y tomó asiento. Observó a Sasuke ir hacia un botiquín médico mientras sacaba alguna que otra cosa de allí.

—Será divertido que me arresten por tomar una gasa y algo de alcohol para tratar una herida. Seremos unos terribles criminales, los más buscados quizá —escuchó decir al Uchiha finalmente mientras se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, lo que hizo que el corazón de la joven se acelerara con tan solo presenciarlo.

 _Me encantaba esa sonrisa._

—Puede parar por favor, señor sarcasmo —pronunció con un ligero puchero en su rostro.

—Si dejas de decir tonterías quizá —opinó aquel hombre mientras iba hacia ella.

Sakura lo observó mientras se acercaba lentamente, llevaba gasa, un tarro pequeño de alcohol y una venda en sus manos. Dejó todo en un pequeño banco que había pasado desapercibido de su vista, poco después se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y empezó a arremangarse las mangas de su camisa. Sakura lo miraba extrañada, sentía que sus mejillas se bañaban en un color carmín ante aquel acto inoportuno de este hombre.

El Uchiha no entendía que estaba haciendo, sabía que era un impulso muy raro de él, pero ya tendría tiempo después de arrepentirse y maldecirse por lo que estaba haciendo. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba expectante ante lo que él hacía.

—¿Por qué hace esto? Puedo hacerlo sola... —aseguró, mientras lo observó separar las gasas que había traído.

—Silencio, somos criminales ¿lo recuerdas? —La miró con un brillo que jamás había visto en sus ojos—. Todo lo dicho ahora puede ser usado en tu contra.

A la joven se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa ante las palabras que salieron de los finos labios del Uchiha, la mirada de él se dirigió al tarro de alcohol y prosiguió a poner un poco en la gasa que tenía en su otra mano.

—Quizá te duela un poco, aunque por lo que pude notar, no te dolerá algo tan insignificante como esto —afirmó el azabache de mirada misteriosa. Empezó a dar toques delicados en la herida, sentía un pequeño ardor pero nada que no fuera imposible soportar. De repente acercó el rostro a su herida y sopló suavemente, haciendo que el ardor que ella sentía se desvanezca levemente, Sakura apretó la sábana con fuerza ante todo lo que estaba pasando, mil mariposas estaban haciendo de las suyas en su delicado estómago, nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Sintió el calor nuevamente invadir sus mejillas.

 _¿Por qué hace esto tan de repente? Hace que me sienta extraña, no lo entiendo..._

Sakura se cuestionaba aquello internamente, no sabía que pensar.

—Sanará pronto, debes tener cuidado la próxima vez, no seas tan despistada —le escuchó decir con tono autoritario. Colocó una gasa encima de la herida y empezó a vendar.

—Gracias... —dijo Sakura en un pequeño susurro, Sasuke paró de hacer lo que hacía un momento y segundos después terminó de vendar.

Por un momento, Sasuke se daba cuenta que esto no era propio de él, poco a poco sentía que era un error, que esto no estaba bien.

—Hora de abandonar este lugar —anunció el Uchiha. Se levantó con la misma agilidad de antes y se dirigió al mismo botiquín dejando las cosas que había tomado sin permiso delicadamente.

Sakura sólo se limitaba a observar, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decirle.

Salieron del lugar sigilosamente, como si de un crimen recién hecho se tratase.

Al salir del edificio, afortunadamente una nube espesa ocultaba el molesto sol haciendo que ahora se disfrute de estar al aire libre, acompañada de esa fresca brisa, de la melodía fugaz de una que otra ave pasajera, del sonido de sus pasos adentrándose cada vez más a un lugar desconocido para ella. Sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, en su vida, sentía tantas cosas ahora, su mente se había nublado de repente.

De la nada le invadió un sentimiento de nerviosismo.

 _¿Qué era esto que sentía?_

Lo miró, aquél hombre mantenía su vista fija al frente, se preguntaba que pasaba por su mente, se cuestionó levemente sobre todo lo que le dijo aquel hombre antes.

 _Tal vez... tal vez tuve una idea equivocada de esta persona._

A pesar de ser algo duro y serio en ocasiones, incluso hasta con cierto toque de arrogancia, ella podía sentir una gran calidez en él. Pero, había algo que le inquieta, que la desconcertaba, que le intimida, su mirada, ese vacío que veía en sus ojos, aunque hace poco pudo notar un brillo fugaz en su mirada, algo simplemente precioso...

 _Sin duda, esta persona es un gran misterio._

En cuanto a Sasuke, estaba un tanto distraído y molesto ante la forma en que actuó recientemente, no estaba para nada cómodo, deseaba largarse pronto de allí, no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, un sentimiento extraño que sentía al estar al lado de esa mujer.

Desde que salieron de aquel edificio no pronunciaron palabra alguna, estaban rodeados de un incómodo silencio, su paso era tranquilo, ella sabía que tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la facultad, pero era un hecho de que haga lo que haga, iba a llegar tarde. Decidió romper aquel silencio, no sabía si era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, pero lo hizo.

—Lamento haber causado molestias, nuevamente le agradezco —dijo Sakura en un tono amigable, seguían caminando y pensó que no diría nada, ya que pasaron varios segundos en ese infinito silencio.

Sasuke dudó en si responder o no, pero cómo un idiota, lo hizo.

—Puedo ver que eres una mujer que se la pasa disculpándose por todo —afirmó reciamente.

—Eso no es cierto —se quejó.

—No niegues lo evidente.

Sakura lo miró con pesar y dio un pequeño suspiro, no era la conversación que esperaba, ese tipo era difícil de tratar.

—Tengo curiosidad hacia su persona... —se atrevió a decir en un leve susurro, pero él ni la miraba.

—Cómo no lo tendrías, apenas sabes mi nombre —dijo Sasuke mostrando cierta molestia en su voz. Seguía sin mirarla, ella desvió la mirada a otro punto que no sea él.

 _Eso es tan cierto, apenas sé su nombre. Quizá mi mente solo quiere jugar conmigo, jugarme una mala broma, no lo sé, pero esto es ridículo._

Se dijo a sí misma en un intento de creer que lo que pensaba y cómo se sentía era una completa estupidez.

—Deberías cambiar de universidad —le escuchó decir a Sasuke secamente.

La ojijade se detuvo al instante, sus palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa, totalmente desprevenida, no esperaba que dijera algo así. Lo miró incrédula, sus ojos como pozos se fijaron en los de Sakura, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, primero era duro con ella, después amable y ahora regresaba a ser aquel hombre sin emociones, sin nada. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, estaba molesta.

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo, ella sabía muy bien que lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero no aceptaba lo que aquel hombre decía, se negaba a hacerlo.

—Lo mencioné antes, tendrás una estadía miserable si decides quedarte en este lugar —espetó el Uchiha con toda la serenidad posible, aun sin dirigirle la mirada caminando tranquilamente, haciendo que el enfado de Sakura aumente mucho más.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —bramó dolida.

De repente el recuerdo de sus padres se hizo presente, su cuerpo flaqueó por un instante, sintió un vació enorme en su destrozado corazón, se sentía rota, sola en ese mundo donde la crueldad era parte tan común de ella. Sakura hacía eso por ellos, no podía dejarlo así como si nada solo porque un hombre se lo decía. Quería llorar, ellos no estaban y le dolía, le dolía tanto. Se preguntó muchas veces porque no estuvo en aquel lugar, en ese momento, cuando le arrebataron todo lo que tenía, quizá hubiese sido diferente, tal vez ellos aun estuvieran vivos, no quería vivir con la culpa de que pudo haber hecho algo mejor, no quería, se le estrujaba el corazón el tan solo pensar en eso, sabía que no era el momento indicado para ponerse así.

Notó enseguida como Sasuke se detenía, después la observó, seguía con la misma mirada de siempre, con una expresión que no decía nada.

Sakura empezó a detestar eso.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que pasarás? Estás en el mundo equivocado —dijo el Uchiha secamente.

—¿El mundo equivocado? —pronunció sin ganas, se sentía agotada de alguna manera.

—Sé que suena estúpido, pero tú no perteneces aquí —dijo finalmente, cómo si en sus palabras escupiera veneno.

Sakura apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, causándole dolor al sentir las uñas clavarse en su piel. Pero eso pasó desapercibido, se sentía frustrada.

 _Él no tiene idea de nada, no tiene derecho a decirme todo esto._

—No puedo creer que seas de las personas que tienen esa mentalidad tan estúpida. El hecho de que no tenga dinero no quiere decir que no merezca tener una buena educación —escupió sin rodeo alguno.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, él sabía muy bien aquello y tenía toda la razón.

—Nunca dije que no lo merezcas. Todas las personas saben que en esta universidad existe un desprecio hacia aquellos que son becados, es la razón por la que no duran ni una semana —se defendió. Ella pudo notar que él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero se mantenía firme a su palabra, era algo que se negaba aceptar, él no le diría qué hacer.

—Todos esos comentarios negativos solo hacen que desee quedarme más en esta universidad —soltó con una leve sonrisa. Se aguantaba todo, no quería verse vulnerable, no quería verse débil y menos delante de una persona tan desagradable como él.

—Me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden resultar tus padres al permitirte hacer esto, no tiene sentido —soltó Sasuke sin rodeos mientras la sonrisa de ella desaparecía al instante.

La expresión de ella cambió a una totalmente desconcertada, perdió el habla completamente.

—Qué... —alcanzó a pronunciar, no podía articular palabra alguna, él había tocado una parte muy sensible en ella y el verlo ahí, con esa serenidad, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lo miró con odio, no podía contener las ganas de darle una bofetada, se lo merecía, él era un estúpido. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, cuando escuchó una suave y peculiar voz, haciendo que se detuviese en el último segundo.

—¿Sasuke? —pronunció aquella voz.

—¿Acaso no tienes clases? —preguntó el hombre causante de la frustración de Sakura en aquel momento, mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella y observaba a aquella persona que había llegado.

Sakura bajó la mirada, ya se había humillado lo suficiente o al menos ella se sentía de esa manera. Escuchó los pasos de aquel hombre desconocido que se acercaba, no quería que otra persona más la vea así, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, estaba dispuesta a largarse de ese lugar.

—Me preguntaba lo mismo, veo que tienes compañía —mencionó aquél hombre, escucharlo más de cerca hizo que sienta un cosquilleo por su espalda, intuitivamente lo miró, quedándose helada al instante, perpleja, tenía la sorpresa plantada en toda la cara.

Se miraron por unos segundos donde por un momento parecían eternos, aquella piel tan blanca como la luna, aquellos cabellos tan largos y oscuros como la noche, esos ojos tan negros como pozos, era él, la persona que había salvado su vida, lo tenía frente a ella. Sakura realmente no se lo esperaba, todo sentimiento doloroso que estaba presenciando en ese momento se esfumó en un segundo con tan solo verlo. Pudo notar que él también no se esperaba verla ahí. La expresión de aquél hombre se apaciguó mostrando un semblante amable, entreabrió sus labios dispuesto a decir algo.

—Tú eres aquella mujer de la otra vez... —dijo aquellas palabras con su cautivadora voz, calándole hasta los huesos. No sabía que decir, nada salía de sus labios, absolutamente nada. Él soltó una pequeña sonrisa y solamente pudo observarlo, maravillada, aún con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

Sasuke miró la situación un tanto incómodo al notar que no era la primera vez que se veían, sintió un fuego abrazador dentro de él, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Se conocen? —dijo Sasuke secamente. Ella podía jurar que estaba molesto, pero no podía dejar de observar a aquél hombre que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—U-Usted... —pudo decir al fin, aún con dificultad.

—Que tremenda casualidad, veo que lo conoces, me presento, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke —declaró con una cálida sonrisa mientras ponía su mano encima de la cabeza de Sasuke revolviéndole el cabello y este fruncía el ceño. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, nunca imaginó que ellos dos serían hermanos, nunca.

Ahí estaba ella, totalmente desconcertada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, nuevamente le invadieron miles de pensamientos, preguntas, buscando suplicante una jodida respuesta. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, ese día estuvo lleno de coincidencias.

 _¿Ellos dos hermanos?_

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque esa persona le resultaba conocida. Al verlos a ambos allí, pudo notar claramente su parecido.

 _De verdad que el mundo es tan pequeño..._

Se sentía más confundida que nunca, todo lo que había pasado, las palabras duras de Sasuke y su comportamiento cálido hacían que se sienta inquieta ya que no lo entendía.

 _«Me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden resultar tus padres al permitirte hacer esto, no tiene sentido»_

 _Cómo se atreve... El único con un pensamiento tan estúpido y de mente cerrada es él. Diga lo que diga Naruto, él es uno más de esas personas las cuales son tan arrogantes y se ponen por encima de los demás. Nunca debí pensar algo distinto, fue totalmente mi error el hacerme estúpidas ideas en mi cabeza._

No sé por qué se sorprendía ante esto, de alguna manera ya se lo esperaba. Las personas como él, siempre eran iguales. La misma basura detestable de este podrido mundo, el mismísimo infierno.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, aquel hombre que la había salvado, se había ganado un espacio en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona...

 _«Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi»_

Él tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, era inquietante y totalmente cautivador... Al contrario de su hermano, podía notar una gran calidez en él con tan solo mirarlo. Aunque, su mirada... reflejaba lo mismo que el de su hermano...

 _DOLOR._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todo/as! Les ofrezco mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto en la continuación, se me había complicado un poco pero me esforcé tanto para que salga bien. Con todo mis mayores deseos, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, una vez más me disculpo ante la tardanza. unu**_

 _ **Por cierto, acabo de llegar hasta donde me había quedado en youtube, así que a partir del siguiente capítulo empezará todo por mi cuenta, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ustedes se merecen lo mejor.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!**_

 _ **Y mil gracias aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones, me encanta leerlos :') cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en decírmelo, gustosa responderé. ^^**_

 _ **¡Los quiero mucho linduras! Besos.** **(~ ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡ )~**_


	6. El primer paso

_By Messel._

* * *

 _06_

 _ **El primer paso.**_

La sorpresa la tenía escrita en toda la cara, un silencio incómodo —al menos para ella— se adueñó del sofocante lugar. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquellos dos hombres el cual sorpresivamente, eran hermanos. Y como no, después de observarlos con cuidado se podía notar claramente su parecido, pero a la vez, muchas diferencias saltaban a la vista. Ante la confesión de aquél hombre llamado Itachi, Sakura se había quedado en absoluto silencio, trataba de procesar lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. De repente notó escapar una traviesa risita de los labios del Uchiha mayor, fue ahí cuando recobró el habla.

—¿H-Hermanos? —alcanzó a decir con un tono realmente bajo, aun sorprendida ante la repentina coincidencia.

—Aun no comprendo cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen, estoy totalmente confundido ahora —escuchó decir a Sasuke, con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—¿Tanto te sorprende que la conozca? ¿Acaso es tu novia? —preguntó Itachi a su hermano con mucha curiosidad mientras la miraba. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella quedando a espaldas de Sasuke, avergonzándola al instante—. ¿De verdad te fijaste en este tipo? ¿Qué le viste? Siempre me he preguntado por qué las mujeres se acercan tanto a él.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron ante sus recientes palabras, nuevamente estaba sorprendida, avergonzada y a la vez, sentía gracia ante lo que aquél hombre imaginaba. Pero de repente se sentía apenada ante su repentina cercanía.

—N-No, está equivocado. No tengo nada que ver con él... —musitó la bella chica mientras dirigía la mirada a Sasuke que la observaba molesto. De repente recordó lo que estaba pasando justo antes de que el Uchiha mayor apareciese, desvió la mirada, no quería seguir viéndolo.

—¿De verdad? Qué curioso... —susurró Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente la ojijade lo miró extrañada.

—¿Mi novia? ¿De verdad pensaste eso? Definitivamente has perdido la razón —ironizó el Uchiha menor—. No entiendo por qué estás tan curioso de las mujeres que se me acercan, después de todo tu caso no es diferente.

—No puedo negarte aquello, pero... —respondió su hermano con una leve sonrisa. De repente Itachi tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo levantó un poco con delicadeza, haciendo que ella lo mire incrédula y apenada ante aquel repentino movimiento—, es una mujer muy hermosa, solo mira esos ojos. Alucinante, no pude observarlos muy bien la última vez.

Sasuke se tensó al instante al ver la escena que se presenciaba ante sus ojos.

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cualquier tipo de cumplido. Sentía que trataba de burlarse de ella, pero a la vez, podía notar en su rostro que no lo decía con una intención maliciosa. Inevitablemente se sonrojó y terminó desviando la mirada. Ese hombre sacaba una parte de ella que jamás había visto e incluso se atrevía a decir que sentía vergüenza de si misma al actuar de esa manera, nunca le había pasado algo parecido.

—Me da escalofríos al escucharte decir todas esas cosas, no es propio de ti —espetó el Uchiha menor tajantemente.

—Perdona si te incomodé, pero realmente soy sincero —dijo el Uchiha mayor a Sakura mientras sonreía y se alejaba un poco. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

Estaba molesto, no entendía por qué pero le hervía la sangre.

—¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? No esperaba verte dando vueltas por esta facultad.

Itachi dirigió su serena mirada hacia Sasuke, que estaba ahí, de pie con una mirada intensa que intimidaba a cualquiera, menos a él.

—Quería desearte suerte en tu primer día, sabes que no ha sido fácil llegar a esto, pero estás aquí. Fui a buscarte a tu salón pero no te encontré, suponía que estarías por los alrededores y no me equivoqué —contestó su hermano serenamente.

Sakura observaba detenidamente lo que decían, aunque últimamente no despegaba la mirada de Itachi, tenía un encanto especial.

—Estaba a punto de ir a mi facultad —dijo aquél amargado hombre.

—¿Entonces ella va contigo? ¿Es tu compañera? La facultad de medicina no está muy lejos de aquí—comentó el Uchiha mayor mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. En cambio Sakura, se volvió a inundar de sorpresa ante las recientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Aquella mujer solo venía conmigo por un pequeño incidente que pasó, nuestros caminos se separan aquí —soltó Sasuke enseguida. De repente sonó el timbre de un teléfono, el Uchiha menor chasqueó la lengua y se alejó un poco para atender la llamada.

—¿L-La facultad... de medicina? —tartamudeó, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que tenía en aquel momento. Sakura observó a Sasuke que tenía una expresión de fastidio, definitivamente eso no era normal, tantas coincidencias en un día, le costaba asimilar esa situación. Era algo difícil de aceptar.

Itachi la miró con curiosidad, se daba cuenta claramente que la mente de aquella mujer era un completo desastre en ese momento, en cierta parte le causaba ternura verla algo confundía y sorprendida a la vez, ya que sus ojos se lucían y a él le gustaba.

—Está a unos minutos de aquí —respondió este último.

—Yo también... voy... a esa facultad... —confesó Sakura difícilmente, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada de total sorpresa del Uchiha menor, el cual había terminado la reciente llamada—. ¿Acaso usted... también irá ahí?

Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en los de ella, la sorpresa aun irradiaba en sus rostros. Sakura se atrevió a preguntar aquello, sabía perfectamente que la respuesta estaba clara, pero no entendía cómo es que ese hombre últimamente se hacía presente en su vida de esa manera. Hubiese aceptado el hecho de que él estudie en esta universidad, pero que él sea su compañero es algo que le incomodaba al instante. Ese hombre quien se atrevió a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, ese hombre que no sabía nada de ella, no tenía derecho de decirle tales cosas y que resulte su compañero, lo hacía detestable.

 _No creo que pueda soportar su presencia._

Sakura notó como Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo pero rápidamente lo interrumpió. La ira que se había apaciguado por la llegada del hombre que la había salvado anteriormente, volvió a surgir con más fuerza. No quería seguir viéndolo, lo que haga o deje de hacer no era de su incumbencia.

Estaba decidida a irse de allí.

—Itachi-san ¿podría decirme cómo llegar a la facultad? —preguntó firmemente, con tono tranquilo y seguro. Notó un poco de sorpresa en los ojos del hermano mayor, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Sakura sintió la mirada inquietante del otro Uchiha, pero no cometería el error de mirarlo.

Y así era, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, estaba aún asimilando la idea de que estarían en la misma facultad, no podía creerlo. Desvió la mirada un poco perdido.

 _Debe ser una jodida pesadilla._

—Claro —asintió el Uchiha mayor cálidamente, se acercó hacia ella, se puso a su lado y levantó la mano señalando algún punto del lugar—. Vas por allá, giras dos veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda, allí se encuentra la facultad de medicina.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Sakura contenta—. Ha sido de verdad un gusto el volver a verlo, pero, yo... tengo algo que decirle...

Esto último llegó a los oídos de Sasuke, el cual hizo que inconscientemente la vuelva a mirar.

—¿Algo que decirme? Ahora tengo cierta curiosidad —interrumpió Itachi mientras sonreía. Sakura se sonrojó, lo cual hizo que escape otra sonrisa de sus labios, de repente dos de sus dedos tocaron su frente, haciendo que ella lo mire al instante—. Lo siento, será la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron levemente, le había inundado la sorpresa tanto que lo tenía escrito en toda la cara.

Los latidos del corazón de Sakura aumentaron notablemente ante el contacto, junto a aquellas palabras que salían de los finos labios de aquél hombre y de repente, el nerviosismo le dio un cálido abrazo. Asintió torpemente e inconscientemente desvió la mirada topándose con la del Uchiha menor, el cual veía con total sorpresa a su hermano, lo miró extrañada, pero no duró mucho ya que debía darse prisa.

 _Debo irme, siento que me desplomaré de la vergüenza._

—Hasta luego, tenga un buen día y sobre todo gracias —dijo entre susurros, aun avergonzaba ante su repentino contacto. Se inclinó un poco en forma de despedida y se marchó del lugar con paso decidido, dejando atrás los pensamientos inquietos que asechaban torpemente en su cabeza.

Sakura siguió las indicaciones que Itachi le había dicho. Se dio cuenta una vez más lo fácil que era perderse en ese lugar, habían muchos callejones que suponía llevaban a otras facultades. Finalmente se adentró en uno de ellos, y al fin, después de tanta búsqueda, frente a ella estaba la facultad de medicina. Dio un largo suspiro y se adentró al lugar.

Su paso era un poco apresurado debido a que era consciente de que llegaba tarde. Entró a la facultad, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío rodeado de un silencio absoluto, incluso podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y el eco que emanaba, de repente se le vino a la mente como sería este lugar en la noche, sin duda algo totalmente perturbador.

Trataba de darse prisa y no distraerse en lo preciosa que era la facultad, definitivamente era algo que jamás había visto antes. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón que le correspondía, sabía perfectamente que ese día les enseñarían el lugar, sobre todo los salones de prácticas y laboratorios, temía quedar mal en su primer día de clase, en especial con el profesor que guiaría su recorrido. Tomó un poco de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, para su mala suerte, este hizo un chirrido molesto lo cual atrajo la atención de todos hacia ella.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, notó como no dejaban de mirarla, se sentía jodidamente incómoda. Se dio cuenta de las expresiones de desagrado por parte de las personas que estaban en el lugar, no entendía el porqué pero trataba de ignorarlo, rápidamente se adentró un poco y asintió en forma de disculpa debido a la interrupción. Se iba a dirigir a un lugar que esté libre para tomar asiento, pero el profesor la detuvo repentinamente.

—Espere un momento —escuchó decir a este último, lo cual hizo que se detenga y lo regrese a ver enseguida. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa.

 _Maldición._

—¿S-Sucede algo profesor? —preguntó torpemente.

—Sólo quiero advertirle que no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. Si llega tarde, será mejor que no entre a mi clase, o bien llega a tiempo o bien queda fuera. Y algo no menos importante... —advirtió mientras su mirada se endureció levemente—, ¿piensa que puede entrar así a mi clase? Su bata, señorita.

Sus ojos se abrieron con mucha sorpresa, es cuando cayó en cuenta que era la única que no llevaba una. Miró impulsivamente a su alrededor y todos tenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pudo notar que les divertía este regaño de su nuevo profesor. Realmente lo había olvidado, además de que en ese momento no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una.

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_

—Profesor ¿puede dejarlo pasar por esta vez? —escuchó Sakura decir a una persona a lo lejos, el cual reconocía su voz perfectamente, era Naruto. Incluso había perdido el habla ante la sorpresa.

 _¿Es que acaso nunca dejaré de sorprenderme?_

Vio al rubio y este la saludó con la mano mientras sonreía.

De repente escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y su vista se desvió hacia ella, no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. Vio como asintió disculpándose por la interrupción, notó enseguida como algunas personas susurraban una que otra palabra y algunas mujeres emocionadas pronunciando su nombre.

—Tome asiento señor Uchiha, es un honor el poder tenerlo aquí —soltó el profesor con una amabilidad sorprendente.

 _¿Quién era Sasuke como para que le diga algo como eso?_

Su curiosidad hacia él crecía mucho más.

El Uchiha asintió y pasó frente a ella ignorándola por completo, Sakura escuchaba las voces de muchas mujeres llamándolo para que se siente a su lado, aunque una voz muy peculiar sonó al final del gran salón, era su animado amigo. Escuchó como subía los escalones y supuso se había sentado a su lado. Se negaba a regresar a verlo. El profesor pidió silencio debido a que por la llegada de Sasuke, muchos no dejaban de hablar.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, por ser el primer día. Si vuelve a pasar, será dada de baja en mi clase —sentenció el estricto profesor. Asintió apenada y nuevamente escuchó sonrisas burlonas ante lo que le acababa de pasar.

Sasuke se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado, así que recurrió a su amigo haciéndole una pregunta de mala gana tratando de sonar lo menos interesado posible.

Sakura se adentró más al lugar, subió los escalones bajo la mirada atenta de sus nuevos compañeros, una mirada que demostraba desagrado, una mirada a la cual estaba tan acostumbrada. Se dirigió a un lugar vacío, pero la persona que estaba allí le dijo que estaba ocupado. Asintió y fue a otro lugar subiendo más escalones, afortunadamente habían dos espacios vacíos, lo cual no podría molestar con su presencia a la persona de al lado. Se situaba en la antepenúltima fila, tenía una gran vista de al frente además de que el salón era muy acogedor.

En sí el día de hoy sólo era una breve introducción de la carrera y un recorrido por el lugar, entendía muy bien la importancia del uso de la bata, sobre todo por los laboratorios y salones de prácticas que visitarían. Se sentía tan estúpida al ser la única que no llevaba una, podía notar como la miraban, era demasiado incómodo. Sin duda alguna, no fue el día que esperaba tener, últimamente las cosas no estaban saliendo bien...

Pasaron un par de horas cuando el recorrido terminó, estaba totalmente agotada. Realmente Sakura quedó maravillada con el lugar, ahora conocía mejor la facultad de medicina, todo era impecable y sobre todo precioso. Se encontraban en el mismo salón de antes, el profesor, el cuál ahora ya se había presentado, llevaba el nombre de Kakashi, era su nuevo profesor de anatomía.

Justo antes de poder retirarse, les hizo anotar algunos materiales que necesitarían para la próxima clase, sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, un lápiz y dos bolígrafos, anotó rápidamente lo que decía ya que su profesor hablaba muy rápido. Cuando terminó, les dijo que podían retirarse, ante esto, todos se levantaron rápidamente, guardaron sus pertenencias y se marcharon de inmediato. Sakura notó como Naruto salió algo apresurado hacia la salida, en la puerta pudo divisar a aquella mujer de cabellos rojos la cuál llevaba una cara de fastidio mientras veía al final del salón. Se levantó con la intención de abandonar el lugar cuando alguien la empujó de repente. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo y dirigió la vista ante la persona que había hecho esto. Era un grupo de mujeres que a la vista, se veían tan superficiales.

—¡Ups! Lo siento querida —dijo la persona que la había empujado con una chillona voz mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para contener la risa—. No entiendo como alguien como tú está en este lugar, si nos haces el favor de regresar al lugar donde perteneces harías feliz a toda la universidad, bye.

Al decirle aquello, hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de despedida, mientras llevaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sus dos amigas, no se quedaron atrás y compartieron las risas mientras se marchaban. Sakura no tenía la intención de decirle algo, porque a las personas huecas es mejor ignorarlas. Pese a eso, le entraba curiosidad como es que personas así querían estudiar esta carrera, si les importa un comino el bien de los demás. Dirigió su vista al piso y se puso en cuclillas, sintió una leve molestia en su rodilla por la caída que tuvo anteriormente, pero debía recoger lo que se le había caído.

Cogió su mochila, tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó, estaba por recoger su lápiz cuando alguien pasó a su lado y lo pisó, haciendo que este se quiebre. Alzó la vista totalmente molesta, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, era el Uchiha. Pasó de largo ignorándola por completo, vio cómo se alejaba sin mirar atrás, no entendía por qué no podía decir palabra alguna, mordió su labio y apretó sus puños. Vio como Naruto se acercaba a Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa, hasta que la vio y su expresión cambió al instante.

—¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto a lo lejos un tanto preocupado. Se estaba acercando a ella, cuando sin girar, el Uchiha lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

—Se nos hace tarde, Naruto —escuchó decir a Sasuke tajantemente.

 _¡¿Quién mierda se cree?!_

No pudo evitar el observarlo, tenía tanto coraje dentro. Él se había pasado de la raya, ya no sabía que pensar de ese hombre, sus acciones eran tan confusas. Cogió el lápiz, guardó los bolígrafos y cerró la mochila rápidamente, se levantó y con paso decidido, se acercó a él con el objeto en su mano. Al llegar, estampó su mano con el lápiz en su pecho, la mirada de Sakura era tenaz, notó como sus ojos se abrían un poco demostrando un leve asombro, algo que sigue siendo inusual en él. Tomó valor de quien sabe dónde y soltó lo que tenía que decir, no pensaba callarse, no ante ese idiota.

—Tome la responsabilidad de esto, realmente no entiendo como puede ser tan maleducado, lo quiero tal y como estaba, no soy una persona que desperdicia las cosas, y tampoco tengo la comodidad de comprar uno nuevo, imbécil —recriminó con viveza. Alejó su mano rápidamente y escuchó al lápiz caer junto a sus pedazos, se giró y se fue sin mirar atrás. Al querer cruzar la puerta, aquella mujer la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, empezó a criticarla pero solamente se zafó bruscamente de su agarre y se marchó, escuchaba su molesta voz diciéndole una que otra cosa a lo lejos, suponía estaba maldiciéndole o algo por el estilo por la reacción que tuvo ante aquel hombre que pudo notar, es considerado un Dios para muchos. Se alejó cada vez más del lugar, debía darse prisa y no llegar tarde al trabajo. Así que aceleró el paso hacia su próximo destino.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha seguía sorprendido ante lo que acababa de pasar, aunque obviamente, no lo demostraba. Su expresión era indiferente, a lo que Naruto tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro por aquel escenario que se había armado. Sasuke ante esto, le dirigió una mirada amenazante, a lo cual su amigo paró de reír al instante y le mencionó que lo esperaría en el auto, se llevó a Karin a regañadientes y al final, Sasuke quedó completamente solo.

Dirigió su vista al lápiz que había caído al piso, se puso en cuclillas y recogió sus pedazos. Se quedó observándolo por varios minutos, recordando a aquella mujer que por alguna razón, le movía los pensamientos, que le hacía sentirse un tanto diferente.

Era un sentimiento molesto que se apoderaba de su corazón, no sabía si era lástima, compasión o quizá, solo una tontería.

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar lo que Sakura había hecho, llevo la mano a su pecho donde ella había estampado aquel lápiz, se sorprendía una vez más ante el carácter de esa mujer porque jamás le habían hecho algo parecido.

Recordaba claramente sus palabras, es como si se le clavaran en todo el orgullo. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, tratando de liberar su mente de aquellos pesados y frustrantes pensamientos que se apoderaban de él cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Se levantó lentamente, llevó el lápiz a su bolsillo, cerró sus ojos, dio un largo suspiro y finalmente se marchó.

 _ **…**_

Al anochecer, Sakura había llegado exhausta del trabajo, había tenido que hacer entregas una por otra, fue un día totalmente agotador. Se encontraba en su cama recostaba mientras veía el pálido techo de su habitación, cerró los ojos en un intento de relajarse, pero tanta era su mala suerte, que solo pensamientos negativos y dolorosos se apoderaban de su mente haciéndole sentir miserable una vez más. Necesitaba dinero, había ahorrado e incluso pidió un adelanto para poder completar el dinero de la beca, sabía que era consciente de que en esa carrera los gastos eran elevados, pero no quería atascarse por eso. Sacó el cuaderno que tenía en su mochila y revisó lo que había anotado.

—Adquirir el atlas de anatomía humana de Chihiro Yokochi. Y algo no menos importante, adquirir el libro tanto como el compendio de anatomía de Testut —leyó en voz alta.

Con el cuaderno en la mano, dejó su brazo caer en la cama, dio un largo suspiro y se puso a pensar cómo conseguiría aquello... Afortunadamente tenía tiempo hasta la próxima clase que sería el día lunes, aun así, no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de cómo conseguiría el dinero para adquirir lo que le pedían. Se levantó torpemente de la cama, puso el cuaderno en el escritorio e inconscientemente miró hacia su izquierda, su vista se posó en aquella bufanda que Itachi-san le había dado. Tomó lentamente aquella larga bufanda y la acercó a su pecho, un segundo después recordó inmediatamente lo que había pasado en la mañana.

 _Ese idiota._

Chasqueó la lengua molesta, cogió un abrigo del armario y se lo puso abruptamente, llevó con ella un gorro de lana junto a unos guantes, tomó las llaves que estaban en el escritorio y salió del lugar. El viento era demasiado brusco, había ocasiones en las que debía cubrir su cara para protegerse de alguna diminuta basura que quisiera infiltrarse en sus ojos, hacía muchísimo frío. Era muy tarde, no había casi nadie alrededor, estaba todo muy desolado.

 _Me pregunto si es una buena idea el haber salido…_

Se dirigió a paso lento hacía un parque que era del pequeño barrio en donde vivía, quedaba a una cuadra de su casa, nada mejor que ir allí ya que necesitaba tomar aire. A veces tenía la costumbre de salir por las noches, aunque a sus padres les preocupaba que lo hiciera, pero le ayudaba a pensar, a relajarse, o simplemente a desahogarse con el silencio de la infinita noche, junto a la compañía de la luz de aquel centenar de estrellas, mientras aquella luna la acompañaba en su corto camino.

Se acercó al parque con paso tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que era un poco tenebroso al verlo a altas horas de la noche, había mucho silencio, se escuchaba el sonido del viento al chocar junto a las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de los grillos formando una agradable melodía, muy aparte de que el brusco viento hacía que el cabello de Sakura se estampe en toda su cara sin delicadeza alguna.

Estaba un poco oscuro, aunque había uno que otro poste que iluminaba ciertas partes del lugar, se adentró un poco al parque algo distraída, volvió en sí cuando de repente escuchó el chirrido de un columpio, se había asustado y se puso en alerta de inmediato.

 _¿Y si es un fantasma?_

Tragó saliva y sigilosa, fue hacia donde se encontraban los columpios, se puso lentamente tras un árbol y de repente divisó una figura de un hombre sentado en uno de ellos, estaba algo encorvado, sus manos se posaban en sus piernas y su vista no se despegaba del suelo.

 _Por un momento se sintió estúpida al haber pensado que se trataba de un fantasma._

Fijó un poco más la vista en aquella persona, pensaba que era un indigente o algo parecido, pero sus dudas se despejaron al verlo más de cerca, le parecía conocido pero no dudó en acerarse cuando vio que temblaba un poco, quizá porque hacía mucho frío y esa persona no estaba tan cubierto. Se dirigió a paso lento hacía él, al parecer no había notado su presencia, estaba a un paso de esa persona y es cuando decidió hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo mientras tocaba lentamente su hombro en el mismo instante en que un poco confundido alzó la vista y se topó con la de ella, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Sakura? Pero... —pronunció, totalmente perplejo.

—I-Itachi-san ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? —tartamudeó aun con la sorpresa viva en todo el rostro.

Él buscaba asimilar la situación, aclaró su mente y buscó las palabras adecuadas para responder a su reciente pregunta.

—Oh, pues... fui a visitar a un conocido y me topé con este agradable lugar, pero me doy cuenta ahora de que se me pasó el tiempo.

—Entiendo... pero... lo noto triste —dijo preocupada.

Aquellas palabras le tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha, el cuál trato de excusarse de inmediato.

—Lo siento, estoy algo sensible ahora, he tenido algunos problemas —mencionó mientras dirigía su vista hacía Sakura—. Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Es muy tarde y podría ser peligroso.

Intentó cambiar el tema, lo cual deseaba que funcionara.

—Suelo tener caminatas nocturnas cuando no me siento bien, pero voy con cuidado así que no se preocupe, aunque me siento mejor ahora —le dijo la bella chica mientras sonreía, le agradaba verlo, había algo en él que le gustaba, pero notaba que él no estaba bien o que algo le pasaba, pero sentía que no era correcto preguntarle.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Me ha animado mucho verte aho... —De repente un estornudo lo interrumpió, Sakura lo miró preocupada mientras notaba como Itachi se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y se disculpó.

Sakura lo miró con ternura.

Se sacó los guantes, se puso en cuclillas lentamente y tomó sus manos, estaban completamente heladas. Notó cómo temblaba levemente, hacía mucho frío y él no llevaba algo encima más que una delgada camisa, llevó la mano a su mejilla, lo miró con reproche y él la miró con curiosidad ante lo que ella había hecho de repente.

Aquel contacto lo había sobresaltado.

—¿Tiene frío verdad? Está totalmente helado... —le dijo Sakura preocupada.

—Descuida, estoy bien. —No pasó mucho cuando estornudó otra vez, la ojijade notó cómo la expresión de él cambiaba a una de molestia, lo cual le recordó enseguida a su hermano, le dio algo de gracia ya que se parecían mucho y eran tan distintos a la vez.

Sakura sonrió radiante, dio un suspiro alegre y se dispuso hablar. Se sentía contenta de alguna manera.

—Bien, déjeme agradecerle lo que hizo por mí el otro día —le dijo totalmente animada, mientras él la miró nuevamente con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaron en los de Sakura, estaba embelesado al verla tan radiante, tan alegre.

Sakura tomó los guantes que guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y empezó a ponérselos. Nadie decía nada, él no se movía, pero lo que no sabía, es que el Uchiha la observaba cómo si contemplara un valioso tesoro que había encontrado. Ella cogió el otro guante y se lo puso en su otra mano con delicadeza, un tanto concentrada mientras sonreía a ratos, inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio que él la observaba, su mirada era tan penetrante, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, podía ver claramente aquellos ojos negros cómo pozos, eran tan oscuros, tan... intrigantes. Estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su leve respiración, estaba tan cerca. Sintió de repente algo de calor en su rostro, se dio cuenta enseguida que se había sonrojado, desvió la vista apenada y se levantó del lugar.

 _Eso estuvo demasiado cerca..._

 _¿Qué hiciste Sakura?_

Sakura se dio una bofetada interna al haberse levantado de repente, no cabía tanta vergüenza en su cuerpo, era inevitable que lo haya hecho.

Solamente pasaron segundos cuando Itachi estaba teniendo pensamientos confusos en esos momentos, se sentía culpable al hacerla sentir incómoda, estaba tan cerca de ella, tan cerca de su boca… Negó con la cabeza levemente esfumando aquellos pensamientos quizá algo atrevidos que pasaban por su mente.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, no quiero que por mi culpa tú te resfríes —le escuchó decir a Itachi, no podía verlo ya que él miraba sus manos.

Sakura puso una expresión amigable, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

Llevó la mano a su cabeza y se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesta, era de lana y de color gris, acercó sus manos junto al gorro hacia Itachi y se lo puso. Pudo notar claramente que se tensó un poco ante el repentino movimiento, él llevo su mano enseguida hacia la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su vista hacía ella, donde Sakura sonreía un tanto divertida al verlo, ya que se veía muy tierno con ello puesto, quitando la imagen de un hombre muy serio y varonil.

—No quiero que diga nada, se ve muy adorable —dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

Itachi, a pesar de que le encantaba verla sonreír, frunció el ceño porque ahora estaba menos abrigada que antes.

—Pero tú... podrías resfriarte.

—No te preocupes por ello, yo tengo esto. —Llevó su mano atrás del cuello, tomó la capucha de su abrigo y se la puso— Ahora no puede devolverme aquello, sólo le pido que aquél gorro, lo cuide mucho, es muy apreciado para mí y sé que estará en buenas manos.

Itachi se sorprendió levemente ante ello.

—Si es tan importante no deberías dármelo, me sentiré culpable por tenerlo —susurró mientras se levantaba del columpio, haciendo que la vista de Sakura persiga su mirada, Itachi era un poco más alto que su hermano.

—Usted también me dio algo muy importante, su bufanda que aprecia mucho, por favor tómelo, al menos sentirá menos frío —susurró torpemente. Vio cómo se formaba en sus labios una dulce sonrisa, una vez más, se había quedado maravillada.

—Lo cuidaré, gracias... Sakura —dijo Itachi mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de la bella chica. No podía articular ninguna palabra, de repente se puso algo nerviosa, pero tenía clase el día de mañana así que sentía que ya era hora de irse.

Aunque se maldecía por dentro al ser tan cobarde en estas situaciones y prefería abandonar el lugar, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—B-Bueno, debo irme, ya es tarde...

—Te acompaño a tu casa, quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien, no acepto un no por respuesta, es una forma de agradecerte por lo de ahora, has sido mi salvación esta vez... —le dijo amablemente, no podía negarse, era imposible.

Sakura le dio una respuesta positiva y terminaron sonriendo a la vez, era un momento que recordaría siempre y lo atesoraría en su corazón, no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello.

Después de aquello, Itachi la llevó a casa, era una caminata cómoda, hablaban de una que otra cosa de la universidad, además de que podía conocer un poco más de él con solo verlo, era un hombre muy agradable. Lo había sentido muy animado, eso le alegró mucho ya que aquella mirada vacía de él se había esfumado por completo, era reconfortante que pese a que no sabía que le pasaba, pudo sonreír un par de veces y eso a ella le encantaba.

La dejó en la puerta despidiéndose de ella, le agradeció una vez más por lo que había hecho y se marchó, una vez más Sakura vio cómo se alejaba, dio un largo suspiro y fue a descansar, dejando todo pensamiento triste de lado, solamente con la idea de querer descansar ya que pronto amanecería, así que cerró una noche inolvidable entregándose a los brazo de Morfeo.

 _ **…**_

Sakura despertó de mal humor ya que había dormido hasta muy tarde, se dio un baño y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario. Constaba en una remera blanca de tiras junto a un jean de color azul y unas zapatillas. No tuvo tiempo ni de recoger su cabello así que dejó que se secara con el viento, tomó la mochila, cogió las llaves y salió con paso apresurado.

Llegó a la universidad con el tiempo justo, ahora le resultaba más fácil ubicarse debido a que ya conocía la facultad. Pese a aquello, no había mucha gente en el pasillo, así que dedujo que habían llegado más temprano. El día de ayer les habían dado un número del locker que le correspondían a cada uno, el de Sakura era el número dieciocho, le tomó un poco de tiempo encontrarlo, tomó las llaves y lo abrió. Sacó su cuaderno junto a los bolígrafos, sin querer recordó lo que sucedió con el lápiz, frunció el ceño y cerró el locker con fuerza dejando la mochila dentro.

De repente algo cayó encima de ella haciendo que se lleve un buen susto, era una tela blanca y le había cubierto toda la cabeza que incluso era incapaz de ver, hasta que escuchó una voz...

—Quédatela —escuchó decir a Sasuke, alzó con su brazo aquella tela para verlo, pero era tarde, vio cómo se alejaba con aquella elegancia tan característica de él.

El Uchiha no estaba seguro de hacer aquello, incluso dudó una vez más si hacerlo o no, pero nuevamente, su impulso le gano.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua quitando bruscamente aquello que estaba encima suyo, pero se dio cuenta, de que no era una simple tela blanca, se trataba de la bata de la facultad. Lo miró incrédula, totalmente confusa, alzó la mirada nuevamente pero él ya no estaba. No entendía porque le había dado esto, se sintió mal porque era cierto, no tenía dinero para comprarlo, pero ella no quería aceptar nada de él, pero más que eso, quería saber la razón del porqué lo hizo después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella... a ese hombre, no lo entendía en lo más mínimo.

 _Me hacía sentir... extraña. Pero, yo no quiero su lástima._

De repente alguien se pronunció por los altavoces, sobresaltándola por completo, puso atención a lo que decía dejando de lado lo desconcertada que se encontraba.

« _A todos los estudiantes, por favor, dirigirse al auditorio de la universidad, habrá una conferencia importante y necesitamos toda la presencia del alumnado, la asistencia es obligatoria, gracias por su atención._ »

—¿Una conferencia importante? Bueno, creo que debo darme prisa —dijo en voz baja. Aseguró el locker con la llave y se giró, de repente chocó con alguien y sus cosas cayeron al piso.

 _¿Es que siempre estaré chocándome con la gente?_

—D-Discúlpeme —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía en cuclillas para recoger sus cosas, pero aquella persona también había hecho lo mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. Estuve algo despistado así que fue mi culpa, espero pueda disculparme —escuchó decir a aquel hombre, tenía una voz muy grave, lo cual dedujo que era alguien mayor.

 _¡Al fin alguien que se disculpa!_ Pensó Sakura intentado sacarle algo bueno a la situación.

Terminó de recoger un bolígrafo y se levantó lentamente, es cuando lo miró.

Notó cómo los ojos de ese hombre se abrieron un poco en signo de sorpresa, no entendía el porqué, pero se dio cuenta que la miraba de una manera extraña. Aunque muy aparte de ello le recordaba a alguien.

—Sus ojos... son muy bonitos ¿cuál... es su nombre?—preguntó de repente con una sonrisa amable, lo cual le hizo sentir incómoda ya que había algo que no le gustaba, la forma en que la miraba.

Se tragó la incomodidad y se resignó a responder.

—G-Gracias, pues mi nombre es... —De repente escuchó al profesor de anatomía llamándome con un peculiar «¡Hey! ¡Señorita!», estaba un poco lejos pero lo escuchaba perfectamente, pudo darse cuenta que quería que se dé prisa, se disculpó rápidamente, le había dicho que la buscaba su profesor, este le entrego sus cosas y ella se marchó rápidamente.

 _«Esa mujer... siento que la he visto en alguna parte, esos ojos jade...»_ —pensó aquél hombre mientras observaba cómo Sakura se alejaba.

La mujer de larga cabellera rosa, se dirigía al auditorio después de que su profesor le regañara por llegar tarde, había mucha gente, era un lugar enorme y sobre todo elegante, casi todas las personas habían tomado asiento, encontró un lugar vacío y se dirigió allí. Apenas se sentó vio cómo el profesor Kakashi se dirigía al atril y empezó a hablar.

—Buenos días a todas las personas presentes el día de hoy, sabemos muy bien que esto es algo inoportuno, pero tenemos el gran honor de tener aquí a nuestro gran fundador de esta prestigiosa universidad. Les pido por favor, un gran aplauso.

Dicho esto todas las personas se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo ante lo recién mencionado. Sakura se levantó torpemente e hizo lo mismo, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba. Vio cómo un hombre alto, vestido con un traje de color negro a la par de su cabello, se dirigía al atril, se sorprendió tanto, porque no era nada más y nada menos, que la persona con la que había chocado antes. Aquél hombre era el fundador de esta universidad, no lo podía creer.

—Buenos días a todos, para mí es un honor el poder presentarme ante ustedes, la futura generación de este gran país, me presento, mi nombre es... —le escuchó decir con una seguridad y firmeza sorprendente—, Fugaku... Uchiha.

—Qué... Uchi... ¡¿Acaso dijo Uchiha?! ¿Puede ser... el padre de Sasuke?—pensó totalmente conmocionada.

Ella no sabía, que esto solamente era el comienzo de un gran...

 _INFIERNO._

* * *

 _ **Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, detesto hacerlos esperar, pasaron muchísimas cosas... pero al fin he podido sacar continuación. No quiero alargarme demasiado he interrumpir la lectura, ya que he querido recompensarlos haciendo un capítulo algo largo. He de decir que ahora es donde comienza todo, tengo muchas cosas en mente y trataré de no demorar tanto como esta vez... Les agradezco muchísimo por la espera, y me disculpo nuevamente por hacerlos esperar tanto... De verdad espero que les guste, me alegrara mucho si es así... Los quiero mucho, disfrútenlo por favor.. ^-^**_


	7. Resignación

_By Messel._

* * *

 _07_

 ** _Resignación._**

Sasuke observaba fastidiado el escenario que se mostraba ante sus ojos, no tenía ni la menor idea de que su padre se encontraría dando uno de sus discursos baratos en ese lugar. Sí, él era el fundador de aquella ''prestigiosa'' universidad, pero no entendía el porqué de su repentina visita, pocas eran las veces que su padre hacía algo cómo eso, y al pelinegro le intrigaba el verlo ahí, sonriente, amable, todo lo opuesto a lo que era realmente. Una jodida farsa.

Fugaku pronunciaba cada palabra con una seguridad impecable, siempre se mostraba cómo una persona correcta ante los demás, después de todo lo único que le importaba era la imagen que daba él y su familia. Mientras hablaba fijaba su vista sigilosamente por todo el auditorio buscando a Sasuke, el cual le había desobedecido haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Había pasado un tiempo desde aquella discusión que habían tenido, su padre seguía sin aceptarlo, era algo inadmisible. Al encontrarlo, endureció su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante, el Uchiha no se quedó atrás y le respondió de la misma manera.

 _¿Qué mierda quiere?_ Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras veía a su obstinado padre, estaba tan arto de sus reproches, tan arto de ser tratado como la vergüenza de su linaje _, ¿Es que acaso era un pecado hacer lo que quería?_ Chasqueó la lengua mostrando enfado, Naruto estaba a su lado, miraba a Fugaku y Sasuke inquisitivamente.

—Oye, teme —habló Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca— ¿Pasó algo con tu padre?

Sasuke se tensó enseguida, le había tomado desprevenido aquella pregunta. Relajó el rostro mostrando la habitual expresión impasible de siempre. Él confiaba en su amigo, pero no le apetecía contarle en ese momento lo que había pasado con su padre anteriormente, quizá lo haría en otro momento, ese tema le ponía de los nervios.

—Nada importante —respondió con sequedad.

 _Mi padre no acepta el hecho de que quiera estudiar lo que yo quiera, se empeña en joderme la puñetera vida, no le basta con menospreciarme y compararme con mi hermano._ No podía decirle eso, no quería verse cómo una niñita que se quejaba por la más mínima cosa, era muy orgulloso cómo para hablar de sus problemas y aceptar la ayuda, tanto como palabras reconfortantes de otra persona.

Naruto no era tan tonto, él se daba cuenta de que había pasado algo, quería saber lo que ocurría, más allá de quedar cómo un entrometido, deseaba poder ayudar a su amigo de alguna manera. Aceptó el hecho de que Sasuke no haya querido decirle lo que pasaba, pero ya habría un momento en el que pudieran hablar y sabía perfectamente que le sacaría toda la información, después de todo Naruto no se rendía hasta lograr su objetivo.

Los aplausos eufóricos de todo el alumnado se hicieron presentes, un sonido que taladraba los oídos del Uchiha, no soportaba estar un segundo más en ese lugar, no cuando la bulla era insoportable y la mirada altanera de su padre no dejaba de seguirlo, odiaba su vida, odiaba todo, se levantó con rapidez y ante la mirada atenta de su obstinado padre se largó del lugar.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, pero no lo siguió, entendía que quizá quería estar solo. Sasuke siempre era así, era difícil acercase a él, incluso su mejor amigo era consciente de que era una persona difícil de tratar, pero en sus adentros sabía que no era una mala persona.

Sasuke adelantaba su paso hacía la salida del auditorio, había varias personas que le dirigían la mirada con admiración, se sentía asfixiado, su mente estaba hecho un lío en ese momento. Desvió la vista y se topó con la mirada de Sakura, ésta la miraba con asombro, no duró mucho ya que el Uchiha continuaba su paso, su rostro se tornó sombrío y desvió su vista al frente mientras la ignoraba.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada, veía cómo abandonaba el lugar rápidamente. Aun no asimilaba la situación, se había enterado de que el padre del Uchiha era el fundador de la universidad y eso realmente le tomó por sorpresa. Aunque era muy obvio, se notaba a kilómetros que era hijo de alguien importante _¿Qué esperaba?_ Ya debía haberse imaginado _._ Ahora sabía algo más de Uchiha Sasuke, dirigió la mirada al atril, pero Fugaku ya no se encontraba allí, lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Veía cómo saludaba a una que otras personas y se dirigía a la salida.

—Por la grata visita de nuestro gran fundador, hemos decidido que se les dará un receso libre ya que tenemos una sorpresa de última hora, tendremos a un invitado muy importante, así que le pedimos un poco de espera, mientras tanto pueden disfrutar de una proyección que sabemos sabrán apreciarla —concluyó el profesor Kakashi con mucha seriedad. Se alejó del atril y las luces del auditorio se apagaron, es cuando comenzó la proyección.

 _¿Un invitado importante?_ Sakura ladeo la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. No sabía de quien se trataba pero suponía que sería alguien sumamente importante. _¿Primero el señor fundador y ahora quién? ¿El embajador de Japón?_ Pensaba internamente mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en el quinto sueño, sí, se había dormido del aburrimiento. Nunca fue de esas personas que ponía atención a algo, no era lo suyo, estaba teniendo un sueño jodidamente bueno hasta que algo comenzó a vibrar en su pierna. Se levantó exaltado ante esa repentina sensación hormigueante que le recorrió el cuerpo, era su teléfono. Afortunadamente casi nadie lo vio ya que todo estaba completamente oscuro, guio su mano hasta el pantalón y sacó su teléfono, lo revisó, era un mensaje de Itachi.

Arqueó las cejas algo sorprendido, al parecer Sasuke no respondía su teléfono, así que acudió a Naruto para decirle que no se muevan del lugar, diciéndole quien será la persona que se presentará en la universidad, además de un altercado que había sucedido antes. Conociéndolo, Itachi era consciente de que su hermano terminaría yéndose en cualquier momento, ya que esos ''eventos'' le resultaban patéticos, más aun con la visita de su padre.

Naruto se levantó y se encamino con gran sigilo hacia la puerta del auditorio, debía encontrar a Sasuke cuanto antes, esto era importante, si su padre lo encontraba se armaría un gran problema para él, con lo mucho que lleva conociendo a su amigo se daba cuenta de la verdadera actitud de Fugaku. A veces podía ser increíblemente aterrador. Caminaba con paso medio apresurado, desviando la vista tanto a la derecha cómo a su izquierda en busca de su amargado amigo, a lo lejos vio a Sakura que ponía gran atención a la proyección que estaban dando, Naruto la miró divertido y se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

—No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra, dame todo lo que tienes o no dudaré en disparar —susurró en el oído de la pelirosa, mientras ponía su teléfono en la espalda de la ojijade aparentando un arma.

Sakura se puso en estado de alerta, no lo pensó dos veces y en un movimiento ágil engancho su brazo con el de él, giró y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, sonrió victoriosa hasta que vio a un Naruto con una cara de morir, el rubio llevó las manos a su entrepierna mientras caía de rodillas, su rostro era un verdadero poema.

—Oh cielos, Naruto, l-lo siento mucho —dijo totalmente apenada ante lo que acababa de hacer. No se imaginaba que su amigo le estaba jugando una broma.

—Sakura-chan, recuérdame que no vuelva a hacerte una broma, me habéis dejado sin hijos —murmulló mientras dos lagrimitas caían por su rostro.

Sakura sonrió levemente y extendió su mano para que Naruto pueda levantarse, el rubio sonrió y la tomó sin dudarlo.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? —preguntó Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa. Naruto cayó en cuenta que tenía algo que hacer y casi lo olvidaba por jugarle una broma a Sakura, donde no salió bien parado.

—¿Has visto al Teme? —respondió con otra pregunta, mientras nuevamente dirigía la mirada a todos lados, incluso debajo de la silla, pese a que era obvio que no estaría allí, pero Naruto quería quitarse la duda. ¿Quién sabe, no?

—Si te refieres al amargado de tu amigo, lo vi dirigirse a la salida hace unos minutos —musitó, un segundo después su expresión se endureció levemente—, aunque su padre salió tras él.

Esto último sorprendió a Naruto, esa era una muy mala noticia, conocía a Fugaku y sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esto, la miró preocupado, debía encontrarlo lo antes posible. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sasuke, pero Itachi tenía razón, el teléfono estaba apagado.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —preguntó la ojijade al ver el nerviosismo del rubio.

El preocupado amigo llevó las manos a los hombros de la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada.

Estaba preocupado. Itachi le explicó que su padre había tenido un altercado con Sasuke, algo que no tuvo un buen desenlace. Fugaku se fue de viaje, al regresar se enteró que el Teme lo desobedeció, estaba furioso. Él imaginaba que tendrían otra fuerte discusión, además de que le preocupaba ese importante invitado.

Sasuke es tremendo, sabía que no se quedaría callado, y eso lo angustiaba.

—Sakura-chan, ayúdame a encontrar al Teme—suplicó, aun con las manos en sus hombros.

Ella lo miró dudosa, no quería involucrarse en algo relacionado con el Uchiha, pero veía a Naruto tan preocupado, que cedió difícilmente.

—Está bien, te ayudaré a buscarlo —respondió en voz baja, esto alivió al rubio, pero Sakura no sabía si hizo lo correcto.

—¡Eres genial Sakura-chan! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa—, bien, iremos a la salida y nos separaremos, tú irás hacia la izquierda y yo hacia la derecha, debemos encontrarlo a cómo de lugar.

Sakura asintió en forma de afirmación, sentía como si estuviese en una misión ultra secreta. Ambos fueron a la salida sigilosamente, al salir Naruto fue hacia su derecha con paso apresurado, lo observó alejarse, era momento de que ella también vaya a buscarlo.

Una que otra pregunta se adueñaba de la mente de la pelirosa, no quería aceptarlo, pero sentía un poco de preocupación por el Uchiha.

 _¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?_ Pensaba Sakura, estaba un poco inquieta, su paso, que era tranquilo hasta el momento, se iba acelerando por cada paso que daba, no tenía idea de que ocurría con ella, pero en su interior sentía miedo, miedo de que se tratara de algo desastroso. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, pero pese a que él era un reverendo idiota, no podía evitar compartir la preocupación de Naruto. Aunque pensándolo bien el padre del Uchiha iba tras él, tal vez iba a ayudarlo con algún problema que él estaba teniendo, después de todo el parecía una buena persona.

Miraba a todos lados, pero no había absolutamente nadie, al parecer todos están en el auditorio, chasqueó la lengua, se preguntó si Naruto ya lo había encontrado. Su paso era un poco más lento, dio un suspiro resignado mientras se daba cuenta que había llegado a la zona de los lockers. Se hallaba un poco distraída, el lugar estaba algo oscuro y en cierta parte causaba un poco de temor. Camino sigilosamente por los finos pasillos, el silencio era sorprendente, estaba a punto de darse vuelta y regresar, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un locker siendo cerrado abruptamente. Esto la asustó así que dirigió la vista por todo el lugar, se sorprendió ante lo que veía, era Sasuke y su padre, se escondió rogando que no hayan captado su presencia, guardo silencio, al parecer no estaban pasando por un buen momento.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana? —inquirió su padre hastiado.

Había seguido a Sasuke, su semblante era aterrador, se podía notar claramente la furia en sus ojos, miraba a su hijo con cólera, estaba harto de que lo desobedeciera, siempre era la misma mierda con él.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, no quería escucharlo, el motivo por el que se largó de allí fue para estar solo, pero no, tenía que venir su padre y empezar a joderle la puñetera vida. Era tan típico de él, es como si se empeñara en hacerle la vida imposible.

—¡Sólo te diré que no te atreverás a hacer lo que quieras! —sentenció Fugaku mientras su tono de voz se elevaba cada vez más—. ¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos! ¡Lo único que haces es ser una vergüenza para todo nuestro linaje! ¡No voy a tolerarlo más!

Sakura veía atónita la escena que se manifestaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruel con sus palabras? Nunca se imaginó que ese hombre fuera de esa manera, se veía tan diferente. Miró a Sasuke atemorizada, no podía creer que su padre le acababa de decir algo como eso, tenía el impulso de ir hacia él y defenderlo, pero no podía mover un solo dedo.

Jamás imagino presenciar algo como esto.

Sasuke apretó su puño con ímpetu, mordió su labio con mucha fuerza hasta sangrar, quería decirle todas las verdades en su maldita cara, ansiaba que lo dejara en paz, sabía que no era el mejor hijo, sabía que quizá cometió varios errores, pero, ¿acaso era pecado hacer lo que uno desea de corazón? Lo miró dolido, sus palabras las sentía cómo un puñal en su corazón.

Sasuke dirigió sigilosamente la mirada hacia él, una sonrisa dolida se formó en sus labios.

—Eres patético padre… —escupió el pelinegro sin temor. Fugaku explotó de furia y tomó a Sasuke de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él, no iba a permitir que le hable de esa manera, estaba extremadamente frenético.

—¡No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera! ¡¿Qué mierda hice para tener un hijo cómo tú?! ¡¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano?! ¡Eres una porquería! —bramó mientras sacudía violentamente a Sasuke de la camisa.

Ahí estaba otra vez, comparándolo con su hermano, un punto jodidamente débil, Sasuke estaba ido, su mirada estaba perdida, le había inundado la melancolía. Pensó en la vida tan asquerosa que le había tocado, todo ha sido un reverenda mierda, primero su madre, ahora su padre, se sentía tan solo, tan jodido.

Sasuke alzó su mano con sigilo y se zafó del agarre bruscamente, ya lo había humillado demasiado, él quería a su papá pese a todo, pero al parecer, su padre solamente lo odiaba y eso le dolía.

—¿Ser cómo mi hermano? —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—. Tal vez tengas razón, trataré de ser cómo él, pero nunca seré una persona corrupta cómo tú.

El sonido de un golpe hizo eco en todo el lugar, Fugaku lo había golpeado. Sasuke cayó sentado, su mano se posaba en su mejilla, sus finos cabellos cubrían su cara, estaba cabizbajo.

Sakura llevó su mano temblante a la boca, estaba helada, veía a Sasuke en el suelo, su padre lo miraba aun furioso, era un hombre terrible.

—Ya tuve suficiente contigo, me haré cargo de ti después —espetó reciamente—, ni se te ocurra faltar a la ceremonia, tienes que hacerte presente, vendrán periodistas y no quiero que me hagas quedar mal frente a todos, aprende a comportarte cómo un Uchiha.

Al decir eso último, Fugaku se fue del lugar dejando a un Sasuke destrozado. Estaba harto, quería destruir todo a su paso, le hacía tanta falta su madre, esa mujer que lo traicionó… Quería llorar, pero no le daría el gusto, no a esa persona que lo único que hacía es humillarlo, se preguntaba si de verdad estaba jodidamente solo…

De repente sintió algo cálido en su mano, haciendo que se sobresalte enseguida.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró una delicada voz suavemente.

El Uchiha la miró, era Sakura, había posado su mano en la de él, se alejó un poco hacia atrás y apartó su mano rápidamente. Sakura lo miró preocupada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su mirada estaba perdida, jamás creyó ver al arrogante Uchiha de esa manera, de alguna forma se sentía culpable por las cosas que pasaron entre ellos anteriormente.

Al notar la mirada profunda de Sakura, desvió la mirada, era lo único que le faltaba, que alguien más lo vea de esa manera, sin duda su orgullo lo acuchillaba sin piedad.

—¡¿No te han dicho que es descortés espiar a las personas?! —bramó el Uchiha cambiando su semblante a uno furioso.

Sakura se sorprendió, fue un cambio abrupto, su mirada era fría, es cómo si su caparazón volvía a envolverlo, volvía a ser el Uchiha de siempre…

—L-Lo siento, mi intención no era…

—Tsk. Sólo olvida lo que viste aquí, no tiene nada que ver contigo —la interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

Sakura miraba esos orbes oscuros con tristeza, podía ver la desesperación y frialdad en su mirada, dirigió lentamente la vista hacia el labio del pelinegro, alzó su mano débilmente y la posó dócilmente en su mejilla, con su pulgar limpio con suavidad un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.

El Uchiha la miraba impasible, pese a que estaba helado por dentro. Sentía esa cálida mano acariciarlo con delicadeza, algo que le recordó enseguida a su madre.

 _ **10 años atrás.**_

 _Una mujer de largos cabellos negros se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha, varias sirvientas la miraban preocupada ya que les había dicho que ella prepararía la cena, lo cual obviamente a las encargadas de la cocina no les parecía correcto que la señora del hogar haga algo como eso._

— _Me enojaré con ustedes si no me hacen caso_ — _sentenció Mikoto en un tono alegre, las sirvientas terminaron por aceptar amigablemente, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar._

 _De repente un niño entró a la cocina entre lágrimas buscando desesperado a su madre, estaba todo sucio y herido._

— _M-Mamá, me caí d-de un árbol_ — _mencionó el pequeño entre sollozos_ — _¡Duele mucho!_

 _Mikoto lo vio y sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a su hijo y se puso en cuclillas._

— _No llores cariño, ya pasó —Posó su mano suavemente en la mejilla de Sasuke, acariciándolo—. Eres un niño fuerte, mi niño…_

 _El pequeño dejó de llorar ante el contacto de su madre, la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y acto seguido la abrazó._

 _ **….**_

El Uchiha se levantó del lugar huyendo de la mirada de Sakura, su madre seguía siendo un fuerte punto débil y el recordarla en un momento así, no le ayudaba para nada. Ya tenía suficiente, y acordarse de la traición de su madre solamente le hacía sentir más miserable que antes. No era algo que le gustara recordar, esa mujer llegó a ser todo en su vida, la quería tanto, pero ella le falló, lo abandonó, ya no merecía llamarse madre.

 _¡¿Por qué todo me sale jodidamente mal?!_

Dio un par de pasos dejando a Sakura atrás, estaba abrumado. La ojijade estaba preocupada por él, se levantó y lo alcanzó, tomó su mano haciendo que él se detuviera y le dirija una mirada intimidante.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted…? —preguntó Sakura con una mirada angustiada. De alguna forma no podía dejarlo así, sabía que él había hecho varias cosas confusas, sabía que su comportamiento era indescifrable, pero no podía quitarse de la mente esa mirada tan vacía, tan dolida.

La imagen de su padre tratándolo de esa manera volvía a su mente.

¡¿Cómo puede una persona tratar a otra de esa manera?!

Sabía que Sasuke también se había sobrepasado un poco con sus palabras, pero no había suficiente razones para que su padre reaccionará de una manera tan violenta ¡Lo había golpeado! No cabía en su mente por qué le decía esas cosas a su propio hijo, por qué lo golpeaba cómo si no valiera nada. Así Sasuke no sea la mejor persona del mundo, nadie se merece algo cómo eso.

El Uchiha crispó los ojos, esa mujer ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no tiene nada que ver contigo, no quiero tu lástima, métete en tus asuntos, solamente desaparece de este lugar —espetó débilmente. Su orgullo le seguía dando dolorosas puñaladas. Volvió su vista al frente y movió su mano con la intención de zafarse de su agarre pero Sakura apretó más sus manos. Él la miró nuevamente, pero esta vez fastidiado.

—S-Sé que no nos llevamos nada bien, pero déjeme ayudarlo de alguna forma, creo que su padre no debió decirle algo cómo eso, puedo hacer…

—¡Eres una molestia! —bramó irritado. Sakura se sorprendió ante eso último, tanto que sus manos soltaron lentamente al Uchiha. Este le dirigió una última mirada y se marchó.

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse cómo una tonta. Sólo quería ayudarlo, no tenía por qué reaccionar así, pese a que entendía que tal vez no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y era muy obvio, solamente hubiese dicho que no de una buena manera. No lo entendía, le daba coraje, sólo quería hacer algo por él, pero sí que él es muy difícil de tratar…

Observó el lugar por donde el Uchiha se había marchado, dio un suspiro resignado y se encaminó al auditorio, debía encontrar a Naruto, aunque no sabía si era correcto decirle lo que había sucedido, pero ya lo pensaría en el camino.

Naruto se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la salida para dirigirse al campus, no había encontrado al Teme por ningún lado, incluso temía que se haya ido a su casa o tal vez a otro lugar fuera de la universidad. Alzó un poco su mano y miró el reloj que llevaba puesto, al ver la hora casi se cae del susto, ya mismo terminaba la proyección, debía regresar para ver si Sakura tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo.

Con paso descuidado regresó todo el camino que había recorrido en busca de su amigo, en su mente rogaba que no haya pasado nada grave, debía confiar en que todo esté tranquilo al regresar.

 _Espero que Sakura-chan lo haya encontrado._

Faltaba pocos minutos para que la proyección terminara, Sasuke se encontraba en los baños de la Universidad, sus manos estaban apoyadas en un mesón que era de los lavabos, la llave estaba abierta, el agua caía con furia cómo si de una tormenta se tratase. Su vista estaba fijamente en el espejo, se veía así mismo, en la patética persona que sentía que era, la persona que avergonzaba a su padre, que ridiculizaba a su familia, esa persona que era todo menos feliz.

Dirigió la vista hacia su labio, aún estaba manchado de un color carmesí, dirigió su mano a ese lugar, de repente recordó la calidez de la mano de Sakura acariciándolo suavemente. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, no podía creer que estaba pensando en esa mujer, en su calidez, en ese gesto tan repentino que tuvo con él. Llevo sus manos al lavabo, las juntó y lo llenó con algo de agua, se acercó y mojó su rostro, cerró la llave y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

El rastro de sangre había desaparecido, pese a que se podía notar un leve hematoma, no podía negar que le dolía, frunció el ceño totalmente frustrado, estaba cansado de su padre, él tampoco se esperaba que lo golpearía, pero sucedió. Bajó la mirada en una de sus manos, con la otra acarició levemente aquella que Sakura tomó, se sentía confundido, él era un imbécil, lo reconocía, pero pese a que hizo enfadar varias veces a la pelirosa ella quería ayudarlo, pero tal vez era por lástima y de sólo pensarlo eso lo enfadaba. Nunca fue una persona que se mostrara débil, triste, siempre fue un orgulloso y arrogante, respetaba varias cosas de la vida, pero no se podía negar que era un niño caprichoso, después de todo la comodidad y el dinero quieras o no, te hace actuar de esa manera.

Agradecía mentalmente no ser completamente igual a su padre, en algunos aspectos se parecía a su madre, y eso lo aliviaba, al fin y al cabo había cosas buenas en él.

Miró su reloj y vio que debía darse prisa, su padre le había dicho que tenía que presentarse con él, así que si llega a faltar seguramente sería el fin de Uchiha Sasuke.

En el auditorio aún se encontraban las luces apagadas, Sakura llegó justo a tiempo, había venido corriendo con temor de que se le haya hecho tarde, muy aparte de hablar con Naruto le encrespaba que el profesor Kakashi le regañara. Entró lentamente, buscaba al rubio con la mirada pero no se encontraba por ningún lado, se dirigió a su anterior asiento y se sentó esperando a que su animado amigo apareciese, cómo si por arte de magia fuese, Naruto apareció por detrás asustándola una vez más ante su repentina presencia.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —le reprochó, se había pegado un susto. El ojiazul sonrió divertido, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Sakura su expresión cambió al instante.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de la ojijade, le clavó una mirada impaciente haciendo que ella se sienta incómoda, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto del lugar, a lo lejos vio a Itachi, estaba con su padre. Su angustia creció aún más, ese hombre no era nada de lo que aparentaba ser.

 _Me pregunto si Itachi-san sabe que ellos dos no se llevan bien._

—Saaakuuuraaa-chaaan —pronunció vagamente mientras movía su mano de un lado al otro frente a los ojos de la chica.

—¿Eh? L-Lo siento, me distraje un rato —Sakura observó al rubio que lo miraba más intranquilo que antes, decidió hablar—. Sasuke y su padre tuvieron una discusión.

Los orbes azules de su amigo se abrieron de par en par, había pasado lo que temía, él no sabía exactamente qué pasó entre ellos pero por lo que menciona Itachi fue una discusión algo grave. Naruto dirigió sus manos a los hombros de la ojijade, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué sucedió Sakura-chan? —preguntó angustiado.

Sakura se mostró dudosa otra vez, no sentía que le correspondía decirle lo que sucedió entre el Uchiha y su padre… ''No tiene nada que ver contigo, métete en tus asuntos, solamente desaparece de este lugar'' Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en la mente de Sakura, así que una vez más afirmaba que no era nadie para hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero no sé muy bien que ocurrió, los vi a lo lejos, no podía escuchar lo que decían…

 _Eres una mentirosa._

—Ya veo… Sólo espero no haya sido algo realmente grave, pero cómo ya vio a su padre, es obvio que regresará… —susurró Naruto mientras su semblante se relajaba un poco.

Sakura lo miró curiosa, recordó que Fugaku le dijo al Uchiha que debe presentarse, desvió la mirada a ambos lados a ver si tenía la suerte de verlo, de repente las luces se encendieron en un momento fugaz, haciendo que varias personas cubran sus ojos ante el repentino acto.

El profesor Kakashi se dirigía con paso calmado al atril, al parecer tenía algo importante que decir.

—Lamento mucho ese repentino cambió de luces, pero el momento ha llegado, tenemos a uno más de nuestros honorables invitados de esta prestigiosa universidad, nos disculpamos enormemente por la espera —Kakashi hizo un gesto de afirmación a uno de los profesores del lugar, y finalmente concluyó— Tenemos el gran honor de tener aquí al Embajador Madara Uchiha.

De repente las puertas de la salida se abrieron y junto a él, se encontraba aquél hombre, todas las personas regresaron a ver sorprendidos, se levantaron de sus asientos dándole una reverencia mientras este pasaba lentamente por la fina alfombra.

—Tras él, se encuentra todo el linaje Uchiha, su hermano Fugaku, fundador de esta universidad y sus dos hijos que forman parte de ella, les pido un enorme aplauso para esta familia real que se hace presente en este día, estamos totalmente agradecidos de su presencia.

La sorpresa la tenía escrita en toda la cara, apenas parpadeaba, se había quedado con la boca abierta. Incluso se ha tragado sus propias palabras. Era algo que no se esperaba ni en mil años, sin duda, esto era increíble, no podría creerlo, era imposible.

¡¿Sasuke e Itachi son nobles?!

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sí, he vuelto :'v Sé que he demorado muchísimo en sacar conti y por eso me disculpo enormemente. T-T**

 **Podemos ver una parte más sombría de la vida de Sasuke, la verdad quiero trabajar bastante con el Uchiha resabiado (? sdufhsu Pero hasta ahora creo que ha quedado claro unas cosillas, he de decir que ahora si empezaré a trabajar en el dramaaaaa hsduchuschus**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad es un honor el poder darles este pedacito de mi, me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago y eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir con esto, me gustaría saber que les pareció el capítulo, ustedes saben que un comentario alegra mucho al escritor, además de que lo motiva :')**

 **Sin olvidar algo muy importante, dedico completamente este capitulo a una amiga mía que lastimosamente falleció este domingo... Belén, muchísimas gracias por todo, gracias por ser de las pocas personas que llegó a conocerme de verdad! Q.E.P.D x')**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Nos vemos en la próxima, no olvides contarme que tal te pareció, los quieroooooooooo :'3**


	8. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

_By Messel._

* * *

 _08_

 _ **¿Qué sucede conmigo?**_

Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente al auditorio de la universidad, ya había tenido suficiente y no le apetecía volver a tener una severa discusión con su patético padre. Estaba a pocos pasos cuando se encontró con varios guardaespaldas en el lugar, miró fastidiado la escena, no entendía porque su tío vendría a la universidad, de seguro fue plan de su padre, siempre queriendo verse bien ante los demás, sin duda es insoportable.

Al acercarse un poco más, los guardaespaldas notaron su presencia dándole una reverencia inmediata, el Uchiha lo ignoró por completo y continuó con su paso, desvió la mirada, vio a su tío junto a Itachi y su padre, este último lo miró irritado, definitivamente detestaba la idea de quedarse allí.

—Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke…

El Uchiha miró a la persona de la cual procedía esa voz, era su tío, Madara. Su semblante se apaciguó un poco, si algo era cierto, es que su tío era todo lo opuesto a su padre, le agradaba, pese a que casi no lo veía ya que Fugaku siempre decía que él estaba ocupado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —soltó Sasuke amablemente. Madara sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño Uchiha revolviéndole un poco el cabello, era algo que hacía cuando Sasuke era más pequeño, le daba mucho gusto verlo nuevamente, lo apreciaba mucho.

Itachi presenciaba contento la escena, hasta que notó un leve hematoma en el labio de su hermano, su rostro se endureció un poco y desvió la vista enseguida hacia su padre, este se había alejado un poco para contestar una llamada. Definitivamente había ocurrido algo, sólo esperaba que su padre no se haya atrevido a golpearlo, no lo permitiría.

—¿Pasa algo Itachi? —preguntó Madara de repente tomándole desprevenido, Itachi regreso en sí de inmediato e hizo un suave gesto de negación mientras un semblante tranquilo se adueñaba de su rostro.

Sasuke se tensó enseguida, al parecer su hermano había notado la pequeña herida en su labio, por instinto alzo la mano hacia su boca y desvió la vista, lo menos que quería en ese momento era que él supiera lo que había ocurrido.

—Llegó el momento, debemos darnos prisa —anunció Fugaku mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Al parecer tenía que irse pronto debido a una reunión importante, así que pidió que la proyección sea interrumpida. Madara asintió levemente y se encaminó a la puerta, mientras tanto Itachi le dirigió una mirada intimidante a su padre, este lo miró sin expresión alguna, al parecer su hijo se había enterado de lo que sucedió, pero no le importaba.

—Hablaremos después —instó el hermano mayor, Fugaku pasó frente a él ignorándolo por completo, esto irritó en cierto grado a Itachi, era difícil lidiar con él.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y es cuando sabían que debían ingresar, Madara se adentró con paso seguro al lugar, era increíble la confianza que expulsaba, no pasó un segundo cuando todas las personas del auditorio estaban inclinadas en forma de reverencia, detrás de él iba Fugaku, quien ya se había presentado antes. Por último, los hermanos Uchiha iban de par en par, Sasuke sin duda se sentía incómodo e irritado, odiaba cuando tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas, Itachi lo observó preocupado mientras seguían caminando, alzó su vista y observó a la pelirosa, notó que estaba sorprendida, se sintió apenado, no le agradaba la idea de que se enterara de quien era, ya que creía que las cosas cambiarían por completo y tal vez intentaría alejarse. El Uchiha mayor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Sasuke lo miró curioso y dirigió la vista a ese lugar, era Sakura.

La ojijade pensaba que esto no era real, observó cómo Itachi le sonreía y notó como su hermano dirigió la vista hacia ella, desvió la mirada enseguida evitando el contacto visual con él, su vista se posaba en el suelo, se inclinó levemente mostrando una leve reverencia. Ambos Uchihas fruncieron el ceño ante eso, sabía que ocurría a menudo, pero ambos se sentían incómodos al verla hacer eso, hubiesen preferido que ella no lo supiera.

De alguna forma Sakura se sentía débil, apretó sus manos con fuerza, ahora entendía varias cosas, entendía porque los trataban de esa forma. Nunca imaginó que ellos dos resultarían ser de la nobleza, se tensaba cada vez que recordaba cómo le había hablado a Sasuke, en cómo lo había llamado. Y por otra parte, lo que ha sucedido con Itachi, ese hombre que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora se sentía patética al pensar que podría ocurrir algo con él, con alguien como él. Ella no era nadie ante ellos, ante su familia.

—Sakura-chan —pronunció el rubio mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de la chica y la elevaba un poco, ella seguía inclinada—. ¿Te pasa algo? —concluyó Naruto preocupado.

La ojijade dirigió la vista hacia él, negó rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa, se había distraído con sus pensamientos.

—N-No Naruto, es sólo que… —respondió mientras su mirada se dirigía levemente al frente, su expresión cambió a una de leve asombro al ver nuevamente a los Uchihas—, no sabía… que eran nobles.

El rubio la miró divertido, no es por nada, pero ahora entendía el por qué ella había tratado al Teme de esa manera, nadie le había hablado de esa forma y menos estamparle un lápiz al pecho, había disfrutado tanto de esa escena que sin duda nunca lo borraría de su mente. Pero al parecer a Sakura no le daba gracia, el semblante de Naruto se apaciguó un poco y decidió hablar.

—Pensé que lo sabías, pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ellos siguen siendo personas al igual que nosotros. ¡Yo no soy noble pero me llevo muy bien con uno! —aseguró el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Ante esto Sakura se tranquilizó un poco, lo que decía Naruto era cierto, pero aun así sentía que Sasuke tenía razón, ella no pertenecía allí.

 _Me siento tan pequeña ahora…_

El embajador había tomado la palabra enseguida, la verdad no ponía nada de atención ya que se sentía abrumada y triste el pensar en las cosas que le dijo el Uchiha, el solo pensar que él tenía razón en sus crueles palabras, le daba cólera.

Era extremadamente difícil para la ojijade darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, definitivamente debía ser una mala broma o un sueño tal vez, porque parecía todo menos real. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, tomar un poco de aire. Se levantó torpemente y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la salida.

Itachi notó como Sakura abandonó el lugar, se sintió preocupado de alguna forma, tal vez se sentía mal u algo por el estilo, además de que no entendía por qué sentía tanto interés por esa mujer, era algo difícil de explicar y ni él lo entendía.

Al salir, Sakura observó a varios hombres vestidos de negro, eran corpulentos y algunos llevaban armas, había llamado la atención de esos hombres al salir, recibiendo una mirada atemorizante por parte de los uniformados.

Se inclinó levemente y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando de repente uno de esos hombres la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—¿A dónde cree que va? Nadie puede salir o entrar del lugar una vez su Majestad está dentro.

Sakura se incomodó de inmediato, la trataban como si fuera una criminal, movió su brazo en busca de zafarse de su agarre, pero solo conseguía que esa persona la sujetara con más fuerza causándole mucho dolor.

En un momento fugaz una mano se posó en la de ella.

—Suéltala ahora.

Una voz autoritaria se hizo presente en el lugar, giró levemente y sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con la mirada furiosa de Itachi. No entendía que hacía el ahí, pero sin duda no disfrutaba de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Alteza —se disculpó el uniformado mientras se inclinaba y la soltaba de inmediato.

 _«Alteza»_

El escucharlo ser llamado así, fue como recibir una puñalada en el corazón. Era la primera vez que la pelirosa lo miraba de esa manera, estaba furioso, su mirada era más intimidante que nunca. Sakura dirigió su mano hacia la de Itachi que aun la sujetaba, sus orbes oscuros se posaron en ella, donde lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, el Uchiha relajó el rostro con tan solo verla. Este sujetó el brazo de Sakura con firmeza y se fue del lugar llevándose a la ojijade con él rápidamente.

Nadie decía nada tras ese corto recorrido, el Uchiha aún mantenía su mano en el de ella, la muchacha lo miraba inquisitivamente, se preguntaba a donde se dirigían, pero de repente le entro el sentimiento de preocupación el tan solo pensar que el no debería estar ahí, si no en el auditorio, con su familia.

—E-Espere Itachi-san —pronunció débilmente mientras lo obligaba a detenerse. El Uchiha la miró curioso, pero solo preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de aquella mujer.

—Con respecto a lo ocurrido, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esa situación —mencionó el Uchiha con firmeza, decidiéndose finalmente en hablar del tema. Notó como la mirada de la ojijade decaía y se formaba en su pálido rostro una expresión triste.

—¿Por qué… no me dijo que era un noble? —susurró sin ganas, se sentía afligida al pensar que el Uchiha estaba mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba, totalmente fuera de su alcance, es más, ni debería estar hablando con alguien como ella.

Itachi desvió la mirada apenado, la verdad no le gustaba la idea de decirle que su familia era real, sabía que si se enteraba las cosas cambiarían, que ella preferiría alejarse, tenía temor de que algo como eso ocurriera. Él quería estar cerca de ella, porque él a esa mujer le gustaba.

—Lo siento, si no quiere responder lo entenderé… Alteza —pronunció esto último con melancolía, Itachi al escucharla decir aquello, dirigió la mirada hacia ella y la miró con culpabilidad.

—No, Sakura, no te dije porque temía que dejaras de hablarme por eso, no quiero que esto se interponga para nada, lo siento, debí ser más sincero.

Itachi mordió levemente su labio inferior, odiaba que ese tipo de cosas, como su familia, afectara su entorno, siempre fue así y ya estaba harto de eso.

—Yo… no sé si debería…

—Escúchame, Sakura —le dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de la pelirosa. De repente sonó el teléfono del Uchiha, soltó suevamente a la chica y sacó su teléfono, observó de quien se trataba, chasqueó la lengua, no tenía opción más que responder.

—¿Qué sucede padre? —le escuchó decir a Itachi con molestia en su voz. Sin duda estaba irritado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al escuchar que se trataba del padre del Uchiha. En un momento fugaz recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke, esa persona era abominable, lo miró angustiada, Itachi percibió enseguida el semblante de la chica y cortó la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado, a Sakura le inundó el nerviosismo, temía que Itachi se metiera en problemas por estar en ese lugar con ella.

—C-Creo que debe regresar, tal vez su padre lo llamó por eso y puede que esté furioso.

El Uchiha se sorprendió levemente ante eso, es verdad que podía estar estallando de rabia, ya que cuando Itachi notó que la pelirosa abandonó el lugar, de repente se las ingenió para escabullirse y ver si le había ocurrido algo.

Aclaró la garganta y la miró con mucha tranquilidad, pese a que por dentro el Uchiha llevaba un gran dilema en su mente. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes con su padre, sobre todo por el hematoma que percibió en su pequeño hermano.

—Es cierto que mi padre tal vez me está buscando, también tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con él, así que regresemos ¿sí? —mencionó con una melodiosa voz. Sakura curvó sus labios y asintió sintiéndose de esa forma más tranquila. El Uchiha tomó su mano y estaban dispuestos a regresar.

—¿Asuntos… que aclarar con mi hermano? —preguntó de repente una grave voz.

Ambos regresaron a ver con sorpresa, divisaron como lentamente se acercaba el embajador, al parecer había terminado la conferencia en el auditorio. Sakura estaba totalmente helada, sin duda ante ella se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos negros y rasgos finos, expulsaba tanta sabiduría y seguridad, era increíble.

—Su Majestad —pronunció Itachi mientras se inclinaba levemente. Sakura entreabrió la boca y la cerraba consecutivamente sin saber qué decir, tras eso se inclinó exageradamente haciendo que Madara sonría un tanto divertido.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Itachi mientras que, sutilmente descendía a su mano donde tomaba la de ella. La ojijade al notarlo lo soltó de inmediato.

Itachi la observó un tanto preocupado, se culpaba por tener que hacerla pasar por momentos incómodos como ese. Madara desvió la vista hacia la chica con la intención de que responda quien era, ya que su sobrino no decía palabra alguna.

Sakura se sintió intimidada, sentía que una mirada profunda se clavaba en ella, alzó la vista torpemente, vio como Sasuke y su padre se acercaba a lo lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente en sigo de sorpresa, el Uchiha menor alcanzó a verla y se tensó enseguida.

La muchacha tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada al embajador que aun esperaba una respuesta.

Fugaku al llegar la miró con curiosidad, era la joven con la que había tropezado antes, desvió la vista a su hijo mayor y se preguntó qué es lo que sucedía.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura… Haruno, su Majestad —pronunció con seguridad.

—¿Haruno? —preguntó el padre de Sasuke con total incredulidad.

A la pelirosa le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta que no fue la única, ya que todos desviaron la mirada hacia él por su repentina sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó el embajador a su hermano.

Fugaku apaciguó el rostro de inmediato, Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad, no se esperaba tal reacción de su padre, también quiso saber si él conocía a esa mujer, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

—No, pero conocí a un gran hombre que llevaba ese apellido —respondió disipando todo el asombro que había adquirido anteriormente.

Sakura lo miró curiosa, de repente recibió una mirada profunda de Fugaku lo cual hizo que ella desviara la vista, no le daba buena espina.

—Itachi mencionó que tenía asuntos que aclarar contigo —soltó de repente Madara dirigiéndose a su hermano— Espero no hayas hecho algo que lo molestase, deseo que puedan resolver sus problemas de una manera pacífica —concluyó mientras volvía la vista a su sobrino.

Itachi asintió sutilmente y observó a su padre donde este último le dedicaba una mirada desafiante. Él solo soltó una sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la tensión que se sentía en ese momento.

—Es hora de marcharse —manifestó el embajador— Un gusto conocerla, Sakura —musitó mientras la miraba y levemente desviaba la vista a su sobrino. Hizo un gesto dando a entender que debía irse también.

Itachi dirigió la vista a la pelirosa, la cual miraba al suelo. Se sintió mal por ella pero ya tendrían la oportunidad de hablar después, Sakura al notar que estaban por marcharse se inclinó levemente. Escuchaba como los pasos se iban alejando cada vez más del lugar, donde varios segundos después desaparecieron por completo.

—¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?

Sakura se tensó al escuchar esas recientes palabras, era él, la voz de la persona que la llamó molestia. Alzó la vista con incredulidad, el Uchiha se encontraba frente a ella, su mirada era tan fría, sin una pizca de emoción. No sabía que decir… ¿Por qué aún seguía ahí? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella diciéndole que él tenía toda la razón? Mordió su labio tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho.

El Uchiha relajó el rostro, estaba tenso, debía haberse ido junto a su familia, pero por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de quedarse. Lo que ella había presenciado antes, aquella disputa con su padre, hacía que se sienta intranquilo de alguna manera. Volvió a mirarla pero esta vez con angustia, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

—Admito que tenía razón —soltó Sakura de repente con sequedad. Le devolvió la mirada, pero la expresión de angustia del Uchiha se había desvanecido, ahora ante sus ojos veía a un Sasuke impasible, algo que no es raro en él.

Sakura lo miró dolida, este último no decía nada, se mantenía en absoluto silencio, incluso ni se movía. Él solo la observaba, se sentía como un completo idiota, sabía que había sido muy duro con sus palabras, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho? No era el mejor momento como para sentir lástima por una persona después de lo que le habían hecho, el solo hecho de que ella haya estado espiando le ponía furioso, eran natural reaccionar así, o al menos es lo que él pensaba.

La pelirosa se inclinó ante el Uchiha y desvió su vista al frente, es cuando empezó a caminar. Sasuke presenciaba como se alejaba, apretó su puño levemente y fue tras ella, tomó la mano de la chica exigiéndole que se detuviera, Sakura se tensó ante el contacto, su mano estaba muy fría, sin duda muy acorde a su personalidad…

Sakura se giró lentamente y dirigió la vista a su mano que aun la tocaba. El Uchiha la soltó suavemente haciendo que la ojijade pueda ver finalmente esos orbes oscuros. Ella lo miraba curiosa, observó cómo el Uchiha sacaba de su bolsillo un delgado estuche de color negro.

El Pelinegro tomó la mano de Sakura donde puso aquel estuche en encima de ella, acto seguido con su otra mano cerró su puño, haciendo que tome el objeto.

—Consérvalo, es la compensación del lápiz que rompí el otro día —mencionó mientras alejaba sus manos de la de ella.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, llevó la vista sigilosamente hacia el estuche, lo abrió lentamente, era una pluma estilográfica, era preciosa, el cuerpo era de color negro con partes doradas, la cual estaban talladas a los filos de pétalos de cerezos, acompañadas de un proverbio japonés.

—La nieve no rompe las ramas del sauce —susurró levemente, de repente esas palabras llegaron directo a su corazón, miro a Sasuke con total tristeza, el Uchiha se sorprendió ante eso. Lo que él no sabía es que ese proverbio solía decirlo el padre de Sakura, y eso sin duda lo recordaba a él, a su sonriente padre.

'' _La nieve no rompe las ramas del sauce, Sakura''_

Su mirada se tornó vidriosa, su labio temblaba levemente, fue cuando sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima caía sin permiso alguno por su mejilla, el Uchiha se sobresaltó al verla llorar, no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en una situación similar, un sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, se sentía mal por verla de esa manera, de repente escuchó las voces de varias personas, dirigió la vista hacia atrás y así era, varias personas se acercaban y es cuando el Uchiha se tensó, regresó a verla totalmente desesperado. No podían verlo con ella y no era porque su imagen se vería afectada, pensaba en que si la reconocían sin duda no descansarían en hacerle la vida imposible hasta que se marche de la universidad. Una porque estaba con él, sabia la gran influencia que tenía en las mujeres y por otra parte, que era becada.

Aquellas personas estaban acercándose cada vez más, incluso podía percibir que ya habían notado su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano hacia atrás del cabello de la ojijade y la cubrió con la capucha del buzo que llevaba puesto, un segundo después la atrajo hacia él cubriéndola en un abrazo.

Sakura no entendía que sucedía, tanta era la sorpresa que incluso las lágrimas habían cesado al instante.

—Yo… —pronunció la pelirosa débilmente.

—Shh… quédate en silencio —susurró el Uchiha mientras la aferraba más a él.

Ella obedeció y se quedó en absoluto silencio, al estar tan apegada a él, si ponía atención, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del Uchiha, era un ritmo tan calmado, tan sereno… Apretó débilmente su mano en el pecho de Sasuke, este último sintió aquello, estaba tan cerca de ella, un aroma a rosas endulzaba su olfato, no entendía cómo es que llegaron a esta situación, pero de alguna forma y para sorpresa de el mismo, se sentía cómodo ante aquel contacto, y no le molestaría para nada permanecer un rato más de esa manera…

—¿No es Uchiha Sasuke? —escuchó decir de repente a un hombre que se acercaba al lugar. El Uchiha volvió en sí, desvió la vista hacia un lado, se topó con la mirada de la persona que había pronunciado su nombre y le dedico una mirada intimidante. Este se asustó, dio una leve reverencia y apresuro su paso con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

Escuchaba varios susurros de la gente que pasaba por el pasillo, sabía que hablaban de él, pero nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quién es esa mujer que está con él? —escuchó decir a una mujer, él ni se inmutó, solo guardaba silencio. Sintió como Sakura volvía a apretar la mano en su pecho, el Uchiha movió levemente su mano acariciando su espalda tratando de decir que esté tranquila.

—Un mechón rosa… —susurró otra mujer haciendo que el Uchiha se sobresalte. Sakura escuchaba cómo los latidos del Uchiha eran un poco más rápidos, trató de apartarse pero el Uchiha volvió a aferrarla más a su regazo.

Un mechón de cabello rosa se había escapado por su capucha, es algo que pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha, lo que trataba de hacer era que no la descubrieran por su peculiar cabello, pero al parecer fue un completo fracaso, sólo esperaba que esa mujer no diga nada en absoluto, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible.

Escuchó como poco a poco los pasos de las personas se alejaban cada vez más, las voces cesaron hasta quedar una vez más en completo silencio. Se apartó un poco de ella, estaba cabizbaja lo cual no podía mirarla a los ojos. Llevó su mano al mentón de la chica y lo elevó un poco, es cuando la miró, sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un color carmesí, sus ojos se conservaban vidriosos, una débil lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Sasuke la miró con ternura, llevó su mano delicadamente a su rostro y con su pulgar limpió el rastro de aquella lágrima traviesa que había caído sin permiso alguno. Su mirada se dirigió a su boca, deslizó su pulgar lentamente hacia ese lugar, podía notar el color rosa de sus labios, además de que estaban algo húmedos. Sakura ante ese contacto dirigió una mirada con total sorpresa hacia el Uchiha, este la miró y sus ojos hicieron un fuerte contacto visual, donde Sasuke desvió la vista apenado. No sabía si era solo parte de su imaginación pero Sakura notó como el Uchiha mostraba un leve rubor. Este dio un paso atrás y disipó todo pensamiento estúpido que pasaba por su mente, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir se mostró un poco más serio ante la chica.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras volvía a mirarla. Sus ojos aún mostraban sorpresa, entreabrió sus labios con la intención de decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Desvió la vista al estuche que aún tenía en su mano, lo observó con melancolía y volvió la vista al Uchiha.

—No puedo aceptar esto —pronunció finalmente—. Usted rompió un lápiz, y este no es uno, no hay razón para que lo acepte…

Al decir aquello, estiró un poco el objeto con ambas manos con la intención de devolvérselo. El Uchiha sólo endureció un poco la mirada.

—Me dijiste que no eres una persona que desperdicia las cosas, si no lo tomas tú, deberás tirarlo a la basura —objetó el Uchiha con un poco de rudeza en su voz. No entendía porque Sakura había reaccionado de antes de esa manera, pero quizá es algo que solo le pertenece a ella, y no era quien para involucrarse.

—Pero…

Desvió la vista nuevamente a sus manos, no sentía que era correcto aceptar algo así, miles de pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente, su corazón seguía alterado de alguna manera tras el contacto de ese hombre, tras ese abrazo… Regreso a verlo rápidamente pero el Uchiha ya se estaba marchando del lugar, levantó levemente la mano pero no podía detenerlo.

—G-Gracias, por esto y lo de antes… —le dijo en voz alta con la intención de que llegue a los oídos de Sasuke, sin duda no esperaba que él hiciera algo como eso, nuevamente se sentía confundida.

—Hmph —soltó el Uchiha al escucharla decir eso a lo lejos. No se detuvo ni regresó a verla, sólo siguió con su camino, necesitaba calmar a su corazón que latía con furia, sin duda, no se reconocía así mismo, esa mujer sacaba de él una parte que jamás había visto.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? …_

 **… _._**

Un hombre furioso se encontraba sentado en su despacho, se podía sentir claramente la tensión en el ambiente, sin duda no podía estar tranquilo un solo segundo más, la duda le carcomía la mente, necesitaba respuestas.

—Mi señor —dijo un hombre de cabellera gris que se había adentrado recientemente al despacho, dio una leve reverencia y prosiguió— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? He recibido varias llamadas urgentes por parte de usted, Alteza.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia. El hombre lo miró con terror, sin duda algo había pasado, sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Necesito que investigues a una persona, debo saber todo sobre ella —soltó con furia— Su nombre es Haruno… Sakura.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo la demora de este capítulo, como mencione en el video de youtube, mi madre no esta pasando por un momento bueno y eso me afecta muchísimo.. aun así me las he ingeniado para poder continuar esta historia ya que he pensando mucho en ustedes, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si es así no olvides dejarme un review, de verdad me haría muy feliz leerte n.n_** **_Con respecto al capítulo puedo decir que ya empezará varios sucesos, así que estén listos para ello ~ uvu ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! Hasta la próxima ~~_**


	9. ¿Te gusta?

_By Messel._

* * *

 _09_

 ** _¿Te gusta?_**

La ojijade caminaba lentamente por una angosta calle que la llevaba a su trabajo, pensaba en tantas cosas en ese momento, en su madre, en su padre, paró por un momento y llevó la mano a su bolsillo, sacó aquella pluma que el Uchiha le había dado. Dio un corto suspiro y dirigió su vista al cielo.

—Me esforzaré —pronunció con calidez, poco después sonrió levemente mientras dirigía su vista al suelo.

Prosiguió con su camino, metió aquel bolígrafo en su bolsillo y se puso en marcha. Había salido de clases recientemente, le extrañaba un poco que haya sido un día tan normal, pasaron algunos días desde que ella se había enterado que los Uchihas pertenecían a una familia noble, no había visto a Itachi desde ese entonces, a contrario del Uchiha que asistía a la misma facultad, pero tampoco se habían dirigido la palabra. Ella lo aceptaba, de alguna forma Sakura pensaba que sería lo mejor.

De repente sonó el crujido de una hoja siendo pisada, paró de repente y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, pero no había nadie en el lugar, se sintió incómoda en ese momento ya que estaba segura de que había alguien detrás de ella. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez con paso más veloz, sentía que debía irse del lugar rápidamente, así que se marchó.

Un hombre salió de la nada, se había ocultado en un callejón al percatarse que la ojijade se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Debía ser más cauteloso, ya que podía ser descubierto y eso no le convendría en absoluto.

Sakura divisó a lo lejos el lugar de su trabajo, curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa y se encamino al lugar, era hora de ir a su trabajo, de alguna forma estaba entusiasmada. Entró al restaurante saludando al jefe y a su hija, dejó su mochila dentro y se puso el mandil que estaba sujeto en el perchero de la pared.

—Hoy te veo muy animada Sakura —mencionó Teuchi sonriente mientras cortaba una cebolleta en pequeños trozos.

Sakura sonrió ante aquello, cogió el desinfectante junto a un trapo y empezó a limpiar una de las mesas.

—Pues de alguna forma me siento así, es un poco curioso porque no sé la razón —habló Sakura mientras se dirigía a la otra mesa para limpiarla.

Teuchi sonrió ante eso.

—Es mejor estar felices sin razón a estar tristes por alguna circunstancia.

Sakura se detuvo por un momento y asintió levemente. Lo que él dijo era verdad, además de que ella no quería llorar más, no quería estar tan deprimida como lo ha estado tras la muerte de sus padres. Le dolía, sí, pero lo hacía por ellos, porque es lo que ellos hubiesen querido. Era lo que tenía que hacer, ver hacia delante, dar un paso y enfrentarse a la realidad.

De repente un hombre entró al restaurante, vestía un traje negro, su cabello era de color gris y llevaba unos lentes redondos, tenía una expresión serena. Sakura dejó las cosas en su lugar, poco después sacó de su mandil una libreta junto a un bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre.

—¿Qué desea servirse señor? —preguntó la ojijade mientras lo observaba.

El hombre dirigió su vista al menú que se encontraba a un costado de la pared. Pero se fue por la elección más común del restaurante.

—Un tazón de ramen, señorita —respondió mientras dirigía la vista a la chica.

—Bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Después de aquello asintió levemente y se dirigió a la cocina.

De repente empezó a vibrar un teléfono, era de esa persona. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contesto rápidamente.

—Mi señor —pronunció aquel hombre con seguridad.

—¿Cómo vas con ello? —se escuchaba decir una grave voz tras el teléfono.

El hombre dirigió la vista a la cocina y posó la vista en la sonriente chica de cabello rosa.

—Pronto tendré el informe listo, Alteza —mencionó mientras sonría levemente.

—No me decepciones —dijo aquella grave voz y terminó la llamada.

Sakura se dirigía a la mesa con el tazón de ramen en la bandeja, el hombre guardó el teléfono y relajó el rostro de inmediato. La ojijade lo dejó en su mesa y asintió amablemente. Después de eso continuó limpiando las mesas mientras entraban más clientes y los atendía. El hombre la observaba sigilosamente, se veía una persona muy normal.

—Así que Haruno Sakura —pronunció en voz baja.

Mientras tanto después de un par de horas, en un lugar un poco alejado se encontraba Naruto con su impasible amigo. Se encontraban en el auto de Sasuke, habían llevado a Karin a casa debido a las insistentes suplicas de la chica. Fastidiado se había subido al auto junto a su amigo y la llevaron a su casa ya que según ella tenía prisa. El Uchiha estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo cuando un crujido sonó de repente, era el estómago del rubio.

—Me mueero de hambreee —gruñó renegado mientras llevaba la mano a su hambriento estómago.

—Cuando no —soltó el Uchiha mientras se le quito las ganas de fumar y guardaba el cigarrillo junto el encendedor.

Naruto empezó a sonreír de la nada, haciendo que Sasuke lo mire extrañado, sabía que nada bueno salía detrás de esa expresión. Así que endureció el rostro enseguida.

—No —dijo el Uchiha con dureza mientras dirigía la vista al frente y encendía el auto.

—Pero ni siquiera te lo he dicho —susurró Naruto fingiendo estar dolido.

El Uchiha suspiró fastidiado, dirigió sus orbes oscuros hacia su amigo y esté hacía un puchero totalmente desagradable.

—Si tan solo pudieses ver tu expresión, te aseguro que no dormirías en toda la noche, es perturbador —aseguró el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen —soltó el rubio de repente haciendo que el Uchiha dejé de sonreír al instante—. Sakura-chan trabaja ahí.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Usuratonkachi. Me niego —espetó reciamente.

—¿Algo pasó entre ustedes no es así? —Sonrió Naruto mientras le daba un codazo haciendo que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

—No, no ha pasado nada.

El rubio lo vio pensativo, es cuando una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios, lo miró divertido y dio un largo suspiro. De alguna manera sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero se sentía tranquilo porque el Uchiha no estaba frustrado o algo por el estilo, tal vez pasó algo bueno.

—Entonces iré yo solo y tal vez invite a Sakura-chan a dar una vuelta —dijo Naruto mientras se alistaba para salir del auto.

De repente el rubio escuchó como sonó los seguros de la puerta y regresó a ver al Uchiha, esté encendió el auto y se abrochó el cinturón.

—También tengo algo de hambre, te acompañaré —objetó seriamente. Naruto lo miró extrañado por un leve segundo, después una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios.

El Uchiha había conducido por unos 25 minutos aproximadamente, había algo de tráfico en el lugar pese a que la gente alrededor era escasa. Habían llegado a una calle principal que suponía debería estar el restaurante según las indicaciones del rubio. Después de tanto buscar, detuvo el auto frente a un restaurante algo pequeño pero cómodo.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —mencionó el Uchiha mientras observaba el lugar.

—¡Obviamente! He comido aquí durante años, datebbayo —manifestó el rubio con efusividad.

Naruto se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. El Uchiha hizo lo mismo pero se quedó indeciso por un momento, su mano se posaba en la manija de la puerta del auto, pero no sabía si debía ir a ese lugar. De repente alguien golpeo la ventana del Uchiha, era Naruto.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Sal de una vez, teme! —habló el rubio esperando que saliera de una buena vez.

Sasuke volvió en sí, tomó las llaves y salió del auto, frente a él estaba aquel pequeño restaurante. El clima era demasiado frio, se dio cuenta de que empezaría a llover pronto, guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y siguió a su hambriento amigo, el cual ya estaba llegando a la puerta.

Sakura se encontraba barriendo el lugar, de repente sonó un pequeño timbre indicando que había entrado un cliente.

—Bienveni… —pronunció la ojijade mientras divisaba de quien se trataba.

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro, podía observar a Naruto mientras le saludaba con la mano, después vio como el Uchiha entraba al lugar, estaba tan elegante como siempre, tan impasible. Sasuke la observó pero ella desvió la vista enseguida.

—¿Qué… Qué hacen aquí…? —pregunto difícilmente, la verdad no se esperaba verlos en ese lugar, no donde ella trabaja.

—Queríamos verte Sakura-chan —dijo el rubio mientras sonreía, la ojijade se sorprendió nuevamente y el Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo—. Aunque también tenemos mucha hambre.

Dicho esto Naruto cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y se dirigió hacia dentro, iría a saludar a Teuchi, dejándolos solos. Sakura recobró el sentido y tragó saliva, debía seguir trabajando. Lo observó una vez más y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha frunza más el ceño.

—Tome asiento, por favor —musitó la ojijade y acto seguido se giró para irse.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —Sakura regresó a verlo en ese momento, un tanto extrañada ya que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Trátame como una persona normal, no me importa que sepas quien soy en realidad, de alguna forma… no quiero que me veas de esa manera.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron con total sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba—. ¿Te está molestando Sakura-chan?

El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Sakura sonría ante las palabras de su animado amigo.

—No te preocupes Naruto, así me molestara sé cómo defenderme —mencionó la ojijade mientras observaba al Uchiha un tanto divertida.

—Eso me ha quedado muy claro, todavía me duele el golpe que me diste —dijo Naruto mientras se reía tras recordar lo ocurrido.

El Uchiha los miró con curiosidad, sin duda alguna se había perdido de algo, una expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro. De alguna forma le molestaba que se llevasen tan bien. Sasuke fue a sentarse en una de las mesas, poco después su amigo se sentó en el asiento contrario.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes esa cara? ¡Te van a salir arrugas! —soltó el rubio fingiendo preocupación.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke con él pasar de los años, ha logrado tener una paciencia increíble con Naruto. Sigue sin entender del todo como es que han mantenido esta amistad durante tantos años, a veces lo irritaba hasta el punto de querer golpearlo, y otras veces lo hacía reír con las estupideces que podría hacer o llegaba a decir. Qué dilema.

—¿Qué desean servirse? —preguntó Sakura mientras sostenía su libreta.

—¡Obviamente ramen! —le respondió el rubio.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó nuevamente la chica mientras desviaba la vista al Uchiha. Este la observó con una mirada profunda. Dirigió la mirada al menú pero no le apetecía nada en absoluto.

—No pediré nada, no tengo hambre.

—¿Eh? Pero si en el auto me dijiste que tenías hambre también —murmuró Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al Uchiha le tomó desprevenido aquello, aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, ya se me pasó —le respondió cortante.

Llevo su mano al bolsillo y sacó el encendedor junto al cigarrillo que no había prendido antes. Llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y estaba a punto de prenderlo cuando de repente alguien lo quitó de su boca.

—Qué demonios… —soltó el Uchiha mientras dirigía la vista hacia la persona que se lo arranchó, era ella, Sakura.

La ojijade lo miró molesta, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha se sorprenda un poco ante eso. Observó cómo Sakura alzó la mano señalando un punto del restaurante, Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar, era un letrero diciendo que no se permitía fumar.

—No se puede fumar dentro de este lugar —le regañó la ojijade, el Uchiha frunció el ceño ante aquello mientras que Naruto sonreía divertido.

De repente sonó un trueno algo fuerte, era algo tarde así que sin duda alguna comenzaría a llover, y así fue, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer una tras otra, haciendo el clima más frio que antes.

—Parece que tampoco podrás salir a fumar, y si decides ir al auto, hasta que llegues ya estarás completamente empapado —aventuró el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que el Uchiha le mire irritado—. No tienes más opción que comer conmigo, me sentiré incómodo si solo me miras comer, es raro.

Sasuke dio un suspiro de resignación y observó a Sakura quien disfrutaba del momento, ya que tenía una linda sonrisa plantada en el rostro. El Uchiha desvió la mirada y guardó lo que había sacado recientemente.

—Un tazón de ramen —pronunció el Uchiha con seriedad.

La ojijade soltó una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibido por los oídos del Uchiha. Regresó a verla pero ella ya se había ido a traer la comida.

Un auto se encontraba parqueado frente al restaurante, dentro estaba aquel hombre que había ido al restaurante algunas horas antes, observaba detenidamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrió la guantera del coche y sacó una cámara, abrió la ventana y con la cámara empezó a capturar todo lo que ocurría.

Sakura llevaba la bandeja con dos platos de ramen, al llegar dejó los tazones junto a los palillos en la mesa y retiró la bandeja.

—Buen provecho —pronunció Sakura mientras asentía levemente y se disponía a marcharse.

—¿No te quedarás? —soltó de repente el Uchiha, tomándole con sorpresa a la ojijade haciendo que se detuviera. Regreso a verlo curiosa al igual que Naruto.

—Estoy en horario de trabajo —respondió aun con completa curiosidad ante la repentina pregunta del Uchiha.

Naruto observó a su amigo pensativo, sentía que algo le pasaba, sonrió divertido y se dirigió a la chica.

—¿A qué hora sales del trabajo Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio mientras comía sus fideos con muchas ganas.

—¿Eh? Pues me falta como un poco menos de una hora.

—Ven siéntate, Sasuke te invitará un tazón de ramen ¡debes estar agotada! —mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa radiante. Tomó la mano de Sakura y la hizo sentar a su lado, frente al Uchiha.

—Cómo crees Naruto, además de que aún estoy trabajando —musitó mientras observaba al Uchiha y este recién cogía los palillos con su mano. Al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! Mira, está cayendo una tempestad allí afuera, nadie más vendrá, además de que somos los únicos en el restaurante, falta poco para que salgas, Teuchi no se enfadará ya que yo me hago responsable —dijo Naruto con un puchero en sus labios, Sakura sonrió divertida y asintió resignada.

—Está bien Naruto, tú ganas —le dijo al rubio mientras se levantaba a traer su tazón de ramen. El Uchiha observó cómo se alejaba y curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa. El rubio lo notó y lo miró con picardía.

—Oye teme ¿te gusta Sakura-chan? —soltó Naruto de repente tomándole desprevenido al Uchiha haciendo que tosa por los recientes fideos que llevo a su boca.

Sasuke lo observó perplejo. Sin duda alguna no se esperaba aquella pregunta, porque él no sabía la respuesta. ¿Le gusta esa mujer? Jamás se puso a pensar en eso, sí, era una mujer tan diferente, era hermosa, pero habían tenido más momentos malos que buenos. Endureció la mirada disipando la sorpresa que tenía en su rostro.

—Que te hace pensar eso, no digas tonterías —espetó con seriedad. Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Con eso me dijiste todo, te delatas Teme —afirmó el rubio divertido. Sasuke lo observó molesto hasta que pudo divisar que Sakura se acercaba, así que desvió la mirada a su plato y solo se dignaba a comer.

Sakura dejo el tazón en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, cogió los palillos con muchas ansias de comer, no quería admitirlo pero se moría de hambre.

—Itadakimasu —pronunció Sakura con una sonrisa radiante, con los palillos cogió los fideos y los acercó a su boca, estaban muy calientes, así que sopló hasta enfriarlos un poco. El Uchiha la observaba discretamente, ¿le gustaba Sakura? Era lo que trataba de descifrar en ese momento.

La ojijade alzó la vista y se topó con la del Uchiha, este entro en sí inmediatamente y con los palillos apunto a la comisura de los labios de la chica.

—Te… manchaste allí —mencionó levemente tratando de disimular que había estado observándola desde hace un rato.

Sakura llevó la mano a donde él había señalado, tomó una servilleta y lo limpió, estaba roja de la vergüenza, observó a Sasuke pero este se encontraba comiendo sus fideos.

—¡Delicioso! —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el último sorbo de ramen. Dejó el tazón en la mesa y llevó la mano a su estómago. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba que acabara de comer tan rápido, ella y el Uchiha apenas comenzaban a comer.

—Me sorprendes Naruto —manifestó la ojijade al ver el tazón vacío.

—Eso no es nada a comparación de otras cosas —escuchó decir al Uchiha.

El rubio se echó a reír en ese momento, lo que decía su mejor amigo era cierto. Se levantó de la mesa haciendo que los dos lo vean con sorpresa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el Uchiha extrañado.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer, tomaré un taxi, debo ir a la empresa de mi padre —dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba y poco después se ponía su chaqueta.

Sasuke observó a Sakura al instante, no podía dejarlo solo con ella, volvió a ver a su amigo y este sonreía divertido. El Uchiha lo observó curioso.

—Yo te llevo —soltó el Uchiha haciendo que Naruto se exalte y se ponga algo nervioso.

—No hace falta —dijo el rubio mientras movía las manos en forma de negación—. Tú quédate con Sakura-chan, está lloviendo muy fuerte y ya es de noche, afuera es peligroso así que llévala a casa.

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente, pero no era el único, Sakura también se inundó de sorpresa ante aquello. El Uchiha estaba a punto de decir algo pero la ojijade lo interrumpió.

—N-No es necesario Naruto —susurró Sakura mientras ahora ella negaba con las manos.

—Lo haré, te llevaré a casa —mencionó el Uchiha tomándole con total sorpresa a la ojijade, mientras Naruto llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escalofriante al rubio, este último sabía que su amigo se desquitaría después, pero ya se preocuparía luego.

—Adiós Sakura-chan, cuídame al Teme —dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta—, y tú Sasuke, no hagas enojar a Sakura-chan.

La ojijade sonrió ante eso, Naruto salió del restaurante inmediatamente, afuera hacía muchísimo frio y no dejaba de llover. Salió un poco a la acera y tomó un taxi, justo antes de entrar al auto miró hacia al frente, observó aquel coche de color negro donde dentro había un hombre que creía reconocer, esa persona se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada. Naruto lo miró extrañado pero se subió al taxi cuanto antes, ya que de lo contrario terminaría empapándose. No le dio tanta importancia y se marchó.

En el restaurante sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer, hubo mucho silencio durante un buen rato. Se podía notar que ambos estaban incómodos, solo se disponían a comer. Sakura recordó el incidente que el Uchiha tuvo con su padre, la forma en que le había hablado, todas las palabras hirientes que le dijo a su hijo, se preguntaba si siempre fue así con él, se preguntaba si él sufría, si él estaba bien.

Se quedó un buen rato observando al Uchiha con preocupación, este seguía comiendo sin darse cuenta de que la ojijade lo miraba. Al caer en cuenta de que ella había dejado de comer alzó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro, era una triste. El Uchiha disipo toda sorpresa y frunció el ceño, no sabía que pasaba pero no le gustaba verla así.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con su grave voz.

Sakura regresó en sí enseguida, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado un buen rato sin decir nada, sin comer y sobre todo, que se ha quedado viéndolo. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y sin duda alguna, estaba preocupada. A su mente llegó Itachi, se preguntaba si su padre también lo trataba así, no podía imaginárselo…

Sakura lo observo detenidamente, el Uchiha se sintió extraño en ese momento, su corazón de alguna forma no estaba tranquilo. La ojijade alzó su mano levemente y lo posó en el labio de Sasuke.

—Te manchaste aquí —dijo la ojijade mientras que con su pulgar lo limpiaba con delicadeza. El Uchiha se quedó petrificado, era la segunda vez que hacia eso, recordó enseguida aquella situación. Ella… le recordaba a su madre.

Sasuke se había tensado ante el contacto, ¿por qué se sentía así? Sin duda no tenía ni la menor idea, Sakura retiró su mano y dio un ligero suspiro, en sus adentros se preguntaba cuanto debió haber dolido ese golpe, y se preguntaba si aún le dolía…

—Me recuerdas a alguien… —habló el Uchiha de repente tomando la atención de Sakura.

—¿Yo? ¿A quién? —preguntó la ojijade con curiosidad mientras el Uchiha sonreía con tristeza y leve nostalgia.

—A mi madre —respondió mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca y poco después endurecía la mirada con mucho odio.

Sakura sólo lo miró con sorpresa, no dijo nada, se dio cuenta que era un punto sensible del Uchiha, al solo ver esa triste sonrisa y esa mirada aterradora. ¿Quién era Sasuke en realidad? Era lo que la chica pensaba, esa persona fría y arrogante, era todo lo contrario en ocasiones. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero su corazón empezó a doler.

Terminaron la comida en absoluto silencio, Sakura retiró los platos y los lavó, el Uchiha la esperaba ya que había quedado en llevarla a casa. La lluvia seguía incesante como hace un buen rato, se levantó del lugar y la esperó en la puerta. La ojijade no tardó en salir, se sacó su mandil, lo colgó y se despidió de Teuchi. Tomó su mochila, poco después se dirigió a la puerta donde el Uchiha la esperaba. Afuera hacia un viento terrible.

Al salir Sakura observó el auto del Uchiha, era un auto precioso, era de esperarse de un noble de la época actual. De cierta forma la ojijade sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, creía que no saldría nada bueno si seguía encontrándose al Uchiha de esa manera, y que ahora se sienta obligado de llevarla a casa, se sentía incomoda por alguna razón.

—La verdad no es necesario, puedo ir por mi cuenta —mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. El Uchiha la observó sin expresión alguna, desvió la mirada y tomó su mano.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos mientras Sasuke la llevaba hacia el auto, abrió la puerta de copiloto y la hizo entrar, la cerró, recorrió el auto hasta llegar a la otra puerta y entró. Sakura tocó la mano que el Uchiha había tomado, observó cómo entraba al auto, encendió la calefacción y regresó a ver a la ojijade.

Sakura lo observó de igual manera, el cabello del azabache estaba húmedo, algunas gotas habían caído en su rostro, era tan pálido, y esos ojos no habían cambiado para nada, seguían intactos como la primera vez que los vio, tan oscuros… tan vacíos. El Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, Sakura se tensó enseguida, estaba tan cerca de ella que hasta podía percibir su perfume, su rostro estaba a centímetros de ella, el corazón de la ojijade latía a mil por hora. Sakura inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, el Uchiha sonrió levemente, alzó su mano y tomó el cinturón, se alejó levemente y lo aseguró.

—Sin duda eres una mujer curiosa —soltó el Uchiha con una voz melodiosa. Una sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de su rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato y lo observó, se puso tan roja de la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a tener un acercamiento así con un hombre, se sentía tonta de alguna manera.

—¡Q-Qué estaba intentando hacer pervertido! —rechistó la ojijade al ver esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios del Uchiha. Sentía tanta pena.

—Increíble que no sea la primera vez que me tachas de esa manera, al parecer no puedo ser cortes.

El Uchiha tomó su cinturón y se lo puso, luego con su dedo señaló el cinturón que le había puesto, es cuando la ojijade dirigió la mirada a ese lugar y se dio cuenta del porque se había acercado de esa manera.

—Podía hacerlo sola, no hacía falta hacer eso… —musitó la ojijade mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana, no se le pasaba la vergüenza.

Sasuke encendió el auto y se marcharon enseguida. El hombre que había tomado aquellas fotografías, guardo la cámara y encendió el auto terminando por seguir discretamente al Uchiha.

—De aquí a la derecha —mencionó la ojijade mientras lo guiaba.

—Es la primera vez que vengo por aquí, está todo tan desolado ¿en serio vives por aquí? —preguntó el Uchiha un tanto curioso por el barrio que observaba.

—Sí, vivo por aquí y no me quejo porque no soy exigente con el lugar donde vivo —respondió a su pregunta—. Hasta aquí por favor.

Sasuke detuvo el auto y observó el lugar, había escampado finalmente, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia la chica, que ya se estaba desabrochando el cinturón.

—Sólo veo un parque, dudo mucho que sea ahí donde vives —soltó el Uchiha mientras la observaba.

—Así es, mi casa queda a una cuadra de aquí, pero primero debo comprar algo que necesito y de ahí iré a casa —le dijo a Sasuke mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Puedo llevarte a ese lugar, la verdad es que este lugar no me da buena espina, se ve peligroso.

Sakura sonrió ante la repentina preocupación del Uchiha, regresó a verlo en ese momento.

—Vivo aquí desde que nací, conozco este barrio como la palma de mi mano, no pasará nada, gracias por traerme hasta aquí, adiós señor Uchiha —dijo la ojijade con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el Uchiha habló de repente.

—Tutéame.

—¿Eh? —La chica regresó a verlo y se encontró con aquellos ojos tan oscuros como la noche—. ¿Tutearlo?

—Sólo hazlo, me siento incómodo que tú me hables de esa manera, sé que lo haces por respeto, pero más allá de eso detesto que mi posición interfiera, no me hace sentir humano —mencionó el Uchiha mientras desviaba la vista al frente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con leve asombro. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Poco a poco lo llegaba a conocer, sintió un sentimiento extraño en su corazón. El tal vez… necesita a alguien a su lado, es lo que ella pensaba, sentía que el Uchiha no era feliz. Y tristemente pensó que en ese mundo tan podrido al fin y al cabo nadie lo era…

—Está bien… Sasuke —pronunció con su delicada voz.

El Uchiha regresó a verla enseguida, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y de alguna forma le gustaba. Apreciaba que su nobleza no se vea reflejada esta vez, apreciaba que lo trate como una persona normal. Sonrió satisfecho y poco después Sakura salió del auto.

—¿Sakura? —susurró levemente un hombre al reconocer a la chica. Se encontraba algo lejos pero podía distinguirla. Observó a la persona que se encontraba al volante y sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa—. ¿Mi hermano?

Se trataba del Uchiha mayor, se encontraba en el mismo parque donde se había encontrado con la ojijade la otra noche. Estaba por irse a casa cuando al desviar la vista observó un peculiar cabello rosa. No esperaba verla salir del auto de su hermano, de alguna forma sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos? Era lo que se preguntaba. Observó cómo su hermano se marchaba y Sakura se alejaba.

—Sakura… —pronunció mientras la observaba alejarse. Frente a sus ojos pasó un auto negro que reconoció enseguida, crispó los ojos ante aquello. Se trataba del coche que había estado siguiendo a Sakura—. ¿Padre?

Itachi observó extrañado a aquel coche, bien sabía que no era su padre el que estaba dentro, pero era uno de sus hombres. ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? Sin duda alguna tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo, y nada mejor que ir directo a su padre. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y se subió a su auto, debía averiguar que sucedía.

Pasaron un par de horas, Fugaku se encontraba sentado cómodamente frente al escritorio de su despacho, en su mano tenía una copa de vino tinto, el cual saboreaba mientras su mente buscaba respuestas ante la barbaridad que sus ojos observaban. Inaceptable, era lo que pensaba. En su otra mano sujetaba varias fotos las cuales examinaba una por una detenidamente, tratando de descifrar algo, como si de un código secreto se tratase. De repente alguien interrumpió su perfecta concentración abriendo la puerta abruptamente. Qué insolencia. Era su hijo, Itachi.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? Toca la puerta antes de entrar —dijo Fugaku sin regresar a verlo.

—No estoy jugando, padre —aseguró con deje de molestia. Se acercó hacia él y notó como lo ignoraba; dirigió la vista hacia donde su padre observaba con tanta concentración, se tensó de inmediato al ver de qué se trataba. Eran fotografías de Sakura donde se encontraba en distintos lugares y en una que otra aparecía su hermano, por más que trataba de buscar una respuesta rápida, no la encontraba. No entendía porque diablos su padre tenía aquello en sus manos.

Fugaku regresó a verlo con suma sensatez, pero su hijo no decía palabra alguna. Su mente trataba de buscar respuestas ante las dudas que emergían en su mente. Fugaku podía notar fácilmente lo tenso que Itachi estaba, la incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro; una expresión de enfado se adueñaba del rostro del recién llegado, ya no aguantaba a su padre, estaba cansado de intentar comprenderlo. Fugaku se limitaba a guardar silencio, pero Itachi se atrevió a hablar. Ya había callado durante tanto tiempo, era suficiente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo… padre?

El sonido se había extinguido en ese momento, miradas desafiantes se enfrentaban en el lugar, pero pronto el incómodo silencio se vería roto, es cuando la desgracia haría su aparición.

* * *

 _ **¡Lamento la tardanza! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntármelo Gracias por leerme**_

 _ **ESTE CAPITULO Y TODA MI HISTORIA EN SI, VA DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA MADRE QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE. 29/12/16 /3 ... TE AMO MAMÁ...**_


	10. ¿Sacrificio?

_By Messel._

* * *

 _10_

 ** _¿Sacrificio?_**

Como detestaba eso, aquél sentimiento anónimo que se apoderaba de su corazón, de su alma. Su mente estaba expuesto a miles de pensamientos débiles referentes al _amor._ Una leve chispa se encendía en su mirada al recordarla, se sentía como un pequeño niño acobijado en los brazos de su madre. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Sus emociones se vengaban sin piedad de él haciéndole sentir de una manera indescriptible, apenas se reconocía a sí mismo, _increíble_. Negó con la cabeza disipando pensamientos innecesarios, podía observar la entrada de la mansión, finalmente había llegado. Estacionó su coche y cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmarse, se empezaba a sentir estúpido, tal vez pensaba demasiado las cosas, sí, eso debe ser. Aunque muy a fondo sabía con perfección que no podía mentirse a sí mismo, lo que había pasado hace poco, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir relajado, libre, tranquilo; no entendía con claridad que estaba ocurriendo tras ese torbellino de emociones, pero lo que sabía y afirmaba con seguridad, Sakura era la culpable.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del coche con suma elegancia, empezó a caminar con paso apresurado hacia la puerta de la mansión. No quería que nadie le arruine el resto de la noche, todo había salido demasiado bien, lo cual le sorprendía; ignoraría su entorno —como de costumbre— e iría a su habitación.

Una de las sirvientas lo saludó con una leve reverencia, la ignoró. Recorrió todo el lugar con fina sutileza, divisó el despacho de su padre, posiblemente estaba ahí dentro, de solo pensar en él le hervía la sangre. Naturalmente cualquiera reaccionaría de esa manera al tener una figura paterna tan decepcionante. Para el Uchiha era difícil verlo, la discusión que habían tenido hace algunos días no se disipaba de su mente. Era un martirio.

Estaba tan cerca de llegar a su habitación cuando la puerta de aquel despacho se abrió y se cerró de un portazo. Detuvo el paso al instante, tragó saliva y regresó a ver hacia atrás por inercia. Sus imponentes ojos ónix mostraron leve asombro al divisar de quien se trataba, no era su padre, sino su hermano, Itachi.

Lo inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada, podía notar que estaba aturdido, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia; sintió que algo había pasado y al parecer no era nada bueno, endureció el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Itachi? —soltó con seriedad. Tan directo como siempre.

Aquél hombre se tensó enseguida, no se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba ahí, a pocos pasos de él, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora. Se llevó la mano a la cien tratando de aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que había sucedido ahí adentro. _Un verdadero problema._ Se sentía fatigado, frustrado y triste.

Se acercó hacia su hermano y puso la mano en su hombro tratando de mostrar seguridad, lo hizo girar ligeramente con la intención de camuflar la idea de que había ocurrido algo. Su mirada era vaga y vacía, aquél brillo que se encontraba en sus orbes se había perdido, sus ánimos se habían desplomado en un segundo, estaba cansado y deprimido; no permitiría que Sasuke se involucre en algo innecesario. Para eso estaba su hermano mayor, para protegerlo.

—No pasa nada Sasuke, tú sabes cómo es nuestro padre, sólo es una pequeña tontería.

El azabache relajó el rostro tras escuchar aquellas palabras, tal vez se preocupó de más. Su hermano tenía razón, su padre era un completo desastre, las peleas eran tan comunes y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Sasuke asintió levemente a lo que su hermano respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya comiste? No te olvides de hacerlo, pediré que te preparen algo —dijo el hermano mayor recobrando su actitud amable de siempre. Empezó a alejarse.

—Este… no. Comí hace poco, iré a descansar ahora —mencionó haciendo que Itachi detuviera el paso. Se tensó una vez más al escuchar aquellas palabras, era cierto, había visto a su hermano con Sakura, tal vez habían comido juntos, en su cita…

—Entiendo… —dijo Itachi mientras volteaba a verlo y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Sasuke se sorprendió una vez más, nunca había visto a su hermano actuando de una manera tan extraña, era inusual en él. Frunció el ceño, algo le pasaba y le enojaba que tratara de ocultarlo.

—Dime que sucede.

Itachi lo observó con profundidad y negó con las manos.

—No pasa nada, sólo que acabo de recordar que olvidé entregar el USB del proyecto que tengo en clase con Kisame. A puesto debe estar enfadado ahora, tú sabes cómo se pone. Así que me daré prisa e iré a dejárselo —dijo aun con nerviosismo. Sasuke alzó una ceja, conocía al amigo de su hermano pero aun así no era excusa suficiente para actuar de esa manera. Suponía debía creerle.

El azabache observó cómo su hermano se alejaba por el pasillo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en cierta parte podía entender aquel nerviosismo, si fallaba tendría problemas con su padre. Siempre supo que Itachi cargaba con mucha presión, podía entenderlo, después de todo es su padre quien le confiaba todo. Cualquiera actuaría de esa manera al cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande.

Miró fastidiado la puerta de su despacho, él estaba ahí adentro pero no le apetecía verlo, así que se marchó a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Itachi recorrió el pasillo distraído, entró a su habitación, tomó una chaqueta junto a la llave de su auto y salió apresuradamente. Nadie se percató de su presencia, lo cual agradecía ya que no le apetecía encontrarse con nadie, abandonó la mansión sin problema alguno. Entró a su auto y tiró su chaqueta al asiento de copiloto, lo encendió y arrancó con brusquedad.

Se había alejado bastante ya, el viento comenzaba a soplar muy fuerte, poco a poco varias gotas empezaban a caer de aquel firmamento cubierto de estrellas, la lluvia caía sin piedad por segunda vez en el día; una sonrisa amarga se posó en su rostro, preguntándose lo irónico que era el que empezara a llover en un momento tan triste. Su vista empezó a nublarse levemente, haciendo que Itachi detenga el auto aparcándose junto a la acera.

Finalmente, estaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido, aun con sus manos en el volante, se agachó levemente posando su frente en él. Lágrimas de frustración empezaban a recorrer por su rostro, no le importaba nada en ese momento, sólo necesitaba vaciar aquel recipiente que le consumía, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando. No soportaba todo lo que sucedía ¿por qué demonios le había tocado una vida tan jodida? Tal vez ese era su destino y odiaba a la vida por eso. Se sentía como una estúpida marioneta, detestaba todo lo que tenía que cargar. Tenía miedo de dañar a los demás, por eso lo soportaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

Golpeó el volante con fuerza, alzó la vista y con su mano limpió el rastro de lágrimas que aun humedecía su rostro. Encendió el auto y se marchó, cansado de todo lo que sucedía y de lo ridículo que se sentía.

Se estacionó frente a un bar, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tal vez sólo era una estúpida decisión. Quien sabe, en ese momento muchas cosas dejaron de importarle o al menos, habían quedado en un segundo plano. Entró a la taberna encontrándose con un ambiente lúgubre, el olor a licor era fácil de percibir, la música acompañando a sentimientos tristes, personas alcoholizadas tratando tal vez de olvidar sus problemas. _Al parecer terminaría como uno de ellos._ Se acercó al bar y se sentó en un lugar alejado, no quería involucrarse con nadie.

—¿Qué desea servirse? —escuchó decir al barman. Itachi lo observó dudoso, no había bebido hace mucho tiempo y el arrepentimiento empezaba a hacerse presente. Pero, el querer olvidar pudo más con él.

—Vodka… Una botella de Vodka Grey Goose.

El barman se sorprendió levemente, imaginaba que pediría un Martini o un Black Russian, pero pidió una botella de Vodka, por lo general es el que más grado de alcohol tiene, se imaginaba lo mal que debía sentirse, pero se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, así que no debía importarle.

—Enseguida señor.

Frente a él se posó la botella del licor que había ordenado, el barman lo dejó en la mesa acompañado de un fino vaso de vidrio, puso hielo dentro de él y abrió la botella sirviendo un poco de licor.

—¿Está seguro que no desea acompañarlo con nada? El Vodka puro es demasiado fuerte.

—Así está bien, gracias.

El barman asintió y empezó a atender a otra persona. Itachi se sirvió un poco más de Vodka, llenándolo más o menos por la mitad, tomó el vaso y empezó a arremolinarlo mientras lo acercaba a su rostro. Exhaló por su nariz y apreció completamente su aroma granulado. Llevó el vaso hacia sus labios dando un pequeño sorbo, tenía un sabor cremoso y suave, con un acabado limpio.

Disfrutó de cada trago que bebía, poco a poco sentía como el alcohol lo embriagaba, haciendo que se relaje y vea la vida de una manera un tanto diferente, algo aburrida y compleja.

—Eres un idiota, padre —soltó mientras observaba el vaso que se arremolinaba en su mano. Tomó un gran trago y apoyó su frente en la mesa, indignado, triste. Lo último que quería era recordar sus problemas, pero parece que era inevitable.

 ** _Una hora antes_**

 _Fugaku se encontraba sentado cómodamente frente al escritorio de su despacho, en su mano tenía una copa de vino tinto, el cual saboreaba mientras su mente buscaba respuestas ante la barbaridad que sus ojos observaban. Inaceptable, era lo que pensaba. En su otra mano sujetaba varias fotos las cuales examinaba una por una detenidamente, tratando de descifrar algo, como si de un código secreto se tratase. De repente alguien interrumpió su perfecta concentración abriendo la puerta abruptamente. Qué insolencia. Era su hijo, Itachi._

 _—¿Dónde están tus modales? Toca la puerta antes de entrar —dijo Fugaku sin regresar a verlo._

 _—No estoy jugando, padre —aseguró con deje de molestia. Se acercó hacia él y notó como lo ignoraba; dirigió la vista hacia donde su padre observaba con tanta concentración, se tensó de inmediato al ver de qué se trataba. Eran fotografías de Sakura donde se encontraba en distintos lugares y en una que otra aparecía su hermano, por más que trataba de buscar una respuesta rápida, no la encontraba. No entendía porque diablos su padre tenía aquello en sus manos._

 _Fugaku regresó a verlo con suma sensatez, pero su hijo no decía palabra alguna. Su mente trataba de buscar respuestas ante las dudas que emergían en su mente. Fugaku podía notar fácilmente lo tenso que Itachi estaba, la incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro; una expresión de enfado se adueñaba del rostro del recién llegado, ya no aguantaba a su padre, estaba cansado de intentar comprenderlo. Fugaku se limitaba a guardar silencio, pero Itachi se atrevió a hablar. Ya había callado durante tanto tiempo, era suficiente._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo… padre?_

 _El sonido se había extinguido en ese momento, miradas desafiantes se enfrentaban en el lugar, pero pronto el incómodo silencio se vería roto, es cuando la desgracia haría su aparición._

 _—Imagino tú sabias de esto —soltó Fugaku mientras tiraba las fotografías en el escritorio—. ¿Qué relación tienen con ella?_

 _Itachi crispó los ojos, podía sentir lo furioso que su padre se encontraba, tal vez no lo estaba demostrando, lo cual no negaba que le sorprendía. Pero dejando de lado aquello, él también quería saber porque demonios mando a seguirla._

 _—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué la has mandado a seguir? —preguntó algo frustrado porque en serio no lo entendía._

 _—¡Respóndeme maldita sea!_

 _Itachi se tensó enseguida, ya se había tardado en reaccionar de esa manera. Observó las fotos nuevamente, aquella pelirosa salía radiante, y su hermano… su hermano estaba con ella._

 _—Es una compañera de la facultad de Sasuke, nada más._

 _Fugaku frunció el ceño mostrando disgusto, sí, la había visto en la universidad antes, pero ¿qué demonios hace con su hijo? Aunque la pregunta que más lo atormentaba… ¿Ella era hija de aquél hombre?_

 _—¿Es becada no? —soltó mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia su hijo. No podía ocultar el asco que sentía._

 _—No te metas con ella._

 _Itachi observó cómo un leve asombro se apoderaba del rostro de su padre. Pero no duró mucho, una risa se hizo presente por parte de Fugaku, haciendo que Itachi lo mire con total desconfianza._

 _—¿Qué harás para evitarlo?_

 _Fugaku lo observó burlón, tal vez había perdido la cabeza. Itachi le dirigió una mirada sombría, apretó su puño tratando de controlar el impulso de no cometer una estupidez._

 _—La protegeré._

 _La sonrisa que su padre tenía se esfumó al instante. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Protegerla? ¿A esa pobre? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo superior que su hijo era?_

 _—Haré cuenta que no escuché eso, no permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos se mezcle con esa clase de gente —Empezó a recoger las fotografías que estaban en el escritorio, trataba de contenerse al escuchar algo tan estúpido._

 _—¡¿Con esa clase de gente?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de gente somos nosotros padre?! ¡Qué demonios eres tú! —Itachi había explotado, su padre era imposible._

 _—Soy Fugaku Uchiha, vengo de una familia real, soy respetado y alabado como debe de ser. Y pronto seré embajador de Japón, como se supone tenía que suceder, si no fuera por mi estúpido hermano._

 _Una risa seca se hizo presente tras escuchar las palabras de su padre._

 _—¿Embajador de Japón? Alguien como tú no se merece tal título, es demasiado para ti. No te engañes._

 _Fugaku tomó bruscamente de la camisa a Itachi y lo atrajo hacia él, estaba frenético. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!_

 _—Trágate tus palabras ahora mismo —amenazó su padre con una mirada tan, escalofriante. Daba igual, no era la primera vez que lo miraba así, todo era su maldita culpa…_

 _—¿Qué harás? ¡¿Me golpearás como lo hacías con mi madre?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste con Sasuke?! ¡No creas que lo he olvidado! —bramó perdiendo la cordura. Se zafó del agarre con brusquedad y observó a su padre con odio._

 _—Esa cualquiera se lo merecía, y tu hermano, es un mocoso malcriado que no es capaz de obedecerme. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así!_

 _—¿Se lo merecía? Maldición… al menos… ¿por qué demonios tenías que hacerlo frente a tu hijo? ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser espectador de aquella atrocidad?! ¡Ella es un humano, y tú la golpeabas hasta dejarla inconsciente! Tienes suerte de que Sasuke no lo vivió, tienes una maldita suerte de que yo haya sido el único que haya sufrido con mi madre —Itachi estaba destrozado, él había sufrido tanto, había presenciado tantas cosas desde que era niño y cargaba con todo eso él solo, se sentía agotado, empezó a llorar, no aguantaba más—. ¡Ella estaba enferma maldita sea! ¡Tenía cáncer y aun así tú la maltratabas! ¿Acaso no tienes ni pizca de humanidad?_

 _Fugaku lo observó con seriedad, era la primera vez que su hijo se mostraba de esa forma ante él, y le pareció ridículo._

 _—Deja ese estúpido sentimentalismo a un lado y compórtate como un Uchiha._

 _Itachi lo observó atónito, pero no duró mucho, limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y sonrió con amargura. Él jamás aceptaría sus errores, eso era un hecho, lo aborrecía, pero que más daba. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no permitiría que haga más daño a los demás, no le importaba sacrificarse, él protegería a los que amaba._

 _—Soy consciente de que tienes todas tus expectativas puestas en mí, lo que termino de confirmar que si hago una estupidez tú estarías acabado, tu imagen, tu persona, tu negocio. ¿No es así… padre? —escupió Itachi con frialdad y con total seguridad en sus palabras. Sí, estaba negociando o más bien, amenazándolo._

 _—¿Qué demonios quieres? —dijo Fugaku endureciendo su rostro. Lo había atrapado, lo que él decía era cierto y entendía que era una amenaza, pese a eso, no iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente._

 _—No te metas con ellos, con mi madre, mi hermano y aquella mujer._

 _Fugaku sonrió divertido, su propuesta era simple, pero su hijo era estúpido, un gran error en querer confiar en su palabra._

 _—¿A cambio de? —dijo interesado._

 _—Haré lo que me pidas, me convertiré en tu maldita marioneta._

 _Dos pájaros de un tiro, pensaba Fugaku al escuchar aquello. Lo aceptaría sin dudar; el error de Itachi era confiar en él, se ve que no ha aprendido lo suficiente, pero esta vez era algo a su favor. No debía desaprovecharlo._

 _—Bien, no tengo inconveniente con ello._

 _—Sólo cumple tu palabra, porque padre… puedo llegar a destruirte._

 ** _…._**

—Mi vida apesta… —soltó en un susurro, el alcohol había hecho su trabajo, Itachi estaba completamente ebrio—. ¡Hey! ¡Dame otra botella!

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Uchiha todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, hasta que Fugaku irrumpió en la habitación de Sasuke, arruinándolo por completo. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí padre? —preguntó fastidiado.

—¿Dónde está Itachi? Salió hace un par de horas y no ha vuelto, será más de media noche.

—¿Tú preocupado? —dijo el Uchiha con asombro, aunque no negaba que él también se sorprendió ante ello, imaginó que su hermano ya había regresado.

—Sólo evito que sea imprudente y me traiga problemas, no debe olvidar quien es, no puede hacer lo que se le da la gana.

—No sé porque no me sorprende. Fue donde su amigo por un proyecto de la universidad, deja de hostigarlo.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti, que eres el número uno en hacer quedar mal a esta familia. Sé lo que haces, y te pondré un ultimátum pronto, así sabrás obedecer.

Tras decir eso, su padre abandonó el lugar con arrogancia, trataba de controlarse y no sacar el tema de esa mujer. Después de todo no le convenía que Sasuke se enterase de que ha estado siguiendo a esa muchacha, porque si lo descubre es probable que se zafé de sus garras por completo. Prefería evitarlo. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con estúpidos intentos de revelación.

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de destruir lo primero que se le cruce en el camino. Trató de calmarse y tomó su teléfono rápidamente. Llamó a su hermano pero no contestó, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño. Lo intentó repetidamente pero no respondía.

—¿Dónde demonios estás Itachi? —pensó en voz alta. Marcó el número de Kisame, el amigo que había mencionado que tenía que entregarle aquel proyecto.

—¿Hola? —se escuchó decir por el teléfono.

—Soy yo, Sasuke. ¿Por qué Itachi no ha regresado aun? Pensé que no demoraría porque dijo que sólo te entregaría un USB pero aun no ha regresado. Mi padre lo está buscando.

—¿Qué? ¿Un proyecto? —La voz en el teléfono se quedó un par de segundos en silencio—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡El proyecto! Sí, me dio el USB. Es más, estábamos trabajando aun en ello pero se quedó dormido, pobre, debió estar agotado, después de todo se esfuerza demasiado. Pasará la noche aquí, espero que no haya problema con eso.

—¿Dormido? Ya veo… —Sasuke estaba dudoso, su manera de hablar no era la de costumbre, pero que su hermano se haya quedado dormido realmente le sorprendía, qué más da, al menos estaba bien—. De acuerdo, procura decirle que vuelva pronto, mi padre ha estado buscándolo, adiós.

Después de ello, cortó la llamada y se echó a la cama, había tenido una buena noche pero había sido arruinada por culpa de su padre. _Cuando no._ Habían pasado algunas cosas ese día y de alguna forma su corazón no podía permanecer tranquilo. Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco, la calma se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

En otro lugar, un hombre alto, un tanto robusto y de corto cabello negro, se encontraba preocupado tras la reciente llamada que había recibido. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar al número de su amigo, después de unos segundos respondió.

—Qué llamada… tan inesperada —escuchó decir a su amigo vagamente, arrastraba las palabras y su tono de voz no era el de siempre. Kisame se sorprendió ante ello, no podía creerlo.

—¿Itachi… estás ebrio? —dijo con incredulidad. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, era muy inusual en él.

—Estoy… bien, iré… a mi casa ahora… ¿De acuerdo? —le escuchó decir hasta que sonó un golpe y lo alertó enseguida— ¡Hey! ¡Ayuden a levantarlo! ¿Estás bien? —escuchó decir a voces desconocidas tras el teléfono.

—¿Itachi? ¡Itachi! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Responde maldita sea!

—¿Hola? —respondió otra persona, Kisame supuso que habían tomado su teléfono.

—¿Dónde está él? Soy su amigo, iré a verlo ahora mismo.

Aquel hombre le dio la dirección enseguida. Kisame salió de su apartamento rápidamente, tomó un taxi, no iba con su auto porque imaginaba que Itachi estaba con el suyo y no podía dejarlo a la deriva.

No tardó mucho en llegar, entró al lugar y empezó a buscarlo de un lado a otro, hasta que lo vio, estaba sentado en un banco frente al bar. No podía ver su rostro, su frente estaba apoyada en la mesa.

—Demonios Itachi… ¿Qué sucede contigo? —le dijo una vez estaba frente al Uchiha.

Buscó al barman y se dirigió hacia él, necesitaba saber que había pasado.

—¿Desde hace cuánto ha estado bebiendo? —le preguntó mientras señalaba a su amigo. No podía negar que estaba preocupado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había bebido.

—Hace aproximadamente dos horas, ha estado bebiendo Vodka, hasta el momento ha bebido un poco más de dos botellas, no lo vi levantarse pero es cuando se cayó. Tomé su teléfono y respondí, imagino era usted. Debería llevarlo a casa, está completamente ebrio además de que se lastimó.

Kisame asintió aun asimilando lo ocurrido. Sacó su billetera y pagó lo que su amigo había consumido. Se dirigió hacia él y empezó a moverlo para que lo mirara. Al hacerlo, se descubrió el rostro de Itachi, se había quedado dormido, observó que su ceja sangraba, debió haber sido por el golpe.

—Itachi… —decía mientras lo movía, observaba las muecas que hacía, aun así no podía dejarlo más tiempo en ese lugar y mucho menos en ese estado—. ¡Itachi!

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y se acomodó con pesadez, observó a la persona que lo había llamado, una sonrisa se hizo presente.

—¡Hey! ¡Kisame! ¿Qué… haces aquí? ¡Bebe conmigo! —exclamó totalmente alegre mientras servía Vodka en un vaso.

—No, ya bebiste suficiente, nos iremos ahora, dame las llaves de tu auto.

—No seas… aburrido —dijo sonriendo con amargura—. Sólo trato de olvidar… pero… ni eso soy… capaz de hacer. ¿Qué ridículo no? ¡Sólo soy un maldito idiota que nada le sale bien!

Kisame lo observó sorprendido, lo había visto ebrio, pero esta vez se había excedido. Se acercó a él y trató de levantarlo, pero falló en el intento.

—¡Déjame en paz! Vete de aquí… Quiero estar… solo… —soltó con sequedad. Cogió la botella y empezó a beber de ella. Kisame lo observó irritado.

—¿Qué sucedió Itachi? —preguntó preocupado, para verlo así, es probable que haya pasado algo con su padre. Itachi no era de los que se quejaban, pero afortunadamente podía notar cuando algo le ocurría.

El Uchiha solamente puso una expresión melancólica, llevó la mano a su corazón y cerró el puño agarrando su camisa.

—¿Por qué debe doler tanto aquí? —Su vista se tornó vidriosa y su expresión cambió a una de frustración. Tenía tanta rabia guardada, pero debía contenerse. Estaba ebrio, sí, pero no era razón para hacer algo estúpido en ese estado.

—La vida es injusta y lo sabes, anda, tú no eres de los que se lamentan, vámonos de aquí.

—Tienes razón, solamente… complico más las cosas, que tonto —dijo con una ligera risa. Llevó la mano a su cabello y lo hizo hacia atrás, algo no le gustaba y es que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas—. Vámonos.

Itachi hizo un intento de pararse, pero si no fuera por Kisame, se hubiese estampado contra el suelo. Estaba demasiado ebrio, era imposible caminar por su cuenta.

—Demonios Uchiha, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie —bufó tratando de adquirir paciencia de donde sea. Tomó el brazo de Itachi y lo llevó a su cuello, haciendo que se apoye en él y así pueda ayudarle a sostenerse.

Empezaron a caminar y salieron del lugar con un poco de dificultad, Kisame divisó el auto de Itachi, llevó la mano al abrigo de su amigo y empezó a buscar las llaves, encontrándolas enseguida.

Le ayudó a subir al auto, Itachi no se la ponía nada fácil, pero terminó lográndolo con esfuerzo. Recorrió el coche entrando rápidamente, le puso el cinturón a Itachi y reclinó el asiento para que pueda estar más cómodo. Se sorprendió ante lo rápido que su amigo se había quedado dormido, parecía una jodida estatua.

Encendió el auto y dio un largo suspiro, lo que sabía con firmeza es que a Itachi una vez despierte, le esperaría una resaca inolvidable. Sin duda pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.

—Definitivamente no volveré a hacer esto, me siento como una niñera. Me deberás una Uchiha.

Se marcharon del lugar rápidamente, mañana sería otro día y Kisame ansiaba que fuera uno mejor para Itachi. Al parecer estaba pasando por problemas en su vida personal. Sentía pena por él, se exigía demasiado.

La noche pasó en un ligero suspiro, una vez amaneció, Sakura se alistó rápidamente para ir a la universidad. Afortunadamente ya había adquirido algo de dinero e iba juntándolo para comprar las cosas que le estaban pidiendo. Habían sido días difíciles. A la pelirosa le resulto casi imposible dormir anoche, lo que había pasado con el Uchiha le daba vueltas la cabeza.

No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo recordaba, el momento en el que apunto con los palillos a su boca, cuando el azabache no se opuso a llevarla a casa; al ponerle el cinturón y ella lo había malinterpretado, cuando le pidió que le tuteará… Se sentía como una niña, había experimentado ese sentimiento tiempo atrás con las acciones de Itachi. ¿Qué demonios tenían esos dos que la hacían actuar de una manera tan tonta? Ella no era así y sentía pena de sí misma por no reconocerse. Pero qué podía hacerle, nadie puede mandar en el corazón, al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Al llegar después de un incómodo viaje en autobús, divisó la puerta de la universidad, se dirigió allí con paso tranquilo; revisó su reloj y aún tenía tiempo de sobra. No tenía prisa.

Cerca de allí, el Uchiha mayor acababa de llegar a la universidad, estacionó su auto y se quedó dentro unos minutos. De repente una larga cabellera rosa pasó de largo hacia la entrada, era ella, Sakura. Tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del auto. Vestía elegantemente, además de que llevaba unas gafas de sol. Nadie podía notarlo, pero el Uchiha estaba con un pésimo humor, había despertado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, se arrepintió mil veces de haber bebido anoche, una mala decisión de su parte. Pero de alguna forma se sintió animado al verla, se dirigió al lugar por donde se había ido, esperando que no se haya alejado lo suficiente.

Sakura se dirigía hacia la facultad de medicina, pero había notado algo raro desde que entró, había muchas personas que la miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas, podía escuchar las risas y susurros por todas partes, trataba de sentirse tranquila pero le resultaba un tanto difícil.

—No puedo creer que ella se venda para que le paguen los estudios, es una zorra, no tiene ni pizca de dignidad, debió criarse en una familia donde la madre fue prostituta y el padre alcohólico, que aberrante —murmuró una mujer a su acompañante, su amiga soltó una pequeña risa, Sakura había pasado frente a ellas justo en aquel momento, lo que terminó haciendo que llegue a los oídos de ella. _Grave error._

La ojijade paró en seco, tenía una mirada aterradora, la observó con una expresión sombría, podían decir pestes de ella pero que se metan con su familia, eso era imperdonable. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomó a esa mujer de la camisa y estuvo a punto de estamparle un golpe, pero alguien la tomó del brazo.

Sakura regresó a ver a esa persona con una mirada llena de odio por haberla frenado, pero observó de quien se trataba. Itachi se sorprendió al verla de esa manera, había llegado justo a tiempo evitando que cometa un grave error, si llegaba a hacerlo, podrían negarle la beca. Pero, cuando regresó a verlo parecía una fiera, mostraba tanto odio, tanto enojo, que se preguntaba si de verdad era ella.

—No sé exactamente qué ha sucedido, pero Sakura, tú eres muy inteligente, piensa dos veces antes de hacer algo así —regañó el Uchiha haciendo que Sakura apacigüe el rostro. Ella mordió su labio tratando de reprimir la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura notó como los susurros iban aumentando, no se había dado cuenta que ahora eran el centro de atención, después de todo la imponente presencia del Uchiha nunca pasaba desapercibida. Todos empezaban a murmurar una que otra cosa y miraban a la ojijade con desaprobación, Itachi se dio cuenta de eso, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar esquivando a toda la multitud.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—No voy a disculparme… —susurró la pelirosa. Itachi detuvo el paso, haciendo que Sakura choque contra su espalda. Este se giró.

—No voy a juzgarte, ni voy a defender a nadie. Tal vez tenías una razón muy buena para querer hacerlo y, eso lo entiendo, sólo te evitaba una expulsión, piensa en eso antes de hacerlo.

Sakura, que se encontraba mirando el suelo, lo observó agradeciéndole por ser comprensivo en esa situación. El Uchiha llevó las manos hacia sus gafas y se las quitó, pudiendo observar con más comodidad a la ojijade y ella se lo agradecía internamente. Pero, algo no pasó desapercibido de aquella mirada esmeralda, Sakura notó un leve corte que tenía en su ceja, se angustió enseguida.

—¡Q-Qué le paso Itachi-san! —exclamó con mucha preocupación. Itachi se sorprendió, sólo era una leve cortada, no imaginaba que reaccionaría de esa manera por algo tan simple. Lo que él no sabía, es que ella temía que su padre lo haya golpeado como lo hizo con Sasuke.

—Tranquila —dijo con una tierna sonrisa—. Me caí anoche, no es nada grave.

—No creo que usted sea así de torpe —dijo aun dudosa, no quería ofenderlo, pero aquello no le creía. Itachi soltó una risa acogedora, haciendo que Sakura se sonroje ya que había sido el motivo de esa sonrisa.

—Bueno, puede que sea torpe, no soy perfecto Sakura. Pero, lo que te digo es verdad, sólo que hay un pequeño detalle que no mencioné, me pasé un poco de copas.

Sakura lo miró con asombro, pero una expresión de desaprobación se adueñó de su rostro, haciendo que él Uchiha la mire con ternura, ella era adorable.

—No sabía que le gustaba beber, siendo sincera eso no me agrada, además se ha hecho daño. ¡No vuelva a hacerlo! Me ha asustado.

El Uchiha se sorprendió ante eso, estaba siendo regañado pero no se sentía indignado, al contrario, le parecía tierno y acogedor. Aunque, de repente recordó las fotografías que su padre tenía, ella y su hermano… no podía negar que eso le entristecía.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo un tanto dudoso. Quería saber de una vez por todas si ella tenía algo con su hermano, no podía negarlo, reconocía sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta, que Sakura le gustaba. Pero, si ella salía con su hermano… definitivamente quería saberlo… pero… tal vez no sea lo mejor.

—Adelante, seré sincera —respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago, trataba de actuar normal pero no sabía si lo estaba logrando. Lo observó, curiosa ante lo que él quería preguntarle.

—¿Te gustan los animales? —soltó de repente. En sus adentros se sentía realmente estúpido, después de todo no se atrevía a preguntarle si tenía una relación con su hermano. Sakura se quedó seria durante unos segundos, pero empezó a reírse de repente.

—Lo siento —dijo aun riéndose ante lo ocurrido—. El ambiente se puso un poco serio e imaginé que preguntaría algo, no sé, diferente. Pero no, me preguntó aquello y no pude evitar el sentir gracia. Perdón, perdón… —dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita, terminó por contagiarle la risa al Uchiha, el cual ahora él era quien sonreía, le encantaba esa mujer.

—Sí Itachi-san, me gustan muchísimo, si pudiese salvar a cada animal indefenso que habita en este horrendo mundo, lo haría, pero es un tanto imposible —dijo con tristeza.

El Uchiha posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolvió su cabello con suavidad.

—Eres una buena persona.

Sakura se sonrojó enseguida, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se sentía como una cobarde, pero debía irse cuanto antes. Aun no podía hacerle frente a lo que sentía.

—B-Bueno Itachi-san, debo ir a clases —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, él la miró curioso—. No vuelva a beber, se hará daño de nuevo.

El pelinegro asintió y observó como ella sonreía, mirándola maravillado.

—Mucha suerte Sakura, pero otra cosa… —dijo el Uchiha tomando la atención completa de la ojijade, su tono de voz cambió a una más seria—. No dejes que nadie te intimide, eres fuerte, sé que podrás lidiar con cualquier cosa que se presente.

Sakura lo observó con melancolía, al parecer él también se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban y el cómo esas personas susurraban una que otra estupidez. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el Uchiha se sienta aliviado.

Sakura se marchó rápidamente, revisó la hora, aun le quedaban unos minutos. Se dirigió al sitio de los lockers, pero se encontró con algo desagradable. Había personas que rodeaban su casillero, escuchaba risas y susurros por parte de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Al verla, se alejaron un poco del lugar, ella se acercó y se posó frente a su casillero, este se encontraba rayado con algunos insultos hacia su persona, no podía estar más sorprendida. Regresó a ver a aquellas personas con mucha incredulidad, trató de limpiarlo pero no funcionó, era marcador permanente.

 _«MUGROSA»_

 _«ESTE LUGAR NO ES PARA POBRES»_

 _«MALDITA BECADA»_

Dejó de leer enseguida, sólo la hacía sentir peor. Su pecho empezó a doler, aquellas personas empezaron a burlarse de ella, escuchaba lo que decían, no entendía porque siempre tenían que molestarla, lo detestaba. Su mirada se posaba en el suelo, apretó el puño con fuerza, trataba de contenerse.

 _Itachi-san… ¿Cómo se supone que deba lidiar con esto?_

 _Yo… no puedo…_

* * *

 ** _Lamento haber actualizado después de tanto tiempo, pero poco a poco trato de superar lo de mi madre y se me ha hecho todo tan... difícil. Espero disfruten de este capítulo, tal vez lo esté editando luego, ya que aún siento que no lo he hecho bien... Agradecería aunque sea una pequeña opinión, muchas gracias por su paciencia... Los quiero mucho._**


	11. Impecable tormento

_By Messel._

* * *

 _11_

 _ **Impecable tormento.**_

Dicen que los humanos son la peor escoria que puede existir en el mundo, no sabía con exactitud si eso era cierto, pero en ese momento, ella sentía que los humanos eran despreciables. La inteligencia es opacada por la ignorancia, en qué momento de esta patética vida se hizo indispensable el daño mutuo ¿qué ganaban haciéndolo? Se notaba en sus facciones el deleite al herir a los demás, ¿por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso eso les hacía sentir satisfechos con su miserable vida? Este mundo está enfermo.

¡Qué más daba! Ella cometía el error al darle importancia, le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, ya sabía que no faltaría mucho para que empezaran a molestarla. ¿Pero acaso no podía tener una maldita estadía tranquila? ¡Sólo quería estudiar! Estaba cansada, no toleraba más aquel tipo de actitud fuera de lugar de sus compañeros.

Sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su piel, mordió su labio con fuerza y alzó la vista con una furia incontrolable. Observó las sonrisas burlonas de esas personas, el lugar estaba repleto de una ovación de risas sin poder camuflar el cinismo en sus expresiones, sí que se divertían, pues adelante, no les iba a arruinar la fiesta.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran, si eso les hace sentir mejor, sigan, no se detengan —vociferó alentándolos a que no den marcha atrás, no podía ocultar su furia interna. Se sentía tan tonta, ya debía habérselo esperado, después de todo nada le sale bien, todo era un desastre.

—Das tanta pena, si tienes dignidad deberías de largarte de aquí, mugrosa —soltó un hombre mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa ladina. Sakura lo empujó con tosquedad, este la miró desafiante pero alguien lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, no vale la pena ensuciarse con esta clase de gente, ya deberías saberlo Katsu —dijo de repente una mujer, Sakura crispó los ojos enseguida, era la misma persona con la que se había cruzado antes cuando Itachi la detuvo de no estamparle un puñetazo en la cara—. Hija de un don nadie y una cualquiera, qué lamentable.

Sakura la tomó de la camisa una vez más, sus ojos denotaban furia, un odio racional.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti —escupió Sakura con resentimiento. La mujer ahogó una risa.

—¿Tanto te duele la verdad? No sientas vergüenza, vas por el mismo camino —murmuró con diversión—. Ahora suéltame mugrosa.

Sakura tomó de su camisa con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia ella, apretó su otro puño y lo alzó con la intención de darle un puñetazo en toda su bonita cara, pero alguien la apartó con brusquedad. Alzó la mirada con fiereza y se topó con los orbes oscuros del Uchiha. Este la miraba con nata incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —soltó Sasuke con dureza en su mirada. Ella estaba a punto de golpear a esa mujer, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

Sakura lo observó dolida, la hacía sentirse como la mala del cuento. La miró furiosa, una vez más la habían detenido de poner a esa mujer en su lugar.

—No te entrometas, Sasuke.

El Uchiha crispó los ojos y la observó irritado, la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar como Sakura se refería ante él, después de todo no era cualquier persona. Pero a él le era indiferente, lo que le molestaba es que le haya dicho que no se entrometa, como si no fuese nada.

—Siempre hay una razón, dímela ahora.

Sakura lo observó con molestia, se acercó hacía la mujer pero esta se escondió detrás del Uchiha. Este último la miraba expectante, jamás la había visto de esa manera. Necesitaba una respuesta, su actitud estaba fuera de lugar.

—Sí, soy pobre, no tengo dinero ¿y qué? Puedo notar la poca inteligencia que yace en ese pequeño cerebro, no me humillas, créeme ¿sabes por qué? —Sakura se acercó un poco más y quedó frente a la chica—. Porque no me avergüenzo de dónde vengo, estoy orgullosa de mis padres y de lo que soy a diferencia de ti. Si tienes tanto tiempo en desperdiciarlo burlándote de mí, aprovecha y ponte a estudiar, que para eso es a lo que venimos. Aprende a ser más humana, el dinero no lo es todo, qué pena me das.

La mujer se enfureció pero no se atrevió a decir nada, observó cómo la pelirosa se dio media vuelta y abrió su casillero, sacó algunos libros y lo cerró con fuerza. Sakura observó al Uchiha por última vez con severa decepción y se marchó del lugar hecha una furia, este último seguía sin entender qué diablos ocurría, hasta que su vista se fijó en el casillero. Crispó los ojos al leer la clase de insultos que le ponían, se giró bruscamente y quedó frente a las personas que estaban en el lugar, los observó con tanta antipatía, ellos bajaron la mirada amilanados; pero no dijo nada, se marchó rápidamente tras la pelirosa, se sentía culpable de haber defendido a la persona equivocada, ahora entendía aquella mirada de decepción de su parte. Chasqueó la lengua con cólera, después de todo se cumplió las palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que la vio en la universidad, pero tal vez él era en parte culpable.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme hablado de esa manera, conocerás tu lugar maldita perra —musitó la mujer observando como el Uchiha iba tras ella.

Sakura se dirigía furiosa por los pasillos con la intención de ir a clases, debía calmarse, Itachi le había regañado antes y tenía razón, después de todo si la hubiese golpeado se hubiese metido en serios problemas. Pero se lo merecía, podían meterse con ella, pero sus padres eran otro asunto totalmente diferente, sentía tanta impotencia.

—Sakura —Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, se percató de la presencia del pelinegro, se detuvo.

—Tenías razón, esta facultad es el infierno —aseguró sin regresar a verlo—. No debiste entrometerte, no era asunto tuyo. Las clases empezarán pronto.

—Espera… —dijo el Uchiha, pero ella lo ignoró y se adentró al salón.

Sasuke dio un suspiro mostrando fastidio. Entró detrás de ella y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, se preguntaba si tal vez era su culpa, después de todo aquella vez que la abrazó, algunas personas descubrieron quien era. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Las clases prosiguieron como de costumbre pero Naruto se daba cuenta de que ocurría algo, puesto que el azabache estaba muy distraído.

—Hey, Teme ¿pasó algo? —preguntó con preocupación. El Uchiha lo observó enseguida, se sintió tenso, pero lo negó rápidamente.

—No, sólo estoy cansado.

Naruto alzó los hombros y trató de poner atención a clases restándole importancia, el Uchiha por su parte desvió la mirada discretamente y observó a la pelirosa. Había algunos papeles en su pupitre, la mayoría estaban arrugados, se percató de que tenía uno en su mano, al parecer lo estaba leyendo. Otra bola de papel cayó en su rostro, el Uchiha frunció el ceño, trató de ver quien lo había lanzado pero fracasó, había algunos que se reían a sus espaldas y era difícil adivinar quien había sido. Pero Sakura lo resistía, tomó el papel junto a los otros y los guardó en su mochila, se desharía de ellos luego.

Sasuke se alteró, pero debía calmarse, sabía que era evidente que aquello pasaría, pero deseaba que no hubiese sido de esa manera. Cerró los ojos, estaba frustrado ¿desde cuándo empezó a importarle tanto esa mujer?

Las clases pasaron rápidamente el cual fue un alivio para Sakura, ya que quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar. No se sentía bien, había sido un mal día. Una vez su profesor les dio el consentimiento de que podían irse, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó ignorando todo a su alrededor. El Uchiha se percató de ello y trató de ir tras ella, pero una vez intentó cruzar la puerta Karin apareció frente a él. Observó como Sakura ya no estaba, chasqueó la lengua mostrando molestia, pero sentía que por una parte era mejor de esa manera.

—Qué quieres, Karin.

—Me sorprende que seas tan cortante como siempre —soltó la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta—. Tendré una fiesta esta noche, no puedes faltar.

—No cuentes conmigo.

—¡Por qué eres así! Hey, no puedes hacerme esto, mis amigas saben que irás por esa razón no se han negado, no puedes faltar —refunfuñó mientras hacia un puchero tratando de convencerlo.

—No quiero.

—¡Naruto! —gritó esperando a que su primo apareciera. Observó al pelinegro el cual le miraba con irritación. Sasuke sabía que ella era imposible, le daba coraje que use su nombre para ser popular, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

—¡Hola Karin! —habló Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia ellos—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me habéis llamado?

—Organicé una fiesta en mi casa esta noche y no pueden faltar, cuento con su presencia, es muy importante ¿sí? —Karin observó a su primo con suplica, este la observó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro, ahí estaremos! —aseguró totalmente animado. Seguro sería divertido, además, estaba seguro de que iría alguien en particular.

—Te dije que no iré, Karin.

—¡No le hagas caso, yo me encargaré de que este amargado venga conmigo! —exclamó el rubio con mucha seguridad, el Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, quería matarlo. Por otra parte, Karin estaba satisfecha. Al Uchiha no le quedó de otra que aceptar a regañadientes.

Sakura se dirigió a la zona de los lockers, se situó frente al suyo y observó una vez más lo que habían escrito en él. Seguía sin comprender porque hacían ese tipo de cosas, era tan… decepcionante. Abrió su casillero y observó un pequeño trozo de papel caer al piso, era una nota. La tomó rápidamente y lo leyó con cierta desconfianza.

« _Tomé algo que te pertenece, me pregunto cómo es que tienes algo tan caro. ¿Acaso lo robaste? Sería lo más probable. Por cierto, linda pluma estilográfica. Aunque temo que si quieres recuperarla tendrás que venir a recogerla. Te veré a las 8:00pm en el bar Muse en B1F Nishi Azabu. Te estaré esperando._ »

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, alzó la vista con incredulidad y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas, dirigía su vista en cada rincón de su casillero, pero efectivamente, habían tomado la pluma que le dio el Uchiha. Su incredulidad se vio remplazado por furor, tenía que recuperarlo, no podía dejar que se salgan con la suya; revisó nuevamente aquella nota, el lugar en el que la citaban era un bar que dada por la dirección, estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraba. No se fiaba, no era un lugar seguro eso era tangible, pero no podía perder aquello, era importante para ella y ahora se daba cuenta.

Dejó los libros en su casillero y se fue rápidamente, debía ir al trabajo y después recuperaría lo que le quitaron, estaba determinada, no tenía miedo.

Mientras tanto, en un elegante palacio imperial en Chiyoda, el hombre que fue destinado a llevar sangre real, el actual emperador, se encontraba manteniendo una conversación importante con su hermano. Sus oscuros ojos lo miraban expectante, le tenía una buena noticia y estaba impaciente por decírselo, después de todo era algo que sabía, le agradaría bastante. Fugaku no entendía por qué lo había llamado, se limitaba a actuar con naturalidad y se veía bastante relajado, pero por dentro, un odio innato se hacía presente hacia la persona que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Majestad, pero hay algunos asuntos importantes que debo atender. Agradecería saber para que me habéis llamado.

Madara sonrió al escuchar aquello, como siempre, Fugaku iba directo al grano. No había cambiado nada durante todo ese tiempo, aun recordaba los buenos tiempos, aquellos años de niñez que pasó junto a su hermano pequeño, pero no era el momento de ponerse nostálgico.

—Lamento decirte que estarás más ocupado que antes —mencionó, Fugaku alzó las cejas intentando comprender a que se refería—. Te he nombrado primer ministro, así que ahora tendrás que dedicarte por completo a ello, oficialmente dejaré esta nación en tus manos.

Fugaku se hizo el sorprendido, siempre supo que pronto lo lograría, las cosas estaban saliendo de acorde a su plan, era perfecto. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro, después fue camuflada por grato agradecimiento hacia su hermano mayor.

—No pensé que me nombrarías primer ministro, prometo no decepcionarte —aseguró mostrando demasiada gratitud. Le dio una ligera reverencia y se acomodó nuevamente.

—Te lo mereces, no conozco a nadie que haya trabajado tan duro como tú, ahora que tienes un cargo muy importante, el tiempo te faltará —dijo el emperador mientras tomaba un poco de té. Fugaku lo miró dudoso, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

—Pues tienes razón, estaré más ocupado que antes, pero sabré organizarme, sabes perfectamente como soy.

—No —lo interrumpió, Fugaku lo observó impasible—. Itachi se hará cargo de las empresas Uchiha, ya tiene la edad suficiente y es hora de que aprenda a manejarlo. Debe empezar a cargar con tal responsabilidad.

Su hermano se sorprendió levemente ¿acaso era una condición? Su mente empezaba a analizar todo, su hijo era lo bastante inteligente y dedicado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero… ¿dejarle a cargo de las empresas seria una buena idea? Tendría más poder y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, después de todo la riña que tuvo con él, lo hacía desconfiar bastante hasta el punto de tener precaución ante lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer.

—¿Es una condición? —preguntó con leve molestia.

Madara soltó una pequeña risa elegante, lo observó divertido, su hermano no entendía que pretendía.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a pensarlo? Por supuesto que no, pero, Itachi debería aprender cómo funcionan los negocios, después de todo es tu hijo mayor y es quien será tu sucesor. Él es capaz, sé que podrá dirigir las empresas como se debe.

Fugaku se quedó un rato en silencio, se lo estaba pensando más de una vez, si se negaba tal vez su hermano empezaría a hacerle preguntas o pensar que desconfiaba de su propio hijo, prefería no levantar sospechas, no le quedaba de otra.

—No tengo ningún problema, como tú dices, el tiempo me faltará así que haré una junta con los accionistas y proclamaré a mi hijo el nuevo presidente de la corporación.

—Eso pensé —Madara sonrió con amabilidad, su hermano lo miró frustrado, después de todo si era una condición—. Por cierto, me enteré que Sasuke está estudiando medicina, realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Los hombros de Fugaku se pusieron rígidos y tensos, Madara lo notó enseguida y lo observó extrañado.

—¿Hubo algún problema Fugaku?

—No, también me sorprendí con la decisión de Sasuke, pero le di la oportunidad de hacerlo y él está bien con eso.

—Entiendo, una pena, hasta ahora es el primero que ejercerá algo diferente a lo que nuestra joven dinastía ha venido haciendo —Al escuchar aquello Fugaku apretó la mandíbula, definitivamente sentía vergüenza por su hijo, le costaba ocultar su enojo—. Pero es un buen chico, espero le vaya bien en todo lo que haga, estaré al tanto de él.

Fugaku mostró una sonrisa forzada, pero pasó desapercibida por el emperador. Era momento de irse, tenía cosas que hacer sobre todo por lo recién sucedido con su hermano, tenía que preparar todo.

—Te agradezco Madara, nuevamente recalco mi promesa de no decepcionarte —Fugaku se levantó y dio una ligera reverencia—. Debo marcharme, con todo lo que me habéis dicho tengo varias cosas que hacer.

—Entiendo, tómate tu tiempo. Te mantendré al tanto de cuando haré la proclamación ante los medios, confío en tu sabiduría, sabrás cuidar bien de este país.

—Gracias Majestad —Se inclinó. Se dio vuelta y empezaba a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Oh... Lo olvidaba —Fugaku detuvo el paso—. ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba con Itachi el otro día? —preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

Fugaku se tensó ante aquella pregunta, regresó a verlo y su hermano lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

El cielo rojizo hacia acto de presencia mostrando el evidente atardecer, el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza azotando las ramas de aquellos arboles del horizonte. Sasuke se encontraba manejando dirigiéndose hacia aquella dichosa fiesta, definitivamente tenía ganas de asesinar a su estúpido amigo. Varias veces tenía la intención de desviar su camino e ir donde Sakura, pero al final lo dejo pasar, después de todo no creía que sería una buena idea.

Mientras tanto, la pelirosa estaba trabajando como de costumbre, pero esta vez era diferente, había estado distraída la mayor parte del tiempo recibiendo una que otra llamada de atención de su jefe. Sabía que debía dejar de pensar tanto en ello y dedicarse a hacer bien su trabajo, pero era imposible. Estaba frustrada y sobre todo, enojada. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía razón? ¿No pertenecía allí? Su mente daba vueltas, había preguntas realmente molestas que se paseaban por su mente causándole irritación.

— _Esto es una terrible pesadilla…_ —Pensó con tristeza, pero en su mente apareció Itachi, el hombre que había sido como un ángel para ella, tal vez… el mundo no era tan malo después de todo. Otro pensamiento invadió su mente, recordó la vez en que vio cómo Itachi y Sasuke caminaban detrás del emperador de Japón, haciendo que su mente le recuerde lo evidente, que aquella familia pertenecía a la nobleza…

« _Informamos que pronto será nombrado el nuevo primer ministro de nuestro país_ —Sakura prestó atención al televisor—; _el emperador Uchiha Madara se ha pronunciado y este es el mensaje que nos ha dejado.»_

—« _Con la responsabilidad que ejerzo al tener la decisión y poder sobre esta nación, agradezco sinceramente el apoyo incondicional y sobre todo la confianza hacia mi persona. Como el emperador, tengo la obligación de decidir por las personas que gobernarán este país, con lo que respecta, puedo asegurar que Japón estará en las mejores manos...»_

Sakura, al verlo una vez más, hizo que la realidad le diera una fuerte bofetada. Desvió la vista con amargura, aquél hombre que acababa de ver era el emperador de Japón, Fugaku era su hermano y Sasuke e Itachi eran sus sobrinos. Era demasiado ingenua al pensar que podía mezclarse con aquel tipo de gente, pero…

Sacó aquel pedazo de papel de su mandil donde estaba escrito aquella dirección, lo leyó una vez más intentado aclarar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de sus labios, observó el reloj que estaba empotrado en la pared, las manijas marcaban las seis en punto.

El pelinegro estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Karin. La música se podía escuchar a kilómetros y podía notar que dentro había un centenar de personas. Salió del auto y se adentró con fastidio, todo era un descontrol total, había varias mujeres bailando una que otra de forma vulgar, otros que bebían y fumaban, vaya fiesta, pensó.

Se adentró un poco más hasta que varias personas empezaron anotar su presencia a pesar de la escaza luz, sólo finas luces coloridas se paseaban por todo el departamento ayudándole a reconocer a una que otra persona. Buscaba a su amigo, pero lo único que obtenía es que muchas mujeres se acercarán a él con la intención de invitarle a bailar o tomar una copa, además de una que otra invitándole a algo más, las miró asqueado, las mujeres ebrias eran de lo peor. Hizo a un lado a una chica alcoholizada que se había acercado a él y había enredado los brazos a su cuello. Alzó la vista y finalmente, ahí estaba Naruto acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y mirada grisácea. Lo miró curioso ¿acaso estaba en una cita? Ese tonto, ahora entendía el entusiasmo que mostraba al aceptar ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Karin observó a lo lejos al Uchiha y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, lo tomó del brazo haciendo que regrese a verla con molestia, pero apaciguó el rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

—En serio, gracias por venir Sasuke, sabía que podía contar contigo —le dijo mientras le daba un guiño.

—Sabes que no me apetecía venir.

—¡No seas aburrido! Ven, siéntate y disfruta de unos buenos tragos —Karin jaló del brazo al Uchiha y lo llevó a un mini bar que se situaba en la sala del departamento.

Sasuke no rechistó, observó que estaba vacío así que tomó asiento y Karin fue a prepararle un trago. Al regresar, la pelirroja le dio un coctel al pelinegro, pero este último la miró con desaprobación. Alzó la vista hacia la licorera buscando algo.

—Dame esa botella de Tequila.

—¿Qué? Pero es demasiado fuerte tomarlo así solo, además te preparé un coctel… —Karin lo observó con reproche, en cambio Sasuke la miró con molestia—. Vale, vale, te lo daré.

La pelirroja dejó la botella en la mesa aun con desaprobación, lo menos que quería es que se ponga ebrio, lo conocía y cuando él bebía excesivamente, era demasiado violento. Pero qué podía hacer, después de todo lo que quería es que él asista, así podía garantizar la asistencia de los demás estudiantes de la universidad. Dejó un vaso con hielo y lo observó esperando que no le faltara nada.

El Uchiha tomó la botella y empezó a llenar el vaso de licor ante la mirada atenta de Karin, empezó a remolinar el vaso en su mano, el olor era fuerte, pero dulce. Lo tomó de un solo trago, sentía cómo su garganta quemaba levemente, había pasado un pequeño tiempo desde la última vez que probaba tequila. Prendió un cigarrillo, tal vez no era una mala idea, necesitaba relajarse un poco, se sentía estresado.

—Por cierto Sasuke, aún no he podido regañarte por la pésima decisión que has tomado al estudiar medicina. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Karin frunció el ceño, seguía en total desacuerdo.

—No te metas en esto, Karin —respondió mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Pues lo siento Uchiha, te aprecio demasiado como para preocuparme por lo que haces. Eres un gran amigo mío y no veré como te hundes tras las pésimas decisiones que tomas —soltó con brusquedad. El Uchiha alzó una ceja y la observó, no duro tanto ya que su vista se desvió al vaso al que estaba llenando por segunda vez.

—¡Ten cuidado tonta! —escuchó decir a una voz, al parecer la mujer estaba ebria.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas—, estuvimos muy cerca de caernos.

Una de las mujeres se quedó de pie mientras bebía más de la botella que traía en su mano. Sasuke sintió que se habían quedado detrás de él, le resultaba molesto ya que no dejaban de hablar tonterías, además de que estaban alcoholizadas.

—Por cierto ¿qué pasó con Haruno? —soltó una de las mujeres mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. La mujer a la que se dirigía era la misma que antes había insultado a la pelirosa.

—Esa becada… —dijo con una carcajada—. No te preocupes por esa basura, mandé a mi hermano a darle una lección, no debió meterse conmigo, ahora mismo debe estar retorciéndose en el suelo —Su risa no cesaba.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del Uchiha, el cual ya se encontraba alterado ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Interceptó bruscamente a esa mujer tomándole de los hombros exigiéndole información. Su mirada era tan oscura, mostraba tanto odio hacia la persona que estaba mirando. La mujer tragó saliva, estaba aterrada, parecía un psicópata.

—¡Donde demonios está ella! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —bramó furioso—. ¡Dime de una vez maldita sea!

El Uchiha empezó a llamar la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca, Karin lo observaba incrédula, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

—D-Debería estar e-en Muse… iba a e-encontrarse con m-mi hermano a las ocho en punto —pronunció con dificultad, estaba pávida. Sasuke se sorprendió, conocía ese lugar.

— _Maldición, ese es un maldito bar ¿acaso ha perdido la razón?_ —pensó receloso.

—Dime por qué demonios ella aceptaría ir a ese lugar. ¡Estoy seguro que hay una maldita razón y me la dirás ahora! —Ella desvió la vista, pero el pelinegro apretó con fuerza los hombros de esa mujer causándole dolor.

—M-Mi hermano tiene una pluma estilográfica que sacó de su casillero, por esa razón estábamos seguros de que iría al lugar —soltó temerosa. El Uchiha la observó con incredulidad, estaba analizando lo que acabó de escuchar.

— _Esa tonta… En que pensaba al ir a esa clase de lugar ella sola, ponerse en riesgo sólo por esa pluma… Definitivamente es una molestia_ —pensó frustrado. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

Naruto pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía y se acercó hacia su amigo asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio mientras observaba a la mujer que su amigo sujetaba con fuerza.

El pelinegro lo ignoró y soltó a la mujer con brusquedad, observó el reloj que llevaba en su mano, faltaba poco para que las manijas marcaran las siete, faltaba una hora, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación; empezó a correr dirigiéndose a la salida, tenía que llegar a ese lugar cuanto antes. Naruto fue tras él totalmente confundido, pero lo perdió tras la multitud, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

Sakura dejó el mandil en el perchero, había terminado de trabajar y había llegado el momento. Se despidió de su jefe y salió rápidamente del lugar, aun dudosa, tomó nuevamente aquel pedazo de papel. Recordó las palabras que estaban grabadas en aquella pluma.

« _La nieve no rompe las ramas del sauce.»_

Apretó el papel con determinación, dirigió la vista al frente y hecho a correr. Se dirigió a la paraba de un autobús, al subir a uno, no dejaba de preguntar la hora a uno que otro pasajero, no quería llegar tarde, tenía que recuperar aquello.

Finalmente llegó a una de las paradas más cercanas, sacó aquel pedazo de papel y empezó a guiarse. Camino un buen rato hasta que por fin había encontrado las calles correctas, alzó la vista, el lugar estaba bastante desolado con la diferencia de que había bastantes bares con letreros llamativos. Empezó a caminar adentrándose más al lugar, había una que otra persona alcoholizada afuera de algunos bares. No estaba acostumbrada a visitar ese tipo de lugares, así que no negaba que sentía miedo, pero tenía que seguir adelante, después de todo ya había llegado hasta ahí.

Buscó con la mirada el bar que estaba escrito en aquél papel.

— _Muse…_ —susurró mientras dirigía la mirada a los letreros de su izquierda y derecha.

Seguía caminando, cada vez eran menos los bares y sólo se encontraba con luces apagadas y uno que otro pequeño ruido de algún borracho que se encontraba por allí. Alzó la vista hacia un Bar que estaba un poco alejado, suspiró aliviada, finalmente lo había encontrado. Observó el lugar con determinación, por un momento el miedo se había esfumado, recuperaría lo que le pertenecía, después de todo estaba sola y tenía que aprender a afrontarlos.

Entró al bar, todo estaba completamente oscuro a diferencia de varias luces de colores que se paseaban por todo el lugar. El olor a cigarrillo era bastante prominente, la música resonaba por todo el lugar opacando por completo a las personas que mantenían una conversación. Empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna pista de quien era la persona que tenía su pluma, pero sólo se topaba con parejas acarameladas y otras que bailaban de una forma vulgar, los miró asqueada. Se adentró un poco más tratando de encontrarse con alguien que tal vez haya visto antes, ya que lo más probable es que sea la persona que se atrevió a hurgar entre sus cosas.

El pelinegro estacionó su coche frente al bar. Seguía sin entender la ingenuidad de Sakura al venir sola a esa clase de lugar, incluso de noche, era una completa tonta o sólo demasiado valiente. Se apresuró en salir y se adentró rápidamente, él conocía perfectamente ese tipo de lugares, no negaba que suele confrontar a esos sititos de vez en cuando con algunos de sus amigos, por esa razón, sabía que no eran para nada buenos. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada, maldijo el lugar al estar todo estúpidamente oscuro.

— _Maldición_ … _Donde estás Sakura…_

La pelirosa se encontraba cerca de un mini-bar, había bastante gente así que era fácil perderse. Su paciencia empezaba a disiparse, no sabía quién era la persona con la cual debía encontrarse, tal vez era una maldita broma.

En cambio el Uchiha lidiaba con la multitud, había ciertos empujones que recibía por parte de parejas que se encontraban bailando de una forma brusca. Miró irritado a su alrededor, la poca visión sólo dificultaba las cosas, el reflejo de una pequeña luz hizo resaltar por un instante una larga cabellera rosa que sabía muy bien de quien era, observó cómo empezaba a subir las escaleras, iba al segundo piso.

Él se impacientó y empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud mientras gritaba su nombre, pero su voz era apagada por la estruendosa música que se hacía presente.

La ojijade notó enseguida que era una pésima idea el haber subido, había mucha más gente que en el primer piso, el olor a cigarrillo inundaba el lugar, empezaba a sentirse asfixiada. Se dirigió torpemente por un largo pasillo, no podía ver con claridad debido al humo y la innata oscuridad. Con sus manos topó la manija de una puerta, la abrió y se adentró en ella, eran los baños; suspiró aliviada, al menos ahí dentro estaba todo más calmado, aunque la música seguía siendo ensordecedora. Se acercó hacia el lavabo y al abrir el grifo humedeció su cara intentando refrescarse un poco debido al calor que hacía en aquel lugar. Definitivamente ese tipo de sitios no iba para nada con ella, se pensaría un millón de veces antes de volver a visitar un lugar tan horrible.

Estaba cerrando la llave del agua cuando se abrió la puerta de repente, su mirada esmeralda se posó en aquel lugar, había algunos hombres que empezaban a adentrarse y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí. Sakura se alarmó de inmediato, eso no estaba bien, era el baño de chicas, que demonios hacían ellos ahí, acaso…

—Cabello rosa… —pronunció con viveza—. Así que eres tú ¿buscas esto? —De su bolsillo sacó el estuche donde dentro se encontraba la pluma estilográfica que el Uchiha le había dado. Él era alto y su cabello café era muy corto.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —exclamó con valentía. El hombre sacó la pluma del estuche y echó un vistazo.

—La nieve no rompe las ramas del sauce —Pronunció con burla—. ¡Qué tierno!

Una ovación de risas se hizo presente en el lugar, Sakura observó con detenimiento a las personas que estaban ahí, eran cuatro, uno estaba en la puerta y los otros tres estaban más adelante, el que hablaba estaba en medio mientras los otros dos le escoltaban. Vaya cobarde.

—Quién eres y qué quieres… —preguntó temerosa. Estaba aterrada pero trataba de no demostrarlo, observó como él guardaba la pluma en el estuche y se lo aventó. Sakura lo tomó con cuidado, por poco y se le cae.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo… —dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba hacia ella, Sakura trató de dar un paso atrás pero sus piernas no respondían.

—N-No entiendo a qué te refieres —pronunció con dificultad, trataba de pensar en una forma de salir de ahí, pero era imposible, eran cuatro y uno corchaba la puerta.

—Te atreviste a meterte con mi hermana —Se acercó más a ella, Sakura dio un paso atrás—. Pierdes el tiempo buscando una salida, no huirás de aquí.

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana, es ella quien me ha estado molestando! —exclamó furiosa. En sus adentros sabía que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, pero no atinaba que hacer, tenía miedo de que le haga daño, maldición, empezaba a desesperarse.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. Se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de lujuria, Sakura se horrorizó.

—Para ser una pobretona, eres muy atractiva —susurró en su oído—. Me servirás para divertirme un rato, siéntete afortunada de saciar mis deseos.

Sakura se heló por completo, el miedo que trató de contener había sido quebrantado. De repente sintió una mano subir por debajo de su blusa, ella reaccionó enseguida y le estampó un golpe en la cara.

—¡Maldita perra! —bramó furioso. No pasó mucho cuando le regresó el golpe, el estuche cayó al suelo ante el impacto haciendo que Sakura lleve las manos hacia su rostro. El hombre hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que la sostuvieran, se posicionaron en cada lado de la chica y la agarraron con fuerza.

Sakura puso resistencia, trataba de zafarse del agarre pero era difícil, no podía moverse, observó cómo ese repugnante hombre empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna, no iba a permitírselo. El hombre cayó de rodillas ante el dolor, ahora sí que estaba furioso.

Ella empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero era imposible, la música era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Alguien por favor! ¡Ayuda! —gritó a mas no poder. Él la golpeó una vez más con la intención de callarla, un hilo de sangre cayó por su boca. Sakura quedó algo aturdida, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, pero no iba a permitírselo. ¡No iba a dejarle!

Él empezó a tocarla, se acercó más a ella y lamió su oreja, ella cerró los ojos totalmente asqueada, intentaba moverse pero no podía, la seguían sujetando. Empezó a llorar, se sentía tan desgraciada en ese momento.

 _¿Por qué a mí? ¡Por qué! ¡Maldita sea!_

Él la tomó del cabello con fuerza y la hizo verlo a los ojos, ella lo miro con tanto repudio mientras él sonreía burlonamente.

—¿Ahora si lloras perra? Mira que patética te ves —Se acercó más mientras le jalaba más fuerte del cabello para acercarla—. ¡Esto te pasa por no conocer tu lugar!

Sakura le dio un cabezazo haciendo que este la suelte enseguida.

—Me das asco.

Él la miró con rabia, aquél golpe le había dolido. La observó una vez más y sonrió de nuevo.

—Con que una perra desobediente, habrá que domarla…

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y le arrancó la blusa con violencia, Sakura entró en pánico y empezó a poner más resistencia hasta el punto de poder zafarse del agarre. Se defendió como pudo dando uno que otro golpe a algunos de los tipos que estaban en el lugar, pero ellos eran cuatro, lo único que logró conseguir fueron más golpes hasta el punto de caer al suelo. Sangre chorreaba de su boca, estaba totalmente adolorida. Sólo atinaba a llorar, quería morirse en ese momento. Aquél asqueroso hombre empezó a reírse cínicamente y empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Se abrió la puerta bruscamente llamando la atención de todos, Sasuke observó el lugar con intriga hasta que sus orbes oscuros se posaron en la pelirosa. La observó horrorizado, ella estaba en el suelo boca abajo apoyada en su codo, no podía verla a los ojos, pero vio el líquido carmín que salía de su boca formando un pequeño charco.

Sus ojos se encendieron en una ira incontrolable, su mirada ardía en furia, dirigió la mirada hacia el tipo frente a ella, se dirigió hacia él y le tomó de la camisa con severa violencia.

—¡Te mataré maldito hijo de perra! —bramó furioso.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —le dijo mientras forcejeaba, pero el Uchiha ni se inmutaba—. Esa perra tiene lo que se merecía, además has interrumpido la fiesta, estaba a punto de hacerla mía —soltó con una sonrisa burlona. El Uchiha le estampó un puñetazo en toda la cara con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo al instante. Los demás acompañantes huyeron del lugar, Sasuke sólo se concentró en partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta, golpe tras golpe, no era suficiente, quería matarlo.

Empezó a patearlo con tanta fuerza hasta que dejó de moverse, al parecer aquél imbécil había quedado inconsciente. Sasuke estaba cegado por la ira, de repente sintió que alguien toco su pierna, regresó a ver el lugar con odio, pero era ella, Sakura.

—Sa…suke, detente… —susurró con dificultad—. Lo matarás.

—¡Sólo mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡Mataré a este imbécil! ¡Es un maldito infeliz! —Sasuke parecía una bestia, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Sakura lo soltó y se arrastró hasta el estuche, lo tomó débilmente y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras rompía en llanto, él apaciguó el rostro y la observó alarmado, se acercó a ella rápidamente, no podía deshacer la ira que sentía pero la preocupación le ganaba, ella estaba muy mal. Observó su estado, sentía tanta impotencia, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y se sacó su chaqueta cubriéndola con ella; Sakura solamente lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que de verdad agradecía que él haya estado ahí. Él se sorprendió, pero correspondió el abrazo, estaba destrozada y él sintió tanto temor al encontrarla de esa manera, no se hubiese perdonando nunca si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Dirigió la vista hacia el estuche que Sakura tenía en su mano, en sus facciones denotaba severa culpabilidad, el llanto de Sakura era abrumador, mordió su labio al notar cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, su mirada se tornaba cristalina, cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa.

Eso no iba a quedarse así, no lo permitiría. La protegería, él lo haría…

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leerme, espero les haya gustado. Es posible que vuelva a editar este capítulo, con todo si hay alguna opinión, estaré contenta de leerlas. Las quiero mucho, gracias por esperarme. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ~_**


	12. Alejados del mundo

_By: Messel_

* * *

12

 ** _Alejados del mundo._**

Sasuke aún se encontraba escondido tras los finos cabellos de Sakura, la imagen al verla tan destrozada aun retumbaba en su mente. En su alma arraigaba el sentimiento nato de desesperación que aun se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sentía como un enjambre de emociones cruzaba por su pecho, la ira irremediable no cesaba y por supuesto que no lo haría. Esos mal nacidos la habían golpeado como si de un saco de basura se tratase, habían intentado violarla. ¿Cómo es que había personas tan repugnantes carentes de un sano juicio moral? Sólo eran unos asquerosos mal nacidos que no hacían más que pudrir ese cruel e insano mundo. Sus ojos traicionaban su mente mostrando un ataque de pánico imperioso. No podía estar tranquilo, en su mente rondaba la posibilidad de qué hubiese pasado si llegaba segundos después. Se alejó levemente y su rostro se ensombreció al observar al desgraciado que le había hecho aquello, una ráfaga de rabia se instaló en sus ojos.

Se percató como la persona que tenía en sus brazos jadeaba por la dolencia que su cuerpo abrigaba, suponía tenía un impacto emocional bastante severo haciendo que su respiración se tornara dificultosa y pausada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera en su sano juicio al momento de vivir algo tan fuerte estaría más que horrorizado, sintió su cuerpo temblar y lo único que atinó a hacer fue aferrarla más a sus brazos, jamás podría comprender lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Si él estaba roto imaginada la posibilidad del infierno que ella estaba presenciando.

Sakura tiritaba de la desesperación, sus sollozos desgarradores poco a poco iban cediendo sintiéndose así un poco más calmada al estar en brazos de alguien que conocía. No estaba sola, la habían salvado y tenía que tenerlo en cuenta. Su labio tembló al recordar con pesadez que no era la primera vez que estaba sujeta a ese tipo de violencia, estaba cansada de ser tan despreciada en ese mundo por personas tan crueles y despiadadas. Ahogó un suspiro al sentir cómo le quemaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo, sintiendo punzadas en cada hematoma creado por aquél desgraciado que se encontraba inconsciente en la fría baldosa.

Sintió un amarre en sus entrañas al fijar sus ojos verdes al causante de su agonía, apretó con suavidad el brazo del pelinegro al temer que volvería a hacerle daño. Sentía como los fuertes brazos del Uchiha rodeaban su espalda, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, al contrario, sintió un sabor metálico expandirse por su lengua, imaginó que era el líquido carmín que salía de sus labios tras estar seriamente herido. Su mente se nublo durante una fracción de segundo sintiéndose mareada, intentó hablar nuevamente, pero su voz era apenas imperceptible.

Los orbes del Uchiha la observaron alarmado al verla tan débil de repente, haciéndolo despertar de su estupor. Si algo era cierto, es que su mente se encontraba buscando soluciones, sin embargo, no era el momento para seguirse lamentando ante la situación que había ocurrido debido al inminente descuido. No tenía tiempo para pensar en que haría, ya descubriría después las acciones que debería tomar.

Debía actuar.

Se levantó del lugar cargando a Sakura en sus brazos sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era. Se fijó en los orbes verdes de la pelirosa, notando en ellos como su ceño se fruncía ante el repentino movimiento, imaginaba lo mucho que debía dolerle, pero era algo necesario, sabía que debían abandonar el lugar. Sus ónix escrutaron su delgado cuerpo, haciendo un análisis rápido de la variedad de moretones y cortadas que tenía en su blanquecina piel.

Sasuke escondió una mueca de disgusto. Observó por última vez a aquel imbécil que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su mirada reflejaba tanto desprecio que si no fuese por Sakura, no le hubiese importando en absoluto abandonar su humanidad y lo hubiese golpeado hasta que su voz se sellase en el averno. Pero debía tragarse esa amargura y concentrarse en algo más importante que debía hacer en ese momento: Llevarse a Sakura.

Avanzó por el pasillo con rapidez, un poco más calmado ante la ira acumulada que sentía anteriormente. Las luces se mantenían apagadas dificultando el camino, sin embargo, el olor a cigarrillo seguía siendo inundado por todo el lugar haciendo que Sakura empezara a toser levemente. Sasuke lo notó sabiendo que debía apresurarse hacia la salida. No obstante, pese a que la visibilidad era escaza, había captado la atención de algunas personas con sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros al ver el estado de la mujer que cargaba en sus fuertes brazos. Muchos presentes se alarmaron —era de esperarse—, mientras que otras se quitaban de su camino con la intención de no estorbar. Nadie se atrevía a entrometerse, haciendo que Sasuke agradezca mentalmente por tan grato detalle. Pese a todo no podía perder el cinismo.

Una encantadora mujer observó la escena con notoria curiosidad, sus orbes se posaron en aquél atractivo hombre mirando expectante la situación que se daba. Entrecerró los ojos fijándose en la persona que cargaba en sus brazos, su mirada se explayó de sorpresa al reconocer aquellas largas hebras rosadas.

—¿Sakura? —pronunció casi en un susurro, su cabellera era inconfundible. Parpadeó diversas veces intentando asimilar si no era parte de su imaginación, después de todo la copa que tenía en su mano no era de adorno. Empezó a caminar cuando su cita se lo impidió al tomarla del brazo haciendo que lo mirara. Desvió la vista observando una vez más a esa mujer, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, observó por última vez como ese hombre se alejaba, lo miró suspicaz hasta que despareció entre la multitud.

El pelinegro se dirigió al auto y ayudó a Sakura a entrar en el asiento de copiloto. La aseguró con el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado de no tocar sus lesiones, una vez cumplió su cometido se detuvo un momento al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella. Sus orbes se pasearon por su lastimado rostro terminando por llevar una mano a sus labios. Limpió el rastro de sangre que caía de su boca hasta llegar al mentón creando una mueca de dolor por parte de Sakura. El Uchiha retiró su mano rápidamente y la cerró en un puño, sus nudillos estaban blancos, y las venas de sus manos sobresalían ligeramente de su piel. Apretó la mandíbula ante el coraje que sentía. Cerró la puerta, rodeo el auto y entró. Estaba tan perturbado que lo único que se le vino a la mente era llevarlo a su casa.

Su mente estaba bloqueada ante la imagen que sus ojos percibían. Después de todo no podía simplemente permanecer tranquilo ante el furor que aun sentía.

Durante los primeros minutos el recorrido era incómodo adornado de un silencio insondable. Sakura abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez mientras dirigía la mirada hacia un costado, confundida. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el pelinegro que se encontraba frente al volante. Notó que estaba en su propio mundo, se percató de cómo sus cejas se fruncían y su mandíbula se tensaba.

—Sasuke… —Pronunció sacándole de su confuso ensimismamiento provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Lo primero en lo que él se fijo es en esos preciosos ojos verdes. La voz que había pronunciado su nombre era bastante débil, semejante a un ligero susurro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Sientes alguna molestia peor? —Volvió la vista al frente debido a que estaba manejando. Sasuke regresaba a verla por ratos debido a que no decía palabra alguna después de su pregunta. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que empezaba a reincorporarse un poco mientras jadeaba de dolor al moverse de su anterior posición.

—¿Dónde… está la pluma? —Era lo primero que se le vino a la mente al notar que ya no la traía en su mano, después de todo, era la razón por la cual fue a aquél lugar. No quería que todo haya sido en vano.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, incrédulo, cuando se recobró de la sorpresa inicial notó casi físicamente como se le oprimía el corazón. Crispó los ojos ante la furia que sentía. ¿Cómo era posible preguntar por ello estando ella en ese estado? Era increíble. Todo había sucedido por culpa de esa estúpida pluma, por culpa suya, literalmente. Al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte, Sakura empezó a tocar levemente los bolsillos de su pantalón y palpar a los lados del asiento, teniendo en mente la posibilidad de que tal vez se le había caído.

Sasuke la observó por una fracción de segundo, sentía severa frustración. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? No la entendía en absoluto. Acababa de recibir tal vez la golpiza de su vida, pero actuaba como si nada le hubiese pasado, se preocupaba más por un objeto que por sus propias lesiones. Chasqueó la lengua, no quería enfadarse con ella pero era imposible. No tenía ni pizca de amor propio. Se dignó a responder con mala gana, todavía sentía como su pecho se oprimía ante las acciones de esa mujer.

—Yo la tengo —dijo secamente. Su vista se posaba al frente una vez más, apretó el volante con fuerza tiñendo sus nudillos de blanco—. Deberías preocuparte más por tu estado y no por una estúpida pluma.

Tras escucharle decir eso, Sakura se detuvo y cerró los ojos liberando un pequeño suspiro, sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que él lo tenía. Una pequeña lágrima traviesa salió por el rabillo de su ojo, desvió la mirada esperando que el Uchiha no la haya visto, sabía que él tenía razón, y también sabía que fue demasiado ingenua al ir sola a ese tipo de lugar. Fue un impulso que iba a lamentarlo por un buen tiempo, temblaba cada vez que imaginaba lo que hubiese acaecido si Sasuke no hubiese llegado.

De repente, la duda se instaló en su mente. ¿Cómo supo él que estaba ahí? Posó su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana manteniéndose en mudez. Sakura sabía amargamente que no era el momento adecuado para preguntarle, además, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para entablar una penosa conversación. Estaba débil y lo menos que quería agregar a su pésimo día era pensamientos más agobiantes de los que ya tenía.

El resto del camino se conservó en completo silencio. Ninguno tenía la intención —ni las ganas— de decir una palabra. Cada uno estaba ensimismado en su propio mundo, revuelto en un enjambre de lamentos luchando arduamente en conseguir prósperas soluciones que no llegaban. Sin embargo, Sasuke la observaba cada vez que podía estando atento a su estado y a una posible complicación que podía sentir, pero el rostro de Sakura estaba bastante relajado. Ella mantenía los párpados cerrados, pero él no se alarmaba, sabía que estaba consciente lo cual lo aliviaba.

Una vez llegó a su destino, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y, con mucha cautela, se adentró en la mansión. Era bastante precavido y trataba de no hacer ningún ruido, lo menos que quería es que alguien lo descubra en una situación para nada normal. Para suerte del Uchiha y agradeciendo mentalmente, ninguna empleada se percató de su presencia, después de todo había llegado la noche y afortunadamente su horario laboral concluía.

A pocos metros de él, observó la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando su hermano apareció por el lado contrario del pasillo, traía un libro en su mano bastante concentrado en su lectura. Sasuke se paralizó al verlo, mientras que Itachi se percató de su presencia, sus orbes negros lo observaron curioso, hasta que poco a poco se agrandaban con severo horror al notar a la persona que él traía en brazos.

—¡¿Sakura?! —El libro cayó al piso mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacía ella. Su oscura mirada reflejaba un pánico inminente, siguió examinándola con la mirada, aturdido, tenía diversas magulladuras en su cuerpo. Itachi se bloqueó mentalmente, observó el pálido rostro de Sakura, estaba cubierta de sangre sobre todo en la parte de su boca. La ropa de su hermano también se veía salpicado del líquido carmín.

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir, estaba en _shock_ , llevó las manos hacia las mejillas de la pelirosa y empezó a nombrarla con la esperanza de que esté viva. Sin embargo, ella no respondía, observó a su hermano con terror esperándose lo peor.

Empezaba a perder la cordura, no sabía que estaba pasando. Deseaba que no fuera real.

—¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?! ¡Por qué estás tú con ella! —Itachi estaba alterado. Sabía en sus adentros que tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, pero era imposible intentar relajarse, no al verla en ese estado, tan herida, tan lastimada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva, no quería pensarlo, le desgarraba el corazón.

Al escucharlo, Sasuke estaba un poco más pálido de lo que era habitual en él. Desvió la mirada ignorando sus palabras, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí arriesgándose a que alguien más los viera. Empeorando solamente las cosas, lo cual ya estaban bastante complicadas. Su mente sólo se centraba en alguien y esa era Sakura, si su hermano quería respuestas, será después. Tenía algo más importante que hacer, como empezar a tratar a la pelirosa.

Se adentró a su habitación ante la alterada mirada de su hermano, dejó a Sakura en su cama con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Itachi entró detrás de él totalmente furioso, sus ojos desprendían fuego al no haber recibido una respuesta, solamente lograba que se sienta más aterrorizado. Observó a su hermano ir hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejó de verlo y fijó la mirada en Sakura, que ahora se encontraba en la cama. Apaciguó el rostro enarcando las cejas en sigo de preocupación, se acercó hacia ella y con ambas manos tomó sus mejillas con mucha delicadeza.

—Sakura... —La observó, estaba muy lastimada. Notó como su pecho se movía levemente, ella respiraba, eso fue suficiente para que su alma regresara al cuerpo. Cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro al sentir como se le quitaba un enorme peso de sus hombros, estaba tan tenso y angustiado, se había asustado tanto, pero ella estaba viva.

Regresó a ver a Sasuke aun enojado por no recibir una respuesta de su parte, necesitaba saber que había pasado, no podía dejar de estar intranquilo, este último buscaba algunas cosas en un cajón—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Dime que sucedió, maldición!

Itachi estaba angustiado, nervioso. En sus pupilas se reflejaba el temor al especular que su padre tuvo algo que ver con el estado de Sakura, no perdonaría el hecho de que haya faltado a su palabra, que le haya dejado en ese estado. De sólo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, después de todo nunca podía proteger a los que amaba y eso le dolía. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó sus puños, no podía con los nervios y peor aun cuando su hermano ni respondía. Se acercó a él y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, no tenía los ánimos para tenerle paciencia a Sasuke, no en esa situación.

—Dímelo ahora.

Sasuke observó a su hermano con bastante culpabilidad tomándole por sorpresa, Itachi relajó el rostro, no se esperaba tal expresión de su parte, no lo había visto de esa manera después de muchos años. Lo observó con determinación, con más razón necesitaba saber qué diablos había pasado.

—En la universidad, ya saben que ella es becada —aseguró con todo adusto. Itachi no parecía sorprendido, recordó que ese mismo día la pelirosa tuvo un altercado con una mujer, se dio cuenta que la habían descubierto—. A Sakura le tendieron una trampa, alguien tomó su pluma y la citaron en un lugar para devolvérsela. Ella cometió el gran error de ir a ese lugar, sobre todo sola, cuando llegué ella estaba tumbada en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Un hijo de puta intentó violarla.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par, una llama se encendió en su pecho al escuchar lo que le había ocurrido. Estaba incrédulo, soltó a su hermano y se giró mirando al techo, intentaba relajarse ante la incontenible rabia que sentía en ese momento. Regresó a verlo con acritud en su mirada.

—¿Huyó? —inquirió con furia en sus ojos. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Huir? Jamás lo hubiese permitido. Estaba a punto de matar a golpes a ese hijo de puta, pero Sakura me detuvo. No volverá a acercarse a ella, de eso estoy seguro —alegó con bastante seguridad. Itachi apaciguó el rostro, era lo que esperaba escuchar. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo, por más tranquilo y compasivo que él parezca, lo hubiese matado a golpes.

Observó cómo su hermano proseguía a sacar algunas cosas de un cajón. Itachi aún tenía dudas con respecto a lo sucedido, el temor de que su padre esté involucrado en ello le carcomía la mente. Tendría que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. No obstante, verla así, le destrozaba el alma.

Sasuke se dirigió a una repisa ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, sacó un botiquín médico y lo dejó en una pequeña mesa.

—¿Estará bien? —Se atrevió a preguntarle. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, iba a responder cuando empezaron a escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

—¿Y esto? —Escucharon decir a través de la puerta—. ¡Sasuke!

—Maldición —dijeron ambos al unísono. Dirigieron la vista alarmados hacia la ojijade, era su padre, y no podían permitir que entrara, de lo contrario la descubriría y las cosas sólo se complicarían.

Itachi observó a su hermano, su padre no podía ver a Sakura ni mucho menos a Sasuke, la ropa de su hermano estaba cubierta de sangre, además de que la prioridad en ese momento es que tenía que tratar las heridas de Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario se meterían en serios problemas. Debía actuar.

—No salgas de aquí, Sasuke. Me encargaré de papá, tú concéntrate en ella ¿de acuerdo? — Sasuke asintió nervioso y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Escuchó la perilla de la puerta ser levemente girada, Itachi se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta, la terminó de abrir, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Tú que haces aquí, Itachi? —Fugaku lo observaba expectante y curioso.

—Estaba ayudando a Sasuke con unos temas complejos de la universidad. Ahora mismo se encuentra estudiando, así que decidí no molestarlo.

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero le restó importancia, después de todo recordó que debía hablar con Itachi referente al tema hablado con su hermano, el emperador. Seguía sin agradarle la idea de que Itachi ahora se ocuparía de las empresas Uchiha, es algo que le tocaba aceptar difícilmente. Algo irónico tal vez, ya que Fugaku depositó toda su confianza en su hijo mayor, era quien iba a ser su sucesor, la persona que nunca le ha desobedecido ni ha fallado, a diferencia de Sasuke. No obstante, todo aquello se ha esfumado arraigando consigo una enorme desconfianza, desde el momento en que decidió proteger a esa mujer. Pero, si quería llegar a ser primer ministro, tenía que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Sólo tenía que ser precavido.

—Supongo esto es tuyo —Le extendió unos papeles que había recogido del piso e Itachi los tomó, no se había acordado que los tiró al piso al ver a la pelirosa en ese estado—. Sígueme, tenemos que hablar.

Itachi lo observó con cautela, en sus adentros se preguntaba si de verdad le hizo daño a Sakura, ya que actuaba como de costumbre, aunque con lo que respecta a su padre todo se podía esperar. Él lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Fugaku dirigió un último vistazo a la puerta de Sasuke para después abandonar el lugar junto con Itachi. Este último suspiró aliviado, al menos su hermano ahora podía tratarla sin problemas, sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar preocupado, no cuando su mente no dejaba de recordarla.

Sasuke alistó todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Se lavó muy bien las manos y se acercó a Sakura, era el momento de limpiar sus heridas. Le retiró delicadamente la chaqueta que él le había puesto después de lo que había ocurrido, puesto que no traía blusa. Una vez le quitó aquello, observó lentamente su cuerpo, notando cada lesión que resaltaba en su blanquecina piel. Se sintió un tanto apenado al verla, nunca imaginó que viviría una situación así con aquella mujer de ojos verdes, su cuerpo era delgado y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro al notar como aquellos moretones y magulladuras opacaban su blanquecina piel, distinguió que algunas heridas eran más serias que otras, algunas sangraban y otras apenas se notaban. Observó su rostro con tristeza, estaba tan lastimada… Crispó los ojos al notar que estaba sudando, llevó una mano a su frente, efectivamente, tenía fiebre.

El pelinegro se levantó mientras tomaba un par de toallas, se dirigió a remojarla en agua fría, la escurrió y puso una en la frente de Sakura y otra en su abdomen. Sakura se encogió ante el repentino frío que acarició su cuerpo, Sasuke se percató de ello, pero no tenía opción, aquella fiebre tenía que bajar. Ella abrió los ojos un tanto perdida e intentó reincorporarse, se percató de que estaba sin blusa, se cubrió con ambas manos algo asustada al no saber dónde se encontraba, se sintió demasiado confundida. Sasuke la observó y tocó sus hombros para recostarla de nuevo, Sakura se estremeció al contacto de sus frías manos, regresó a verlo con cautela, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Un ataque de temor inminente se apoderó de ella, bajó la vista hacia las manos que la sujetaban. Horrorizada, aquél último ataque hacia su persona definitivamente la dejó muy mal.

—Soy yo, Sasuke, no te haré daño Sakura. Somos médicos, no tienes por qué tener, estarás bien, cuidaré de ti —Sus orbes verdes se posaron en Sasuke, crispó los ojos con pesadez para después tratar de levantarse fallando en el intento. Sólo quejidos de dolor salían de su boca—. No seas necia, estás herida, al menos por esta vez déjate vencer y quédate quieta, maldición.

Poco a poco Sakura empezaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos sabía que era el Uchiha y no alguien que no conocía, él la estaba cuidando. Relajó su cuerpo y desvió la mirada, se sentía mal y avergonzada. No tenía más opción que resignarse. Dejó de cubrir su pecho y se recostó nuevamente, él tenía razón, eran médicos, no tenía por qué sentir pena el que la vea de esa manera. Tragó saliva y desvió la vista hacia un lado, dejaría que Sasuke haga lo que tenga que hacer, sabía muy bien que necesitaba cuidados médicos y agradeció mentalmente que tenía uno a su lado.

Sasuke la observó aliviado, notó como su cuerpo se relajaba y daba a entender que podía comenzar cuando le apetezca. Sonrió levemente, después de todo hasta la persona más terca cedía. Tomó el alcohol de la mesa y lo untó en una gasa.

—Esto te quemará y sentirás ardor, respira hondo.

Ella obedeció y tomó aire, él empezó a limpiar sus heridas una por una, Sakura se sobresaltaba cada vez que tocaba sus heridas, sentía cómo empezaba a quemarle cuando el alcohol hacia contacto contra su lastimada piel, le ardía tanto. Se retorció levemente y arqueaba su espalda en signo de dolor, soltaba leves jadeos mientras trataba de aguantar lo más que podía. Pero, llegó a un punto donde se tornó insoportable y simplemente no podía más. Llevó su mano hacia el brazo de Sasuke y lo sostuvo con una mirada suplicante.

—Detente, por favor.

Sus oscuros ojos la observaron con culpa, se sintió mal por ella, pero debía limpiar sus heridas, de lo contrario se infectaría y sólo acarrearía problemas mayores.

—Sólo falta un poco más, resiste Sakura.

Ella lo soltó un tanto molesta, pero sabía que tenía razón, debía aguantar. Quitó la toalla que estaba en su frente y la tiró a un lado, sentía que todo le estorbaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada, dando a entender que podía comenzar nuevamente y así fue, él continuó con su labor y empezó a desinfectar las heridas que tenía en sus costillas. Sakura se sentía incómoda, nunca estuvo en una situación similar donde su cuerpo esté al descubierto frente a un hombre, se sentía tan apenada y en cierta parte agradecía que el dolor apaciguara la vergüenza que sentía. Pero, lo que ella no sabía, es que Sasuke se sentía tan incómodo como ella, de alguna forma se sentía bastante nervioso. Limpió otra contusión en su costilla y finalizó con una que tenía en su otro brazo.

—Bien, terminé con tu cuerpo, ahora déjame verte.

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, aun le quemaban aquellas heridas pero al menos ya no sentiría más dolor aparte del que ya tenía. Finalmente, Sasuke acudió a su rostro y la observó con detenimiento, la parte de su pómulo estaba ligeramente verdoso y algo morado. Su ceja sangraba levemente acompañado de un ligero hematoma. Llevó la mano a su mentón el cual estaba con residuos de sangre que se había secado, lo limpió con suavidad. Ella lo observaba atenta mientras que Sasuke apretó los dientes al verla, sentía tanta rabia, en serio quería matar a ese malnacido.

Trató de relajarse y prosiguió, dio pequeños toques en la parte de su labio inferior, el cual se encontraba ligeramente partido y aun salía sangre de él. Ella contrajo el rostro ante la sensación de ardor, aquellos orbes tan oscuros la miraban con reproche, enojado e impotente. Se percató de que el Uchiha estaba tenso, lo observó cautelosamente pero no se esperaba que sus ojos como pozo estuvieran fijos en los de ella.

Sasuke sintió demasiada frustración, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y ágilmente apoyó ambas manos en la cama, en cada lado de Sakura. Apretó sus puños hasta el punto de que se tornaron blanquecinos y sus venas sobresalían. Sakura lo observó con sorpresa, pero no duró mucho cuando en ella se mezcló severa culpabilidad. Él tenía un nudo en la garganta, agachó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y se levantó del lugar bruscamente dándole la espalda. Estaba atormentado. No podía verla así, le dolía, le recordaba a ella, a su madre. A su asqueroso pasado. Empezaba a darse cuenta que le importaba y se había demorado tanto en aceptarlo. Tal vez, él hubiese podido protegerla, ella no estaría de esa manera, tan herida, tan lastimada.

—Gracias… Sasuke —pronunció apenas.

El pelinegro regresó a verla destrozado además de estar más furioso que antes. Se acercó a ella en zancadas y la escrutó con la mirada, dolido.

—¿Gracias? —repitió irónicamente con una sonrisa burlona. Endureció el rostro—. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes agradecerme! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es simplemente tratar tus heridas! ¿Acaso eso es digno de agradecer? —Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza—. ¡Pude al menos haberte evitado todo esto por esa estúpida pluma! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡No pude evitar que te haya pasado esto, maldición!

Estaba descontrolado, se podía notar la angustia en su mirada. Tenía miedo y eso era evidente. De repente el Uchiha sintió algo cálido en su mano, ella lo sujetó y lo atrajo un poco obligándola a verla, sus ojos emanaban tristeza e impotencia. El no apartó la vista de aquella preciosa mirada, retomó su posición apoyando una vez más las manos en la cama, rodeándola, teniéndola acorralada. Ella lo observaba con tristeza y agradecimiento.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo que pesó en el aire.

—Me salvaste, Sasuke. Gracias por haber estado ahí, perdóname… por ser una molestia una vez más.

Él la observó confundido pero poco después fue reemplazado por resignación, sentía dolor y ella lo notaba, sabía que su corazón estaba herido.

—No entiendo que me ocurre contigo —soltó el pelinegro casi en un susurro. Agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada a un costado, asimilando lo que pasaba en ese momento por su mente y tratando de encontrar una explicación del porqué razón su corazón latía con desenfreno. Sakura lo observaba atenta, él regresó la vista a ella y la observó con mucho más profundidad y anhelo. Sin darse cuenta empezaba a acercarse cada vez más.

—Sasuke… —Su mirada no se apartaba de aquel ónix hipnotizante.

—¿Por qué demonios haces que me sienta de manera diferente? —Se acercó un poco más—. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —La observó con profundidad buscando una respuesta en esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ante su repentina cercanía. Podría jurar que sentía su respiración, una llama en su corazón empezaba a encenderse, como si en ese momento el tiempo se haya frenado, tomándolo a ellos dos como rehenes de un momento íntimo, lejos de aquella cruda realidad. En un momento en donde podían ser sinceros, ser ellos mismos. Donde su corazón mandaba y su sentido común se escondía tras aquél abismo de emociones.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sigilo, era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha tan derrotado, tan preocupado, débil. En su mente resonaron aquellas últimas palabras que le habían atravesado el corazón. Una pregunta que últimamente también rondaba por su mente. Desvió la vista, él también la hacía sentirse distinta, desde la primera vez que lo vio aquellos ojos negros la aprisionaron. Demandando un gran poder sobre ella.

Tragó saliva ante su cercanía, el olor de su perfume era bastante embriagador, un aroma exótico de acuerdo a su personalidad. Sus ojos verdes lo volvieron a mirar, haciendo que el pelinegro se pierda en su mirada, en sus cautivadoras pupilas.

—Es algo que también pretendo descifrar, los sentimientos que se inquietan al verte.

Aquellos orbes negros se abrieron con leve sorpresa. ¿Acaso acababa de confesar que le ocurría lo mismo? Sintió algo de adrenalina de repente, se sentía emocionado, con una satisfacción interna que le decía que era lo que quería escuchar. Dirigió la vista a sus labios, tan rosados y a la vez lastimados. Se acercó con sutileza hacia ella, en una manera elegante de estar a centímetros de su boca. Sakura se estremeció, pese a que no pretendía impedirle, su corazón le jugaba la contraría. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo su aliento, el Uchiha susurró provocándole un escalofrío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—No entiendo que pretende mi corazón, pero por esta vez no puedo oponerme ante lo que deseo —Sus labios se rozaron levemente—. Y lo quiero ahora, es a ti, Sakura —Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre—. Estoy malditamente loco por ti.

En un movimiento ágil, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Sakura y junto sus labios con los de ella en un suave y delicado beso, pero con notoria necesidad. Sakura se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón sentía, tímidamente lo sujetó de la camisa atrayéndolo un poco más hacia ella, sus labios se movían en un compás suave y apasionado.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, como si, por un segundo, estuvieran sólo ellos, aislados de todo, alejados del mundo.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, creo que esperé a publicar este capítulo justo ese día como un regalo para mi misma por mi cumpleaños. Estoy a menos de una hora para que este dia termine, ha sido un poco triste, sobre todo por la muerte de mi madre y el que no vuelva a decirme un ''Feliz cumpleaños'' pese a que nunca le vi el lado bueno en ello. Realmente me siento mal por eso._

 _Pero, aquí estoy, cumpliendo mis 20 años, donde siento que ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido y ni me he dado cuenta. De verdad muchísimas gracias por leerme, para mi, es le mejor regalo que recibo de ustedes por cada lectura que me dan, por cada comentario que no saben qué tan feliz me hace. Estaré respondiendo comentarios anteriores, ya que no he estado por aquí. ¡Los quiero mucho! Y en serio, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ofrecerles una pequeña historia. Aun quiero aprender mucho más y mejorar. Todo esto le dedico a mi hermosa madre que espero esté a mi lado ahora, todo lo hago en su memoria... todo..._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! Los quiero bastante._

 _PD: Este capítulo arraigó 9k de palabras, así que tuve que cortarlo, lo que quiere decir que, pronto habrá otra actualización. Nos veremos pronto, por favor, dime que tal te pareció, estaré ansiosa por leerlos... De verdad. :')_


	13. Confusión

_By: Messel_

* * *

 _13_

 ** _Confusión._**

Una sensación dulce se apoderó de su boca al tomar finalmente los labios de Sakura como suyos en un repentino impulso, el corazón del pelinegro palpitaba con fiereza dejándose llevar por las ansias de necedad que su corazón acumulaba. El tacto de sus suaves labios lo hacía perderse en su mundo, se sintió flotar, de pie en la nada, en un lugar desconocido donde sentía una inexplicable paz dentro de su herido corazón. Finalmente se había liberado aquél cofre de emociones que estaba aprisionado en su alma, trayendo consigo sentimientos que había olvidado que podía llegar a sentir de nuevo después de tanta mierda que ha pasado en su vida.

¿Por qué aquella mujer de brillantes ojos verdes le hacía sentirse de una manera tan acogedora? Esa pregunta rondó en su mente por un segundo. Tal vez podrían arrepentirse con el tiempo, pero en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, todo había desaparecido.

La sujetó con más firmeza enredando los dedos en su largo cabello, saboreó sus labios como si los hubiese deseado por décadas, envolviéndolos en un beso exigente pero delicado, lleno de bastantes sentimientos encontrados. Ella sentía leve dolor en su herida, pero los suaves labios del Uchiha eran como un sorpresivo calmante, dando paso a emociones inexplicables que la pelirosa empezaba a sentir internamente. La sorpresa aun irradiaba dentro de sus cuerpos, eran tan ilusos al pensar que lo que sentían era algo irrelevante.

Dicen que no se puede mandar en el corazón y es exactamente lo que se ha dado en ese momento. La necesidad de dar un ligero paso hacia delante, un pequeño impulso atrevido haciendo caso omiso a su racionalidad.

Apoyó suavemente sus labios en los de Sakura culminando aquél inesperado beso. Sasuke se separó levemente y posó su frente en la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, lo que sentía en ese instante era un completo caos, confusión, sorpresa, emoción e incluso miedo. Pero más allá de eso, sentía un repentino alivio haciéndolo sentir inusualmente calmado.

—¿Qué es esto… Sakura? —dijo con voz ronca. Se separó un poco de ella buscándola con la mirada, los labios de Sakura estaban levemente hinchados, sus ónix se posaron en aquellos ojos verdes con anhelo, buscando suplicante una respuesta lógica ante lo que sentía, una parte de él sentía miedo por las emociones que habían surgido de repente. No quería aferrarse a algo que no podría tener y su madre era un claro ejemplo de ello, no quería vivirlo de nuevo, no otra vez... Sakura le mantuvo la mirada, no sabía que decirle, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente devolviéndolos a la cruda realidad.

Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente rompiendo aquella burbuja que hizo que el tiempo se detuviese en esa fracción de segundo. Mordió su labio aun sintiendo la sensación dulce de Sakura, negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras relajaba el rostro y volvía a su expresión impasible de siempre. Sabía que era su hermano, de lo contrario su padre habría pegado el grito al cielo apenas los hubiese visto.

Itachi aún se encontraba sujetando la perilla de la puerta, se había quedado paralizado poniéndose tenso al instante el percibir un aire de incomodidad, al parecer, había interrumpido algo. Su corazón empezó a doler, sus orbes se posaron en Sakura, quien lo observaba con bastante sorpresa. Se sintió herido, imaginaba vagamente lo que tal vez había sucedido. Carraspeó y actuó de manera indiferente.

—Papá saldrá a una cena con los accionistas, al parecer tendré que acompañarlo. Al menos estará fuera de casa, procura no confiarte y estate atento. No olvides que debe llamar a sus padres para no preocuparlos. Asegura la puerta al menos, si nuestro padre la descubre lo único que pasará es que todo empeore, y no pretendemos eso.

Sin más que decir, el Uchiha mayor giró en sus talones y abandonó el lugar sin siquiera volver a verla. Sakura se sintió culpable, su corazón dolía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba confundida, sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas empezaban a arder, al parecer Itachi se percató de lo que pasó y reaccionó de esa manera, algo muy inusual de su parte. Dirigió la vista a la puerta mientras sus cejas se arqueaban mostrando angustia, no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos qué sentir.

Itachi se apoyó en la puerta una vez la había cerrado, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza hasta tornarse blanquecinos. Su mente sacaba conclusiones apresuradas, poco a poco todo empezaba a tener sentido, desde que vio aquellas fotos, desde que observó a su hermano con Sakura, supo al instante que algo sucedía con ellos dos.

¿Por qué se había ilusionado con ella? Se sentía un completo idiota, incluso había actuado de una manera infantil, tan indiferente, tan frío. Después de todo había sido un error, malinterpretó las cosas al creer que ella sentía lo mismo, Sakura no gustaba de él e Itachi reprochaba a la vida por hacer que se diese cuenta al verlo con su hermano, le dolía el corazón. Por más duro que sea no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo amargamente, pese a que su alma se quebraba. Era un imbécil.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se levantó del lugar perdido en sus pensamientos, se sintió extrañado ante la actitud distante de su hermano. Rápidamente dejó a un lado el enjambre de emociones que lo torturaba sin piedad pensando finalmente con cabeza fría. No podía tener mucho tiempo a Sakura en la mansión, eso era más que evidente, pero le daba igual, ella no podía moverse por ahora. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba bastante débil, no le importaba que pasaría, pero esa noche se quedaría con él. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago, se ruborizó levemente al pensar aquello, negó con la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos tontos que cruzaban por su mente.

El silencio danzaba en la habitación, haciendo que el Uchiha simplemente esté en su mundo, recordando lo ocurrido. La sensación de sus labios tocar los de Sakura no salía de su mente, él trataba de dejarlo en un segundo plano, pero era muy difícil, no sabía que decirle, cómo actuar, ni siquiera había regresado a verla desde que su hermano se fue, se sentía apenado por el impulso apresurada que había tenido antes. La había besado. Había sido tan descarado de tomarla entre sus manos y plantarle un beso. Pensó en las posibilidades de lo enojada que ella estaría ahora que sus emociones se apaciguaban. Se sentía ridículo, como un niño pequeño.

—Me iré a casa —El Uchiha regresó a verla al escuchar su voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Asimiló las palabras que dijo y arrugó la frente mostrando desagrado ante lo que acabó de escuchar.

—No. Te quedarás aquí esta noche, apenas puedes moverte.

—No quiero causar problemas a nadie, más de los que ya he causado. Me voy. —Sakura estaba abatida. Sentía una mezcla de emociones realmente sorprendentes, su cabeza dolía, su mente vagaba en soluciones para remediar lo que sentía su corazón. La culpa, la emoción y el miedo.

Se inclinó hacia delante ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke y movió sus piernas al filo de la cama, con claros signos de dolor en su expresión. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, le molestaba lo necia que era. Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad, pese a que no podía ver las heridas de sus piernas debido al pantalón que llevaba, los moretones le punzaban haciendo que muerda su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de aguantar ese pequeño martirio. Pese a eso, debía irse. Dio unos pasos cuando sus piernas flaquearon y por poco cae al piso, lo cual no sucedió ya que el Uchiha la tomó de la cintura. Sintió la fría mano del Uchiha tocar su piel, lo observó con cautela formándose así un ambiente tenso.

Sakura aguantaba el dolor como podía, era consciente de que había recibido diversas patadas en su cuerpo, sus piernas dolían, imaginaba que estaría llena de moretones, se sintió frustrada, nunca se había sentido tan incompetente. Sasuke no estaba para nada contento con lo que ella acababa de hacer y se le notaba en sus facciones, Sakura se separó lentamente de él y fue hacia la cama dando a entender a regañadientes que él tenía razón. El pelinegro se sintió más tranquilo tras aquella decisión, lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella amaneciera mejor.

—¿Llamarás a tus padres para hacerles saber que pasarás la noche fuera? —preguntó el Uchiha mientras observaba cómo Sakura se detuvo un momento justo cuando estuvo a punto de recostarse de nuevo.

—No hace falta, ellos no están aquí.

Después de aquella cortante respuesta, ella se recostó una vez más girando un poco mientras gruñía levemente por el dolor. Sasuke observó cómo se cubría y prácticamente le dio a entender que no quería hablar por el momento o más bien, que ella no quería que la molestase. Sasuke suspiró resignado, se acercó a la puerta poniendo seguro en ella, de su bolsillo sacó el objeto causante de aquella desgracia y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Sus oscuros orbes observaban la pluma con atención y leve desprecio. ¿Por qué ella se había arriesgado tanto por recuperarla? No lo entendía, sólo era una estúpida pluma. Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que habían pasado, el lugar estaba adornado de un silencio abismal, Sasuke no sabía si ella estaba despierta, pero su duda se aclaró cuando giró quedando frente a él, pudiendo verla finalmente, estaba dormida. Su vista se fijó en las facciones de su rostro, su expresión era relajada, tan serena y tranquila, aquella piel era tan pálida y su cabello rosa la hacía lucir tan hermosa, tan única. No se había dado cuenta que la observaba totalmente embelesado, percatándose de cada detalle que la hacía lucir radiante, su respiración era tranquila y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sintiéndose de una manera extraña al verla, suspiró cansado, sentía que perdería la cabeza.

—Molestia… —soltó el Uchiha en un susurro casi imperceptible. Se apoyó en el sillón y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, necesitaba un respiro. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el Uchiha se quede completamente dormido, se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, ese día había sido un destape de emociones.

Ambos descansaban serenamente, el lugar se había mantenido tranquilo hasta el pasar de unas horas, cuando Sakura se despertó abruptamente y sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar tratando de recordar donde se encontraba. Se impacientó de inmediato mientras observaba a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro que dormía en un sillón a un costado de la cama. Relajó el rostro recordando con pesadez todo lo que había sucedido, alzo la mano tocando su rostro haciendo que sienta dolor por los hematomas que tenía, confirmando que todo seguía siendo real.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se levantó con mucho cuidado teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó anteriormente, ya que si no fuese por el Uchiha se hubiese estampado contra el suelo. Una vez se puso de pie, sus ojos verdes se posaron en el fino rostro del pelinegro, sus cabellos negros adornaban su frente y sus cejas se fruncían cada cierto tiempo. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Se inclinó un poco llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla acariciándolo suavemente, notó como el rostro de Sasuke se relajó ante el contacto, mostrando una expresión bastante serena. Notó como soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza hacia la mano de la ojijade sintiendo su calidez, ella alejó su mano suavemente tratando de no despertarlo, tomó la manta de la cama para después cubrirlo con mucho cuidado.

Al acomodarlo suavemente con la manta, pudo percatarse del estuche que tenía en sus manos, sonrió levemente y con cuidado lo retiró de su mano. Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia el pelinegro para después retirarse con mucho sigilo, teniendo precaución de no despertarlo.

Al salir de la habitación del Uchiha se adentró por uno de los pasillos, su mano se encontraba apoyada en la pared mientras caminaba con lentitud, su ceño se fruncía por cada paso que daba, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo pese a ver descansado algunas horas. Divisó la puerta principal soltando un suspiro de alivio, se dirigía hacia el lugar con mucho cuidado cuando escucho unos pasos y de repente alguien la tomó del hombro haciéndola estremecerse al pensar que la descubrieron. Se heló al instante.

—Sakura.

Por un momento pensó que era Fugaku, pero su cuerpo se relajó al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Itachi, se giró y lo observó con recelo. Él tenía una expresión impasible, no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

—¿A dónde vas estando en ese estado? Vas a agarrar un resfriado —Itachi la examinó con la mirada, no traía blusa, lo cual hizo que su mandíbula se tensara, haciendo que su tonta mente cree una situación que tal vez jamás pasó. La había visto con la chaqueta de su hermano, pero ahora no era así, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira que sentía. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero al parecer, era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la idea de imaginarla con su hermano no era nada agradable. Estúpidos celos.

Sakura tembló al escuchar aquello, sintió tanta vergüenza que rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos, su rostro se tiño de carmín y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? —Alcanzó a pronunciar con voz débil. No se esperaba que Itachi estuviese rondando por el lugar, si no se equivocaba, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana.

—Después de la cena que tuve con mi padre, desvié mi camino hacia un pequeño bar, necesitaba despejarme. —Calló durante unos segundos— Llegué hace poco, fui por algo de agua cuando escuché un ruido y vine a revisar, no me imagina que te encontraría aquí —Observó una vez más su torso semi desnudo, se sentía dolido—, de esa manera.

Sakura regresó a verlo con sorpresa, se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear de la vergüenza, estaba imaginando algo que nunca pasó. Itachi estaba siendo víctima de un malentendido y ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—N-No es lo que imaginas Itachi-san —Lo observó con sinceridad. Este le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna, poniendo atención a la explicación que estaba a punto de darle—. Aquél tipo… me arrancó la blusa y… yo… —Su mirada estaba perdida al recordar lo que había sucedido reflejando temor en su mirada empezando a temblar levemente. Él la observó con culpabilidad al ver sido egoísta y haber malinterpretado las cosas debido a sus estúpidos celos. Se maldijo a si mismo por aquella actitud tan infantil, notó como sus ojos verdes empezaban a tornarse cristalinos, su boca se abría y cerraba consecutivamente con la intensión de decir algo pero las palabras permanecían amontonadas en sus labios sin intenciones de salir a romper aquél silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la cubrió en un fuerte abrazo, debió ser un impacto tremendo para Sakura y apenas lograba entenderla, asumía que el choque emocional era muy fuerte. Se maldijo internamente al no haber podido hacer más por ayudarla, pero al menos estaba tranquilo de que su hermano se haya encargado de partirle la cara a ese mal nacido.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde sólo se escuchaban leves sollozos de la pelirosa, no soportaba verla llorar, sentía que su pecho se oprimía al sentir aquella impotencia al no poder hacer más por ayudarla. Si ella se sentiría más cómoda en su casa, entonces que así sea, no podía obligarla. Itachi la sujeto de los hombros con suavidad y se alejó lentamente.

—¿Y piensas irte así? Cuando digo que pescarás un resfriado, lo decía en serio —Sakura lo observó con sus brillantes ojos verdes, tenía una expresión extraña haciendo que Itachi esboce una pequeña sonrisa por lo dulce que se veía. Se sacó su pesado abrigo ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade e inmediatamente la cubrió con él, se notaba a plena vista que le quedaba muy grande y holgado. Itachi soltó una pequeña risita atrayendo la atención de Sakura hacia su oscura mirada—. Ahora póntelo correctamente.

Ella no le quitó la mirada de encima, una vez más se perdía en sus ónix sintiéndose agradecida ante la amabilidad que soltaba hacia su persona, obedeció sin renegar y metió sus brazos con cuidado en las mangas de aquél abrigo. Sus cejas se fruncían al sentir como la tela rozaba sus heridas, él la observó atento imaginando el dolo que aun debía estar sintiendo, pero si no llevaba algo más encima, podría tener una gripe y simplemente complicaría más su condición. Se acercó a ella y empezó a abrochar los botones del abrigo, Sakura lo miraba expectante, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba, el abrigo era demasiado cálido, pero esa no era la única razón, poco a poco se sentía avergonzada ante todo que estaba sucediendo.

—Te llevaré —le escuchó decir, ella lo observó enseguida.

—N-No hace falta, no quiero seguir causando molestias, ya he recibido demasiada ayuda —Itachi ignoró sus palabras y la miró con expresión dura haciendo que ella se sobresalte.

—O te vas conmigo o no te irás de este lugar, así de simple.

Ella desvió la vista un poco molesta, pero entendía la preocupación que él sentía. La voz con la que dijo aquellas palabras era bastante seria y autoritaria, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa ya que en su rostro se veía reflejado leve enfado. Regresó a verlo soltando un suspiro resignado, no quería meter a nadie más en problemas y su miedo crecía al pensar que Fugaku estaba dentro de aquella propiedad también. Debía irse cuanto antes, no quería que la descubra y por lo que se había percatado, sólo llegaría a causar caos entre ellos. Además, había otra razón escondida en esos crudos pensamientos, en su mente se reflejaba lo sucedido con Sasuke haciendo que le dé un vuelco al corazón, no quería afrontarlo en ese momento, sólo quería estar lejos, quería estar en casa.

—De acuerdo… —Le dijo cansada—. Lléveme a casa, por favor.

—¿A estas alturas aun no me tuteas? Sigues siendo adorable —soltó con una tierna sonrisa. Sakura se puso roja cómo un tomate, no era la primera vez que le decía aquello, eran las mismas palabras cuando lo conoció por primera vez. El Uchiha sólo empeoraba las cosas, haciéndola sentir más confundida tras todo lo que había sucedido—. Si no me tuteas, me enfadaré contigo. —Revolvió su cabello con suavidad y abrió la puerta esperando a que saliera, Sakura sentía que el abrigo ahora le estorbaba, ante el calor que sentía tras las recientes palabras de ese hombre.

Empezó a caminar con lentitud, lo menos que quería es caerse y solamente agravar el asunto. Aun se sentía débil y su cuerpo dolía con cada paso que daba. Itachi se sentía intranquilo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de cargarla y ayudarla, pero sabía que no se lo permitiría, cerró la puerta con cautela para poco después dirigirse hacia ella. Su andar era torpe, la pelirosa soltó un chasquido mostrando la frustración y molestia que sentía, de repente observó cómo Itachi estaba frente a ella obligándola a alzar la mirada. El Uchiha la observó con una ligera sonrisa mientras ofrecía su brazo para que se sujetara, tras dudar unos segundos Sakura lo tomó, haciendo que así sea más fácil llegar al auto.

Una vez dentro se marcharon del lugar rápidamente, durante el transcurso Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, su mente se centraba en lo que le había pasado aquella noche, recordó el rostro del sujeto que intentó violarla, que la golpeó sin una pizca de temor dejándola destrozada. Tragó saliva aguantando aquél nudo en la garganta que empezaba a formarse, cuando de repente en su mente apareció la imagen de Sasuke observándola en ese estado, nunca imaginó verlo tan enojado, sus ojos desprendían fuego hasta tal punto de causar un miedo abrumador. Sasuke la había salvado.

—¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano? —preguntó de repente tomándola por sorpresa. Desvió sus ojos verdes hacia el estuche que sujetaba con firmeza.

—Una pequeña pluma estilográfica, la razón por la cual fui a ese lugar.

—¿De verdad… es tan importante para ti que tuviste que llegar hasta ese punto? —Ella se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos que fueron como una eternidad para el azabache. Temía haberla incomodado.

—Lo suficiente como para ir por ella —soltó con una amarga sonrisa para después dar paso a una expresión melancólica—. Es difícil aceptar que todo esto pasó, si no fuera por el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo juraría que es una abrumadora pesadilla —le escuchó decir, Itachi la vio durante una fracción de segundo para después devolver la vista al frente.

—No pienses más en ello, sólo te atormentarás más, ya has tenido suficiente.

—Parece que la vida no piensa lo mismo —Hizo una pausa al sentirse abrumada—. Estoy cansada de que mi corazón duela tanto.

—Sakura…

—Hacia la derecha —Interrumpió Sakura haciendo que Itachi preste atención y termine obedeciendo la indicación que acababa de darle. Se encontraban en una calle habitada por pequeñas casas que se arremolinaban como un pequeño conjunto, más no lo era—. Aquí es, finalmente he llegado a casa.

—Qué sorpresa… —habló el Uchiha mientras observaba la propiedad y Sakura lo miraba curiosa ante su comentario—. Una persona que conozco vive muy cerca de aquí, me sorprende que no te haya visto antes —Itachi observó la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, salió del auto y abrió la puerta de Sakura para poco después tenderle la mano—. Deberías entrar pronto, no sé si llamaste a tus padres, espero no tengas un problema mayor cuando te vean de esa manera.

Sakura se quedó muda ante aquel comentario, no atinaba que decirle, sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta y es cuando sabía que debía marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Asintió torpemente y tomó su mano con nerviosismo, él la ayudó a salir del auto pero se percató que algo le pasaba.

—¿De verdad estarás bien? —Itachi la observó con preocupación, se veía atormentada. Sakura ignoró su pregunta y empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo, él la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con suavidad—. Aun estás fuera y hace bastante frío, no te preocupes por el abrigo, podrás dármelo otro día. Ahora entra y descansa. ¿Puedo confiar en ello? —Ella lo miró a los ojos, notó que estaba intranquilo. Había pasado tantas cosas, pero, tras aquél tormentoso día, Itachi finalmente percibió una ligera sonrisa de la pelirosa, el cual hizo que sintiera un alivio abismal.

—Lo estaré —le dijo mientras se adentraba con algo de dificultad a la puerta, antes de entrar regresó a verlo por última vez con una mirada dulce—. Gracias, Itachi.

El Uchiha la observó entrar a la propiedad para después desaparecer. Por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, pese a todo, al fin le había tuteado. Tal vez volvía a actuar de manera infantil, pero era suficiente para plantarle una gran sonrisa tras todo lo sucedido.

Sakura se adentró por el fino pasillo, poco a poco sentía la soledad de aquél frio departamento, el silencio, era todo menos acogedor. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se recostó en cama sin vacilar, poco a poco las ganas de llorar se acumulaban, quería gritar expulsando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, frustración, confusión, ira, impotencia. Se cubrió con una manta escondiéndose debajo de ella, empezó a llorar tanto que debió cubrir su rostro con la almohada para ahogar uno que otro grito que se escapaba ante la dura impotencia. Le dolía la vida, siempre hay un punto donde simplemente debes desahogarte, vivir con todo ello era demasiado difícil. Sólo quería ese momento, donde podría expulsar todo lo que sentía y al menos sentirse menos sofocada tras aquella abrumadora pesadilla.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Sakura había abandonado la mansión Uchiha. Todo estaba tan calmando hasta que Sasuke frunció el ceño totalmente cabreado al escuchar las voces escandalosas de Naruto. No sabía si era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, no podía creer que incluso ahí era igual de insoportable. Tal vez debería ponerle un jodido tapón en la boca, así se callaría de una puñetera vez.

—Oi, Sasuke~ —Le dijo muy cerca de su oído, el pelinegro arrugó la frente pero no despertaba—. ¡Teme! —Empezó a sacudirlo haciendo que finalmente el Uchiha despierte. Este último lo fulminó con la mirada mostrando tanto desagrado que pareciese que lo mataría con la mirada. Pero su rostro palideció reaccionando de manera brusca al haber recordado lo que ocurrió anoche y aquella persona en concreto: _Sakura._

Se levantó por instinto haciendo que la manta caiga al suelo para después dirigir la mirada hacia la cama. Ahogó un suspiro y se puso eufórico, el nerviosismo empezaba a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Observó la manta que cayó al suelo y la alzó bruscamente, buscó con la mirada el estuche de la pluma y frunció el ceño al entender lo que Sakura había hecho, incluso notó que la chaqueta que le había dado seguía en el mismo lugar, no podía creer que se haya ido de esa manera.

 _«Sí que eres testaruda y sobre todo, despreocupada. Después de todo te fuiste, molestia»_ Pensó intranquilo, estaba enojado, no lo negaba, pero la preocupación podía más con él.

—¿Me dirás qué diablos pasa contigo? —Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia aquella voz reflejando su enfado—. ¡Intenté contactarte después de lo que pasó en casa de Karin y ni te has dignado en responder! Además… ¡¿Por qué tu ropa está cubierta de sangre?! ¡Qué hiciste Sasuke!

—No me molestes, Naruto. —Dejó al rubio con la palabra en la boca para después salir echando chispas de la habitación. Temía que esté sola en algún lugar, que tal vez se haya caído y solamente se haya hecho más daño. Chasqueó la lengua totalmente aturdido, no podía creer lo irresponsable que era. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse después de que su cuerpo esté tan débil?! ¡No la entendía!

—Sasuke. —El aludido paró al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz, se trataba de su hermano, la verdad no tenía tiempo para charlas en ese momento. Le cabreaba que justo ahora se metieran en su camino, primero Naruto y ahora su hermano. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Su padre?

—No tengo tiempo ahora, maldición.

—Sakura me pidió que la llevara a casa —Sasuke paró en seco regresando a verlo con una expresión incrédula, pero no duró mucho ya que poco a poco su rostro se relajaba.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Le pasó algo?—inquirió Naruto al llegar hacia ellos dos. Estaba totalmente confundido, tenía tantas preguntas en su mente pero al idiota de su amigo no le daba la gana de responderle.

Sasuke sintió un ligero alivio, pero muy al fondo sentía algo de ira al preguntarse porque no lo había despertado para llevarla a casa si tanto necesitaba hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba para nada la decisión que había tomado la pelirosa. Nuevamente se sentía frustrado y sorpresivamente se reflejaba en su mirada, muy raro en él, puesto que no era muy expresivo e Itachi lo notó.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, puedes estar tranquilo ahora —aseguró Itachi haciendo que su hermano le devuelva la mirada. Sasuke sabía que debía calmarse, se estaba comportando como un idiota en ese momento.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —Los presentes se estremecieron ante aquella voz. Ambos hermanos maldijeron internamente una y otra vez. Dirigieron la vista hacia atrás encontrándose con la persona que menos deseaban ver en ese momento: _Fugaku._

La mirada altanera de su padre veía la situación con cautela. Su sombría mirada se posó en el menor de los Uchihas, lo escrutó cuidadosamente con la mirada terminando por fijarse en la sangre que adornaba su camisa. Los ojos de aquél hombre se explayaron de sorpresa y lo observó a los ojos con incredulidad, no duró mucho la mirada de su padre se tornó grotesca irradiando en furia.

—¡Qué es esa sangre en tu ropa Sasuke! ¿¡Qué mierda hiciste!?

Sasuke palideció, se había quedado mudo. Las palabras murieron en su boca.

Mientras tanto, Sakura había despertado después de haber descansado durante algunas horas más, se había quedado dormida anoche en un intento de expulsar todo lo que sentía. Llegó a tomar una ducha pese a que se le dificultó bastante, pero agradecía que el agua haya ayudado a relajar levemente sus músculos, sintiéndose poco a poco más viva. Se vistió rápidamente con ropa bastante holgada tomándose su tiempo en buscar algo que pueda cubrirla por completo, uso una polera de mangas largas ocultando así las heridas de sus brazos, lo menos que quería es que la ropa sólo haga que el dolor aumente tras los moretones y raspones que tenía.

Por más que hubiese deseado tomarse un día de descanso, no podía faltar a la universidad. Aún tenía algunas horas libres hasta el comienzo de las clases, así que se tomaría con calma y descansaría un poco hasta que sea el momento de irse. Con cuidado quitó la toalla de su cabeza soltando finalmente su largo cabello que aún se encontraba bastante húmedo, iba a cepillarlo cuando de repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Se dirigió curiosa hacia el lugar pensando quien podría ser, nadie solía visitarla, aunque había una posibilidad.

 _¿Itachi?_

Abrió la perilla de la puerta esperando encontrarse con el Uchiha, pero sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Una inesperada… visita.

* * *

 _Lo siento mucho por la tardanza al publicar un nuevo capítulo, sufrí de un terrible bloqueo pero ahora lo vuelvo a recalcar: ¡Tengo más ganas de escribir que nunca! Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, gracias por su paciencia, en serio. No saben cuanto los quiero, gracias por leerme hasta ahora pese a todo... Hasta la próxima. :') PD: Estaré revisando el capítulo, aun no lo edito del todo, así que habrá posibles cambios si veo que el capítulo va algo aburrido._


	14. Pequeña Inquietud

_By Messel._

* * *

14

 _ **Pequeña inquietud.**_

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, aturdida, recuperándose poco a poco de la sorpresa inicial. Sintió como las piernas le fallaban un instante, rápidamente un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta, trayendo consigo un sentimiento nostálgico al ver a la persona que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Sus cejas se fruncieron al verse derrotada al tratar de contener sus lágrimas fallando en el intento, sin aviso alguno se lanzó a los brazos de aquella persona mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios.

—Tenía miedo que te hayas olvidado de mi… mala amiga —le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no le importaba el dolor en sus heridas tras aquel repentino movimiento. La persona que la había protegido cuando era una niña, aquella persona que le enseñó a defenderse, la cual le acompaño hasta el final en su pésima estadía en la preparatoria, aquella que le brindo su amistad, Ino, estaba frente a ella.

—Sakura… —alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz. Correspondió aquel abrazo mientras su mirada se tornaba vidriosa. Aclaró su garganta con la intención de disipar aquellas ganas de llorar y alejó a su amiga con delicadeza—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Posó ambas manos en cada lado de sus mejillas examinando su rostro mientras limpiaba las débiles lágrimas que humedecían su rostro—. ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto?

—Es una desagradable historia, no querrás saber

—Estoy segura que eras tú la chica en el bar Muse.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se explayaron de sorpresa. Desvió la vista nerviosa tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Ino hizo una mueca al verla de esa manera, el día de ayer tenía un mal presentimiento y efectivamente, algo malo había ocurrido con su amiga. Se adentró al departamento tomando la mano de Sakura llevándola directamente a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, Sakura la observó intrigada ya que la expresión de su amiga era de total concentración, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras su dedo pulgar se posaba en su boca, se podía notar que trataba de descifrar algo. De repente, chasqueó los dedos tomando a Sakura por sorpresa.

—¿Acaso aquél hombre que te llevó en brazos te hizo esto? ¿Él te golpeó? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Quién es, dime, lo mataré! —exclamó su amiga mostrando enojo en sus últimas palabras. Sakura por su parte se sorprendió aún más y se apresuró en no hacer malentender la situación.

—N-No Ino, él no me ha hecho daño… Al contrario, gracias a él las cosas no se tornaron peores…

Ino relajó el rostro al terminar de escucharla, al menos el apuesto hombre que había visto anoche no la había hecho daño. Por un momento pensó haber observado mal, anoche había bebido y el haber visto aquel mechón rosa la hizo preocuparse al día siguiente al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que se tratase de su amiga. Pero tenía dudas, ya que ella no era el tipo de persona que rondaba por esos lugares.

—Entonces… ¿Quién te ha hecho todo esto? Mira tu rostro… está tan lastimado ―Sus ojos azules la observaron con preocupación, le daba tristeza que su amiga tenga que pasarle todo tipo de cosas, no lo merecía.

—No lo conozco en realidad, pero todo empezó desde que algunas personas de la universidad han descubierto que mantengo una beca —Sakura observó la expresión de su amiga, la cual mantenía una mueca de total desagrado, la conocía, estaba furiosa.

La ojiazul observó a su amiga con mucha impotencia. Ella sabía a la perfección todas las cosas por las cuales Sakura había pasado a lo largo de su vida, después de haber perdido a sus padres, lo menos que quería era que siga teniendo una estadía miserable en su ámbito educativo. Su amiga ya había tenido suficiente con toda la porquería de la preparatoria, pese a que llegó a ayudarla, aun así ella no podía protegerla del todo tras toda las personas huecas que adoraban molestarla. Y ahora, saber que en la universidad llegaron a ese extremo, no podía tolerarlo.

—¿Qué pasó con ese imbécil?

—Aquél hombre que viste anoche… me protegió de él… —dijo un tanto perdida mientras recordaba al Uchiha, sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Ino relajó el rostro al escuchar aquello, al menos ese imbécil no se había salido con la suya. De repente, su lado pícaro salió a flote al imaginar algo de repente.

—¿Es tu novio? —soltó con una risita traviesa. Aquello sacó a Sakura de su ensimismamiento, la observó con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color carmín.

—Q-Que dices, no es mi novio, no malinterpretes las cosas —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche, en una mano tomó la jarra y en la otra sujetaba un vaso en el cual empezó a servir un poco de agua.

—Ahora que hablamos de él, es muy apuesto —dijo con tono pícaro, sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción y empezó con el torbellino de preguntas—. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Ya se besaron? ¡¿Te dio tu primer beso?! —Sakura se heló ante aquellas dos últimas preguntas, el vaso resbaló de su mano rompiéndose en varios pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo—. ¡Dios, Sakura! ¡Te dio tu primer beso!

—Deja de hacer esas preguntas, no somos nada Ino —Le fulminó con la mirada mientras empezaba a recoger los cristales rotos del piso—. ¡Demonios!

Ino se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amiga con bastante preocupación.

—Tonta, ten cuidado, ya tienes demasiadas heridas en tu cuerpo como para que te hagas más —le regañó mientras observaba el corte que acaba de hacerse en su dedo índice.

—Sólo… no hablemos más del tema, por favor.

Ino asintió sintiendo algo de culpabilidad, recién se daba cuenta que había metido la pata. La situación era delicada pero ella empezaba con sus cosas, era lo malo en ella, se emocionaba demasiado por la mínima cosa. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie e Ino mostró una sonrisa amable.

—Vamos a hacer magia —Le dijo a Sakura sonriente. De su cartera sacó un kit de maquillaje, ella la observó sin entender—. Debemos cubrir esos moretones, pero, primero ve a ponerte una bandita en ese dedo.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente, observó a su amiga con sus brillantes ojos verdes, se sentía tan aliviada al verla de nuevo, por un momento, se sintió menos sola.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Uchiha un silencio incómodo pesaba en el aire.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez maldición! —silabeo con enojo ante el mutismo del joven pelinegro.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada alarmada a su amigo, este miraba expectante a su padre pero no decía palabra alguna. La mente de Sasuke se había congelado, pensaba en una excusa que no implique a la pelirosa, pero dentro de él todo era un completo caos al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

—Señor Fugaku, lamento todo lo sucedido. Sasuke se metió en una pelea por mi culpa, me estaban molestando y quisieron golpearme, pero él me defendió —farfulló rápidamente mientras se inclinaba mostrando una disculpa de su parte.

Al terminar de escucharlo Fugaku se posó frente a éste con una mirada intimidante y gélida que mostraba claramente su descontento. Sasuke e Itachi observaron al rubio con sorpresa durante un segundo para después desviar la vista hacia su padre. Sasuke no entendía porque Naruto había dicho algo como ello, él sabía cómo era su padre, pero pese a ello no le importó.

—¿Defenderte? ¿Sabes quién es mi hijo, verdad? —Sus orbes oscuros observaban al rubio con repudio. Naruto lo observó con terror, tragó saliva y observó como el Uchiha arrugaba la frente―. ¡No permití llevarte con él para que se meta en peleas! ¡No voy a permitir que nuestro nombre se arriesgue por una estupidez!

—Padre, es suficiente, estás exagerando demasiado —vociferó Itachi haciendo que su padre regrese a verlo con furia en su mirada.

—¿Exagerar? —soltó con una sonrisa bastante prepotente y agarró a Itachi de la camisa con brusquedad —. ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que un solo error puede manchar nuestro nombre? ¡No voy a permitir que sigan pasando estas tonterías!

Fugaku estaba furioso, y esas últimas palabas lo decía en general, estaba harto de las cosas que causaba su hijo menor, sólo le traía más y más problemas. Su tolerancia tenía un límite, estaba cansado de él.

Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho, estaba harto de que su hermano cargara con la furia de su padre por culpa suya, y ahora su amigo se había involucrado también, no podía permitir que se metan en problemas simplemente por tratar de ayudarlo, sólo hacía que sienta mucha culpabilidad.

Se tragó su orgullo y sin mostrar expresión alguna se arrodillo atrayendo así la atención de todos.

—Lo lamento padre, es culpa mía, fui yo quien no pensó las cosas en el momento y simplemente cometí un error. Naruto no tiene la culpa, yo fui por mi cuenta, fui impulsivo —soltó sin emoción alguna, inclinó su cabeza y su mirada se posó en el suelo.

Itachi lo observó preocupado, sintió como su padre lo soltaba y es cuando dirigió la vista hacia él. Fugaku observaba al pelinegro con un semblante imperturbable, desvió la vista hacia el rubio el cual estaba sumamente sorprendido ante la acción de su amigo.

—Tengo un límite Sasuke, no te atrevas a rebasarlo —soltó mientras lo observaba en el suelo, para después hacer una seña a su hijo mayor haciendo que lo siguiera. Este último observó a su padre alejarse, fue hacia él mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto agradeciéndole mentalmente y haciendo un pequeño ademán de que acompañe a su hermano.

Una vez desapareció la presencia de su padre, Sasuke bufó. Apoyo su mano en la rodilla y se levantó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, hace tiempo no se sentía tan humillado, su orgullo le apuñalaba el alma, se sentía una basura.

Naruto lo observó con seriedad, no era un buen momento para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, podía notar a lejos, que estaba realmente herido.

Fugaku entró a su despacho junto a su hermano mayor, la furia que sentía poco a poco se esfumaba, tampoco quería pensar tanto en ello. Itachi observó como su padre se sentó y poco después dirigió la vista hacia él.

—Convoqué una reunión con los accionistas, tendremos aquella junta para dar a conocer que serás mi sucesor y tomarás el mando de la presidencia —informó sin ganas. Seguía molestándole la condición que Madara le dictó —.Será un cargo importante y quiero que siempre lo tengas en tu mente, no hay espacio para errores —Lo observó con expresión dura— . Muchas cosas están en juego, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Itachi le mantuvo la mirada, asimilando cada una de sus palabras. No sabía lo que su padre pretendía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que seguiría siendo tan poderoso y no debía dejarse intimidar. Debía proteger a quienes amaba.

—Entiendo padre —soltó impasible, un segundo después su expresión se tornó seria y segura— . Tu imperio estará intacto, siempre y cuando no te metas con quienes me importan ―Su padre crispó los ojos—. ¿No es un trato justo?

Fugaku se recargó en el espaldar de su silla y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Aquella mujer de ojos verdes está en esa lista?

Itachi frunció el ceño, sus miradas chocaron amenazantes, como si estuviesen esperando el momento indicado para atacar a su presa.

Mientras tanto, Ino se encontraba dando los retoques finales en el rostro de su amiga, ahora los hematomas no eran visibles, lo cual Sakura estaba bastante agradecida por ello.

—Listo, terminamos —dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el espejo y lo puso frente a su amiga. Ella observó sorprendida, definitivamente había hecho magia, los moretones habían desaparecido.

—Gracias Ino, sigues siendo mi salvación —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa. Su amiga la observó contenta, al menos ahora estaba más animada. Dio un suspiró y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Es momento de irnos, debemos ir a la universidad.

—¿Debemos? —preguntó curiosa, la ojiazul le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

—Estás en la facultad de medicina en la universidad de Todai ¿no? Si no me equivoco tenías una beca allí —le dijo mientras la observaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Sakura recordó aquello con pesar, sus padres habían trabajado tanto para el gasto de la media beca, pero todo ello fue arrebatado por unos infelices que no les fue suficiente y terminaron arrebatándoles la vida.

—No podía retroceder, así que mantuve la beca —dijo algo distraída por sus anteriores pensamientos.

—Supuse que lo harías, yo también estoy en Todai —Sakura regresó a verla con sorpresa. No se esperaba aquello, aunque quizá era de esperarse, después de todo era la mejor universidad de Japón.

—Pensé que estudiarías en el extranjero, sí que me has pillado por sorpresa —Ino sonrió ante ello.

—Fui al extranjero cuando terminó la preparatoria, pero no me sentí cómoda en absoluto, además, estuve ayudando a mi padre con su agencia, últimamente hay mucho trabajo por hacer. La razón por la que no te he visto es porque estamos en una facultad diferente, yo opté por estudiar periodismo.

Sakura la observó con sorpresa, recordaba que su amiga estaba muy indecisa con respecto a la carrera que tomaría, pero le alegraba que finalmente se haya decidido.

—Es bueno tenerte por aquí —dijo Sakura con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Definitivamente le alegraba mucho verla. Ino sonrió, tomó a Sakura de la mano y salieron del lugar para después entrar en su auto.

El tráfico era tremendo lo cual hizo renegar a la ojiazul, pero en sus adentros había un tema que le molestaba un poco. Pero no podía guardárselo, después de todo era importante para Sakura y ella aun trataba de ayudarla en lo más que podía.

—Sakura, hablé con el fiscal hace un par de días —mencionó de repente atrayendo la atención de Sakura al instante. Ella la observó sorprendida, no sabía que ella aún se mantenía en el asunto. Ino mantenía la vista al frente mientras seguía conduciendo.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó esperanzada con la intención de recibir una respuesta positiva. Los detectives habían dado por terminado el caso al no encontrar pistas que puedan llevarlos al infeliz que había arrebatado la vida de sus padres, ella no tenía el poder suficiente para buscar justicia por su cuenta, solo le quedaba confiar en la policía y eso le destrozaba el alma.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero aun no pueden encontrar evidencia circunstancial y mucho menos una evidencia directa —Sakura sintió un dolor en su corazón, una vez más aquél homicidio quedaba impune, un nudo se formaba en su garganta haciendo que desvié la vista hacia la ventana—. Pronto encontrarán algo, estoy segura de ello.

Ino se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarla, el caso era difícil y no había una pista que pueda servir para guiarse y encontrar al asesino. Ni siquiera encontraban el arma homicida. Sentía mucho pesar pero no se daba por vencida, sabía que Sakura deseaba hacer mucho más, pero al no tener dinero poco podía hacer más que confiar en quienes llevaban el caso. Ino la ayudaba por su cuenta haciendo uso de su dinero, aunque ni eso era suficiente.

Sakura lloró en silencio durante algunos minutos, Ino no la detuvo, era mejor soltarlo a que simplemente guardárselo para sí misma.

—Oye, echarás a perder tu maquillaje, no puedes hacer que la magia se acabe —dijo con reproche soltando un puchero para después reírse. Sakura sonrió ante ello, la había echado de menos, le daba fuerzas, tener a un amigo de vuelta era tan reconfortante.

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos, llegaron finalmente a la universidad. Sakura estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón tras aquella horrible experiencia su valentía le jugaba una mala pasada. Ino sujeto su mano mientras le sonreía, dándole fuerza como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Sakura suspiró y saco fuerzas de donde podía.

Salieron del auto y se adentraron a la universidad, no paso mucho cuando se volvieron el centro de atención, sobre todo Ino, quien era bastante conocida al pertenecer a una familia conglomerada de una agencia de modelaje. Ahora que ella ayudaba a su padre había participado en sesiones de fotos haciéndola aún más reconocida, siendo el centro de atención en ese momento.

—Gracias Ino, por todo —dijo con una sonrisa amable. Había hecho tanto por ella desde que era una niña, la quería bastante.

—Nos estaremos viendo más seguido —Le guiñó un ojo y prosiguió—. Procura tener cuidado, si pasa algo contáctame al instante —De su cartera sacó una tarjeta y se la dió—. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sakura asintió ante sus palabras y guardo la tarjeta. Ino se despidió y se marchó por el lado contrario del campus, Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su facultad. Sentía algo de temor por cada paso que daba. Trago saliva con pesar y siguió con su camino.

Entró a la facultad y con paso rápido se dirigió a la zona de los lockers, se acercó con cautela y pudo notar que aún se mantenía escrito aquellos insultos con aquel marcador permanente. Soltó un suspiro y abrió su taquilla, tomó sus apuntes y observó la bata que se encontraba doblada ahí dentro. La tomó en sus manos e inevitablemente la imagen del Uchiha se apoderó de su mente, dirigiendo la atención a sus pensamientos aislándose de lo que le rodeaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos cuando negó con la cabeza despertando de su ensimismamiento. Cerró la taquilla cuando de repente observó al Uchiha arrimado en el locker siguiente observándola con el ceño fruncido. No se había percatado de la presencia del pelinegro, su corazón cosquilleo al verlo, estaba sorprendida y se notaba claramente en su rostro. No atinaba que hacer, que decir, trago saliva, su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba y la imagen de aquel beso acribillo su mente. A duras penas alcanzo a pronunciar su nombre en un hilo de voz.

—Sasuke…

Desvió la mirada enseguida, no podía mirarlo a los ojos haciendo que el Uchiha arrugue la frente.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —Le escuchó decir con su grave voz, ella lo observó por instinto encontrándose con aquellos pozos negros que la atrapaban—. Estaré mucho más furioso si vuelves a hacer algo tan descuidado —Sasuke estaba preocupado, le jodía que ella se haya marchado de esa manera sin siquiera haberle avisado. Sakura agachó la cabeza y afirmó con culpabilidad, él soltó un suspiro—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella lo observó nuevamente a sus ojos, tan obscuros, tan misteriosos.

—Aun duele… pero trato de soportar lo más que puedo.

Sasuke la observó expectante, de repente surgió un incómodo silencio, él tampoco sabía con exactitud qué decir, por dentro su corazón era un caos, seguía sin comprender sus sentimientos. Empezó a examinarla con la mirada poniendo más atención a los moretones que ayer tenía, pero que ahora no se mostraban más.

—¿Maquillaje? —Soltó de repente tratando de romper el silencio que se había hecho presente entre ambos. Sakura llevó la mano hacia su rostro por instinto y asintió suavemente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente observó como Naruto se acercaba con gran entusiasmo.

—Sakuraaaa-chaaaan~ —dijo el rubio mientras se aproximaba a gran velocidad y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. El Uchiha la observó horrorizado y Sakura hizo una mueca de total dolor, mas no lo hizo visible.

Sasuke se acercó y se apresuró en apartar a su tonto amigo de la pelirosa. Ella agradeció mentalmente por ello, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir punzadas, sobre todo en sus brazos y tórax.

Naruto lo observó confundido por una fracción de segundo, pero aquello se esfumo enseguida mostrando una expresión de total picardía, haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño sin entender por qué ponía cara de bobo, aunque no era de extrañar, ya había nacido con ese defecto.

—Hey, hey Teme, no tienes porqué ponerte celoso —aventuró mientras movía su mano como un abanico mostrando una sonrisa socarrona plantada en todo el rostro. El Uchiha le fulminó con la mirada mientras que Sakura se sonrojó ante aquel comentario.

De repente sonó el timbre dando a entender a los estudiantes que la jornada educativa había comenzado. Sasuke observó a Sakura queriendo preguntarle si estaba bien, como si ella le hubiese leído la mente asintió con suavidad haciendo que el Uchiha se sienta aliviado.

Los tres se encaminaron al salón, su profesor había llegado y las clases finalmente habían comenzado. Apenas había ingresado varias miradas fueron dirigidas a ella y empezaban a escucharse murmullos por el lugar. Ella trato de ignorarlo y fue rápidamente hacia su lugar ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro.

Por alguna razón, lo días seguían siendo difíciles.

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraba Itachi, el cual había salido de tomar una reciente ducha. Vestía un terno elegante de color azul marino, camisa blanca y zapatos casuales Oxford de color negro. Se dirigió hacia una cajonera y la abrió mostrando una variedad de corbatas, optó por una de color gris, poco después se encontraba armando el nudo cuando su vista se posó en un punto de su habitación.

Se acercaba sigilosamente mientras terminaba de sujetar su corbata, con su mano tomó el gorro y aquél par de guantes que pertenecían a Sakura observándolo con ternura, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Su mente viajó en el pasado recordando aquél pequeño momento, aquel instante en que pudo presenciar su sonrisa, su gran calidez. Soltó un suspiro al recordarla de esa manera.

— _¿Cómo estás… Sakura?_ —Pensó en sus adentros, sentía leve impotencia, ya que no podía saber nada de ella debido a que hoy no asistió a la universidad debido a la reunión que tenía que asistir.

Había pasado algunos minutos cuando finalmente salió de casa junto a su padre. Al llegar entraron al gran edificio del imperio Uchiha, fueron recibidos con reverencias por parte del personal. A vista de todos la presencia de ambos era tan intimidante.

Se dirigieron al salón donde se realizaría la junta, al entrar Itachi observó como todos los accionistas se pudieron de pie y dieron una ligera reverencia, poco después tomaron su respectivo asiento alrededor de una mesa circular.

—Gracias a todos por su presencia —habló Fugaku finalmente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Les presento a mi hijo, Itachi Uchiha.

Este último saludó a los presentes con una sutil reverencia. Tomaron asiento, la junta para la sustitución del nuevo presidente, había comenzado.

El viento siseó con más fuerza, habían pasado algunas horas tras todo lo ocurrido, el firmamento empezaba a teñirse levemente de un color naranja mostrando un precioso atardecer.

Sakura se encontraba observando aquel precioso cielo con anhelo, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su mundo, tratando de aguantar la presión que sentía.

El profesor dio por terminada la clase, Sakura se levantó con pesar soltando un largo suspiro ya que su día aún no había terminado. Estaba tomando sus apuntes cuando los estudiantes se apresuraron a salir y una que otra persona chocaba con ella dándole ciertos empujones, lo cual hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, sabía que era intencional.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Observó como la pelirosa salía con cautela, no lo pensó demasiado así que la siguió. Sakura estaba dejando una que otra cosa en su locker y después salió bastante apresurada. Él sintió leve molestia, se acercó a ella rápidamente y detuvo su paso sujetándole suavemente del brazo, ella se asustó ante el contacto regresando a ver hacia atrás imaginando que era otra persona.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo mientras su vista se desviaba a su brazo y poco después regresó a ver aquellos oscuros ojos. Notó que estaba fastidiado, ya que sus cejas se fruncían y estaba bastante tenso.

—¿Planeas trabajar en ese estado?

Sakura lo observó confundida, no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, era bastante obvio, ella dependía de ello.

—Sí, se me hace tarde —respondió con incomodidad. Observó como el Uchiha crispó los ojos.

—No irás.

Sus ojos verdes mostraban cierto enojo al escucharle decir aquello. No era algo que podía permitirse, tenía obligaciones que cumplir y no iba a faltar sólo porque él lo decía.

—Hay cosas que debo hacer para sobrevivir, Sasuke —espetó mientras lo observaba profundamente. Él desvió la mirada mientras la soltaba con delicadeza, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, se desconocía, estaba notoriamente preocupado y temía que algo le ocurriese. Pero tampoco podía obligarla y él lo sabía.

—Te llevaré —soltó secamente. Sakura lo observó con intriga, definitivamente se comportaba de una manera que no podía llegar a comprenderlo. Observó como el pelinegro se alejaba, poco después siguió su paso.

A lo lejos aquella rubia observaba la situación con una sonrisa, al parecer no la necesitaba en ese momento, su amiga estaba en buenas manos.

Una vez en el auto el recorrido fue conquistado por un silencio abismal. Nadie decía nada, pero sus corazones estaban descontrolados. Ninguno era capaz de afrontar la situación de lo que sucedía entre ambos, ninguno era consciente de sus sentimientos, lo cual hacia que sus decisiones se nublen y no sepan que hacer.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron a su destino. Sasuke estaciono el auto frente aquél restaurante. Sakura desabrochó el cinturón y regresó a verlo.

—Gracias por traerme —Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Sasuke, el cual la observaba inquieto y ella sonrió sin pensarlo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, puedes irte, estaré bien.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior disimuladamente, no quería irse por alguna razón, quería estar cerca de ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Desvió la mirada al frente y mintió.

—Tengo hambre.

Se sentía como un tonto al inventar una excusa tan patética. Definitivamente, no era él. Ella lo observó curiosa, pero él no regresaba a verla, temía que al hacerlo pudiese descubrir su mentira con tan solo mirarlo, así que trato de evitar el contacto visual.

—Te invitaré esta vez, te lo debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí —le escuchó decir con su dulce voz. Sasuke regresó a verla y ella sonreía levemente, haciendo que el Uchiha se paralice durante un segundo.

Ambos entraron al restaurante, pero ninguno se había percatado de que una vez más, alguien los seguía.

Pasaron algunos minutos dentro de aquél restaurante, el Uchiha observó como Sakura se ponía un mandil y sujetaba su largo cabello en una coleta alta. No podía dejar de observarla y cuando ella regresaba a verlo este desviaba la mirada al instante, se sentía avergonzado de alguna manera.

Sakura lo observaba curiosa, puesto que le había preguntado que quería servirse pero el Uchiha dijo que pensaría que ordenar, pero había pasado un buen rato y él no decía absolutamente nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos más mientras empezaba a tomar una que otra orden y limpiaba las mesas. El Uchiha seguía observándola con bastante sigilo, expectante, embelesado.

— _¿Por qué siento tanta paz al verte?_ —preguntó en sus adentros. Realmente no lo entendía, apareció en su vida de la nada y de repente tenía un gran poder en su persona.

Esfumo aquellos pensamientos cuando notaba como ella fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando mientras hacia una que otra cosa, haciendo que Sasuke esté alerta en cada momento. Le preocupaba bastante sus lesiones y se maldecía para sí mismo el haberla dejado hacer esa estupidez.

Ella estaba cansada y él pudo notarlo a simple vista, Sakura sentía bastantes punzadas en las heridas de su cuerpo, se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Teuchi la llamó y ella fue enseguida, observó como en sus brazos llevaba una bandeja con un par de tazones de ramen. Sus piernas flaquearon por un momento estando a punto de caer mas no sucedió. Sasuke la había sujetado con uno de sus brazos impidiendo que cayera, mientras que con el otro tomaba aquella bandeja con cuidado.

Notó lo sorprendida que estaba, sus brillantes ojos verdes lo observaban con asombro. Se reincorporó de inmediato sintiéndose totalmente apenada y sobre todo, muy inútil.

—L-Lo siento —Se inclinó levemente y llevó sus manos hacia la bandeja que él sujetaba pero Sasuke lo alejó de ella.

Sakura estaba confundida. Observó como el Uchiha dejaba la bandeja en la mesa en la que él se encontraba sentando anteriormente. Se acercó a Sakura situándose a sus espaldas y tomó sus hombros haciendo que camine. Ella regresó a verlo aún más confundida que antes, caminó hasta llegar a aquella mesa. El Uchiha presiono un poco sus hombros e hizo que se sentara, Sakura no opuso resistencia ya que no entendía que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una vez había tomado asiento. Observó cómo el Uchiha remangó las mangas de su camisa, tomó la bandeja en sus manos y la observó con una amable sonrisa.

Sakura la observó embelesada, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—P-Pero, no puedes hacer…

—Estas agotada y tu cuerpo necesita un descanso. No te preocupes, esto no es nada —Le dijo mientras se alejaba para dejar aquella bandeja en la mesa correspondiente.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, una vez más las acciones de ese hombre la tomaban por sorpresa. Observó cómo se acercaba hacia su jefe y hablaron durante un minuto, después egresó a verla y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la pelirosa, que lo miraba aun con total sorpresa. Este dio un pequeño gesto de afirmación y soltó una sonrisa ladina.

Sintió miles de cosquilleos en su estómago, desvió la mirada apenada ya que sentía que se había puesto roja como un tomate. Regreso a verlo una vez más pero él se encontraba limpiando, después llevaba la comida a los clientes mientras mostraba una amabilidad sorprendente. Ella lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca.

'' _No entiendo que pretende mi corazón, pero por esta vez no puedo oponerme ante lo que deseo —Sus labios se rozaron levemente—. Y lo que quiero ahora, es a ti, Sakura —Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre—. Estoy malditamente loco por ti. ''_

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar las palabras del pelinegro, al revivir aquél momento donde tomó su primer beso. Las emociones se acumulaban en su corazón y sentía que en cualquier momento volverían a salir a flote, sus ojos verdes lo escrutaban con la mirada, queriendo descifrar la razón del porqué de repente había causado un caos en su mente y en su corazón.

 _¿Tal vez... él… me gusta?_

En las afueras de aquél restaurante se encontraba uno de los fieles subordinados de Fugaku Uchiha, observó la escena expectante al ver al joven Uchiha haciendo algo que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Jamás imagino ver a un noble hacer tal cosa. Tomó una última fotografía para después marcharse del lugar totalmente satisfecho, tenía material interesante que entregar.

Había pasado un buen tiempo hasta que el sol terminó de esconderse entre las montañas y la oscuridad se apoderaba de aquél inmenso firmamento. Finalmente la jornada laboral había concluido, Sasuke estaba terminando de barrer el lugar. Sakura le había insistido desde antes que podía retomar su trabajo, más él no se lo permitió.

Habían cerrado el restaurante pocos minutos después, ambos salieron y un fuerte viento hizo que ambos sientan un pequeño escalofrió.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto… —dijo Sakura tomándolo desprevenido, él la observó mientras fruncía el ceño, últimamente era más expresivo—. Gracias, Sasuke.

Él soltó un suspiro, sus manos se encontraban escondidas en su bolsillo y poco después dirigió la vista al cielo, el cual estaba adornado de brillantes estrellas iluminando así aquella fría noche.

—No me conformo con un agradecimiento —Sakura regresó a verlo al instante, él seguía observando el firmamento mientras soltaba una pequeña risita traviesa—. Tienes que pagarme por ello.

Ella lo observó confundida, sin comprender a lo que se refería. Él ladeo su cabeza y la observó, se dirigió al auto y abrió la puerta de copiloto mientras observaba aquellos preciosos ojos una vez más.

—Entra.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Itachi se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, se encontraban tratando temas de la empresa cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

Fugaku permitió su entrada, aquél hombre de cabellos grises apareció por la puerta una vez más con información pendiente. Itachi regresó a verlo con bastante recelo y se fijó en un sobre manila que llevaba en sus manos. Aquel hombre dio una reverencia para después observar a su amo, no sabía si era el momento indicado para entregarle lo que llevaba en manos, puesto a que su hijo estaba presente.

—No te preocupes por él —dictó Fugaku con su grave voz. Kabuto dejó el sobre en el escritorio aún bastante dudoso, más no se atrevió a desobedecer.

El Uchiha tomó el sobre ante la mirada atenta de Itachi. Lo abrió rápidamente y sacó algunas fotografías, las observó rápidamente mientras arrugaba la frente y crispaba los ojos, una vez más acumulaba ira en sus adentros, pero disimulo su rabia intentando mostrarse tranquilo frente a su hijo.

Itachi lo observó con desconfianza, Fugaku soltó las fotografías en el escritorio mientras con su mano frotaba su sien, tratando de calmarse. Itachi dejó de observarlo y dirigió su oscura mirada hacia las fotografías que acaban de entregarle, pudo percatarse de qué se trataba. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al reconocer a las personas que se mostraban, era su hermano junto a ella, la mujer que le gustaba.

Sakura lo observaba de una manera tan, diferente. Dirigió la vista con temor hacia la siguiente fotografía, en el cual pudo percatarse de que su hermano le sonreía.

Prefirió no mirar más, cerró sus ojos con pesar, más allá de armar un lio por el hecho de que su padre aún vigilaba a su hermano junto a Sakura, sentía una molestia totalmente diferente que desconocía. Sintió un enorme nudo en su estómago, de alguna forma, su corazón estaba herido.

Se levantó del lugar con brusquedad, poco después se dirigió a la puerta.

—No olvides que tenemos un trato, padre —advirtió secamente justo antes de atravesar aquella puerta y desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

Fugaku sujeto la copa de vino que se encontraba en su escritorio y la lanzó con bastante fuerza, haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos.

Kabuto agachó la cabeza, estando en esa situación lo menos que quería era que se desquite con él.

—¡¿Mi hijo haciendo tal cosa por esa mujer?! —bramó mientras con su mano hacia su cabello hacia atrás, estaba realmente furioso—. ¡Qué tan bajo ha caído ese imbécil!

Pateó la silla con fuerza haciendo que esta caiga ante el impacto. Estaba expulsando toda la rabia acumulada que había aguantado frente a Itachi. Definitivamente tenía que idear la manera de alejar a esa mujer de sus vidas, era una verdadera amenaza, no permitiría que esa mujerzuela se atreva a manchar el nombre de su linaje. No permitiría que arrastre a su hijo en un mundo tan bajo.

Itachi se había alejado bastante rápido del lugar, se subió a su auto con bastante rapidez y condujo sin destino alguno mientras se sentía un completo idiota al recordar pequeñas cosas que había dejado pasar.

En su mente apareció el recuerdo del momento en que los interrumpió en aquella habitación, golpeó el volante. Recordó con pesadez la manera en que ambos se observaban, en como su hermano la miraba.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a gustarle?

¿Desde cuándo aquella mujer se había involucrado tanto en su vida hasta el punto de querer protegerla?

Aceleró el auto rebasando el límite de velocidad, estaba abrumado. En ese momento, en ese pequeño instante solo quería refugiarse y olvidar todo así sea durante unos pequeños segundos.

Recordó todas las veces en las que su padre lastimaba a los que amaba recordándole una vez más que no pudo hacer nada por protegerlos. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose tan débil? Estaba roto, herido y devastado.

Estacionó el auto y salió de él totalmente derrotado, se sentía cansado y sin fuerza para enfrentar su vida.

Dio ligeros pasos hacia una puerta de una propiedad que conocía bastante bien. Con sus nudillos dio pequeños toques en aquella puerta, esta no tardo en abrirse, la persona detrás de ella se explayó de total sorpresa.

—¿Itachi?

El Uchiha alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos bastantes sorprendidos.

Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.


	15. Una parte de mí

_By Messel._

* * *

15

 ** _Una parte de mi._**

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, encontrándose con aquellos pozos negros mirándola de forma profunda. Por un instante intentó descifrar qué pretendía, pero era imposible pensar demasiado cuando aquellos orbes tan oscuros la atrapaban. Una vez más se dejó ganar por los impulsos que su corazón demandaba, se acercó ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro, no lo pensó demasiado y entró al auto.

Sasuke curvó sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Una vez dentro del coche, pudo sentir que Sakura lo observaba. Regresó a verla haciendo que desvíe la mirada enseguida.

—¿Lista para saldar tu deuda? —Sus ojos verdes volvieron a verlo mostrando mucha curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de que planeaba el pelinegro, pero sí que le debía mucho.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —respondió con otra pregunta inmersa en un mar de curiosidad. Sasuke relajó el rostro, sorprendentemente se mostraba muy sereno.

— Lo sabrás pronto —mencionó mientras se acercó a ella y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Sakura se estremeció ante su cercanía, su perfume seguía siendo tan embriagador. Una vez más se cuestionaba porque le hacía sentir de esa manera. Todo había sido tan repentino.

Sasuke se alejó suavemente y movió la comisura de su labio en una diminuta sonrisa ladina. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

En un lugar más lejano, Itachi aun sonreía con tristeza, su oscura mirada se posó en aquellos ojos sorprendidos que lo escrutaban con inquietud.

—Mamá —musitó en un hilo de voz. Se acercó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Sí, era su madre, la mujer que tanto odiaba Fugaku y quien detestaba su hermano. Había pasado tantas cosas, pero el único que podía entender todo lo acontecido era él, Itachi, quien fue espectador y testigo de lo que en verdad ocurría. No podía odiar a su madre, no cuando entendía las razones del porque se marchó.

Ella seguía sorprendida, más aun por la expresión que Itachi cargaba en su rostro. Se separó un poco de él sin apartarse de su abrazo, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y con su oscura mirada lo observó con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Mikoto, su madre. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza tratando de dejar el sentimentalismo de lado. Si bien quería refugiarse en algún lugar, que mejor manera de buscar calor en brazos de su madre. Pero, tampoco quería preocuparla u atormentarla con sus problemas, en ese momento quería olvidar lo que sentía y pasar tiempo con ella.

—No es nada madre, solo te echaba de menos —Volvió a abrazarla con mucho cariño, con una sonrisa más radiante. Se separó de ella sujetándola de los hombros—. ¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine, pero parece que fue una eternidad! ¿Cómo estás?

Mikoto sonrió con mucha calidez. Ver a su hijo le daba una paz inigualable, siempre era atento con ella pese a todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Responderé a tu pregunta una vez entres, afuera está haciendo mucho frio y no quiero que te resfríes.

Itachi asintió y entró rápidamente. Mikoto le invitó a tomar asiento mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente para su hijo. No paso mucho cuando se dirigió hacia él y le extendió la taza.

—Ten, bebe un poco —Itachi la tomó haciendo que Mikoto sonría. Poco después se sentó en el sofá de al frente.

—No debías molestarte, mamá —Itachi se sentía en casa, definitivamente extrañaba los días en los que vivía con ella. Pero, todo tuvo que arruinarse e inevitablemente, sus caminos se separaron.

—Sabes que es tu favorito, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de prepararte algo de chocolate caliente en un clima tan frío —mencionó su madre con voz dulce —. Anda, bebe un poco.

Itachi obedeció y tomó un sorbo, estaba delicioso. Le recordaba tanto cuando años atrás era muy común recibir aquel tipo de detalle de su madre, sintió mucha nostalgia en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás madre? —preguntó amablemente. Era una alegría verla, pero por dentro aun sentía amargura tras lo sucedido con Sakura y su hermano. Trataba de aguantarse ese dolor y tratar de olvidar todo por un rato.

—He estado bien, cariño. Las cosas afortunadamente han estado tranquilas y eso es satisfactorio —Posó sus brillantes ojos negros en Itachi, el cual bebía un poco más de chocolate —. ¿Cómo estás tú…? ¿Todo está bien?

Una corazonada, es lo que sentía Mikoto. Sabia a la perfección que su hijo no tenía las cosas fáciles junto a Fugaku. Aquél hombre era muy atosigante y demasiado frio.

—He estado bien —Mintió. Regresó a verla con una sonrisa, no quería ser tan evidente al haber mentido con sus palabras. Itachi sabía que su madre sufría y él no quería darle más dolor del que había soportado todo ese tiempo.

Mikoto le devolvió la sonrisa, si algo era cierto, es que Mikoto tenía destrozada el alma, su hijo menor la odiaba y eso era suficiente para que sienta un gran hueco en su corazón. Agarró fuerzas de donde podía y se atrevió a hacerle la misma pregunta pese a que ya conocía la respuesta. Demasiado masoquista para su gusto.

—¿Sasuke sigue sin querer verme? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Llevó su mano a la nuca, siempre le ponía nerviosa el tener que escuchar esa respuesta.

Itachi desvió la mirada, haciendo que Mikoto cierre los ojos y de un gran suspiro. Estaba lista para escucharlo.

—Sasuke no quiere verte aun… —Observó a su madre la cual había desviado la mirada y su expresión se consumía en dolor.

—A veces siento que nunca podrá perdonarme.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, su pequeño niño, aquel que llevo dentro de su vientre, quien lo acompaño en sus primeros pasos y en sus primeras palabras. Él la odiaba y su corazón de madre se rompía en mil pedazos.

Itachi se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas, tomó la mano de su madre y le dio un suave apretón dándole fuerzas de esa manera.

—Sasuke aún es muy ingenuo, llegará el día en que se dé cuenta de cuan equivocado está. —Ella lo observó con sus cristalinos ojos, asintió levemente y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Él entenderá tu decisión una vez se digne a escucharte. Te perdonará, madre, lo prometo.

—Gracias, Itachi…

Este último se alejó un poco de ella y secó aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares. Debía distraerla un poco así que le comentaría sobre el cargo importante que ahora le pertenecía. De esa manera la alejaba un poco de aquél pesar que su alma arraigaba.

—Tengo una noticia que darte, mamá —mencionó con seguridad. Mikoto observó los orbes oscuros de su pequeño, desbordando bastante curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, Sakura sentía un enjambre de emociones atorados en su pecho. La presencia del pelinegro la desconcentraba haciendo que aquél beso fluya en su mente. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, no se atrevía a verlo, temía encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

Sasuke la observaba de vez en cuando, se preguntaba así mismo miles de cosas que parecían carecer de sentido. Dirigió la vista al frente, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Estaba a punto de mostrarle un poco de su alma.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, Sakura no se había dado cuenta hasta que el Uchiha la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Finalmente… llegamos.

Ella lo observó con sorpresa, de repente escuchó el sonido del fuerte oleaje. Sus ojos verdes se explayaron aún más haciendo que mire al frente. Efectivamente, frente a ella se encontraba un infinito mar cuyas olas se mecían salvajemente, mientras que en aquellas aguas se veía reflejada la brillante luna del firmamento. Abrió la puerta del coche sin dejar de observar aquel precioso paisaje y bajó del auto. Una fuerte brisa meció sus cabellos otorgándole un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sasuke la seguía con la mirada, no se perdía de ninguna expresión que aparecía en su rostro. Quizá después de todo, no fue mala idea llevarla a aquel lugar. Ahora conocía su escondite, una parte de él.

Salió del auto y no pasó mucho cuando sintió aquella fresca briza del mar que lo abrazaba una vez más. Aquel lugar le daba tanta paz, le brindaba aquello que tanto necesitaba, simplemente se perdía por un momento, alejado de todo, alejado del mundo.

Dio un gran suspiro al sentirse en casa, desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, notó como sus ojos brillaban ante lo que veía, sonrió complacido. Se acercó a ella con paso calmado cuando la escuchó hablar.

—Es precioso…

Sasuke se puso a su lado y observó aquel precioso mar.

—He venido tantas veces a este lugar, y me sigue pareciendo tan increíble —Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro —. Bienvenida a mi hogar, Sakura.

La pelirosa lo observó de inmediato, sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho. ¿Acaso el Uchiha le había mostrado una pequeña parte de él? Sus brillantes ojos verdes lo escrutaban con la mirada, él observaba aquél precioso mar con una expresión bastante melancólica. Su corazón dolió al notar como aquellos ojos negros mostraban dolor. Sentía como él rompía poco apoco aquél caparazón que lo envolvía, aquel que lo hacía actuar de manera arrogante e indiferente.

— _¿Este es tu verdadero ''yo'', Sasuke?_ —Pensó mientras se perdió en el perfil del pelinegro.

Este último regresó a verla tomándola desprevenida. Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, notó como su nariz estaba un poco enrojecida a causa de la fuerte briza del mar.

Se sacó su chaqueta ante la mirada atenta de Sakura y no tardó en cubrir sus hombros protegiéndola del frio. Ella frunció el ceño mostrando inconformidad.

—No es necesario… podrías llegar a resfriarte —aseguró mientras llevaba las manos hacia la chaqueta con las intenciones de sacársela. Sasuke la detuvo al sostener su mano, aquellos ojos verdes lo observaron.

—Tu terquedad sigue siendo impresionante.

—No veo el problema el que no quiera que tomes un resfriado por mi culpa.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras que Sakura alzó una ceja haciendo un inevitable puchero al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

Los labios del pelinegro se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante traviesa. Se acercó hacia Sakura agachándose un poco quedando a su altura, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, lo suficiente para poder sentir su respiración.

—¿Eso quiere decir que… —Paró un segundo al perderse en su mirada, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios—, estás preocupada por mí?

Sus ojos verdes se ensancharon ante la sorpresa. Un color carmín adornaba aún más sus mejillas, ya era suficiente ante su repentina cercanía, pero el escucharle preguntarle aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Y en parte, tenía razón, ella se preocupaba por él.

—P-Porque dices eso de repente —masculló haciendo un mohín. Desvió la mirada nerviosa, le afectaba tanto la cercanía de aquél pelinegro.

—Entonces no lo niegas —aseguró con satisfacción—. Es agradable saberlo —Sonrió una vez más. Ella regresó a verlo pero él ya se había alejado, notó como aún conservaba aquella sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Insisto en que deberías conservarla.

Sasuke posicionó su dedo índice en los labios, haciendo referencia a que no diga nada más. Tomó su delicada mano y empezó a caminar, haciendo que ella lo siga. Sakura sintió un escalofrió al sentir la gélida mano del Uchiha, su vista se posó una vez más en aquél hombre, observó cómo sus cabellos se mecían suavemente ante la briza de aquel mar.

Su mente rememoraba todo lo que sentía, teniendo algo de temor ante la evidente realidad, él era un noble. Y, en ese preciso momento, sabía que era incorrecto estar junto a él. Pero ahí estaba, dejándose llevar por su corazón, permitiéndole estar un momento junto aquel hombre que alteraba sus sentidos, que le desordenaba la vida.

De repente, chocó contra la espalda del Uchiha, no se había percatado que se había detenido. Él volteo a verla con curiosidad pero ella ya había salido de su ensimismamiento al contemplar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Esta vez se habían acercado a la orilla del mar, dio un par de pasos totalmente maravillada, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de observar el mar con sus propios ojos. Nunca creyó que sería tan precioso, tan tranquilo, un lugar tan sereno. El sonido de las olas era un deleite para sus oídos, la briza que emanaba era electrizante, el aroma a playa, el perfume de las olas, te hacía sentir… libre.

—¿Cómo es que puede existir algo tan bello? —Sakura se puso en cuclillas y tocó el agua con sus dedos―. ¿Vienes a menudo aquí?

Sasuke había estado observándola, poco después desvió la vista al frente mientras observaba el reflejo de la luna en aquellas amplias aguas.

—Descubrí este lugar hace algunos años, fue el lugar que me acunó siempre que necesitaba un respiro —respondió con débil voz. El recordar todas las veces que necesitó de aquel lugar para sentirse más reconfortado, le causaba mucha tristeza. ¿Tan patética era su vida?

Sakura dirigió la vista hacia él, una vez más pudo notar dolor en aquella oscura mirada. Se levantó lentamente y se puso a su lado, poco después observó el mismo lugar.

—¿Te sientes libre ahora? —preguntó. Desvió la mirada y volvió a observarlo. Recordó aquella vez en que su padre lo golpeó y lo herido que se encontraba emocionalmente. Después de todo, no podía juzgarlo, no conocía su vida y al parecer, no era una la cual disfrutaba.

Al escucharla el posó su mirada en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que lo observaban como si lo entendiera. Se sorprendió levemente, pero no pasó mucho cuando observó el horizonte y una amarga sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Podré sentirme libre sin tener que recurrir a este lugar? —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Estoy atado a una vida que jamás pretendí tenerla.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, Sasuke se sintió destrozado en ese momento. Detestaba cada cosa que había vivido en toda su existencia, apuñalado por personas en quienes confiaba, abandonado y traicionado. Vivía atormentado ante la exigencia de su padre y el abandono de su madre, tendiendo una vida privada de muchas cosas que según su padre no era digno de él, siendo controlado, pisoteado y humillado por sus palabras. Había tenido coraje esos últimos meses al estudiar algo que finalmente quería, pero nada bueno le había traído más que desprecio de su padre y ser indigno de su familia.

Sakura lo observó con tristeza, después de todo uno nunca sabe lo que vive otra persona. Todos estaban sujetos a sus propios problemas, a sus propios tormentos. Ella no nació en una familia adinerada, tuvo varios problemas con respecto a necesidades, sus padres murieron dejándola completamente sola, definitivamente la vida era bastante injusta para todos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, desvió la vista al suelo intentando tragarse aquella amargura que sentía en aquél momento.

—Me pregunto si algún día sabremos la respuesta del porqué sentimos tanto dolor —musitó Sakura en un hilo de voz. Una vez más observaba el horizonte, imaginando una vida en la que sus padres aun la acompañaban y así todo sería menos duro.

—Lo único que sé con firmeza, es que no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente —aseguró en todo adusto. Regresó a verla al instante —. Ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger.

Sakura lo observó ante eso último, extrañada ante aquellas últimas palabras, pero el Uchiha ya no la observaba. Se sentía extraña, no sabía exactamente que pensar o qué decir, ambos estaban rotos por situaciones diferentes. Aquella fría noche era su único consuelo, nunca nadie podría entender exactamente el dolor que les consumía, simplemente tenían que luchar a su manera. Hubo un pequeño silencio que pesó en el aire, el sonido de aquellas olas fue un calmante a su herido corazón. Sakura suspiró ante aquél tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, sonrió inconscientemente ante aquella pequeña charla que tuvieron.

—Así que este es Uchiha Sasuke —soltó repentinamente con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Ahora soy el doble de apuesto? —dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Sakura suelte una pequeña risa.

—En realidad no, tuve un presentimiento, en mis adentros sabía que eras bastante cálido.

Sasuke sintió algo de calor en su rostro, desvió la mirada totalmente apenado. No se esperaba tal comentario de su parte, después de todo, era la primera persona que le decía algo así.

—Uh… ¿Uchiha Sasuke está avergonzado? —dijo con una sonrisa, lo busco con la mirada y efectivamente, la expresión del pelinegro era todo un poema—. Qué tierno.

Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido, si ya sentía vergüenza ahora ardía por dentro al notar que Sakura lo había visto de esa manera y encima lo recalcaba.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja, pese a que por dentro estaba maravillado al verla tan sonriente. Esa mujer era como una estrella que iluminaba todo rastro de oscuridad.

—¡Claro que no! Pero no puedes negar que te ves bastante adorable —aseguró con una risita—. Después de todo es muy raro ya que siempre eres bastante serio, además de que siem…

Los labios del Uchiha atraparon los suyos en un inesperado y dulce beso. Se alejó de ella con suavidad y la observó complacido, pues, había logrado su cometido. El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de un color carmín, estaba totalmente helada y sorprendida, todo fue tan repentino.

—También te ves bastante adorable cuando te sonrojas —Soltó una risa traviesa—. ¿No crees?

Sakura sintió su cara arder, se volteó de la vergüenza tratando de calmarse. Definitivamente, Uchiha Sasuke era terrible.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Mikoto las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas. Su hijo le había reconfortado un poco más al haberse roto por un momento. Una vez más tranquilos, Itachi decidió comentarle sobre su obtención de la presidencia.

—¿Qué noticia ibas a darme, cariño? —preguntó Mikoto poniéndole mucha atención ante lo que había dicho.

—El día de hoy asumí el cargo de la presidencia, mamá —anunció y paro por un segundo, Mikoto se sorprendió levemente—. Mi padre juntó a los accionistas y no tardó en cederme su cargo.

—¿No eres muy joven aun para ello? —Mikoto estaba preocupada. Detestaba que su hijo siendo tan joven deba cargar con un gran peso encima por culpa de Fugaku. Se lamentaba el no haber luchado más por ellos, así no estarían sujetos a una vida controlada por los caprichos de su ex marido.

—No lo sé en realidad, pero poco puedo hacer, al menos… es un seguro.

La expresión de su madre reflejó bastante tristeza. Si algo era cierto, es que Itachi era el único que sabía a la perfección todo lo que ocurrió, su vida fue destrozada por su ex marido, y vivía con temor desde aquél instante.

—Itachi… —Lo observó nuevamente, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado tomando suavemente su mano—. No quiero que te pongas en peligro por culpa mía, no es bueno que enfrentes a tu padre, él es un hombre sin corazón.

—Estaré bien mamá, no puedo dejar que él siga destruyendo la vida de quienes me importan, confía en mí.

Mikoto observó como Itachi sonreía cálidamente. De repente la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, bastante robusto y de cabellera marrón apareció por la puerta.

Los ojos color ámbar de aquél hombre observaron como Itachi se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano. Él se acercó hacia Itachi con una sonrisa amable y correspondió el saludo.

—Buenas noches, Hideaki —saludó el pelinegro. Aquél hombre era la actual pareja de su madre, nunca tuvo ningún rencor hacia él, supo enseguida que era todo lo opuesto a su padre. Él trataba muy bien a Mikoto y eso era suficiente para que lo considere un buen hombre que hacia feliz a su madre.

—Es bueno verte por aquí Itachi, sabes que a tu madre la pone muy contenta verte —mencionó con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó hacia Mikoto y besó su frente, poco después volvió a mirar al pelinegro—. Quédate a cenar, así conversamos un poco y esperamos a que el viento de afuera cese un poco.

Itachi sonrió amablemente y aceptó sin rechistar, en realidad no tenía apetito pero no deseaba irse aún, después de todo una vez ahí afuera, el infierno estaría de vuelta.

En cuanto a Sasuke, este último aún conservaba una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. En sus adentros se sorprendía al haberse atrevido a robarle un beso, en realidad no se arrepentía, sentir los labios de aquella mujer le daba mucha paz. Pero en su mente rondaba aquél primer beso, el cual lo recordaba una y otra vez.

—Sakura… —pronunció su nombre mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Alzó la cabeza y observó el firmamento. Sakura regresó a verlo inconscientemente—. ¿Qué es esto que siento? Es tan ajeno a mí…

Ella desvió la vista al frente y llevó la mano a su pecho. Se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Pero era inútil preguntarse aquello cuando desconocía tanto de los sentimientos. Recordó a Itachi al instante, su corazón dolió. Cada uno le hacía sentir de manera diferente, sentía cosas distintas y no sabía cómo comprender a su corazón. Debía aclarar sus sentimientos, necesitaba hallar una forma de aclarar su mente.

—También busco esa respuesta —confesó casi en un susurro. Aun se sentía avergonzada ante aquel pequeño beso, más por alguna razón no podía reprocharle. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

El pelinegro la observaba con cuidado después de aquellas últimas palabras. Una vez más le confirmaba que no era el único que se atormentaba ante lo que sentía. De repente, un estornudo se hizo presente por su parte atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa. Cubrió su boca totalmente apenado, era lo último que faltaba.

—¿Ahora quién es el terco? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona. De alguna forma, aquella situación le recordó a Itachi. Estuvo a punto de sacarse la chaqueta pero una vez más el Uchiha la detuvo.

—Sólo fue una pequeña alergia, no quiere decir que esté con frio —Se excusó rápidamente. Observó cómo Sakura lo miraba con reproche, al parecer no cayó en su mentira. La pelirosa posó ambas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro, este último sintió bastante calidez. Sakura frunció más el ceño al sentir lo helado que estaba.

—Te vas a resfriar si sigues de esa manera.

—Prefiero eso a que tú te resfríes.

Sakura relajó el rostro. No podía sentirse apenada en ese momento, no cuando él se estaba muriendo de frio por su culpa.

—Creo que es momento de regresar —dijo mientras observaba una vez más aquél inmenso mar —. Realmente te agradezco… —Posó su mirada en aquellos ojos negros—. Por mostrarme una parte de ti.

El Uchiha sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho, nunca creyó que se abriría un poco más ante una persona. Después de la traición de su madre se había encerrado en un caparazón, ahuyentando a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. Pero, ahora era él quien permitía entrar a alguien a su vida más allá de lo permitido.

Tras una reconfortante compañía, decidieron marcharse del lugar. Había sido una experiencia bastante acogedora para ambos, poco a poco podían llegar a entenderse un poco más. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno decía nada. Se dedicaban una que otra mirada, pero poco después se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos buscando soluciones.

Llevó a Sakura a casa, ella le devolvió la chaqueta y el Uchiha la ayudó a bajarse.

—De vuelta a la realidad —soltó Sakura con una triste sonrisa.

—Ve a descansar, tu cuerpo lo necesita.

Ella asintió levemente, se alejó poco a poco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y posó su mano en la manilla.

—Sakura… —Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteó a verlo al instante—. Si compartirnos los mismos sentimientos, me gustaría intentarlo —Su voz denotaba bastante seguridad y firmeza. El pelinegro se inclinó levemente en forma de despedida, se adentró al auto y se marchó dejando a Sakura con total estupor.

Sasuke sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, no podía creer que se había atrevido a decirle aquello. Una vez más su impulso le ganaba, pero simplemente fue sincero.

Llegó a casa ensimismado en sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos cuando se percató de que su padre lo esperaba. Frunció el ceño al verlo, lo menos que quería era que su padre arruine aquella noche, pero resultaba casi imposible.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sasuke? —inquirió su padre con todo adusto.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras? ¡Mientras lleves mi sangre no tienes opción de cometer un mínimo error!

—¿Crees que yo decidí llevar tu sangre, padre? —respondió con otra pregunta. Tensó su mandíbula mientras daba batalla a la desafiante mirada de su obstinado padre. Estaba cansado de él.

—¡Eres bastante ignorante e inmaduro! ¡Muchos darían sus vidas por pertenecer a nuestro linaje! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! —bramó con furia. Los recuerdos de todas las cosas que su hijo había hecho le taladraba la mente.

A las afueras de la mansión Itachi se había acercado a la puerta, había regresado de la casa de su madre y no esperó encontrarse con aquella discusión. Por alguna razón su mano quedó estática en la perilla de la puerta, no entendía porque pero no podía mover un solo musculo.

—¿Entender qué, padre? ¿De verdad quieres volverme un maldito perro que siempre esté dispuesto a obedecerte? ¿Acaso nunca podré tomar mis propias decisiones?

—¿Quieres que apruebe el hecho de que caigas tan bajo por una mujer? —cuestionó su padre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, poco después arrugó la frente mostrando desprecio. Sasuke se quedó helado—. Las mujeres son mentirosas, viles y despiadadas, como tu madre.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que hace poco él pensaba de la misma manera, que las mujeres eran bastante crueles y traicioneras. Pero una vez conoció a Sakura, ese concepto había cambiado sin imaginárselo. Se sintió aturdido, otro punto a tener en cuenta, es que su padre sabía sobre ella y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Ella no es como Mikoto —La defendió. Lo poco que había llegado a conocerla le indicaba que no era la misma clase de persona, él lo sabía.

Fugaku soltó una gran carcajada ante las palabras de Sasuke. Definitivamente era tan estúpido.

—¡Tu madre era igual, yo la recogí de aquél bajo mundo! ¡Sin mi ella no era nadie! ¡Nos abandonó por otro hombre! ¿De verdad piensas que no son la misma basura?

Itachi abrió la puerta y se adentró con brusquedad.

—Basta, padre. No permitiré que sigas hablando mal de mi madre.

Ambos chocaron sus miradas mientras se observaban con bastante desprecio. Fugaku maldijo el momento en que Itachi apareció, sabía que tenían un acuerdo pero él lo estaba incumpliendo.

Bufó con molestia y observó a su hijo menor con bastante desdén. Ya habría otro momento en el que se dé cuenta de una maldita vez que no puede hacer algo tan descuidado.

—Sasuke —soltó atrayendo la mirada de su hijo, este último estaba abrumado y confundido—. No seas ingenuo ¿acaso esperarás que te traicione y te pisotee para que recién abras los ojos? — Itachi crispó los ojos al escuchar lo que le decía a su hermano, le envenenaba con sus palabras—. Todas son la misma porquería.

Después de decir aquellas hirientes palabras, Fugaku se marchó del lugar dejándolos solos. Sasuke sintió un gran dolor en el pecho tras todo lo ocurrido, se alejó del lugar y abandonó la mansión. Di unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el descanso de afuera de aquella puerta. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, su confusión era evidente y no sabía qué demonios pensar. Lo que dijo su padre le taladraba la mente.

Itachi lo había seguido, y al encontrarlo lo observó con tristeza. Se sentó a su lado compartiendo el agobio de su hermano. Observó el firmamento mientras finalmente decidió hablar.

—Nuestro padre está bastante equivocado, Sasuke. —Este último no regresó a verlo, se limitó a escucharlo, era incapaz de hablar ya que el nudo que sentía en su garganta se lo impedía―. No dejes que lo que te diga te afecte, mira más allá de tu límite, no te estanques en una falsa realidad.

Sasuke estaba dudoso, pese a las palabras de su hermano lo que le había dicho Fugaku retumbaba en su mente, era tan despiadado. Definitivamente parecía que a su padre le encantaba joderle la vida. Pero en sus adentros creía erróneamente que tenía razón, y su madre era la prueba evidente de ello.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y abandonó el lugar totalmente cabreado. Se sentía un completo imbécil, recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a su mente uno tras otro, haciéndole bastante daño. Destrozándole un poco más.

Itachi no lo siguió, comprendía que no era un buen momento para hablar. Conocía a su hermano y por más que le gustaría ayudarlo, él no se lo permitía. Suspiró agotado, después de todo había sido un día de mierda. A penas conservaba la fuerza para mantenerse así mismo, ya que su corazón también le dolía y nadie imaginaba cuánto.

Sasuke entró a su habitación y cayó en su cama, se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo. Seguía tan confundido y el temor se apoderaba de él, poco a poco se dejaba envenenar por las palabras de su padre, creyendo que tenía razón. Sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, tenía miedo de ser traicionado una vez más, no creía poder soportarlo de nuevo.

La noche culminó ahogándose en tristeza. El cielo se había iluminado dando paso a un nuevo día, Sasuke se sentía derrotado, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Su mente no le dejaba, recordaba a Sakura cada maldito segundo, la imagen de su madre venía a su mente. No hacía más que atormentarlo.

Se había levantado bastante malhumorado, tomó una ducha y se alistó rápidamente. Naruto lo había estado llamado varias veces, pero el pelinegro no estaba con el humor suficiente para tolerarlo. Ganas de ir a la universidad le faltaban, pero no tenía más opción que asistir.

Salió de la mansión y se adentró al auto con rapidez, una vez dentro encendió un cigarrillo, intentaba no pensar demasiado en sus problemas y se marchó hacia la universidad.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante alejado, dentro del imperio Uchiha, se encontraba sentado el emperador con una expresión bastante serena. Uno de sus allegados se encontraba frente a él, quien había preparado todo para el anunció que estaría por dar aquél poderoso hombre.

—Majestad, lamento sonar irrespetuoso, pero… ¿está seguro que puede confiar en su hermano?

Madara crispó los ojos ante aquella pregunta. Alzó levemente su rostro haciendo que su acompañante trague saliva de la incomodidad.

—¿Estás insinuando que mi hermano es una amenaza?

—L-Lo siento Majestad, mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, lamento la insolencia —se retractó rápidamente mostrando una gran reverencia al notar su mirada tan oscura y sombría.

Alguien entró al templo y se inclinó ante el emperador. Este le concedió la palabra y el hombre no tardó en hablar.

—Majestad, la prensa acaba de llegar hace unos minutos. Están totalmente ansiosos por el anunció que planea brindarles. Esperaré a sus órdenes, mi señor.

Madara soltó un ligero suspiro, el momento se acercaba. Pese a que parecía no mostrarlo, en sus adentros también desconfiaba de su hermano. Siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento hacia él y por esa razón confiaba ciegamente en Itachi. Sabía que era bastante maduro y responsable, además de que era el único quien conocía a plenitud los secretos de su linaje. Madara pretendía que su sobrino obtenga poder, así podría confiar en él por si algo llegase a suceder. Itachi era bastante puro y noble.

El sonido de unos fuertes pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, observó cómo su hermano se adentraba con paso seguro. Se inclinó ante él y luego prosiguió a saludar.

—Majestad.

Madara posó su fina mirada en su arrogante hermano menor. Poco después desvió la mirada hacia el hombre que había entrado minutos antes.

—El nombramiento del nuevo primer ministro se llevará a cabo en 20 minutos. Asegúrate que todo esté preparado, no quiero errores.

Fugaku no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, poco a poco avanzaba hacia su principal objetivo, y eso le llenaba el alma.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha había llegado a la universidad hace algunos minutos, su expresión era bastante indiferente. Se adentró hacia los pasillos de la facultad con paso apresurado.

Sakura se encontraba en la zona de los lockers, la noche de ayer había hecho que sea difícil conciliar el sueño ante los repentinos pensamientos que arraigaban en su mente. Cerró el locker y estaba a punto de irse cuando observó como el pelinegro se acercaba. Se quedó estática al observar como el Uchiha pasó de ella sin ni siquiera regresar a verla, notó como su mirada estaba perdida y su expresión era indiferente.

¿Quizá no la vio? Eso quería pensar, de alguna forma tenía un mal presentimiento, pero al ser ignorada por él, después de lo de anoche, le dolía.

¿Tal vez se arrepintió? ¿Le pasó algo? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente. Negó con la cabeza y un tanto confundida se dirigió a clases.

El Uchiha entró al salón y tomó asiento rápidamente. Naruto le había dado un estúpido discurso mostrando su disgusto por haber ignorado sus llamadas, más no le prestó atención. Se sentía una reverenda mierda en ese instante, Sasuke había visto a Sakura a lo lejos, aquella mujer que de alguna forma le daba sentido a su vida. Pero pasó de ella, la ignoro y por dentro se lamentaba por ello, pero no podía dejar que lo vuelvan a lastimar. No lo soportaría.

El transcurso de las clases fue totalmente aburrido o más bien ninguno tenía la cabeza para prestar atención en ese momento. Sakura fue sometida a bromas de mal gusto por parte de sus compañeros, de alguna manera la estaban molestando una vez más. Papel tras papel caían en su pupitre una vez su profesor se descuidaba, el Uchiha lo notó, más lo ignoró.

Ella no tenía nada que ver con él, debía aferrarse a esa idea, su padre tenía razón. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a sus labios, cerró los ojos con pesar al no poder pensar en algo que no sea en ella. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿De verdad ella era como las demás? ¿Llegaría a traicionarlo como lo hizo su madre? ¿Estaba bien… aferrarse a ella?

Había perdido desde el momento en que empezó a gustarle. Chasqueó la lengua y mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener la rabia que sentía, debía controlar las ganas de agarrar a golpes a aquellos que ahora mismo la estaban molestando. Debía resistir.

Las clases habían culminado después de una larga espera, Sakura estaba abrumada, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que quizá todo fue un estúpido error. El profesor autorizó la salida de los estudiantes, la pelirosa no dudó un solo segundo y tomó sus cosas rápidamente. El Uchiha se levantó del lugar y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, su molesto amigo iba tras él pues este lo ignoraba y necesitaba saber qué diablos le ocurría.

Sakura empezó a caminar con la intención de marcharse del lugar cuando alguien le puso un pie delante y cayó al piso.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó el rubio dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella. Sasuke paró por un segundo ante el alarido de Naruto, cerró los ojos con pesar y siguió con su camino, ignorando totalmente las risas que resonaban en el lugar.

La pelirosa gruñó del dolor, su cuerpo aún se encontraba bastante lastimado y una caída no le ayudaba en absoluto. Una de aquellas personas había hecho que tropezara, una vez más se sentía derrotada, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas y se tragó aquel nudo en la garganta.

Naruto se posicionó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? —preguntó bastante preocupado. La gente aguantaba pequeñas risas mientras iban abandonando el lugar. Notó que el pelinegro ya no estaba, sonrió con ironía, era una ingenua.

—Estoy bien, Naruto. Lamento ser tan torpe.

—Ten más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño —regañó el rubio. Ella le sonrió y se disculpó por ello. Naruto recogió las pertenencias de Sakura y le acompaño hasta su locker.

No era un buen día para nadie y eso era evidente. Cada persona arraigaba sus propios problemas, cada uno cargaba con sus tristezas. Sin embargo, unos estaban más acostumbrados que otros. Algunas personas no tenían más opción que vivir con ello, era la única manera de sobrevivir.

Las horas seguían pasando, el cielo se teñía de naranja mostrando un bello y triste atardecer. Sakura debía cumplir con sus obligaciones así que se encontraba trabajando en ese momento. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse estable, su cuerpo le dolía y su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sin embargo, intentó no causar problemas y tratar de no ser tan torpe. Estaba limpiando una mesa cuando una voz proveniente del televisor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Observó aquel lugar por instinto, ante sus ojos se encontraba el emperador de Japón detrás de un atril a punto de dar un comunicado, al parecer importante.

— _Estoy bastante agradecido por la confianza que todos vosotros han depositado en mí. Cada día es un arduo labor el mantener una nación bastante pacifica para quien es parte de ella, y por aquella razón quiero anunciar que el nuevo primer ministro, ha sido electo._ —Madara mostro una postura intocable, Fugaku apareció ante las cámaras dando una gran reverencia y se posó a un lado del emperador—. _Yo, Uchiha Madara con el poder que me es depositado, llevando una intención limpia y buscando el bien de nuestra nación, asigno a Uchiha Fugaku como el nuevo primer ministro de Japón._

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder, la perplejidad era evidente. Observó la sonrisa de Fugaku y los aplausos por parte de toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Desvió la mirada tratando de asimilar la situación, ella había observado a aquel hombre comportarse de una manera violenta hacia su propio hijo, le resultaba indignante que alguien así estaría al mando de su país.

Las cosas iban empeorando con el paso que daba, sintió como su cabeza empezaba a doler. La indiferencia repentina del Uchiha le daba vueltas la cabeza, lo que su corazón sentía no la ayudaba y ahora esto último hacia que su mente no dé para más.

Por otra parte, la tarde del Uchiha había sido bastante vacía y silenciosa. Una vez llegó a casa se recostó en cama y pasó varias horas mirando a la nada. Se sentía intranquilo, devastado y confundido.

Poco a poco sentía como la culpabilidad le desgarraba el alma, recordó a Sakura una vez más. Un nudo apareció en su garganta, su mente recordó el momento en que su padre lo había golpeado, aquella vez en que ella se acercó hacia él con bastante calidez. Su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, su enojo, su tristeza, él pudo presenciar todo aquello. La culpabilidad aumentaba cada vez más, recordó aquella vez en la que su ira le vencía y estuvo a punto de golpear a aquella mujer que la molestaba, defendió a la persona incorrecta. Era un tonto. Cerró los ojos una vez más, la imagen de Sakura al ser golpeada con brutalidad llego a su mente, recordó cuando perdió el control por ella, la angustia que sintió cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza y cerró su puño con fuerza. El beso, aquel maldito beso.

Entonces recordó cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada inquietud.

 _—¿Por qué demonios haces que me sienta de manera diferente? —Se acercó un poco más—. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —La observó con profundidad buscando una respuesta en esos preciosos ojos verdes._

 _—Es algo que también pretendo descifrar, los sentimientos que se inquietan al verte._

Le dolía la garganta, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Las palabras que habían compartido el día de ayer aparecieron con fuerza.

— _Lo único que sé con firmeza, es que no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente_ — _aseguró en todo adusto. Regresó a verla al instante_ — _. Ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger._

—No, no, no, no… —soltó el Uchiha mientras caía en cuenta que cometió un estúpido error. Otro recuerdo más.

— _Creo que es momento de regresar_ — _dijo mientras observaba una vez más aquél inmenso mar_ — _. Realmente te agradezco…_ — _Posó su mirada en aquellos ojos negros_ — _. Por mostrarme una parte de ti._

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama bruscamente. Tomó las llaves y salió rápidamente. Era un imbécil al dejarse llevar por las palabras de su padre, no, Sakura era diferente, ella no le haría daño. Él la quería.

Entró al auto y no tardó en arrancar, sentía bastante nerviosismo en el transcurso del recorrido, se sentía tan estúpido y la culpabilidad no cesaba. No tardó en llegar al restaurante de Teuchi, pero se percató de que se encontraba cerrado. Inconscientemente observó el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, crispó los ojos al darse cuenta que era algo tarde. Sakura debió haber salido hace unos 15 minutos aproximadamente.

Arrancó el coche una vez más, sabía que debía aclarar todo cuanto antes, ella merecía una disculpa ante su estúpido comportamiento.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia casa, había sido un día… raro. Se sentía cansada física y mentalmente, solamente quería llegar a casa, ir a cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo. El clima últimamente era bastante frio haciendo aquella noche bastante tranquila y solitaria.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos más cuando se acercaba al lugar donde vivía, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó una voz.

—¿Sakura?

La pelirosa volteó a ver a aquella persona, se sorprendió levemente hasta que pudo reconocer quien era.

—Ha pasado un tiempo… —dijo Sakura mientras sus labios se curvaban en una frágil sonrisa—. Señora Mikoto.

De repente el sonido de un auto atrajo su atención, observó cómo se detuvo frente a ella y se sorprendió al notar quien era.

Sasuke había llegado totalmente angustiado, salió del auto rápidamente sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado.

Cerró la puerta abruptamente mientras alzaba la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a quien tenía en frente. Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que le faltaba el aire, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba congelado. Ante sus ojos se encontraba aquella mujer que tanto odiaba, Mikoto, su madre.

Sakura se percató de la expresión de Uchiha, no entendía que sucedía, observó a Mikoto y notó que compartía la misma sorpresa. Los ojos de aquella mujer se volvieron cristalinos y su labio empezó a temblar. Sakura no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

—Sasuke… —pronunció Mikoto con voz quebrada—. Mi hijo…

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con fuerza tornándose blanquecinos. Sintió una rabia incontrolable.

Esa mujer, cuanto la odiaba.


End file.
